Midnight Sun
by Chantal. Forks Cullen
Summary: Crepúsculo na visão de Edward. Original da Stephenie Meyer. Traduzindo e postando.
1. 1'1 A primeira vista

**Oii. **

**Não**** escrevi isso. Foi a própria ****_Stephenie Meyer_****. \o/**

**Esse é o rascunho de ****_Midnight Sun_**** que vazou na internet, estou traduzindo**** (com ajudas, claro) ****e postando aqui pra galera ;) ****Não peguei**** traduzido de ****sites de download**** porque a ortografia está sempre ****_horrível._**

**Por mais que eu não tenha escrito, ****deixem reviews**** pra mim saber o que a galera está achando da ****tradução**** e pra mim saber quantos estão ****acompanhando**** a história!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1. À Primeira Vista**

Essa era a hora do dia em que eu desejava poder dormir. Segundo grau.

Ou será que a palavra certa era purgatório? Se _houvesse_ uma maneira de conciliar os meus pecados, isso devia contar no ajuste de alguma forma. O tédio não era uma coisa com a qual eu me acostumei; cada dia parecia mais impossivelmente monótono do que o último.

Eu acho que essa _era_ a minha forma de dormir - se dormir era definido como um estado de inércia entre períodos ativos.

Eu olhei para as rachaduras no gesso no canto mais distante do refeitório, imaginando padrões por dentro deles que não estavam lá. Essa era a única forma de desconectar as vozes que tagarelavam como o jorro de um rio dentro da minha cabeça.

Várias centenas de vozes que eu ignorava por pura chateação.

Quando se tratava da mente humana, eu já tinha ouvido tudo e mais um pouco. Hoje, todos os pensamentos estavam sendo consumidos com o drama comum de uma nova adição ao pequeno corpo estudantil daqui. Não levou muito tempo para ouvir todos eles. Eu havia visto o rosto se repetindo em pensamento após pensamento sob todos os ângulos. Só uma garota humana normal. A excitação pela chegada dela era cansativamente previsível - como um objeto brilhante para um criança. Metade do corpo estudantil masculino já estava se imaginando apaixonado por ela, só porque ela era algo novo pra se olhar. Eu tentei desconectá-los mais ainda.

Só havia quatro vozes que eu bloqueava mais por cortesia do que por desgosto: minha família, meus dois irmãos e duas irmãs, que já estavam tão acostumados com a falta de privacidade quando estavam ao meu lado que já nem pensavam nela. Eu dava a eles toda a privacidade que podia. Eu tentava não ouvi-los, se podia.

Mesmo tentando, ainda assim… eu sabia.

Rosalie estava pensando, como sempre, nela mesma. Ela havia visto o reflexo do seu perfil no copo de alguém, e ela estava meditando sobre a sua própria perfeição. A mente de Rosalie era uma piscina rasa com poucas surpresas.

Emmett estava espumando por causa de uma luta que ele havia perdido para Jasper na noite passada. Ele iria usar toda a sua limitada paciência pra chegar até o fim do dia escolar e orquestrar uma revanche. Eu nunca me senti muito intrusivo ouvindo os pensamentos de Emmett, porque ele nunca pensava em alguma coisa que ele não diria em voz alta ou fizesse. Talvez eu só me sentisse culpado lendo as mentes dos outros porque eu sabia que havia coisas que eles não iriam querer que eu soubesse.

Se a mente de Rosalie era uma piscina rasa, então a de Emmett era uma lagoa sem sombras, clara como cristal.

E Jasper estava… sofrendo. Eu segurei um suspiro.

_Edward_. Alice chamou meu nome em sua cabeça, e chamou minha atenção imediatamente. Era exatamente como se ela estivesse chamando o meu nome em voz alta. Eu ficava feliz que o nome que me foi dado havia saído um pouco de moda ultimamente - isso era incômodo; toda vez que alguém pensava em um Edward qualquer, minha cabeça se virava automaticamente…

Minha cabeça não se virou agora. Alice e eu éramos bons nessas conversas privadas. Era raro quando alguém nos flagrava. Eu mantive meus olhos nas linhas do gesso.

_Como ele está agüentando?_, ela perguntou para mim.

Eu fiz uma careta só com um pequeno movimento da minha boca. Nada que pudesse alertar os outros. Eu podia facilmente estar fazendo uma careta de chateação.

O tom mental de Alice estava alarmado agora, eu vi na mente dela que ela estava observando Jasper com a sua visão periférica. _Há algum perigo?_ Ela procurou à frente, no futuro imediato, vasculhando por visões de monotonia para a fonte da minha careta. Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para a esquerda, como se estivesse olhando para os tijolos na parede, suspirei, e depois para a direita, de volta para as rachaduras no teto. Só Alice sabia que eu estava balançando a minha cabeça.

Ela relaxou. _Me avise se piorar._

Eu mexi apenas os meus olhos para cima, para o teto, e pra baixo de novo.

_Obrigada por estar fazendo isso. _

Eu estava feliz por não poder respondê-la em voz alta. O que eu iria dizer? 'O prazer é meu'? Não era bem assim. Eu não gostava de ouvir as lutas de Jasper. Era mesmo necessário fazer experiências como essas? Será que o caminho mais seguro não seria admitir que ele jamais seria capaz de lidar com a sede do jeito que nós fazíamos, e não forçar os limites dele? Pra quê flertar com o desastre?

Já fazia duas semanas desde a nossa última viagem de caça. Esse não era um tempo imensamente difícil para o resto de nós. Ocasionalmente era um pouco desconfortável - se um humano se aproximasse demais, se o vento soprasse na direção errada. Mas os humanos raramente se aproximavam demais. Seus instintos diziam a eles o que suas mentes conscientes não podiam entender: nós éramos perigosos.

Jasper era muito perigoso nesse momento.

Nesse momento, uma garota pequena pausou na ponta da mesa mais próxima da nossa, parando para falar com uma amiga. Ela alisou o seu cabelo curto, cor de areia, passando os dedos por ele. Os aquecedores jogaram o cheiro na nossa direção. Eu já estava acostumado ao jeito que esse cheiro me fazia sentir - a dor seca na minha garganta, o grito vazio no meu estômago, a contração automática dos meus músculos, o excesso do fluxo de veneno na minha boca…

Tudo isso era muito normal, geralmente fácil de ignorar. Só que era mais difícil agora, com esses sentimentos mais fortes, duplicados, enquanto eu monitorava a reação de Jasper. Era uma sede gêmea, não apenas a minha.

Jasper estava deixando a sua imaginação se separar dele. Ele estava imaginando isso - se imaginando levantando do lugar dele ao lado de Alice e indo ficar ao lado da garota. Pensando em se inclinar pra baixo e pra frente, como se ele fosse falar no ouvido dela, e deixando seus lábios tocarem o arco da garganta dela. Imaginando como seria a sensação de sentir o fluxo quente do pulso dela por baixo de sua pele fina na boca dele…

Eu chutei a cadeira dele.

Ele me olhou nos olhos por um minuto e depois olhou para baixo. Eu podia ouvir a vergonha e a rebeldia guerreando na cabeça dele.

- Desculpe - Jasper murmurou.

Eu levantei os ombros.

- Você não ia fazer nada - Alice murmurou pra ele, acalmando seu pesar. - Eu podia ver.

Eu lutei contra a careta que teria denunciado a mentira dela. Nós tínhamos que permanecer juntos, Alice e eu. Não era fácil ouvir vozes ou ter visões do futuro. Duas aberrações no meio daqueles que já eram aberrações. Nós protegíamos os segredos um do outro.

- Ajuda um pouco se você pensar neles como seres humanos - Alice sugeriu, sua voz alta, musical, era rápida demais para os ouvidos humanos entenderem, se algum deles estivesse perto o suficiente pra ouvir. - O nome dela é Whitney. Ela tem uma irmãzinha que ela adora. A mãe dela convidou Esme para a aquela festa de jardim, você se lembra?

- Eu sei quem ela é - Jasper disse curtamente. Ele se virou pra olhar por uma das pequenas janelas que eram colocadas bem embaixo das vigas pela grande sala. O tom dele acabou com a conversa.

Ele teria que caçar hoje à noite. Era ridículo se arriscar desse jeito, tentando testar sua força, tentando construir sua resistência. Jasper deveria simplesmente aceitar suas limitações e trabalhar com elas. Seus hábitos antigos não condizia com os hábitos que nós escolhemos; ele não devia exigir tanto de si mesmo desse jeito.

Alice suspirou baixinho e se levantou, levando sua bandeja de comida - seu adereço, isso é que era - com ela e deixando-o sozinho. Ela sabia quando ele já estava de saco cheio dos encorajamentos dela. Apesar de Rosalie e Emmett serem mais abertos em relação ao relacionamento deles, eram Alice e Jasper que conheciam cada traço do humor do outro como o seu próprio. Como se eles pudessem ler mentes também - só que só um do outro.

_Edward Cullen. _

Reação por reflexo. Eu me virei com o som do meu nome sendo chamado, apesar de ele não estar sendo chamado, só pensado.

Meus olhos se prenderam por uma pequena fração de segundo com um grande par de olhos humanos, cor de chocolate num rosto pálido, com formato de coração. Eu já conhecia o rosto, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto até esse momento. Ele esteve em quase todas as cabeças humanas hoje. A nova estudante, Isabella Swan. Filha do chefe de polícia da cidade, trazida pra viver aqui por uma nova situação de custódia. Bella. Ela corrigia todo mundo que usava o seu nome inteiro…

Eu desviei o olhar, enfadado. Eu levei um segundo para me dar conta de que não fora ela quem pensou no meu nome.

_É claro que ela já está se apaixonando pelos Cullen_, eu ouvi o primeiro pensamento continuar.

Agora eu reconhecia a "voz". Jéssica Stanley - já fazia um tempo que ela me incomodava com as suas tagarelices internas. Foi um alívio quando ela se curou da sua paixão deslocada. Era quase impossível escapar dos seus constantes, ridículos sonhos diurnos. Eu desejei, naquele tempo, poder explicar _exatamente_ o que teria acontecido seu os meus lábios, e os dentes atrás deles, chegassem em algum lugar perto dela. Isso teria silenciado aquelas fantasias incômodas. O pensamento da reação dela quase me fez sorrir.

_Grande bem que vai fazer para ela_, Jessica continuou. _Ela não é nem bonita. Eu não sei por que Eric está olhando tanto pra ela… ou Mike._ Ela suspirou mentalmente no último nome. A nova paixão dela, o genericamente popular Mike Newton, era completamente inconsciente dela. Aparentemente, ele não era tão inconsciente sobre a garota nova. Como a criança com o objeto brilhante de novo.

Isso colocou uma pontada maligna nos pensamentos de Jessica, apesar de ela ser externamente cordial com a recém-chegada enquanto explicava os conhecimentos comuns sobre a minha família. A nova estudante deve ter perguntado sobre nós.

_Hoje todos estão olhando pra mim também_, Jessica pensou presumidamente em um aparte. _É uma sorte que Bella tenha duas aulas comigo… eu aposto que Mike vai perguntar o que ela…_

Eu tentei bloquear a tagarela antes que a mesquinharia e a insignificância me deixassem louco.

- Jessica Stanley está dando à nova garota Swan todos os podres do clã Cullen - eu murmurei pra Emmett como distração. Ele gargalhou por debaixo do fôlego. _Eu espero que ela esteja fazendo isso direito_, ele pensou.

- Na verdade, muito pouco criativo. Só a pequena ponta do escândalo. Nenhuma fofoca horrorosa. Eu estou um pouco desapontado.

_E a garota nova? Ela também está desapontada com a fofoca?_

Eu tentei escutar o que essa nova garota, Bella, estava pensando das histórias de Jéssica. O que ela via quando olhava para a estranha família com peles pálidas que era universalmente evitada?

Era meio que a minha obrigação saber a reação dela. Eu agia como um espião, por falta de uma palavra melhor, para a minha família. Para nos proteger. Se alguém começasse a suspeitar, eu podia nos dar a chance de ter um aviso prévio para nos retirarmos facilmente. Isso acontecia ocasionalmente - algum humano com uma mente ativa nos via como personagens de um livro ou um filme. Geralmente eles entendiam tudo errado, mas era melhor nos mudarmos pra algum lugar novo do que arriscarmos o escrutínio. Muito, muito raramente, alguém adivinhava corretamente.

Nós não dávamos a eles uma chance de testar suas hipóteses. Nós simplesmente desaparecíamos, para nos tornarmos nada além de uma memória assustadora…

Eu não ouvi nada, apesar de ouvir onde a tagarelice frívola de Jessica continuava jorrando ali perto. Era como se não houvesse ninguém sentado ao lado dela. Que peculiar, será que a garota nova tinha ido embora? Não parecia provável, já que Jessica continuava fofocando com ela. Eu olhei pra cima pra checar, me sentindo meio desequilibrado. Checar o que os meus "ouvidos" extras podiam me dizer não era uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer.

De novo, os meus olhos se prenderam naqueles mesmos grandes olhos marrons.

Ela estava sentada lá exatamente como antes, olhando pra nós, uma coisa natural a se fazer, eu acho, já que Jessica ainda estava espalhando as fofocas locais sobre os Cullen.

Pensar em nós também seria natural.

Mas eu não ouvia nem um sussurro. Um quente e convidativo vermelho coloriu suas bochechas quando ela olhou para baixo, desviando o olhar da embaraçosa gafe de ser pega encarando um estranho. Era bom que Jasper ainda estivesse olhando para a janela. Eu não gostava de imaginar o que aquele simples agrupamento de sangue faria com o controle dele.

As emoções estavam tão claras como se elas tivessem sido palavras saindo pela testa dela: surpresa, enquanto ela, sem saber, absorvia as diferenças entre a espécie dela e a minha; curiosidade, enquanto ela escutava os contos de Jessica; e algo mais… fascínio? Não seria a primeira vez. Nós éramos lindos pra eles, a nossa presa.

E depois, finalmente, vergonha, quando eu a flagrei me encarando.

E, mesmo assim, apesar dos seus pensamentos serem tão claros através dos seus olhos estranhos - estranhos por causa da profundidade deles; olhos marrons freqüentemente pareciam vazios em sua escuridão -, eu não conseguia ouvir nada além do silêncio vindo do lugar onde ela estava sentada. Absolutamente nada.

Eu senti um momento de intranqüilidade.

Isso não era uma coisa pela qual eu já tinha passado antes. Havia algo errado comigo? Eu me sentia exatamente do jeito que me sentia sempre. Preocupado, eu tentei escutar mais.

Todas as vozes que eu estive bloqueando estavam gritando na minha cabeça de repente.

_…me pergunto de que música ela gosta… talvez eu possa mencionar aquele CD novo…_, Mike Newton estava pensando, a duas mesas de distância - fixado em Bella Swan.

_Olha ele olhando pra ela. Será que já não é suficiente que ele tenha metade das garotas da escola esperando que ele?_, Eric Yorkie estava tendo pensamentos sofríveis, também girando ao redor da garota.

_…tão nojento. Daria pra pensar que ela é famosa ou alguma coisa assim… Até Edward CULLEN está olhando…_ Lauren Mallory estava tão enciumada que o rosto dela, de todas as formas, devia estar com uma cor verde como a de jade._ E Jessica, ostentando a sua nova melhor amiga. Que piada…_, a garota continuou soltando veneno com os pensamentos.

_…Eu aposto que todo mundo já deve ter perguntado isso a ela. Mas eu gostaria de falar com ela. Eu vou pensar em uma pergunta mais original…_, Ashley Dowling meditou.

_…Talvez ela esteja comigo em Espanhol…_, June Richardson esperou.

_…Toneladas de coisas para fazer essa noite! Trigonometria e o teste de inglês. Eu espero que a minha mãe…_ Angela Weber, uma garota tímida, cujos pensamentos eram anormalmente gentis, era a única na mesa que não estava obcecada com essa Bella.

Eu conseguia ouvir todos eles, ouvir cada coisinha insignificante que eles pensavam enquanto os pensamentos passavam em suas mentes. Mas absolutamente nada vinha da nova estudante com olhos enganosamente comunicativos.

E, é claro, eu conseguia ouvir o que a garota dizia quando ela falava com Jessica. Eu não precisava ouvir pensamentos pra ouvir sua voz baixa, clara, no outro lado da sala.

- Quem é o garoto com o cabelo marrom avermelhado? - eu a ouvi perguntar, dando uma olhadinha pelo canto dos olhos, só pra desviar rapidamente quando viu que eu ainda estava encarando-a.

Se eu tivesse tempo pra esperar que o som da voz dela pudesse me ajudar a conectar seus pensamentos, que estava perdidos em algum lugar onde eu não podia acessá-los, eu ficaria instantaneamente desapontado. Geralmente, os pensamentos das pessoas vinham acompanhados por um lance diferente em suas vozes físicas. Mas essa voz baixa, tímida, não era familiar, não era nenhuma das centenas de vozes rodeando a sala, eu tinha certeza disso. Ela era inteiramente nova.

_Oh, boa sorte, idiota!_, Jessica pensou antes de responder à pergunta da garota.

- Aquele é Edward. Ele é deslumbrante, é claro, mas não perca o seu tempo. Ele não namora. Aparentemente nenhuma das garotas daqui é bonita o suficiente pra ele. - Ela fungou.

Eu virei minha cabeça para esconder um sorriso. Jessica e as amigas dela não tinha idéia de quanta sorte elas tinham por nenhuma delas ser particularmente apelativa pra mim.

Por baixo do humor passageiro, eu senti um estranho impulso, um que eu não entendia claramente. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com os pensamentos maldosos de Jessica, dos quais a garota nova não estava consciente… Eu senti uma estranha urgência de me meter entre elas, para proteger essa Bella Swan dos trabalhos obscuros da mente de Jessica. Que coisa estranha a se sentir. Tentando entender as motivações por trás desse impulso, eu examinei a garota nova mais uma vez. Talvez fosse algum instinto de proteção que estava há muito tempo enterrado - o mais forte pelo mais fraco. Essa garota parecia mais frágil do que as suas novas colegas de classe. A pele dela era tão translúcida que era difícil de acreditar que ela oferecia alguma resistência contra o mundo exterior. Eu podia ver o ritmo da pulsação do sangue através das suas veias, debaixo da sua membrana clara, pálida… Mas eu não deveria me concentrar. Eu era bom nessa vida que eu havia escolhido, mas eu estava com tanta sede quanto Jasper e era melhor não convidar a tentação.

Havia uma fraca linha entre as suas sobrancelhas da qual ela não parecia ter consciência.

Isso era inacreditavelmente frustrante! Eu podia ver claramente que ela estava tensa por ter que sentar aqui, ter que conversar com estranhos, ser o centro das atenções.

Eu podia sentir a sua timidez pelo jeito como ela segurava seus ombros de aparência frágil, levemente espremidos, como se ela estivesse esperando ser empurrada a qualquer momento. E, mesmo assim, eu só podia sentir, só podia ver, só podia imaginar. Não havia nada além de silêncio vindo dessa garota humana muito normal.

Eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Por quê?

- Vamos? - Rosalie murmurou, interrompendo minha concentração. Eu desviei o olhar da garota com uma sensação de alívio. Eu não queria continuar falhando nisso - isso me irritava. Eu não queria desenvolver nenhuma espécie de interesse especial pelos seus pensamentos simplesmente porque eles estavam escondidos de mim. Sem dúvida, quando eu decifrasse seus pensamentos - e eu _ia_ encontrar uma forma de fazer isso - eles seriam exatamente tão insignificantes e triviais quanto os pensamentos de qualquer humano. Eles não valeriam o esforço que eu faria para alcançá-los.

- Então, a novata já está com medo de nós? - Emmett perguntou, ainda esperando pela resposta à sua pergunta anterior.

Eu levantei os ombros. Ele não estava interessado o suficiente pra me pressionar por mais informações. Eu também não deveria estar interessado.

Nós nos levantamos da mesa e saímos do refeitório.

Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper estavam fingindo estar no último ano; eles foram para as aulas deles. Eu estava fingindo ser mais novo que eles. Eu fui para a minha aula de Biologia do nível médio, preparando a minha mente para o tédio. Era duvidoso que o Sr. Banner, um homem com uma inteligência não mais que comum, pudesse tirar da sua aula alguma coisa que pudesse surpreender alguém que já tinha dois graus de graduação em medicina.

Na sala de aula, eu sentei na minha cadeira e deixei meus livros - adereços de novo; eles não continham nada que eu já não soubesse - espalhados pela mesa. Eu era o único aluno que tinha uma mesa só pra si. Os humanos não eram espertos o suficiente pra _saber_ que eles tinham medo de mim, mas seus instintos de sobrevivência eram suficientes pra mantê-los afastados de mim.

A sala foi se enchendo lentamente enquanto eles voltavam do almoço. Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira e esperei o tempo passar. De novo, eu desejei ser capaz de dormir.

Como eu estava pensando nela, quando Angela Weber acompanhou a garota nova pela porta, o nome dela chamou minha atenção.

_Bella parece ser tão tímida quanto eu. Eu aposto que hoje foi muito difícil pra ela. Eu queria poder dizer alguma coisa… Mas provavelmente eu só ia parecer uma estúpida… _

_Isso!_ Mike Newton se virou em sua cadeira pra observar a entrada da garota.

Ainda, do lugar onde Bella estava, nada. O espaço vazio onde os pensamentos dela deveriam estar me deixou irritado e enervado.

Ela se aproximou, passando pelo corredor ao meu lado para chegar à mesa do professor.

Pobre garota; o lugar ao meu lado era o único que estava vazio.

Automaticamente eu limpei aquele que seria o lado dela da mesa, colocando os meus livros numa pilha. Eu duvidava que ela fosse se sentir muito confortável aqui. Ela teria que agüentar um longo semestre - nessa aula, pelo menos. Talvez, no entanto, me sentando ao lado dela, eu fosse capaz de desvendar os seus segredos… não que eu já tivesse precisado de tanta proximidade antes… não que eu fosse encontrar alguma coisa que valesse a pena escutar…

Bella Swan caminhou para o fluxo do ar aquecido que soprava na minha direção do aquecedor.

O cheiro dela me atingiu como uma bola, como um bastão de jogo. Não há nenhuma imagem violenta o suficiente para encapsular a força do que aconteceu comigo naquele momento.

Naquele instante, eu não era nada nem perto do humano que um dia eu fui, nenhum traço da humanidade na qual eu estive tentando me esconder.

Eu era um predador. E ela era a minha presa. Não havia nada mais nesse mundo além desse verdade.

Não havia uma sala lotada de testemunhas - na minha cabeça eles já eram uma avaria colateral. O mistério dos pensamentos dela estava esquecido. Os pensamentos dela não significavam nada, ela não iria passar muito mais tempo pensando.

Eu era um vampiro e ela era o sangue mais doce que eu havia cheirado em oitenta anos.

Eu nunca imaginei que um cheiro assim pudesse existir. Se eu soubesse que existia, eu já teria saído procurando há muito tempo. Eu teria vasculhado o planeta por ela. Eu podia imaginar o sabor…

A sede queimou a minha garganta como fogo. Minha boca estava torrada e desidratada. O fluxo fresco de veneno não fez nada para dissipar essa sensação. Meu estômago revirou com o fome que era um eco da sede. Meus músculos se contraíam e descontraíam.

Nem um segundo havia se passado. Ela ainda estava andando no mesmo passo que a havia colocado no vento em minha direção.

Enquanto os pés dela tocavam o chão, seus olhos escorregaram na minha direção. Um movimento que ela claramente estava esperando que fosse furtivo. O olhar dela encontrou o meu, e eu me vi refletido no grande espelho dos seus olhos.

O choque pelo rosto que eu vi lá salvou a vida dela por mais alguns momentos. Ela não facilitou as coisas. Quando ela viu a expressão no meu rosto, o sangue apareceu nas bochechas dela de novo, deixando a pele dele com a cor mais deliciosa que eu já havia visto. O cheiro era uma grossa neblina no meu cérebro. Eu mal conseguia pensar através dela.

Meus pensamentos se enfureceram, resistindo ao controle, incoerentes.

Agora ela caminhava mais rapidamente, como se ela entendesse que precisava escapar. A pressa dela a deixou desastrada - ela tropeçou e se inclinou para a frente, quase caindo na garota que se sentava na minha frente. Vulnerável, fraca. Até mais que o normal para um humano.

Eu tentei me concentrar no rosto que havia visto nos olhos dela, um rosto que eu reconhecia com nojo. O rosto do monstro em mim - o rosto que eu havia afastado com décadas de esforço e disciplina inflexível. Como ele voltara à superfície com facilidade agora!

O cheiro me invadiu novamente, ferindo os meus pensamentos e quase me fazendo pular do meu lugar.

Não.

Minha mão se agarrou à beirada da mesa enquanto eu tentava me segurar na cadeira.

A madeira não ajudou na tarefa. Minha mão quebrou a estrutura e escapuliu, cheia de restos de fuligem, deixando a marca dos meus dedos cravadas na madeira que restou.

Destruir as provas. Essa era a regra fundamental.

Eu rapidamente pulverizei as beiradas com as pontas dos dedos, sem deixar nada além de um buraco e uma pilha de fuligem no chão, que eu limpei com o meu pé.

Destruir as provas. Avarias colaterais…

Eu sabia o que tinha que acontecer agora. A garota teria que vir se sentar ao meu lado e eu teria que matá-la.

Os inocentes espectadores na sala, outras dezoito crianças e um homem, não poderiam mais ter permissão de sair dessa sala, tendo visto o que eles veriam em breve.

Eu enrijeci com o pensamento do que eu precisava fazer. Mesmo em meus piores dias, eu nunca havia cometido esse tipo de atrocidade. Eu nunca matei inocentes em nenhuma desses oito décadas. E agora eu planejava matar vinte deles de uma só vez.

O rosto do monstro no espelho zombou de mim.

Mesmo com parte de mim se afastando desse monstro, a outra parte estava fazendo planos.

Se eu matasse a garota primeiro, eu só teria uns quinze ou vinte segundos com ela antes que os outros humanos na sala começassem a reagir. Talvez um pouco mais de tempo, se eles não percebessem logo no início o que eu estava fazendo. Ela não teria tempo de gritar ou de sentir dor; eu não ia matá-la cruelmente. Pelo menos isso eu podia dar à essa estranha com sangue horrivelmente desejável.

Mas depois eu teria que impedi-los de escapar. Eu não precisaria me preocupar com as janelas, elas eram altas e pequenas demais para servir como escapatória pra alguém. Só a porta - a bloqueie e eles ficarão presos.

Seria mais lento e difícil tentar matar todos eles quando estivessem em pânico e se misturando, se movimentando no caos. Nada impossível, mas haveria muito mais barulho. Daria tempo para muitos gritos. Alguém poderia ouvir… e eu seria obrigado a matar ainda mais inocentes nessa hora negra.

E o sangue dela iria esfriar enquanto eu estivesse assassinando os outros.

O cheiro me castigou, fechando a minha garganta com uma dor seca…

Então seriam as testemunhas primeiro.

Eu planejei tudo na minha cabeça. Eu estaria no meio da sala, na fila mais afastada do fundo. Eu pegaria o lado direito primeiro. Eu podia morder quatro ou cinco pescoços por segundo, eu estimei. Não seria barulhento. O lado direito seria o lado de sorte; eles não iriam me ver chegando. Me movendo pra frente e pra trás até a fila esquerda iria me levar, no máximo, cinco segundos pra acabar com todas as vidas nessa sala.


	2. 1'2 A primeira vista

**Eu sei que vocês lêem isso!**

**Deixem ****reviews**** pra eu saber quantos estão acompanhando**!

-------------------------------

Tempo o suficiente pra Bella Swan ver, brevemente, o que estava esperando por ela. Tempo o suficiente para ela sentir medo. Tempo suficiente, talvez, se o choque não a congelasse no lugar, para ela tentar gritar. O gritinho suave não faria ninguém aparecer correndo.

Eu respirei fundo, e o cheiro era como um fogo correndo nas minhas veias secas, queimando por dentro do meu peito pra consumir qualquer impulso de bondade do qual eu ainda fosse capaz.

Ela estava se virando agora. Em alguns segundos, ela se sentaria a apenas alguns centímetros de mim.

O monstro na minha cabeça sorriu com a antecipação.

Alguém fechou um fichário ao meu lado. Eu não me virei pra ver qual dos humanos predestinados havia feito isso, mas o movimento mandou uma onda de vento sem cheiro na minha direção.

Por um curto segundo, eu fui capaz de pensar com clareza. Naquele precioso segundo, eu vi dois rostos na minha cabeça, lado a lado.

Um era o meu, ou o que ele foi um dia: o monstro de olhos vermelhos que já havia matado tantas pessoas que já havia parado de contar o número. Assassinatos racionalizados, justificados. Um assassino de assassinos, um assassino de outros monstros, menos poderosos. Era um complexo de ser Deus, eu sabia disso - decidir quem merecia uma sentença de morte. Era um compromisso comigo mesmo. Eu havia me alimentado de sangue humano, mas somente humanos em sua definição mais fraca. As minhas vítimas eram, em seus violentos dias negros, tão humanos quanto eu era.

O outro rosto era o de Carlisle.

Não havia nenhuma semelhança entre os dois rostos.

Eles eram como o dia mais claro e a noite mais escura. Não havia motivo pra que houvesse uma semelhança. Carlisle não era meu pai no sentido biológico básico. Nós não tínhamos feições semelhantes. A similaridade na nossa cor era apenas por causa do que éramos; todos os vampiros tinham a mesma cor pálida como gelo. A similaridade da cor dos nossos olhos era outra coisa - uma reflexão da nossa escolha mútua.

E, mesmo assim, apesar de não haverem bases pra uma semelhança, eu havia imaginado que o meu rosto havia começado a refletir o dele, até um certo ponto, nos últimos estranhos setenta anos em que eu abracei a escolha dele e segui os seus passos. O meu rosto não havia mudado, mas para mim parecia que alguma da sabedoria dela havia marcado a minha expressão, que um pouco da compaixão dele podia ser traçada nos contornos da minha boca, e que as suas sugestões de paciência estavam evidentes nas minhas sobrancelhas.

Todas essa pequenas melhorias estavam escondidas no rosto do monstro. Em alguns instantes, não haveria mais nada que pudesse refletir os anos que eu havia passado com o meu criador, o meu mentor, o meu pai em todas as formas que se podia contar.

Meus olhos brilhariam vermelhos como os do diabo; todas as semelhanças estariam perdidas pra sempre.

Na minha cabeça, os olhos bondosos de Carlisle não me julgavam. Eu sabia que ele me perdoaria por esse terrível ato que eu iria cometer. Porque ele me amava. Porque ele pensava que eu era melhor do que eu era de verdade. E ele continuaria me amando, mesmo agora, quando eu provasse que ele estava errado.

Bella Swan se sentou ao meu lado, seus movimentos eram rígidos e estranhos - com medo? -, e o cheiro do sangue dela criou uma inexorável nuvem ao meu redor.

Eu iria provar que meu pai estava errado sobre mim. A tristeza desse fato doía quase tanto quanto o fogo na minha garganta.

Eu me afastei dela com repulsa - revoltado com o monstro implorando pra atacá-la.

Por que ela tinha que vir para cá? Por que ela tinha que existir?

Por que ela tinha que acabar com o pouco de paz que eu tinha nessa minha não-vida? Por que essa humana agravante tinha que ter nascido? Ela ia me arruinar.

Eu desviei o meu rosto pra longe dela, enquanto uma súbita fúria, um aborrecimento irracional passou por mim.

Quem _era_ essa criatura? Por que eu, por que agora? Por que eu tinha que perder tudo só porque ela escolheu aparecer nessa cidade improvável?

Por que ela tinha que vir pra cá?!

Eu não queria ser o monstro! Eu não queria matar essa sala cheia de crianças indefesas! Eu não queria perder tudo o que eu havia conseguido com uma vida inteira de sacrifícios e negações!

Eu não faria isso. Ela não ia me obrigar.

O cheiro era o problema, o cheiro odiosamente apelativo do sangue dela. Se houvesse alguma forma de resistir… se apenas um sopro de ar fresco pudesse limpar a minha cabeça.

Bella Swan balançou os seus longos, grossos cabelos cor de mogno na minha direção.

Ela era louca? Era como se ela estivesse encorajando o monstro! Cutucando-o.

Não havia nenhuma brisa amigável pra afastar o cheiro de mim agora. Tudo estaria perdido em breve.

Não, não havia nenhuma brisa amigável. Mas eu não _precisava_ respirar. Eu parei o fluxo de ar para os meus pulmões; o alívio foi instantâneo, mas incompleto.

Eu ainda tinha a memória do cheiro na minha cabeça, o gosto no fundo da minha língua. Eu não seria capaz de resistir por muito mais tempo. Mas talvez eu pudesse resistir por uma hora. Uma hora. Só o tempo suficiente pra sair dessa sala cheia de vítimas, vítimas que talvez não _precisassem_ ser vítimas. Se eu pudesse resistir durante uma curta hora.

Ficar sem respirar era uma sensação desconfortável. Meu corpo não precisava de oxigênio, mas isso ia contra os meus instintos. Eu me valia desse sentido muito mais do que em qualquer outro quando estava estressado. Ele me guiava nas caças, era o primeiro a me avisar em casos de perigo.

Eu não cruzava com alguma coisa tão perigosa quanto eu com freqüência, mas a auto-preservação era tão forte na minha espécie quanto nos humanos.

Desconfortável, mas suportável. Mais suportável do que sentir o cheiro _dela_ e não afundar os meus dentes naquela pele bonita, fina, transparente, até o quente, molhado, pulsante ?

Uma hora! Só uma hora. Eu não devo pensar no cheiro, no gosto.

A garota silenciosa manteve o cabelo dela entre nós, se inclinando para a frente até que ele se espalhou no classificador dela. Eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto para tentar ler as emoções dela através de seus olhos claros, profundos. Era por isso que ela deixava as mechas entre nós? Para esconder aqueles olhos de mim? Por medo? Timidez? Para esconder seus segredos de mim?

A minha antiga irritação por ser incapacitado pelos seus pensamentos sem som era fraca e pálida em comparação à necessidade - e ao ódio - que me possuía agora. Eu odiava essa mulher-criança ao meu lado, a odiava com todas as forças que eu devotava ao meu antigo eu, meu amor pela minha família, meus sonhos de ser melhor do que eu era… Odiá-la, odiar o que ela me fazia sentir - isso ajudou um pouco.

Eu me agarrei a qualquer emoção que me distraísse do pensamento de qual seria o _gosto_ dela…

Ódio e irritação. Impaciência. Será que essa hora não passaria nunca? E quando essa hora terminasse… Então ela sairia dessa sala. E eu faria o quê?

Eu podia me apresentar. _Olá, meu nome é Edward Cullen. Posso te acompanhar até a sua próxima aula? _

Ela diria sim. Era a coisa educada a se fazer. Mesmo já sentindo medo de mim, como eu suspeitava que ela sentisse, ela iria me acompanhar convencionalmente e caminhar ao meu lado. Seria fácil o suficiente guiá-la na direção errada.

Havia um pedaço da floresta que se esticava como um dedo e tocava o estacionamento pelos fundos. Eu podia dizer a ela que havia esquecido um livro no meu carro…

Será que alguém notaria que eu fui a última pessoa com a qual ela foi vista?

Estava chovendo, como sempre; dois casacos de chuva escuros se movendo na direção errada não chamariam tanta atenção, nem me denunciariam.

A não ser pelo fato de eu não ser o único estudante que estava consciente dela hoje - apesar de nenhum estar tão devastadoramente consciente dela quanto eu. Mike Newton, em particular, estava consciente de cada movimento que ela fazia se mexendo na cadeira - ela estava desconfortável ao meu lado, assim como qualquer um estaria, assim como eu já esperava antes que o cheiro dela destruísse todos os traços de preocupação por caridade. Mike Newton repararia se ela deixasse a sala comigo.

Se eu pudesse agüentar uma hora, será que eu poderia agüentar duas? Eu vacilei com a dor da queimação.

Era iria para uma casa vazia. O chefe de polícia Swan trabalhava o dia inteiro. Eu conhecia a casa dele, assim como eu conhecia todas as casinhas da cidade. A casa dele ficava acima da encosta da floresta, sem vizinhos próximos. Mesmo se ela tivesse tempo pra gritar, e ela não teria, não haveria ninguém por perto pra ouvir.

Essa era a forma mais responsável de lidar com isso. Eu havia agüentado sete décadas sem sangue humano. Se eu segurasse a respiração, eu poderia agüentar duas horas. E quando eu a encontrasse sozinha, não haveria chances de alguém mais se machucar. _E não há motivo pra apressar a experiência,_ o monstro em minha cabeça concordou.

Eu estava me enganando ao pensar que, salvando os dezenove humanos dessa sala com esforço e paciência, eu seria menos monstro quando matasse essa garota inocente.

Apesar de odiá-la, eu sabia que o meu ódio era injusto. Eu sabia que quem eu realmente odiava era eu mesmo. Eu odiaria a nós dois muito mais quando ela estivesse morta.

Eu consegui passar a hora desse jeito - imaginando as melhores formas de matá-la.

Eu tentei evitar pensar no _ato_ de verdade. Isso seria demais pra mim; eu acabaria perdendo essa batalha e matando todo mundo que eu visse. Então eu planejei a estratégia e nada mais.

Isso me ajudou a passar a hora.

Uma vez, quase no final, ela olhou pra mim pela fluida parede dos seus cabelos. Eu podia sentir o ódio injustificado queimando em mim quando eu olhei nos olhos dela - eu vi a minha reflexão em seus olhos assustados. O sangue pintou suas bochechas antes que ela pudesse se esconder em seus cabelos de novo, e eu quase me desfiz.

Mas o sinal tocou. Salva pelo gongo - que clichê. Nós dois estávamos salvos. Ela, salva de sua morte. Eu, salvo por um curto período de tempo de ser a criatura de pesadelos que eu temia e não suportava.

Eu não consegui caminhar tão devagar quanto devia quando saí da sala. Se alguém estivesse olhando pra mim, poderia ter suspeitado que havia alguma coisa anormal no jeito como eu me movia. Ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim. Todos os pensamentos humanos ainda rondavam a garota que estava condenada a morrer em pouco mais de uma hora.

Eu me escondi no meu carro.

Eu não gostava de pensar em mim mesmo tendo que me esconder. Isso soava muito covarde. Mas esse era inquestionavelmente o caso agora.

Eu não estava suficientemente disciplinado pra ficar perto de humanos agora. Me concentrar tanto em não matar um deles havia acabado com todos os meus recursos para resistir a matar os outros. Que desperdício isso seria. Se eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer para o monstro, eu podia pelo menos fazer o desafio valer a pena.

Eu coloquei o CD de música que geralmente me acalmava, mas ele fez pouco por mim agora. Não, o que mais ajudou agora foi o ar frio, molhado, limpo que entrava com a chuva pelas minhas janelas abertas. Apesar de eu conseguir me lembrar do cheiro do sangue de Bella Swan com perfeita clareza, inalar o ar limpo era como lavar o interior do meu corpo contra as infecções.

Eu estava são de novo. Eu podia pensar de novo. E eu podia lutar de novo. E eu podia lutar contra o que eu não queria ser.

Eu não tinha que ir até a casa dela. Eu não queria matá-la.

Obviamente, eu era uma criatura racional, uma criatura que pensava, e eu tinha uma escolha. Sempre havia uma escolha.

Não era isso o que parecia na sala de aula… mas agora eu estava longe dela. Talvez, se eu a evitasse muito, muito cuidadosamente, não houvesse motivos para a minha vida mudar. Eu tinha as coisas sob controle do jeito como elas eram agora. Por que eu deveria deixar alguém agravante e delicioso arruinar isso? Eu não _tinha_ que desapontar o meu pai. Eu não tinha que causar estresse à minha mãe, preocupação… dor. Sim, isso machucaria a minha mãe adotiva também. E Esme era tão gentil, tão delicada e suave. Causar dor a alguém como Esme era verdadeiramente indesculpável.

Era irônico que eu tivesse tido vontade de proteger essa garota da ameaça desprezível, sem dentes, dos pensamentos de Jessica Stanley. Eu era a última pessoa que iria querer servir de protetor de Isabella Swan. Ela jamais precisaria de proteção de alguma coisa tanto quanto ela precisava de mim.

Onde estava Alice?, eu me perguntei de repente. Ela não havia me visto matar a garota Swan de alguma forma? Por que ela não apareceu para ajudar - para me parar ou para me ajudar a limpar as provas, o que quer que fosse? Será que ela estava tão preocupada em livrar Jasper de problemas que ela havia deixado passar essa possibilidade muito mais horrorosa? Será que eu era mais forte do que eu pensava? Será que eu realmente não teria feito nada com a garota?

Não. Eu sabia que isso não era verdade. Alice deve estar se concentrando bastante em Jasper.

Eu procurei na direção em que eu sabia que ela estaria, no pequeno prédio que era usado para as aulas de inglês. Não me levou muito tempo localizar sua "voz" familiar. E eu estava certo. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam voltados pra Jasper, vendo todas as suas pequenas escolhas a cada minuto.

Eu desejei poder pedir seus conselhos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu estava feliz que ela não soubesse do que eu era capaz. Que ela não soubesse do massacre que eu havia planejado na hora anterior.

Eu senti uma nova queimação pelo meu corpo - a da vergonha. Eu não queria que nenhum deles soubesse.

Se eu pudesse evitar Bella Swan, se eu pudesse conseguir não matá-la - mesmo enquanto eu pensava nisso, o monstro trincava e rangia os dentes, cheio de frustração - então ninguém teria que saber. Se eu pudesse manter distância do cheiro dela…

Não havia razão para que eu não tentasse, pelo menos. Fazer uma boa escolha. Tentar ser o que Carlisle pensava que eu era.

A última hora de escola já estava quase acabada. Eu decidi começar a colocar o meu novo plano em ação imediatamente. Era melhor do que ficar sentado no estacionamento, onde ela poderia passar a qualquer minuto e arruinar minha tentativa. De novo, eu senti o ódio injusto por essa garota. Eu odiava que ela tivesse esse poder inconsciente sobre mim. Que ela conseguisse me fazer ser algo que eu repugnava.

Eu caminhei rapidamente - um pouco rapidamente demais, mas não havia testemunhas - através do pequeno campus até a secretaria. Não havia razão pra Bella Swan cruzar o meu caminho. Ela seria evitada como a praga que ela era.

A secretaria estava vazia, com exceção da secretária, a única que eu queria ver.

Ela não reparou na minha entrada silenciosa.

- Sra. Cope?

A mulher com o cabelo desnaturalmente vermelho olhou pra cima e os olhos dela se arregalaram. Eu sempre os pegava fora de guarda, pequenos marcadores que eles não conseguiam entender, não importava quantos de nós eles já tivessem visto.

- Oh. - Ela ofegou, um pouco corada. Ela alisou sua blusa. _Boba_, ela pensou consigo mesma. _Ele quase é novo o suficiente pra ser meu filho. Novo demais pra eu pensar nele desse jeito…_ - Olá, Edward. O que eu posso fazer por você? - Seus cílios flutuaram por trás das lentes dos seus grossos óculos.

Desconfortável. Mas eu sabia ser charmoso quando eu queria ser. Era fácil, já que eu era capaz de saber instantaneamente como qualquer tom ou gesto meu era recebido.

Eu me inclinei para a frente, encontrando seu olhar como se estivesse olhando profundamente dentro dos seus olhos marrons rasos, pequenos. Os pensamentos dela já estavam em polvorosa. Isso iria ser simples.

- Eu estava me perguntando se você pode me ajudar com os meus horários - eu disse com a minha voz suave que era reservada a não assustar humanos.

Eu ouvi o ritmo do coração dela acelerar.

- É claro, Edward. Como eu posso ajudar? - _Jovem demais, jovem demais_, ela repetiu para si mesma. Errada, é claro. Eu era mais velho que o avô dela. Mas, de acordo com a minha carteira de motorista, ela estava certa.

- Eu estava imaginando se eu poderia trocar a minha aula de Biologia para o nível mais alto de Ciências. Física, talvez?

- Algum problema com o Sr. Banner, Edward?

- Absolutamente não, é só que eu já estudei esse material…

- Naquela escola acelerada que você estudou no Alaska, certo? - Os lábios finos dela se torceram enquanto ela considerava isso. _Eles todos já deveriam estar na faculdade. Eu já ouvi todos os professores reclamando. Notas perfeitas, nunca hesitavam antes de responder, nunca respondiam errado num teste - como se eles encontrassem uma forma de colar em todos os assuntos. O Sr. Varner preferiria admitir que tem alguém colando do que dizer que existe alguém mais inteligente que ele… Eu aposto que a mãe deles os instrui…_ - Na verdade, Edward, a aula de física já está muito cheia agora. O Sr. Banner odeia ter mais de vinte e cinco alunos na sala de aula -

- Eu não daria nenhum problema.

_É claro que não. Não um Cullen perfeito._

- Eu sei disso, Edward. Mas simplesmente não tem lugares suficientes…

- Então eu posso desistir da aula? Eu posso usar o período pra estudos independentes.

- Desistir de Biologia? - A boca dela se abriu. _Isso é loucura. Quão difícil pode ser ver um assunto que você já viu? DEVE haver algum problema com o Sr. Banner. Eu me pergunto se devo falar sobre isso com Bob._ - Você não teria créditos suficientes pra se formar.

- Eu posso acompanhar no ano que vem.

- Talvez você devesse falar com os seus pais sobre isso.

A porta se abriu atrás de mim, mas quem quer que fosse não estava pensando em mim, então eu ignorei a chegada e me concentrei na Sra. Cope. Eu me inclinei um pouco mais pra perto e abri meus olhos um pouco mais. Isso funcionaria melhor se eles estivessem dourados em vez de pretos. A negritude assustava as pessoas, tal como devia.

- Por favor, Sra. Cope? - Eu fiz minha voz ficar o mais suave e convincente que eu pude - e isso podia ser consideravelmente convincente. - Não há uma outra seção à qual eu possa me mudar? Será que não existe nenhuma vaga em aberto em algum lugar? Biologia no sexto horário pode ser a única opção…

Eu sorri pra ela, tomando cuidado pra não mostrar os meus dentes demais pra não assustá-la, deixando a expressão se suavizar no meu rosto.

O coração dela bateu mais rápido. _Jovem demais_, ela dizia para si mesma freneticamente. - Bem, talvez eu pudesse falar com Bob - quero dizer, o Sr. Banner. Eu posso ver se -

Um segundo foi o que levou para tudo mudar: a atmosfera na sala, a minha missão aqui, a razão pela qual eu me inclinava para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos… O que havia sido por um propósito, agora era por outro.

Um segundo foi só o que demorou pra Samantha Wells abrir a porta e jogar uma assinatura que ela havia pego na cesto ao lado da porta e correr para fora de novo, com pressa de sair da escola. Um segundo foi tudo o que levou para uma rajada repentina de vento passar pela porta e vir me atingir. Um segundo foi o tempo que eu levei pra me dar conta de por que aquela primeira pessoa não havia me atrapalhado com os seus pensamentos.

Eu me virei, apesar de não precisar ter certeza. Eu me virei lentamente, lutando pra controlar os meus músculos que se rebelavam contra mim.

Bella Swan ficou com as costas pressionadas na parede ao lado da porta, com um papel agarrado nas mãos.

Os olhos dela estava ainda maiores do que o normal quando ela percebeu o meu olhar feroz, desumano.

O cheiro dela saturou cada pequena partícula de ar na sala pequena, quente. Minha garganta ficou em chamas.

O monstro olhou pra mim pelo espelho dos olhos dela de novo, uma máscara do mal.

Minha mão hesitou no ar em cima do balcão. Eu não teria que olhar para bater com a cabeça da Sra Cope na mesa dela com força suficiente pra matá-la. Duas vidas, ao invés de vinte. Uma troca.

O monstro esperou ansiosamente, faminto, que eu fizesse isso.

Mas sempre havia uma escolha - _tinha_ que haver.

Eu parei o movimento dos meus pulmões e fixei o rosto de Carlisle na frente dos meus olhos. Eu me virei de volta pra olhar para a Sra. Cope e ouvi a surpresa interna dela com a mudança da minha expressão. Ela se afastou de mim, mas o medo dela não saiu em palavras coerentes.

Usando todo o auto-controle que eu havia aprendido em minhas décadas de auto-negação, eu fiz a minha voz ficar uniforme e suave. Havia ar o suficiente nos meus pulmões pra falar uma ultima vez, apressando as palavras.

- Deixa pra lá então. Eu vejo que é impossível. Muito obrigado por sua ajuda.

Eu me virei e me lancei pela porta, tentando não sentir o calor do sangue quente do corpo da garota enquanto eu passei a apenas alguns centímetros dela.

Eu não parei até estar no meu carro, me movendo rápido demais em todo o caminho até lá.

A maioria dos humanos já havia ido embora, então não havia muitas testemunhas.

Eu ouvi um garoto do segundo ano, D.J. Garrett, notar e depois deixar pra lá…

_De onde foi que Cullen saiu? Foi como se ele tivesse aparecido com o vento… Lá vou eu com minha imaginação de novo. Minha mãe sempre diz… _

Quando eu escorreguei para dentro do meu Volvo, os outros já estavam lá. Eu tentei controlar a minha respiração, mas eu estava asfixiando por ar fresco como se estivesse sufocando.

- Edward? - Alice perguntou com uma voz alarmada.

Eu só balancei a minha cabeça pra ela.

- O que diabos aconteceu com você? - Emmett quis saber, distraído, por um momento, do fato de Jasper não estar no clima de aceitar a sua revanche.

Ao invés de responder, eu dei a ré no carro. Eu tinha que sair daquele estacionamento antes que Bella me seguisse aqui também. Meu demônio pessoal me perseguindo… Eu virei o carro e acelerei. Eu já estava nos quarenta antes de chegar à estrada. Na estrada, eu fiz setenta antes de chegar à esquina.

Sem olhar, eu sabia que Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper se viraram todos para olhar para Alice.

Ela levantou os ombros. Ela não podia ver o que havia se passado, só o que estava por vir.

Ela olhou pra mim agora. Nós dois estávamos processando o que ela viu em sua cabeça agora, e nós dois estávamos surpresos.

- Você vai embora? - ela sussurrou.

Os outros olharam pra mim agora.

- Eu vou? - eu assoviei através dos meus dentes.

Ela viu nessa hora, enquanto a minha decisão ia para outro caminho e outra escolha virara o meu futuro pra uma direção mais escura.

- Oh.

Bella Swan morta. Meus olhos brilhando, vermelhos com o sangue fresco. A procura que se seguiria. O tempo cuidadoso que nos levaria a esperar até que fosse seguro sair e começar tudo de novo…

- Oh - ela disse de novo. A imagem ficou mais específica. Eu vi o interior da casa do Chefe Swan pela primeira vez, vi Bella na pequena cozinha com os armários amarelos, com as costas viradas pra mim enquanto eu a perseguia na escuridão… deixava o cheiro dela me guiar até ela…

- Pare! - eu rugi, incapaz de agüentar mais.

- Desculpa - ela cochichou com os olhos arregalados.

O monstro gostou.

E a visão na cabeça dela mudou de novo. Uma avenida vazia à noite, as árvores ao lado dela cobertas de neve, brilhando com os quase duzentos quilômetros por hora.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta - ela disse. - Não importa quão curto seja o tempo que você vai ficar fora.

Emmett e Rosalie trocaram um olhar apreensivo.

Nós já estávamos quase na curva da longa estrada que levava à nossa casa.

- Nos deixe aqui - Alice sugeriu. - Você deve dizer isso a Carlisle pessoalmente.

Eu balancei a cabeça e o carro guinchou quando parou de repente.

Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper saíram silenciosamente; eles fariam Alice explicar tudo quando eu fosse embora. Alice tocou o meu ombro.

- Você vai fazer a coisa certa - ela murmurou. Não era uma visão dessa vez, era uma ordem. - Ela é a única família de Charlie Swan. Isso o mataria também.

- Sim - eu disse, concordando apenas com a última parte.

Ela saiu pra se juntar aos outros, as sobrancelhas dela estavam se juntando por causa da ansiedade.

Eles se enfiaram nas matas, desaparecendo de vista antes que eu pudesse virar o carro.

Eu acelerei de volta à cidade, e eu sabia que as visões na cabeça de Alice estariam passando de negras a claras num piscar de olhos.

Enquanto eu corria pra Forks com mais de noventa quilômetros por hora, eu não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Dizer adeus ao meu pai?

Ou abraçar o monstro que havia dentro de mim?

A estrada passava voando por baixo dos meus pneus.


	3. 2'1 Livro aberto

**_Detalhe: _****_Se está acompanhando, por favor, deixe um "OK" nas reviews_****_. _**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2. Livro Aberto**

Eu inclinei as costas contra o banco fofo com neve, deixando o pó seco se refazer em volta de meu peso. Minha pele esfriou para se igualar ao ar envolta de mim, e os pequenos pedaços de gelo pareciam como veludo embaixo da minha pele.

O céu acima de mim estava limpo, brilhante com estrelas, ficando azul em algumas partes, e amarelo em outras. As estrelas apareceram majestosamente, em formas redondas contra o universo negro -uma maravilhosa vista. Requintadamente bonita. Ou melhor, deveria ter sido requintadamente. Teria sido, se eu pudesse vê-las.

Eu não estava ficando nada melhor, já haviam se passado seis dias, seis dias que eu estava escondido no vazio deserto Denali, mas eu não estava nem perto da liberdade desde o primeiro momento em que fui preso pelo seu perfume.

Quando eu olhei para o o céu estrelado, era como se tivesse uma obstrução entre meus olhos e a beleza dele. A obstrução era um rosto, um rosto humano pouco notável, mas eu não parecia poder baní-lo da minha mente.

Eu ouvi os pensamentos aproximando-se antes de ouvir os passos que os acompanhavam. O som do movimento era apenas um desfalecido suspiro contra o pó.

Eu não estava surpreso que Tanya havia me seguido até aqui. Eu sabia que ela estava refletindo sobre esta conversa pelos últimos dias, adiando até que ela estivesse exatamente certa do que ela queria dizer.

Ela apareceu há uns 54 metros, pulando até a ponta de uma rocha escura à vista, balançando-se nas solas dos pés A pele de Tanya estava cinza na luz das estrelas, os seus cabelos louros brilhavam palidamente, quase rosa com mechas avermelhadas. Seus olhos amarelados brilharam rapidamente quando ela olhou para mim, meio enterrada na neve, e seus lábios se esticaram lentamente formando um sorriso.

Delicadamente. Se eu pudesse vê-la. Eu suspirei.

Ela agachou até a ponta da rocha, as pontas de seus dedos tocando a rocha, o corpo dela girou.

_Bola de neve_, ela pensou.

Ela se lançou no ar, sua forma tornou-se escura, uma sombra giratória na medida que ela girava entre mim e as estrelas. Ela se curvou até uma bola, assim que ela tocou a a pilha do banco de neve junto à mim.

Um nevoal caiu em cima de mim. A estrelas ficaram pretas, e eu estava enterrado, coberto de cristais de gelo.

Eu suspirei de novo, mas não me movi para me desenterrar. A escuridão abaixo da neve não podia piorar e nem melhorar a visão. Eu ainda via o mesmo rosto.

"Edward?"

E depois a neve voava de novo, assim que Tanya me desenterrou rapidamente. Ela limpou o pó do meu rosto imóvel, não totalmente olhando em meus olhos.

"Desculpa." Ela murmurou. "Foi uma piada."

"Eu sei. Foi engraçado."

Sua boca deformou para baixo.

"Irina e Kate falam que eu deveria te deixar em paz. Elas acham que eu te incomodo."

"Não mesmo," Eu assegurei à ela "Pelo contrário, sou eu quem está sendo rude -abominavelmente rude. Eu sinto muito."

_Você está indo para casa, não está?_ Ela pensou.

"Eu ainda.. não me decidi… totalmente."

_Mas você não vai ficar aqui_. Seu pensamento era melancólico agora, triste.

"Não. Isso não parece estar… ajudando."

Ela fez uma careta. "É minha culpa, não é?"

"Claro que não," eu menti rapidamente.

_Não seja cavalheiro._

Eu sorri.

_Eu faço você se sentir desconfortável_, ela acusou.

"Não."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, sua expressão estava tão descrente que eu tive que rir. Um curto riso, seguido por outro suspiro.

"Está bem," eu admiti. "Um pouco."

Ela suspirou também e colocou o seu queixo sob suas mãos. Seus pensamentos estavam mortificados.

"Você é mil vezes mais amável do que as estrelas, Tanya. É claro que você é bem consciente disso. Não deixe a minha teimosia minar a sua confiança." eu ri com a impossibilidade disso.

"Eu não estou acostumada com a rejeição," ela grunhiu, seu lábio inferior se pôs para fora em um atraente beicinho.

"Certamente não," eu concordei, tentando sem muito sucesso bloquear os seus pensamentos enquanto ela se aprofundava por dentre suas milhares de conquistas. Em sua maioria, Tanya preferia os homens humanos - eles eram muito mais populares para uma única coisa, com a vantagem de serem suaves e quentes. E sempre sedentos, definitivamente.

"Succubus," eu soltei, na esperança de interromper as imagens que surgiam em sua mente.

Ela sorriu, mostrando seus dentes. "A original."

Diferente de Carlisle, Tanya e suas irmãs descobriram suas consciências lentamente. No final, foi o afeto pelos homens humanos que colocaram as irmãs contra o massacre. Agora os homens que elas amaram… viveram.

"Quando você apareceu aqui," Tanya disse lentamente. "Eu pensei que…"

Eu sabia o que ela tinha pensado. E eu devia saber que ela ia se sentir assim. Mas eu não estava no meu melhor momento racional naquela hora..

"Você pensou que eu havia mudado de idéia."

"Sim," Ela me olhou com cara feia.

"Eu me sinto horrível por brincar com as suas expectativas, Tanya. Eu não queria - Eu não estava pensando. É que eu saí… com um pouco de pressa."

"Eu imagino que você não vai me contar o porque…?"

Eu me sentei e enrolei meus braços ao redor das minhas pernas, me curvando defensivamente. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Tanya, Irina e Kate se adaptaram muito bem à vida que elas se comprometeram. Melhor, em algumas maneiras, até do que Carlisle. Apesar da proximidade insana que elas se permitiram a aqueles que deviam ser - e uma vez foram - suas presas, eles não cometeram erros. Eu estava muito envergonhado em admitir minha fraqueza para Tanya.

"Problemas com mulheres?" Ela perguntou ignorando minha relutância.

Eu dei um sorriso obscuro "Não do jeito que você quer dizer"

Então ela ficou quieta. Eu escutei seus pensamentos enquanto ela os mudava, tentando decifrar o significado de minhas palavras.

"Você não está nem perto" - Eu a avisei.

"Uma dica?" ela me perguntou.

"Por favor, esqueça isso, Tanya."

Ela estava quieta de novo, especulando. Eu a ignorei tentando, em vão, admirar as estrelas.

Ela desistiu depois de um momento de silêncio e seus pensamentos tomaram outra direção.

_Se você nos deixar, pra onde você vai, Edward? De volta pro Carlisle?_

"Eu não acho que seja possível" Eu suspirei.

Pra onde eu iria? Eu não podia imaginar um lugar em todo o planeta que fosse me interessar. Porque não importa para onde eu fosse, eu estaria indo para lugar algum - eu estaria apenas fugindo.

Eu odiava isso. Quando eu me tornei tão covarde?

Tanya colocou seus braços sobre os meus ombros. Eu enrijeci mas eu não tirei seu braço dali. Ela queria dizer que não havia nada como o apoio de um amigo.

Praticamente.

"Eu acho que você vai voltar." - ela disse com sua voz pegando um pouco do seu sotaque russo - "Não importa o que seja ou quem seja que está machucando você. Você vai enfrentar isso. Você é esse tipo."

Seus pensamentos estavam de acordo com as suas palavras. Eu tentei abraçar a visão de mim que ela carregava em sua cabeça. Aquele que enfrenta as coisas de cabeça levantada. Eu nunca duvidei de minha coragem, minha habilidade de enfrentar situações adversas. Até aquela aula terrível de biologia há pouco tempo atrás.

Eu beijei sua bochecha, voltando rapidamente quando ela torceu seu rosto em direção ao meu. Seus lábios já enrugados. Ela sorriu da minha rapidez.

"Obrigada, Tanya. Eu precisava ouvir isso."

Seus pensamentos tornaram-se petulantes "De nada, eu acho. Eu gostaria que você fosse mais racional sobre as coisas, Edward."

"Me desculpe, Tanya. Você sabe que é boa demais para mim. Eu apenas… não achei o que eu estou procurando ainda."

"Bom, se você for embora antes de eu te ver de novo. Tchau,Edward."

"Tchau, Tanya" - Enquanto eu falava as palavras, eu pude ver isso. Eu podia me ver saindo de lá, de volta para o lugar onde eu gostaria de estar. - "Obrigada - de novo."

Ela estava em pé num movimento. E depois ela tinha saído, desaparecendo entre a neve. Ela não olhou para trás. Minha rejeição a deixou mais incomodada do que ela já tinha ficado antes, até em seus pensamentos. Ela não queria me ver antes de partir.

Meus lábios se contorceram com desapontamento. Eu não gostava de machucar a Tanya, apesar de seus sentimentos não serem tão profundos e dificilmente puros. De todos os modos não era algo que eu poderia corresponder. E eu continuava me sentido menos gentil.

Eu coloquei meu queixo no meu joelho e olhei para as estrelas novamente mesmo estando de repente ansioso para voltar ao meu caminho. Eu sabia que Alice me veria voltando para casa e contaria aos outros. Isso os faria feliz - principalmente Carlisle e Esme. Mas eu admirei as estrelas mais uma vez e tentando ver passado na minha cabeça. Entre eu e o as luzes brilhantes no céu um par de olhos castanhos confusos voltando para mim, me fazendo perguntar o que essa decisão significaria para ela.

É claro, eu não poderia ter certeza que era isso que seus olhos curiosos procuravam. Nem na minha imaginação eu conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos. Os olhos de Bella Swan continuavam questionando e uma não obstruída visão das estrelas continuou a me invadir. Com um leve suspiro, eu desisti. Se eu corresse, eu estaria de volta ao carro do Carlisle em menos de uma hora.

Numa pressa para ver minha família - e para voltar a ser aquele Edward que enfrenta as coisas - eu destruí o iluminado de neves não deixando marcas de pés.

"Tudo ficará bem" - Alice encorajou. Seus olhos estavam sem foco e o Jasper tinha uma mão sob seu cotovelo, a guiando enquanto entrávamos na cafeteria num grupo fechado. Rosalie e Emmett tamparam o caminho, Emmett ridículo como um guarda costas no meio do território inimigo. Rose parecia preocupada também porém bem mais irritada do que protetora.

"Claro que ficará." - eu grunhi. O comportamento deles era burlesco. Se eu não tivesse certeza de que agüentaria esse momento, eu teria ficado em casa.

A repentina mudança para o nosso normal mesmo na lúdica manhã - havia nevado ontem à noite e Emmett e Jasper tirando vantagem da minha distração para me bombardear com bolas de neve; quando eles se cansaram da minha falta de resposta eles se viraram um para o outro - esse excesso de vigilância teria sido cômica se não fosse tão irritante.

"Ela não está aqui ainda, mas ela virá. Ela não desconfiará se nós sentarmos no lugar de sempre."

"Claro que nós vamos sentar no lugar de sempre! Pare com isso Alice. Você está me dando nos nervos. Eu ficarei absolutamente bem."

Ela piscou seus olhos uma vez enquanto o Jasper a ajudava a se sentar e seus olhos finalmente se focaram em minha face.

"Hmm…" ela disse, parecia surpresa. "Acho que você está certo"

"Claro que eu estou!" eu murmurei.

Eu odiava estar no foco da preocupação deles. Eu senti uma certa solidariedade por Jasper lembrando-me das inúmeras vezes que nós o superprotegemos. Ele percebeu de relance meus sentimentos e sorriu.

_Irritante, não é?_

Eu consenti para ele.

Foi apenas semana passada que esse grande e pardo aposento parecia mortalmente depressivo para mim?

Pareceria quase como um sonho, um coma estar aqui?

Hoje meus nervos estavam firmes - conexões de pianos, intensamente tocados a leves pressões. Meus sentidos estavam hiper alertas, eu vistoriei cada som, cada suspiro, cada movimento do ar que tocaram minha pele, cada pensamento. Especialmente os pensamentos. Só havia um sentindo que eu me recusei a usar. Olfato, é claro.

Eu não respirei.

Eu estava esperando escutar mais sobre os Cullen nos pensamentos do que realmente aconteceu. Todo o dia eu estive esperando, procurando por cada novo pensamento sobre Bella Swan ter confessado, tentando ver que direção a nova fofoca que seguiria. Mas não tinha nada. Ninguém notou que havia 5 vampiros no refeitório, exatamente como antes da nova garota entrar. Muitos humanos aqui ainda estavam pensando sobre aquela garota, os mesmos pensamentos da semana passada. Em vez de estar inalteravelmente entediado, eu estava fascinado.

Ela não tinha falado nada para ninguém sobre mim?

Não tinha nenhuma chance de que ela não tivesse percebido meu obscuro, assassino brilho. Eu a vi reagir a isso. Óbvio, eu assustei aquela tola. Eu estava convencido de que ela havia mencionado isso para alguém, talvez até tivesse exagerado na história um pouco para fazê-la melhor. Atribuindo-me alguns traços ameaçadores.

E então, ela também me ouvindo tentando cancelar nossas aulas compartilhadas de biologia. Ela deve ter imaginado, depois de ver a minha expressão, se ela tinha sido a causa. Uma garota normal teria perguntado por aí, comparado a sua experiência com os outros, procurado por algum terreno em comum que pudesse explicar o meu comportamento e então ela não se sentiria sozinha. Humanos estão constantemente desesperados por se sentirem normal, por se encaixarem. Para se misturar com os outros ao seu redor, como mais uma ovelha sem graça no rebanho. Essa necessidade era particularmente forte durante os inseguros anos da adolescência. Essa garota não devia ser uma exceção à regra.

Mas ninguém tinha dado atenção a nós sentados aqui, em nossa mesa normal. Bella devia estar excepcionalmente tímida, se ela tinha confidenciado com alguém. Talvez ela tenha falado com o seu pai, talvez esse fosse seu melhor relacionamento… Apesar de isso soar improvável, dado o fato de que ela havia passado tão pouco tempo com ele durante sua vida. Ela devia ser mais próxima de sua mãe. Mesmo assim, eu devia passar pelo Chefe Swan alguma hora e ouvir o que ele estava pensando.

"Algo novo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Nada. Ela… não deve ter dito nada."

Todos ergueram uma sobrancelha com as novidades.

"Talvez você não seja tão assustador quanto você acha que é." Emmett disse, rindo. "Eu aposto que eu a teria apavorado mais do que ISSO."

Eu rolei meus olhos até ele.

"Imaginando o porquê…?" ele se surpreendeu com a minha revelação sobre o silêncio único da garota.

"Nós já passamos por isso. Eu não SEI."

"Ela está vindo," Alice murmurou então. Eu senti meu corpo ficar rígido. "Tente parece humano."

"Humano, você diz?" Emmet perguntou.

Ele levantou seu punho direito, girando os dedos para revelar a bola de neve que tinha guardado em sua palma. É claro que ela não havia derretido ali. Ele a apertou em um grumoso bloco de gelo. Ele tinha os olhos em Jasper, mas eu vi a direção de seus pensamento. Alice também, claro. Quando ele abruptamente lançou o pedaço de gelo nela, ela o jogou longe com um leve balançar de seus dedos. O gelo ricocheteou através do corredor da cafeteria; muito rápido para os olhos humanos, e se fragmentou com um agudo barulho na parede de tijolo. O tijolo quebrou também.

As cabeças na esquina da cafeteria todas se viraram para olhar para a pilha de gelo no chão, e se viraram para procurar sua origem. Não olharam para muitas mesas ao longe. Ninguém olhou para nós.

"Muito humano, Emmett," Rosalie disse de maneira fulminante. "Por que você não soca a parede enquanto estiver perto?"

"Seria mais impressionante se você fizesse isso, baby."

Eu tentei prestar atenção neles, mantendo um sorriso fixo no meu rosto como se eu estivesse fazendo parte da brincadeira. Eu não me permiti olhar em direção aonde ela estava em pé. Mas isso foi tudo que eu escutei também.

Eu pude ouvir a impaciência de Jessica com a garota nova, que parecia estar distraída, também, permanecendo imóvel na fila em movimento. Eu vi, nos pensamentos de Jessica, que as bochechas de Bella Swan ficaram mais uma vez rosas com o sangue.

Eu respirei curta e rapidamente, pronto para parar de respirar se qualquer traço de seu odor tocasse o ar ao meu redor.

Mike Newton estava com as duas garotas. Eu ouvia as duas vozes, mental e verbal, quando ele perguntou o que havia de errado com a garota Swan. Eu não gostava do modo com os seus pensamentos estavam envolvidos nela, um brilho de suas fantasias já construídas encobriram sua mente enquanto ele a observava ficar surpresa e olhar para cima como se ela tivesse esquecido que ele estivesse ali.

"Nada," eu ouvi Bella dizer em uma voz baixa e clara. Parecia soar com um sino sobre todos os murmúrios da cafeteria, mas eu sabia que isso era somente porque eu estava escutando de forma tão intensa.

"Eu vou tomar só um refrigerante hoje," ela continuou enquanto ela se movia para seguir com a fila.

Eu não consegui evitar olhar de relance em sua direção. Ela estava olhando para o chão, o sangue lentamente se esvaindo de seu rosto. Eu olhei para longe rapidamente, para Emmet, que riu agora de um sorriso aflito em meu rosto.

_Você parece doente, mano._

Eu re-arranjei minhas feições para parecer mais casual e natural.

Jessica estava imaginando sobre a falta de apetite da garota. "Você não está com fome?"

"Na verdade, eu me sinto um pouco doente." Sua voz soou mais baixa, mas ainda assim, perfeitamente clara.

Por que isso me incomodava, uma preocupação protetora que repentinamente surgiu dos pensamentos do Newton? O que importava que houvesse um timbre possessivo neles? Não era exatamente da minha conta se Mike Newton se sentia desnecessariamente ansioso por ela. Talvez esse fosse o modo que todos correspondiam à ela. Eu não queria, instintivamente, protegê-la, também?

Antes que eu quisesse matá-la, isto é…

Mas aquela garota _estava_ doente?

Era difícil de julgar - ela parecia tão delicada com aquela pele translúcida… então eu percebi que eu estava me preocupando, também, assim como aquele garoto estúpido, e eu forcei a mim mesmo não pensar sobre a saúde dela.

Sem levar em consideração que eu não gostava de monitorá-la pelos pensamentos de Mike. Troquei para Jessica, olhando cuidadosamente enquanto eles três escolhiam uma mesa para sentar. Felizmente, eles sentaram-se com as companhias usuais de Jessica, uma das primeiras mesas do lugar. Não na direção do vento, assim como Alice havia prometido.

Alice me acotovelou. _Ela vai olhar para cá, aja como humano._

Eu trinquei meus dentes por detrás de meu sorriso.

"Se acalme, Edward," Emmet disse. "Honestamente. Então você matou um humano. Isso é dificilmente o fim do mundo".

"Você deve saber." eu murmurei.

Emmet riu. "Você tem que aprender a fazer outras coisas. Como eu faço. Eternidade é muito tempo para ficar rolando na culpa."

E então, Alice lançou uma pequena mão cheia de gelo que ela havia ocultado na confiante cara de Emmet.

Ele piscou, surpreso, e então sorriu em antecipação.

"Você pediu por isso," ele disse, enquanto ele se inclinava sobre a mesa e sacudia seu cabelo coberto de gelo em sua direção. A neve, derretendo no cômodo quente, lançou-se de seu cabelo em um denso banho metade líquido, metade gelo.

"Eca!" Rose reclamou, enquanto ela e Alice recuavam da inundação.

Alice riu e todos nós a acompanhamos. Eu podia ver na mente de Alice como ela havia orquestrado esse momento perfeito e eu sabia que aquela garota - eu tinha que parar de pensar nela dessa maneira, como se ela fosse a única garota do mundo - Bella devia estar nos olhando rindo e brincando, parecendo felizes e humanos e de forma tão irreal como uma pintura de Norman Rockwell.

Alice continuou rindo, e segurando a sua bandeja como um escudo. Aquela garota - Bella devia estar nos encarando.

_… encarando os Cullens de novo_, alguém pensou, prendendo a minha atenção.

Eu olhei automaticamente em direção ao chamado não intencional, percebendo enquanto meus olhos encontravam a sua origem, que eu havia reconhecido a voz - eu a havia ouvido muito hoje.

Mas meus olhos passaram direto por Jessica e se focaram na observação penetrante da garota.

O que ela estava pensando? A frustração parecia aumentar enquanto o tempo passava, ao invés de diminuir. Eu tentei - de forma incerta no que eu estava fazendo já que eu nunca havia tentado isso antes - sondar com a minha mente o silêncio ao redor dela. Minha audição extra vinha naturalmente para mim, sem pedir; eu nunca tive que forçá-la. Mas agora eu estava concentrado, tentando passar por qualquer escudo ao redor dela.

Nada além de silêncio.

_O que ela tem?_ Jessica pensou, ecoando minha própria frustração.

"Edward Cullen está te encarando," ela sussurrou no ouvido da garota Swan, com um sorriso falso. Não houve nenhuma insinuação de sua irritação invejosa no seu tom. Jessica pareceu ser experiente no fingimento de amizade.

Eu escutei, muito claramente, à resposta da garota.

"Ele não parece irritado, parece?" ela sussurrou de volta.

Então ela _havia_ notado a minha reação selvagem semana passada. É claro que ela havia.

A pergunta pareceu confundir Jessica. Eu vi a minha própria face em seus pensamentos enquanto ela checava a minha expressão, mas eu não encontrei com seu olhar. Eu ainda estava concentrado na garota, tentando ouvir _alguma coisa_. O meu foco intencional não parecia estar ajudando em nada.

"Não," Jess disse a ela, e eu sabia que ela desejava poder dizer que sim - como isso a envenenou por dentro, meu olhar - apesar de ela não demonstrar de forma alguma em sua voz: "Ele devia estar?"

"Eu não acho que ele goste de mim," a garota sussurrou de volta, deitando a sua cabeça em seu braço como se ela estivesse subitamente cansada. Eu tentei entender seu movimento, mas eu só pude fazer suposições. Talvez ela _estivesse_ cansada.

"Os Cullens não gostam de ninguém," Jess assegurou a ela: "Bem, eles nem se quer percebem alguém o suficiente para gostar deles." _Eles nunca notaram_. O seu pensamento foi um rosnado de reclamação. "Mas ele ainda está te encarando."

"Pare de olhar para ele," a garota disse ansiosamente, erguendo a sua cabeça para ter certeza que a Jessica a obedeceu.

Jessica sorriu, mas fez o que ela pediu.

A garota não tirou os olhos de sua mesa pelo resto do tempo. Eu pensei - imaginei, é claro, eu não podia ter certeza - que isso foi intencional. Parecia que ela queria olhar para mim. O seu corpo se deslocaria ligeiramente na minha direção, o seu queixo começava a virar, e então ela se repreendia, respirava fundo e olhava fixamente para qualquer pessoa que estava falando.

Eu ignorei a maior parte dos outros pensamentos ao redor da garota, como eles não eram, momentaneamente, sobre ela. Mike Newton estava planejando uma guerra de neve no estacionamento depois da escola, sem parecer perceber que a neve já tinha mudado para chuva. A agitação dos leves flocos contra o teto já tinha se tornado o padrão comum de gotas de água. Ele realmente não conseguia ouvir a mudança? Parecia alta para mim.

Quando a hora do almoço terminou, eu continuei no meu lugar. Os humanos iam saindo, e eu me peguei tentando distinguir o som dos passos dela do som do resto, como se houvesse algo importante ou incomum neles. Que estupidez.


	4. 2'2 Livro aberto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Obrigada a:**

Bruna Duque

amf-aline

Priscila

**Por terem deixado reviews! **

**Sinal de que o meu trabalho está bom :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minha família também não se mexeu para ir embora. Eles esperaram para ver o que eu iria fazer.

Eu iria para a classe, sentar ao lado da garota onde eu podia sentir a fragrância absurdamente potente de seu sangue e sentir o calor de sua pulsação do ar na minha pele? Eu era forte o suficiente para isso? Ou já tinha tido o suficiente para um dia?

- Eu… acho que está tudo bem. - Alice disse, hesitante. - Sua mente está segura. Eu acho que você conseguira agüentar por uma hora.

Mas Alice sabia muito bem a rapidez que uma mente podia mudar.

- Por que arriscar, Edward? - Jasper perguntou. Embora ele não quisesse se sentir presunçoso que eu fosse o fraco agora, eu podia escutar que ele se sentia, só um pouco. - Vá para casa. Vá com calma.

- Qual é o problema? - Emmett discordou. - Ou ele vai ou não vai matá-la. Melhor acabar com isso de uma vez, de um jeito ou do outro.

- Eu não quero me mudar ainda. - Rosalie reclamou. - Eu não quero recomeçar. Estamos quase fora do colegial, Emmett. Finalmente.

Eu estava igualmente despedaçado com esta decisão. Eu queria, queria muito, encarar isso de cabeça do que fugir para longe outra vez. Mas eu também não queria me arriscar muito, também. Havia sido um erro semana passada para Jasper ficar tanto tempo sem caçar; isso era um erro sem propósito também?

Não queria desarraigar minha família. Nenhum deles me agradeceria por isso.

Mas eu queria ir para a minha aula de biologia. Percebi que queria ver o rosto dela novamente.

Foi isso o que decidiu por mim. Essa curiosidade. Estava irritado comigo mesmo por sentir isso. Não tinha prometido que não iria deixar o silêncio da mente da garota me deixar desnecessariamente interessado nela? E mesmo assim, aqui estava eu, ainda mais desnecessariamente interessado.

Eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando. A mente dela era fechada mas seus olhos eram muito abertos. Talvez eu pudesse ver por eles.

- Não, Rose, eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem. - Alice disse. - Está… se firmando. Eu tenho noventa e três por cento de certeza de que nada de ruim vai acontecer se ele for para a classe. - Ela me olhou curiosamente, se perguntando o que havia mudado em meus pensamentos que fez sua visão do futuro mais segura.

Curiosidade seria o suficiente para manter Bella Swan viva?

Emmett tinha razão - por que não acabar com isso, de um jeito ou de outro? Eu iria enfrentar a tentação de cabeça.

- Vão para suas classes. - Eu ordenei, me afastando da mesa. Eu me virei e andei para longe deles sem olhar para trás. Eu podia ouvir a preocupação de Alice, a censura de Jasper, a aprovação de Emmett e a irritação de Rosalie se arrastando às minhas costas.

Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez na porta da sala de aula, e segurei o ar em meus pulmões enquanto entrava no espaço pequeno e quente.

Não estava atrasado. O Sr. Banner ainda estava se arrumando para a experiência de laboratório de hoje. A garota sentou na minha - na nossa mesa, seu rosto para baixo de novo, encarando o caderno em que desenhava. Eu examinei os rabiscos quando me aproximei, interessado até mesmo nessa criação banal da sua mente, mas eram coisas sem sentido. Só fazendo ondas e mais ondas. Talvez ela não estivesse se concentrando no padrão, mas pensando em outra coisa?

Eu puxei minha cadeira com um barulho desnecessário, deixando raspar no chão de linóleo; humanos sempre se sentiam mais confortáveis quando algum barulho anunciava a aproximação de alguma outra pessoa.

Eu sabia que ela tinha escutado o som; ela não olhou para cima, mas a sua mão errou uma onda no formato que ela estava fazendo, deixando-o desbalanceado.

Por que ela não olhou para cima? Provavelmente ela estava assustada. Eu tinha que ter certeza de deixá-la com uma impressão diferente desta vez. Fazê-la pensar que havia imaginado coisas antes.

- Olá. - eu disse na voz calma que usava quando queria deixar humanos mais confortáveis, formando um sorriso educado com meus lábios que não mostraria nenhum dente.

Ela olhou para cima então, seus atentos olhos castanhos assustados - quase desconcertados - e cheios de perguntas silenciosas. Era a mesma expressão que tinha obstruído minha visão pela ultima semana.

Enquanto eu encarava aqueles olhos castanhos estranhamente intensos, eu percebi que o ódio - o ódio que eu tinha imaginado que esta menina merecia por simplesmente existir - havia evaporado. Sem respirar agora, sem sentir seu cheiro, era difícil de acreditar que alguém tão vulnerável pudesse justificar ódio.

As bochechas dela começaram a corar e ela não disse nada.

Eu mantive meus olhos nos dela, me concentrando só em suas profundezas questionadoras, e tentando ignorar a cor apetitosa. Eu tinha fôlego suficiente para falar mais um pouco sem inalar.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen. - eu disse, embora soubesse que ela sabia disso. Era o jeito educado de começar. - Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Você deve ser Bella Swan.

Ela pareceu confusa - havia uma pequena ruga entre seus olhos novamente. Ela levou meio segundo a mais do que deveria para responder.

- Como você sabe meu nome? - ela perguntou, e sua voz tremeu um pouco.

Eu devia tê-la realmente assustado. Isso me fez sentir culpado; ela era tão indefesa. Eu ri gentilmente - era um som que eu sabia que deixava humanos mais à vontade. Novamente, fui cuidadoso com meus dentes.

- Ah, eu acho que todo mundo sabe seu nome. - Certamente ela devia ter percebido que ela tinha se tornado o centro das atenções nesse lugar monótono. - A cidade toda estava esperando você chegar.

Ela fez uma careta como se essa informação fosse desagradável. Eu achei que, sendo tímida como ela parecia ser, atenção iria parecer uma coisa ruim para ela. A maioria dos humanos sentia o oposto. Embora eles não quisessem se destacar em uma multidão, ao mesmo tempo eles desejavam um holofote por suas uniformidades individuais.

- Não. - ela disse. - Quer dizer, por que me chamou de Bella?

- Prefere Isabella? - eu perguntei, perplexo pelo fato de que não podia ver para onde a sua pergunta estava levando. Eu não entendi. Com certeza, ela deixou sua preferência clara muitas vezes naquele primeiro dia. Todos os humanos eram incompreensíveis assim sem um contexto mental como guia?

- Não, gosto de Bella. - ela respondeu, inclinando a cabeça levemente para um lado. Sua expressão - se eu estivesse lendo corretamente - estava dividida entre vergonha e confusão. - Mas eu acho que Charlie… quer dizer, meu pai, deve me chamar de Isabella nas minhas costas. É como todo mundo aqui parece me conhecer.- Sua pele ficou um tom de rosa mais escuro.

- Ah. - eu disse indevidamente, e rapidamente desviei meus olhos de seu rosto.

Eu tinha acabado de entender o que as perguntas dela queria dizer: eu tinha escorregado - cometido um erro. Se eu não tivesse escutando as conversar dos outros naquele primeiro dia, então eu teria chamado inicialmente pelo nome inteiro, como todos os outros. Ela tinha notado a diferença.

Eu senti uma dor de desconforto, foi muito rápido para ela perceber meu erro. Bem astuta, especialmente para alguém que deveria estar aterrorizada pela minha proximidade.

Mais se tinha problemas maiores do que qualquer suspeita sobre mim ela estava trancando dentro de sua cabeça.

Eu estava sem ar. Se eu fosse falar com ela de novo, eu teria que respirar.

Seria difícil evitar falar. Infelizmente para ela, compartilhar esta mesa a tornava minha parceira de laboratório, e nós teríamos que trabalhar juntos hoje. Seria estranho - e incompreensivelmente rude - eu ignorá-la enquanto nós fazíamos a experiência. Iria deixá-la mais suspeita, com mais medo…

Eu me inclinei para o mais longe que eu podia dela sem mexer minha cadeira, virando minha cabeça para o corredor. Firmei-me, travando meus músculos no lugar, e então suguei um pulmão inteiro de ar rapidamente, respirando por minha boca.

Ahh!

Era genuinamente doloroso. Mesmo sem sentir o cheiro dela, ou podia sentir o gosto dela em minha língua. Minha garganta de repente estava em chamas outra vez, a necessidade tão forte como a daquele primeiro momento em que eu senti o cheiro dela.

Juntei meus dentes e tentei me recompor.

- Podem começar. - O Sr. Banner comandou.

Pareceu que tomou cada pequena partícula do auto-controle que eu tinha acumulado em setenta anos de trabalho árduo para virar minha cabeça para a garota, que estava olhando para a mesa, e sorrir.

- Primeiro as damas, parceira? - eu ofereci.

Ela olhou para minha expressão e seu rosto ficou vazio, os olhos arregalados. Havia algo de errado com a minha expressão? Ela estava assustada novamente? Ela não falou.

- Ou eu posso começar, se preferir. - eu disse calmamente.

- Não. - ela disse, e seu rosto passou de branco para vermelho outra vez. - Eu começo.

Eu encarei o equipamento na mesa, o microscópio arranhado, a caixa de slides, ao invés de ver o sangue correr por baixo da pele clara. Respirei de novo depressa, por meus dentes, e recuei quando o gosto fez minha garganta arder.

- Prófase. - ela disse depois de um rápido exame. Ela começou a remover o slide, embora ela mal o tinha visto.

- Importa-se se eu olhar? - Instintivamente - estupidamente, como se eu fosse da espécie dela - eu estendi para parar a mão que removia o slide. Por um segundo, o calor de sua pele queimou a minha. Foi como uma corrente elétrica - certamente muito mais quente do que meros 37 graus. O tiro de calor passou pela minha mão e correu pelo meu braço. Ela puxou rapidamente a sua mão debaixo da minha.

"Desculpe-me," eu murmurei por dentre meus dentes trincados. Precisando de algum lugar para olhar, eu segurei o microscópio e olhei brevemente pelo buraco. Ela estava certa.

"Prófase," eu concordei.

Eu ainda estava demasiadamente perturbado para olhá-la. Respirando tão calmamente quanto eu podia por dentre meus dentes cerrados e tentando ignorar a sede furiosa, eu tentava me concentrar naquela simples tarefa, escrevendo a palavra no espaço adequado na lâmina do laboratório, e então trocando o primeiro slide pelo próximo.

O que ela estava pensando agora? Como será que ela se sentiu, quando eu toquei a sua mão? Minha pele deve ter parecido gelo - repulsivo. Não me admirava que estivesse tão quieta.

Eu dei uma olhada no slide.

"Anáfase." eu disse para mim mesmo enquanto eu escrevia na segunda linha.

"Posso?" ela perguntou.

Eu olhei para cima, para ela, surpreso ao ver que ela estava esperando, na expectativa, uma mão metade estendida em direção ao microscópio. Ela não _parecia_ estar com medo. Ela realmente pensava que eu tinha errado na resposta?

Eu não me segurei e sorri com o seu olhar esperançoso no rosto enquanto eu passava o microscópio para ela.

Ela encarou no microscópio com uma vontade que logo desapareceu. Os cantos de sua boca rapidamente desceram.

"Slide 3?" Ela perguntou, sem olhar pra cima do microscópio, mas com sua mão estendida. Eu coloquei o próximo slide na mão dela, sem deixar minha pele chegar perto da dela dessa vez. Sentar do lado dela era como sentar do lado de uma lâmpada. Eu podia sentir conforme eu esquentava aos poucos com a temperatura mais alta.

Ela não olhou para o slide por muito tempo. "Interfase" ela disse de forma casual - talvez tentando com muita vontade - e empurrou o microscópio na minha direção. Ela não encostou no papel, mas esperou que eu escrevesse a resposta. Eu chequei - ela estava certa de novo.

Nós terminamos dessa forma, falando uma palavra por vez nunca nos olhando nos olhos. Nós éramos os únicos que haviam acabado - os outros na aula estavam tendo mais dificuldade com o laboratório. Mike Newton parecia estar tendo problemas se concentrando - ele estava tentando observar Bella e eu.

"Queria que ele tivesse ficado onde ele foi" Mike pensou, me olhando com raiva. Hmm, interessante. Eu não tinha notado que o garoto tinha mantido algum sentimento negativo sobre mim. Isso era um novo acontecimento, tão recente quanto à chegada da nova garota. Ainda mais interessante, eu pensei - para minha própria surpresa - que o sentimento era mútuo.

Eu olhei pra baixo para a garota de novo, perplexo pelo tamanho da devastação e violência que, apesar de comum; sem ameaças aparente, ela estava causando em minha vida.

Não era como se eu não pudesse ver o que Mike estava pensando. Ela na verdade estava bonita…de uma forma diferente. Melhor do que estando bonita, seu rosto estava interessante. Não tão simétrico - seu queixo mais pontudo fora de sincronia com as maçãs do rosto largas; fortemente ruborizadas. - o claro e escuro contraste da sua pele e seu cabelo; e então os olhos. Brilhando sobre silenciosos segredos.

Olhos que de repente estavam perdidos nos meus.

Eu a encarei de volta, tentando descobrir pelo menos um de seus segredos.

"Você está usando lentes?" ela perguntou de repente.

Que pergunta estranha. "Não" Eu quase sorri com a idéia de tentar melhorar minha visão.

"Ah" ela murmurou. "Eu achei que tinha algo diferente nos seus olhos."

Eu me senti gelado de novo conforme eu notei que aparentemente eu não era o único tentando descobrir segredos hoje.

É claro que tinha algo diferente nos meus olhos desde a última vez que ela tinha olhado neles. Para me preparar para hoje, a tentação de hoje, eu passei o fim de semana inteiro caçando, matando minha sede o máximo possível, mais do que o necessário. Eu me afoguei no sangue de animais, não que fizesse muita diferença na frente do absurdo sabor flutuando ao redor do ar perto dela. Quando eu olhei para ela por fim, meus olhos tinham estado pretos pela sede. Agora, meu corpo nadando em sangue, meu olhos estavam com uma cor dourada. Castanho-claro, âmbar pelo meu excesso de alimento.

Outro lapso. Se eu tivesse notado o que ela quis dizer com a pergunta, poderia somente ter dito que eram lentes.

Eu sentei ao lado de humanos por quase dois anos nessa escola, ela foi a primeira a tentar me examinar perto o suficiente para notar a diferença de cor nos meus olhos. Os outros, enquanto admiravam a beleza da minha família, tinham a tendência de olhar para baixo rapidamente quando nós olhávamos de volta. Eles sempre se protegiam, bloqueando detalhes das nossas aparências como uma tentativa forte e instintiva de nos entender. Ignorância era uma dádiva para a mente humana.

Por que tinha que ser essa garota que via tanto?

Sr. Banner se aproximou da nossa mesa. Eu agradecido inalei o ar puro que ele trouxe consigo antes que pudesse misturar com o cheiro dela.

"Então, Edward," ele disse olhando nossas respostas, "você não acha que Isabella deveria ter uma chance com o microscópio?"

"Bella" Eu corrigi ele por puro reflexo. "Na verdade ela identificou três de cinco."

Os pensamentos de eram céticos enquanto ele se virava para ela. "Você já fez essa aula antes?"

Eu assisti, envolvido, quando ela sorriu, parecendo um pouco envergonhada.

"Não com raiz de cebola."

"Ovas de peixe?" ele perguntou.

"Sim."

Isso o surpreendeu. A aula de hoje foi algo que ele pegou de um curso mais avançado. Ele assentiu de maneira pensante. "Você estava em um programa avançado em Phoenix?"

"Sim."

Ela era avançada, então, inteligente para uma humana. Isso não me surpreendeu.

"Bem," o disse, franzindo o lábio. "Eu suponho que é bom que vocês dois sejam parceiros então." Ele virou e foi embora murmurando "Para que os outros possam ter uma chance te aprender algo por eles mesmos.". Eu duvido que a garota possa ouvir isso. Ela voltou a desenhar círculos ao redor da sua pasta.

Dois lapsos em meia hora. Uma demonstração insatisfatória da minha parte. Apesar de que eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que a garota pensava de mim - quando ela tinha medo, quando ela suspeitava?

Suspeitava? - eu sabia que precisaria me esforçar mais daqui para frente para fazê-la mudar sua opinião sobre mim. Alguma coisa para fazê-la esquecer-se do nosso ameaçador último encontro.

"É ruim essa neve toda, não é?" Eu disse repetindo o assunto que vários outros alunos já haviam discutido. Um tópico habitual e entediante. O tempo - sempre seguro.

Ela olhou para mim, a dúvida óbvia em seu olhar - uma reação anormal para minhas palavras muito normais.

Eu tentei direcionar a conversa de volta a um caminho mais comum. Ela era de um lugar muito mais claro, mais quente - sua pele parecia refletir isso de alguma maneira, apesar de sua palidez - e o frio devia fazê-la se sentir desconfortável. Meu toque gelado com certeza tinha…

"Você não gosta do frio," eu adivinhei.

"E do molhado," ela assentiu.

"Forks deve ser um lugar difícil para você viver." _Talvez você não devesse ter vindo para cá, _eu quis acrescentar. _Talvez você devesse voltar ao lugar de onde veio._

Porém, eu não tinha certeza se era isso que eu queria. Eu sempre me lembraria do cheiro de seu sangue - existia ao menos alguma garantia de que eu não a seguiria? Além disso, se ela fosse embora, sua mente sempre seria um mistério. Um constante e insistente quebra-cabeças.

"Você não faz idéia," ela disse em voz baixa e me senti carrancudo por um momento.

Suas respostas nunca eram o que eu esperava que fossem. Isso me fez querer fazer mais perguntas.

"Por que você veio para cá, então?" eu reclamei, percebendo que meu tom de voz era muito acusatório, não era casual o bastante para a conversa. A pergunta pareceu rude, intrometida.

"É… complicado."

Ela piscou seus grandes olhos, não dando maiores informações, e eu quase explodi de curiosidade - a curiosidade queimou tão forte quanto à sede em minha garganta. Na realidade, estava ficando um pouco mais fácil respirar; a agonia estava ficando mais tolerável enquanto eu me familirializava.

"Eu acho que posso agüentar," eu insisti. Talvez a cortesia comum a fizesse continuar respondendo minhas perguntas tanto quanto eu era rude o suficiente para perguntá-las.

Ela encarou silenciosamente suas mãos. Isso me deixou impaciente; eu queria colocar minha mão embaixo de seu queixo e levantar sua cabeça para que eu pudesse ler seus olhos. Mas fazer isso seria tolice de minha parte - perigoso - tocar sua pele novamente.

Ela levantou os olhos subitamente. Era um alívio poder ver as emoções em seus olhos novamente. Ela falou apressadamente, correndo pelas palavras.

"Minha mãe casou-se novamente."

Ah, isso era humano suficiente, fácil de entender. A tristeza passou por seus olhos claros e ela enrugou de novo a testa.

"Não parece tão complicado," eu disse. Minha voz soou gentil sem que eu me esforçasse para isso. Sua tristeza me fez sentir estranhamente impotente, desejando que houvesse algo ao meu alcance para fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

Um estranho impulso. "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Setembro passado." Ela expirou pesadamente - nada mais que um suspiro. Eu segurei minha respiração e sua respiração quente varreu meu rosto.

"E você não gosta dele," eu supus, pescando maiores informações.

"Não, o Phil é legal," ela disse, corrigindo suposição. Havia a ponta de um sorriso agora nos cantos de seus lábios cheios. "Muito jovem, talvez, mas legal o suficiente."

Isso não se encaixava com a cena que eu havia construído em minha cabeça.

"Por que você não fica com eles?" eu perguntei, minha voz um pouco curiosa demais. Parecia que eu estava sendo bisbilhoteiro. E eu estava sendo, eu admito.

"Phil viaja muito. Ele joga bola." O pequeno sorriso cresceu; essa escolha de carreira a divertia.

Eu sorri, também, sem escolher fazê-lo. Eu não estava tentando fazê-la sentir-se à vontade. Seu sorriso apenas me fez querer sorrir de volta - fazer parte do segredo.

"Eu já ouvi falar dele?" eu passei o rosto dos jogadores de baseball em minha cabeça, me perguntando qual deles era Phil…

"Provavelmente não. Ele não joga _bem._" Outro sorriso. "Só na menor liga. Ele se muda muito."

Os rostos em minha mente desapareceram instantaneamente e eu fiz uma lista de possibilidades em menos de um segundo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu estava imaginando uma nova cena.

"E sua mãe te mandou pra cá pra poder viajar com ele," eu disse. Fazer suposições parecia funcionar mais com ela do que fazer perguntas. Funcionou de novo. Seu queixo ficou proeminente e sua expressão de repente ficou dura.

"Não, ela não me mandou pra cá," ela disse, e sua voz tinha novo tom, duro e irritado. Minha suposição a havia deixado triste, embora eu não pudesse entender o por que. "Eu mandei a mim mesma."

Eu não consegui entender seu motivo, ou a razão por detrás de sua tristeza. Eu estava completamente perdido.

Então eu desisti. Essa garota simplesmente não fazia sentido algum. Ela não era como os outros humanos. Talvez o silêncio em seus pensamentos e o perfume em seu cheiro não fossem as únicas coisas incomuns nela.

"Eu não entendo," eu admiti, odiando ceder.

Ela suspirou, e olhou nos meus olhos por mais tempo do que a maioria dos humanos normais seriam capazes de suportar.

"No início ela ficou comigo, mas ela sentia a falta dele," ela explicou devagar, seu tom ficando mais desesperado a cada palavra. "Eu a fiz infeliz, então eu decidi que estava na hora de passar um tempo de qualidade com Charlie."

A mínima ruga entre seus olhos se intensificou.

"Mas agora você está triste," eu murmurei. Eu não conseguia parar de falar minhas hipóteses em voz alta, desejando aprender com suas reações. Esta, porem, não parecia tão diferente do normal.

"E?" ela disse, como se esse não fosse um aspecto que merecesse ser considerado.

Eu continuei olhando em seus olhos, sentindo que finalmente eu havia conseguido uma olhadela dentro de sua alma. Eu vi naquela única palavra onde ela havia posicionado ela mesma em sua lista de prioridades. Diferente dos outros humanos, suas próprias necessidades estavam bem abaixo na lista.

Ela era altruísta.

Quando notei isso, o mistério naquela pessoa se escondendo nessa mente silenciosa começou a desaparecer.

"Isso não parece justo," eu disse. Eu encolhi meus ombros, tentando parecer casual, tentando omitir a intensidade de minha curiosidade.

Ela riu, mas não havia diversão no som. "Ninguém nunca disse a você? A vida não é justa."

Eu queria rir com suas palavras embora eu, também, não tivesse me divertido. Eu sabia um pouco sobre a injustiça da vida. "Eu acredito que _tenha_ ouvido isso em algum lugar antes."

Ela olhou de volta para mim, parecendo confusa de novo. Ela desviou os olhos e depois olhou de novo nos meus.

"Então, isso é tudo," ela me disse.

Mas eu não estava preparado para finalizar esta conversa. O pequeno "V" entre seus olhos, um resto de seu pesar, me perturbava. Eu queria arrancá-la com a ponta do meu dedo, mas obviamente eu não podia tocá-la. Isso não era seguro de varias formas.

"Você faz um belo show," eu disse devagar, ainda considerando a próxima hipótese. "Mas eu seria capaz de apostar que você está sofrendo mais do que deixa os outros verem."

Ela fez uma cara, seus olhos apertados e sua boca se torcendo em um beicinho, e ela olhou de volta para a frente da sala. Ela não gostou quando eu supus corretamente. Ela não era o mártir mediano - ela não queria uma platéia para sua dor.

"Eu estou errado?"

Ela recuou um pouco, mas por outro lado fingindo não me ouvir.

Isso me fez sorrir. "Eu pensei que não."

"Por que isso te interessa?" ela quis saber, ainda olhando para longe.

"Esta é uma pergunta muito boa," eu admiti, mais para mim mesmo do que para responder a ela.

Seu discernimento era melhor que o meu - ela estava bem no centro das coisas enquanto eu me debatia cegamente através das pistas. Os detalhes de sua vida muito humana _não _deviam interessar a mim. Era errado para mim me interessar pelo que ela pensava. Para proteger minha família das suspeitas, pensamentos humanos não eram significantes.

Eu não costumava ser o menos intuitivo em um par. Eu confiei no meu extra "ouvir demais" - eu obviamente não era tão perceptivo quanto eu achei que fosse.


	5. 2'3 Livro aberto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Obrigada a:**

Motoko-Chan

BellaBlack15

Tsunay Nami

Samara Mcdowell (Eu sou fã de carteirinha da fic NORMAL, e eu quero sair de agarração, sim, com o Josh! Leio todas as suas fics e espero ansiosamente por atualizações!)

Angel-san

Bruna Duque (HÁ, vce nas reviews de novo! Obrigada por comentar sempre ;) !)

Elyon the Witch (Eu amo a sua fic _Bloody kiss! _Continue postando!)

Enialyn

**Por terem deixado suas opiniões e**** comentários através de reviews! **

**Continuem acompanhando, fico muito feliz com as reviews que recebo. Eu sei que não fui eu quem escreveu essa história, mas é legal receber comentários sobre a tradução :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava viajando, cheguei em casa há umas 2 horas, desfiz as malas, ajeitei tudo e aqui estou eu, postando na Midnight Sun um capítulo já traduzido! Domingo eu provavelmente posto mais um, por que esse é "pequeno" e porque eu deveria ter postado quarta, mas não pude.

**Aos leitores de New Life:** _Estou fazendo o capítulo agora, acho que só posto quarta, mas não desanimem, se tudo estiver certinho e eu tiver feito a betagem (já que NÃO tenho beta) eu posto amanhã ou até mesmo segunda._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A garota suspirou e ficou carrancuda encarando a frente da sala. Algo em sua expressão frustrada era engraçado. A situação em si, toda a conversa era engraçada. Ninguém nunca esteve tão em perigo por mim quanto esta pequena garota - a qualquer momento eu poderia, distraído pela minha ridícula absorção em nossa conversa me descontrolar e atacá-la antes que eu pudesse me segurar - e _ela _estava irritada porque eu não havia respondido sua pergunta.

"Eu estou perturbando você?" eu perguntei, rindo do absurdo daquilo tudo.

Ela me deu uma olhadela rapidamente, e depois seus olhos pareceram cair em minha armadilha.

"Não exatamente" ela me disse. "Eu estou mais perturbada comigo mesma. Minha cara é tão fácil de ser lida - minha mãe sempre diz que sou o livro aberto dela."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas de mau humor.

Eu olhei para ela me divertindo. A razão de ela estar de mau humor era porque ela pensava que eu vi através dela _muito facilmente. _Que bizarro. Eu nunca havia me esforçado tanto para compreender alguém em toda a minha vida - ou existência, quando _vida _não era a palavra adequada. Eu não tinha realmente uma _vida_.

"Pelo contrário," eu discordei, me sentindo estranhamente… cauteloso, como se houvesse algum perigo escondido que eu estava falhando em ver. Eu estava subitamente na corda bamba, a premonição me fazendo ansioso. "Eu acho você muito difícil de ler."

"Você deve ser um leitor muito bom, então," ela supôs, fazendo sua própria suposição, que estava novamente correta.

"Normalmente," eu concordei.

Eu sorri largamente para ela, deixando meus lábios retorcerem para expor os cintilantes e afiados dentes atrás deles.

Foi algo estúpido de fazer, mas fiz repentinamente, inesperadamente desesperado para expressar algum tipo de aviso para a menina. Seu corpo estava perto de mim como antes, inconscientemente deslocado no decorrer da nossa conversa. Todos os pequenos marcadores e cantos eram suficientemente assustadores para o resto da humanidade que não viam como trabalhar nela. Por que ela não se encolheu longe de mim com terror? Com certeza ela deve ter visto bastante do meu lado sombrio para perceber o perigo, ela parecia ser intuitiva.

Eu não vi se minha advertência teve o efeito desejado, Mr. Banner disse para a classe ter atenção apenas por aquele momento, e ela recuou para longe de mim ao mesmo tempo. Ela parecia um pouco aliviada por causa da interrupção, então talvez ela tenha compreendido inconscientemente.

Eu esperava que sim.

Eu reconheci o fascinio cada vez maior dentro de mim, mesmo estando cansado para cortá-lo para fora. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de achar Bella Swan interessante. Ou melhor, _ela_ não poderia se dar ao luxo. Eu já estava ansioso por alguma outra chance de falar com ela… Eu queria saber mais sobre sua mãe, sua vida antes de chegar aqui, seu relacionamento com seu pai. Todos as coisas sem sentido que poderia acrescentar detalhes ao seu caráter. Mas a cada segundo que eu gastei com ela foi um erro, um risco que ela não sabe que estava correndo.

Distraidamente, ela jogou seu cabelo. Por um momento eu me permiti outra respiração. Uma onda particularmente concentrada de seu cheiro bateu em minha garganta.

Era como o primeiro dia - como a destruição inicial. A dor que queimava e a sede me fez ficar tonto. Eu poderia agarrar a mesa de novo para manter meu corpo na cadeira. Agora eu tinha um pouco mais de controle. Eu não quebraria nada, no mínimo… O monstro rosnou dentro de mim, mas nada comparado com o prazer da minha dor. Ele estava também firmemente amarrado por aquele momento.

Eu parei de respirar completamente, e me inclinei o mais longe possivel da garota o quanto eu pude.

Não, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de achá-la fascinante… A mais interessante coisa que encontrei nela, provavelmente a maior, era aquela que eu poderia matá-la. Eu já tinha cometido dois pequenos erros hoje. Eu poderia cometer um terceiro, que não seria nada pequeno?

Um pouco antes do sinal tocar, eu abandonaria a sala de aula - provavelmente destruindo qualquer impressão de educação que eu havia construído no decorrer da hora. De novo, eu ofeguei por limpeza, o ar de fora estava úmido, como se fosse um perfume de cura. Eu me coloquei apressadamente ao máximo de distancia possível entre a garota e eu.

Emmet estava me esperando na porta da sala de Espanhol. Ele leu minha expressão louca por um momento.

_Como foi? _Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"Ninguém morreu," Eu resmunguei.

_Eu achei isso. Quando eu vi a Alice andando por aqui quando acabou, eu pensei_…

Nós andamos para a sala, eu vi sua memória por apenas alguns momentos antes, vendo pela porta aberta de sua última aula: Alice de rosto desligado andando em direção ao prédio de biologia. Eu senti que na sua lembrança ele sentia vontade de ir lá e se juntar a ela, e quando ele decidiu ficar. Se Alice precisasse de sua ajuda, ela poderia pedir…

Eu fechei meus olhos com horror e desgosto quando eu despenquei na minha cadeira. "Eu não pensei em realizar aquilo quando estava perto. Eu não pensei o que eu estaria fazendo… Eu não vi que aquilo poderia ser tão ruim," Eu sussurei.

_Não foi, _ele me re-assegurou. _Ninguém morreu, certo?_

"Certo," Eu disse entre os dentes. "Não dessa vez."

_Talvez fique mais fácil._

"Claro."

_Ou, talvez você a mate._ Ele deu de ombros. _Você não seria o primeiro a fazer besteira. Ninguém te julgaria duramente. Às vezes uma pessoa apenas cheira muito bem. Estou impressionado que você tenha resistido tanto tempo._

"Não está ajudando, Emmett."

Eu estava revoltado com a sua aceitação da idéia de que eu mataria a garota, de que isso era de algum modo, inevitável. Era culpa dela que ela cheirasse tão bem?

_Eu sei quando aconteceu pra mim…_ Ele lembrou, trazendo à tona metade de um século, para uma rua suja, onde uma mulher de meia idade estava tirando seus lençóis secos de um varal amarrado entre duas macieiras. O cheiro de maçãs era forte no ar - a colheita tinha acabado e as frutas rejeitadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, os machucados nas suas cascas deixavam escapar as suas fragrâncias como grossas nuvens. Um campo recém cortado de feno era um fundo de paisagem para o cheiro, a harmonia. Ele andou pela rua, tudo menos distraído para a mulher, para entregar um pagamento por Rosalie. O céu lá encima estava púrpura, laranja acima das árvores. Ele teria continuado vagando pelo caminho das carroças e lá não teria nenhuma razão para lembrar daquela tarde, se não fosse por uma repentina brisa que soprou os lençóis brancos como velas e levou o cheiro da mulher até o rosto de Emmett.

"Ah," Eu suspirei calmamente. Como se a minha própria sede não fosse o suficiente.

_Eu sei. Eu não durei nem metade de um segundo. Eu nem pensei em resistir._

Sua memória se tornou muito explícita pra eu agüentar.

Eu fiquei em pé, meus dentes se trincaram forte o suficiente para cortar aço.

"Esta bien, Edward?" Señora Goff perguntou, assustada pelo meu brusco movimento. Eu podia ver o meu rosto na sua mente, e eu sabia que eu parecia longe de estar bem.

"Me perdona," eu murmurei, enquanto eu me lançava para a porta.

"Emmett - por favor, puedas tu ayuda a tu hermano?" ela perguntou, gesticulando sem solução para mim enquanto eu me apressava pra sair da sala.

"Claro," eu escutei ele falar. E logo ele já estava bem atrás de mim.

Ele me seguiu até o lado mais longe do prédio, onde ele me alcançou e pôs a sua mão no meu ombro.

Eu empurrei a mão dele pra longe com uma força desnecessária. Teria quebrado os ossos de uma mão humana, e os ossos do braço ligados a ela.

"Me desculpe, Edward."

"Eu sei." Eu extraí profundas arfadas de ar, tentando clarear a minha cabeça e os meus pulmões.

"É tão ruim quanto aquilo?" ele perguntou, tentando não pensar no cheiro e no sabor de sua memória enquanto ele perguntou, não tendo muito sucesso.

"Pior, Emmett, pior."

Ele ficou quieto por um instante.

_Talvez…_

"Não, não seria melhor se eu acabasse logo com isso. Volte para a sala, Emmett. Eu quero ficar sozinho."

Ele se virou sem falar nenhuma palavra ou pensamento e caminhou rapidamente. Ele diria para a professora de Espanhol que eu estava doente, ou matando aula, ou um vampiro perigosamente fora de controle. A desculpa dele realmente importava? Talvez eu não voltasse. Talvez eu tenha que partir.

Eu voltei pro meu carro novamente, para esperar o final da aula. Para me esconder, novamente.

Eu poderia ter usado o tempo para fazer decisões ou tentar reforçar minha explicação, mas, como um vício, eu me vi buscando através dos murmúrios de pensamentos que emanavam do prédio da escola. As vozes familiares se destacaram, mas eu não estava interessado em dar ouvidos as visões de Alice ou as reclamações de Rosalie agora. Eu achei Jessica facilmente, mas a garota não estava com ela, então continuei procurando. Os pensamentos de Mike Newton tomaram a minha atenção, e eu acabei achando-a, em um ginásio com ele. Ele estava triste, porque eu conversei com ela na aula de Biologia. Ele estava pensando sobre sua responsabilidade quando algo surgiu do nada…

Eu nunca o vi conversando com ninguém nada mais que uma palavra aqui ou ali. Claro que ele acabou achando Bella interessante. Eu não gosto do jeito que ele olha pra ela. Mas ela não parece estar muito interessada nele. O que ela disse? "Imagino o que ele tinha na segunda passada…" Algo assim. Não parece que ela tenha se importado. Isso não precisava fazer parte de uma conversa…

Ele falou consigo mesmo sobre seu pessimismo daquele jeito, confortado pela idéia de que Bella não estava interessada em sua troca de palavras comigo. Isso me incomodou um pouco mais do que o aceitável, então eu parei de escutá-lo.

Eu coloquei um CD com músicas pesadas no meu som, e então aumentei o som até que não dava pra ouvir mais vozes. Eu realmente tentei me concentrar na música para me manter longe dos pensamentos de Mike Newton, para espiar a garota inocente…

Eu trapaceei algumas vezes, enquanto chegava a hora. Não espiando, eu tentava me convencer. Eu estava apenas me preparando. Eu queria saber quando exatamente iria sair do ginásio, quando ela estaria no estacionamento… Eu não queria pegá-la de surpresa.

Enquanto os estudantes começaram a sair das portas do ginásio, eu saia do meu carro, não sabendo por que eu fiz isso. A chuva estava fraca - eu ignorei isso enquanto ela ia lentamente saturando o meu cabelo.

Eu queria que ela me visse aqui? Eu esperava que ela viesse e falasse comigo? O que eu estava fazendo?

Eu não me mexi, apesar de eu estar tentando me convencer a voltar para o carro, sabendo que o meu comportamento era repreensível. Eu mantive meus braços sobre o meu peito e respirei bem devagar enquanto eu observava ela passar devagar por mim, seus lábios caídos nas extremidades. Ela não olhou para mim. Algumas vezes ela lançou os olhos em direção às nuvens com uma careta, como se eles a ofendessem.

Eu estava desapontado quando ela chegou no seu carro antes de passar por mim. Ela devia ter falado comigo? Eu devia ter falado com ela?

Ela entrou em uma caminhonete vermelha desbotada da Chevy, um monstro robusto que é mais velho que o seu pai. Eu observei ela dar a partida na caminhonete - o motor velho roncou mais alto que qualquer veículo no estacionamento - e então, ela botou suas mãos em direção ao vento quente. O frio era desconfortável para ela - não gostava nem um pouco disso. Ela passou seus dedos pelos cabelos emaranhados, esticando os nós através da corrente de ar quente, como se estivesse secando-o. Eu imaginei como a boléia daquele caminhão deveria cheirar, e então rapidamente me desfiz desse pensamento.

Ela olhou ao redor enquanto se preparava para dar ré, e finalmente olhou em minha direção. Ela olhou para mim por apenas meio segundo, e tudo o que consegui ler em seus olhos foi surpresa, antes dela virar os seus olhos pro outro lado e passar a marcha ré. E então freou repentinamente, e a traseira da caminhonete ficou a alguns centímetros de bater no carro de Erin Teague.

Ela deu uma olhada no espelho retrovisor, sua boca aberta com o constrangimento. Quando o outro carro passou por ela, olhou todos os pontos cegos duas vezes e então saiu da área do estacionamento tão cuidadosamente que isso me fez sorrir. É como se ela pensasse que sua caminhonete decrépita fosse _perigosa._

O pensamento de Bella Swan poder fazer mal a qualquer um, não importa que ela estava dirigindo, me fez rir quando passou por mim, olhando fixamente.


	6. 3'1 Fenômeno

**Obrigada a:**

Samara Mcdowell

Bruna Duque

**Por terem deixado reviews! Fico extremamente feliz! **

_Agora quem deixar reviews vai ganhar um trecho do próximo capítulo como "brinde"__! _

**Continuem acompanhando, fico muito feliz com as reviews que recebo. Eu sei que não fui eu quem escreveu essa história, mas é legal receber comentários sobre a tradução :) [2]**

**----------------------------------------------**

**3. Fenômeno**

Sinceramente, eu não estava sedento, mas eu decidi caçar novamente naquela noite. Uma pequena quantidade para prevenir, eu sei que seria inadequado.

Carlisle veio comigo; nós não ficávamos juntos sozinhos desde que eu retornei de Denali. Enquanto nós corríamos pela floresta negra, eu o escutei pensando sobre aquele rápido adeus da semana passada.

Em sua memória, eu vi a maneira que as minhas feições tinham se contraído em um feroz desespero. Eu senti a surpresa dele e a repentina preocupação.

_"Edward?"_

_"Eu tenho que ir Carlisle. Tenho que ir agora."_

_"O que aconteceu?"_

_"Nada. Ainda. Mas irá, se eu ficar."_

Ele alcançou o meu braço. Eu senti como doeu para ele quando eu recuei da sua mão.

_"Eu não entendo."_

_"Você já… já houve algum momento…"_

Eu me vi dando uma profunda respiração, vi a selvagem luz nos meus olhos através do filtro de preocupação dele.

_"Alguém já cheirou pra você melhor do que o resto das pessoas? Muito melhor?"_

_"Oh."_

Quando eu soube que ele tinha entendido, meu rosto caiu com vergonha. Ele me alcançou para me tocar, ignorando quando eu recuei de novo, e deixou sua mão em meu ombro.

_"Faça o que você deve para resistir, filho. Sentirei tua falta. Aqui, pegue o meu carro. É mais rápido."_

Ele estava se perguntando agora se ele tinha feito a coisa certa antes, me mandando para longe. Se perguntando se ele teria me machucado com a sua falta de confiança.

"Não," eu sussurrei enquanto eu corria. "Aquilo era o que eu precisava. Eu poderia tão facilmente ter traído aquela confiança, se você tivesse me falado pra ficar."

"Desculpe se você está sofrendo, Edward. Mas você deve fazer o que pode para manter a criança Swan viva. Mesmo se isso signifique que você tem que nos deixar novamente."

"Eu sei, eu sei."

"Por que você voltou? Você sabe o quão feliz eu fico por te ter aqui, mas se isso é muito difícil…"

"Eu não gostei de me sentir um covarde," eu admiti.

Nós desaceleramos - nós estávamos praticamente caminhando através da escuridão agora.

"Melhor do que botar ela em perigo. Ela partirá em um ano ou dois."

"Você tem razão, eu sei disso." Ao contrário, apesar, as palavras dele apenas me deixaram mais ansioso pra ficar. A garota partiria em um ano ou dois…

Carlisle parou de correr e eu parei com ele; ele se virou para examinar a minha expressão.

_Mas você não vai fugir, vai?_

Eu deixei a minha cabeça cair.

_É por orgulho, Edward? Não há porque ter vergonha -_

"Não, não é o orgulho que me mantêm aqui. Não agora."

_Você precisa ir neste momento?_

Eu suspirei brevemente. "Não. Isso não é por mim, se fosse por mim, eu já teria ido."

"Eu vou ficar com você, é claro, se você precisar. É só você dizer. É só você não se queixar ao resto. Eles não terão má vontade com isso."

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

Ele suspirou. "Sim, Rosalie poderia, mas ela não deveria. Seja como for, é muito melhor para nós, irmos agora, sem ter feito nenhum dano, do que irmos mais tarde, depois de que uma vida tenha sido encerrada," Todo humor havia chegado ao fim.

Eu fiquei com medo de suas palavras.

"Sim," Eu concordei. Minha voz soou rouca.

_Mas você está partindo?_

Eu suspirei. "Eu deveria."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? Não consigo ver…"

"Não sei como explicar," Mesmo para mim, ainda não fazia sentido.

Ele mediu minha expressão por um longo tempo.

_Não, eu não consigo ver. Mas eu vou respeitar sua privacidade, se você prefere._

"Muito obrigado. É generoso de sua parte, eu não dou privacidade a ninguém." Com uma exceção. E eu estava fazendo o que eu podia para impedir isso, não estava?

Todos nós temos nossas peculiaridades. Ele riu novamente. Vamos?

Ele havia acabado de sentir o rastro de um pequeno rebanho de cervos. Era difícil reunir muito entusiasmo pelo que era, mesmo nas melhores circunstâncias, um aroma que fazia menos que dar água na boca. Agora, certamente, com a memória do sangue fresco da garota na minha mente, o aroma na verdade revirava o meu estômago.

Eu suspirei. "Vamos," eu concordei, apesar de saber que forçar mais sangue por minha garganta não ajudaria muito.

Nós dois assumimos uma posição de caçada e deixamos o rastro que nos guiasse e nos puxamos em silêncio para frente.

Estava mais frio quando voltamos para casa. A neve derretida havia congelado novamente; era como se um fino lençol de vidro cobrisse tudo - cada ponta de pinheiro, cada folha das plantas, cada lâmina de grama estava congelada.

Enquanto Carlisle foi se vestir para seu primeiro turno no hospital, eu fiquei perto do rio, esperando o sol nascer. Eu me sentia quase inchado de tanto sangue que havia consumido, mas eu sabia que a falta de sede significaria pouco quando eu sentasse ao lado da garota de novo.

Frio e estático como a pedra em que me sentava, eu encarei a água fria que corria ao lado da margem congelada, encarando aquela cena.

Carlisle estava certo. Eu devia deixar Forks. Eles poderiam espalhar alguma história para explicar a minha ausência. Intercâmbio na Europa. Visitando parentes distantes. Fuga adolescente. A história não importava. Ninguém ia questionar muito.

Levaria apenas um ano ou dois para a garota desaparecer. Ela seguiria enfrente com a vida dela - ela teria que seguir enfrente com sua vida. Ela iria à faculdade de algum lugar, ficar mais velha, começar uma carreira, possivelmente até se casar com alguém. Eu podia imaginar isso - Eu podia ver a garota toda vestida de branco andando em uma profunda paz, de braços dados com seu pai.

Era sem igual a dor que aquela imagem me causou. Eu não podia entender aquilo. Eu estava com ciúmes, por que ela tinha um futuro que eu nunca teria? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Todos os humanos a minha volta tinham o mesmo potencial - uma vida - eu raramente tinha parado para envejá-los.

Eu devia deixá-la para seu futuro. Parar de arriscar a vida dela. Essa era a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Carlisle sempre escolhia o jeito certo. Eu devia escutá-lo agora.

O sol aumentou atrás das nuvens, e a luz fraca brilhou de todo o vidro congelado

Mais um dia, eu decidi. Eu podia vê-la uma vez mais. Podia lidar com aquilo. Possivelmente eu mencionaria o meu desaparecimento pendente, trazendo a história a tona.

Aquilo seria difícil; Eu podia sentir isso em cada pesada relutância que já estava me fazendo pensar em desculpas para dizer - para estender o prazo por dois dias, três, quatro… Mas eu não estaria fazendo a coisa certa. Eu sabia que podia confiar no aviso de Carlisle. E eu também sabia que podia ser muito difícil tomar a decisão certa sozinho.

Muito difícil. O quanto dessa relutância vinha da minha obsessiva curiosidade, e quanto vinha do meu insatisfeito apetite?

Eu entrei para trocar de roupa, para ir à escola.

Alice estava esperando por mim, sentada no topo da borda do terceiro andar.

_Você está indo embora de novo_, ela me acusou.

Suspirei e acenei com cabeça

_Eu não consigo ver onde você está indo desta vez._

"Eu não sei para onde estou indo ainda," eu sussurrei.

_Eu quero que você fique._

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

_Talvez eu e Jazz possamos ir com você?_

"Eles vão precisar mais de você agora, se eu não estou aqui para olhar por eles. E pense em Esme. Eu levaria metade da família dela embora de uma vez?"

_Você vai fazê-la tão triste._

"Eu sei. Por isso você tem que ficar."

_Não é o mesmo sem você aqui, você sabe disso._

"Sim. Mas eu tenho que fazer o que é certo."

_Existem vários jeitos certos, e muitos errados, pense, não está lá?_

Por um curto momento ela foi até uma de suas estranhas visões; eu assisti junto com ela como as imagens indistintas apareciam e giraram. Eu vi a mim mesmo dentro dessas visões com estranhas sombras que eu não conseguia compreender - nebulosas, imprecisas formas.

E então, de repente, minha pele estava brilhando na luz do sol de uma pequena e aberta clareira. Eu conhecia este lugar. Havia uma figura na clareira comigo, mas novamente, era indistinta, não ali o suficiente para reconhecer. As imagens tremeram e desapareceram quando um milhão de pequenas escolhas rearranjaram o futuro novamente.

"Eu não absorvi muito disso," eu disse quando a visão ficou escura.

_Eu também. Seu futuro está mudando e mudando tanto que eu não consigo acompanhar. Mas eu acho que…_

Ela parou, e vagueou por uma vasta coleção de outras visões recentes para mim. Eram todas iguais - borradas e vagas.

"Eu _acho_ que algo está mudando, na verdade," ela disse em voz alta. "Sua vida parece que alcançou uma encruzilhada."

Eu ri, austero. "Você tem noção de que soa como uma cigana charlatona em um parque de diversões agora, certo?"

Ela mostrou sua pequena língua.

"Hoje está tudo bem, não é?" perguntei, minha voz abruptamente apreensiva.

"Não vejo você matando ninguém hoje," ela me garantiu.

"Obrigado, Alice."

"Vá se trocar. Não direi nada - deixarei que você conte aos outros quando estiver pronto."

Ela levantou-se e seguiu escada abaixo, seus ombros um pouco curvados. _Sentirei sua falta. Muito._

Sim, eu também sentiria a falta dela.

Foi uma viagem quieta até o colégio. Jasper podia dizer que Alice estava brava com alguma coisa, mas ele sabia que se ela quisesse falar sobre isso já o teria feito. Emmett e Rosalie estavam distraídos, tendo outro de seus momentos, olhando um nos olhos do outro com admiração- era um tanto nojento de se assistir pelo lado de fora. Nós todos sabíamos o quão desesperadamente apaixonados eles estavam. Ou talvez eu apenas estivesse sendo amargo por ser o único sozinho. Alguns dias eram piores que outros de se conviver com três casais perfeitos e apaixonados. Esse era um desses dias.

Talvez eles fossem mais felizes sem mim por perto, com meu temperamento ruim e hostil como o senhor de idade que eu deveria ser agora.

Claro, a primeira coisa que fiz quando chegamos ao colégio foi procurar a garota. Apenas me preparando novamente.

Certo.

Era embaraçoso como meu mundo de repente parecia ser vazio de tudo, menos ela - toda a minha existência centrada ao redor dessa garota, ao invés de em mim mesmo.

Era fácil de entender, na verdade; depois de oitenta anos da mesma coisa, todo dia, toda noite, qualquer mudança era motivo de interesse.

Ela ainda não chegara, mas eu podia ouvir o barulho de trovão do motor de sua picape ao longe. Inclinei-me ao lado do carro para esperar. Alice esperou comigo, enquanto os outros foram direto para suas aulas. Estavam entediados com minha fixação - era incompreensível para eles como qualquer humano pudesse despertar tanto interesse em mim por tanto tempo, não importava o quão delicioso o cheiro dela era.

A garota aos poucos entrou em meu campo de visão, seus olhos na estrada e suas mãos segurando com força o volante. Ela parecia ansiosa com algo. Levei um segundo para entender o que o algo seria, para perceber que todo humano tinha a mesma expressão hoje. Ah, a estrada estava escorregadia por causa do gelo, e eles estavam todos dirigindo com cuidado. Eu podia ver que ela levava o risco a sério.

Aquilo parecia alinhado com o pouco que eu já aprendera sobre sua personalidade. Adicionei aquilo à pequena lista: ela era uma pessoa séria, responsável.

Ela estacionou não muito longe de mim, mas ainda não notara minha presença ainda, encarando-a. Pensei no que ela faria quando percebesse? Coraria e iria embora?

Aquele era meu primeiro palpite. Mas talvez ela me encarasse de volta. Talvez ela viesse falar comigo.

Inspirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões. Esperançoso, apenas por precaução.

Ela saiu da picape com cuidado, testando o chão escorregadio antes que ela pusesse todo seu peso nele. Não olhou para cima, e isso me frustrou. Talvez eu devesse falar com ela…

Não, isso seria errado.

Ao invés de virar em direção ao colégio, ela caminhou até a traseira da picape, segurando-se no lado da picape de um jeito atrapalhado, não confiando em seus passos. Isso me fez sorrir, e eu senti os olhos de Alice em meu rosto. Não ouvi seja lá o que isso a fez pensar - eu estava me divertindo muito observando a garota checar as correntes nos pneus. Ela realmente parecia que estava prestes a escorregar, da maneira que seus pés deslizavam no chão. Ninguém mais parecia ter o mesmo problema - teria ela estacionado na pior parte do gelo?

Ela parou por um momento, olhando para os pneus com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Era… ternura? Como se algo com relação aos pneus a deixasse… _emocionada_?

Novamente, a curiosidade doeu como a sede. Era como se eu _precisasse_ saber o que ela estava pensando - como se mais nada importasse.

Eu iria falar com ela. Ela parecia que precisava de uma ajuda de qualquer modo, pelo menos até que ela estivesse fora da zona escorregadia de gelo. Claro, eu não poderia lhe oferecer ajuda, não é? Hesitei, dividido. Por mais contrária que ela parecia com relação à neve, dificilmente ela acharia agradável o toque de minhas mãos brancas e frias. Eu devia ter usado luvas -

"NÃO!" Alice ofegou alto.

Instantaneamente, li seus pensamentos, imaginando primeiro que eu deveria ter feito uma escolha ruim e ela me viu fazendo algo imperdoável. Mas não era nada a ver comigo.

Tyler Crowley escolhera fazer a curva do estacionamento rápido demais. Essa escolha o faria deslizar no gelo…

A visão aconteceu a menos de meio segundo da realidade. A van de Tyler rodou na esquina enquanto eu assistia o final que deixou Alice sem fôlego.

Não, essa visão não tinha nada a ver comigo, mas ainda assim tinha _tudo_ a ver comigo, porque a van de Tyler - os pneus agora tocando o gelo num ângulo pior, impossível - ia rodar pelo estacionamento e bater na garota que se tornara o foco não intencional de meu mundo.

Mesmo sem Alice prevendo, teria sido fácil adivinhar a trajetória do veículo, saindo do controle de Tyler.

A garota, parada no lugar exatamente errado na traseira da picape, olhou para cima, confusa com o barulho dos pneus cantando no asfalto. Ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos horrorizados, e virou-se para observar sua morte iminente.

_Ela, não!_ As palavras gritaram em minha mente, como se pertencessem a outra pessoa.

Ainda preso aos pensamentos de Alice, percebi que a visão de repente se modificava, mas não tive tempo de ver o que aconteceria então.

Atirei-me pelo estacionamento, jogando-me entre a van desgovernada e a garota petrificada. Movimentei-me tão depressa que tudo parecia apenas um borrão, menos o objeto em que eu estava focado. Ela não me viu - nenhum olho humano conseguiria acompanhar minha movimentação - ainda encarando a forma que estava prestes a prensá-la na estrutura metálica de sua picape.

A peguei pela cintura, movendo com urgência para ser tão gentil quanto fosse possível. No centésimo de segundo entre o tempo que levei para tirá-la do caminho da morte e o tempo que levei para cair no chão com ela em meus braços, eu estava vividamente consciente da fragilidade de seu corpo.

Quando ouvi sua cabeça bater contra o gelo, senti como se eu tivesse virado gelo também.

Mas eu não tinha nem mesmo um segundo inteiro para me certificar de sua condição. Escutei a van atrás de nós, girando barulhenta enquanto batia no corpo metálico da picape da garota. Estava mudando de curso, virando-se, vindo até ela novamente - como se ela fosse um ímã, puxando-a para nós.

"Droga," sibilei.

Eu já havia feito muito. Enquanto eu voava pelo ar para tirá-la do caminho, eu estava consciente do erro que estava cometendo. Saber que era um erro não me impediu, mas eu não estava alheio ao risco que estava assumindo - assumindo, não apenas para mim, mas para toda minha família.

Revelação.

E _isso_ certamente não ajudaria, mas não havia a menor chance de eu deixar a van obter sucesso em sua segunda tentativa de tirar a vida da garota.

A deixei no chão e ergui minhas mãos, segurando a van antes que ela pudesse tocar a garota. A força do movimento me lançou de encontro ao carro parado ao lado da picape, e eu podia sentir sua forma afundar por meus ombros. A van tremeu contra o obstáculo que eram meus braços, e então girou, balançando instável nos dois pneus mais afastados.

Se eu movesse minhas mãos, o pneu traseiro da van ia cair nas pernas dela.

Ah, pelo _amor_ de _tudo_ que é _sagrado_, as catástrofes nunca teriam fim? Havia mais alguma coisa pra dar errado? Eu não podia ficar ali, segurando a van no ar, e esperando por resgate. Mas não podia jogar a van longe - havia o motorista a considerar, seus pensamentos incoerentes pelo pânico.

Com um rugido interno, empurrei a van para que ela se afastasse de nós por um instante. Enquanto ela balançava novamente em minha direção, a segurei por debaixo de sua forma com minha mão direita enquanto enrolava meu braço esquerdo em volta da cintura da garota novamente e a arrastava de debaixo da van, puxando-a apertada a meu lado. Seu corpo se moveu mole enquanto eu a virava para que suas pernas estivessem livres - estaria ela consciente? Quanto dano eu a teria infligido em minha desastrosa tentativa de resgate?

Deixei a van cair, agora que não podia mais machucá-la. Ela bateu no pavimento, as janelas tremendo em uníssono.

Eu sabia que estava no meio de uma crise. O quanto ela teria visto? Mais alguém teria me visto materializar ao lado dela e então segurado a van enquanto tentava tirar a garota de debaixo dela? Essas questões _deveriam_ ser minha maior preocupação.

Mas eu estava ansioso demais para realmente me importar com a ameaça de exposição o tanto que eu deveria. Muito tomado pelo pânico de que eu poderia tê-la machucado em meu esforço de protegê-la. Muito assustado de tê-la tão próxima a mim, sabendo que assim eu sentiria seu cheiro se eu me permitisse respirar. Muito consciente do calor de seu corpo macio, pressionado ao meu - mesmo pelo obstáculo duplo de nossas jaquetas, eu podia sentir o calor…

O primeiro medo foi o maior. Quando os gritos das testemunhas se ergueu a nossa volta, me inclinei para examinar seu rosto, para ver se ela estava consciente - esperando ansiosamente para que ela não estivesse sangrando.

Seus olhos estavam abertos, encarando em choque.

"Bella?" Perguntei urgentemente. "Você esta bem?"

"Estou bem." Ela disse, suas palavras soaram automáticas com tom atordoado.

Alívio. Era tão esquisito quanto doloroso, o banho que veio a mim com o som da sua voz. Eu inspirei um pouco entre meus dentes, e não me importei com a queimação que estava na minha garganta. Eu quase dei as boas-vindas.

Ela se esforçou para sentar-se, mas eu não estava pronto para soltá-la. Se eu soltasse… seria mais seguro? Melhor, no mínimo, tê-la enroscada em mim.

"Cuidado," Eu a avisei. "Acho que você bateu sua cabeça com força."

Não estava cheirando a sangue novo - uma piedade - mas isso não quer dizer nada sobre o dano interno. Eu estava inesperadamente ansioso para levá-la ao Carlisle e ao seu completo equipamento de radiologia.

"Ai," ela disse, seu tom comicamente chocado quando ela percebeu que eu estava certo sobre sua cabeça.

"Foi isso que pensei". Aliviadamente foi engraçado para mim, me fez ficar mais tonto.

"Como foi que…" Sua voz falhou, e seus olhos tremeram. "Como foi que chegou aqui tão rápido?"

O alivio voltou azedo, o humor desapareceu. Ela _percebeu_ demais.

Agora pareceu que a garota estava em postura séria, a ansiedade pela minha família estava séria.

"Eu estava bem ao seu lado, Bella." Eu sabia por experiência que se eu tivesse muita auto-confiança poderia mentir, de uma maneira que qualquer questionamento poderia parecer verdade.

Ela esforçou-se para se mover de novo, e nessa hora eu me permiti. Eu precisava respirar tanto que eu poderia fazer meu papel corretamente, eu precisava de espaço do seu corpo caloroso, delicioso e quente tanto que não poderia combinar com sua mensagem de desespero para mim. Eu deslizei para longe dela, o mais longe o possível no pequeno espaço entre os destroços do veículo.

Ela me olhou e eu a olhei também. Para olhar para longe, seria um primeiro erro que apenas um mentiroso incompetente poderia fazer, e eu não era um mentiroso incompetente. Minha expressão estava suave, benigna… Seu rosto pareceu confuso. Isso era bom.

A cena do acidente estava cercada agora. Tantos estudandes, crianças, colegas se empurrando feito manivelas para ver qualquer corpo que fosse visivel. Ali as falas eram inteligíveis com os altos gritos dos pensamentos chocados. Eu escaniei os pensamentos uma vez para ter certeza que não havia ninguém desconfiado ainda, e então pude desligar e me concentrar apenas na garota.

Ela estava distraída por causa da confusão. Ela deu uma olhada por perto, sua expressão continuou chocada e cansada para se manter em pé.

Eu coloquei minha mão levemente para empura-la.

"Fique quieta por enquanto." Ela _parecia _bem, mas ela poderia mesmo mover seu pescoço? De novo, eu ansiei por Carlisle. Meus olhos como estudante teórico de medicina não se igualavam com seus séculos de medicina prática.

"Mas está frio," Ela reclamou.

Ela quase tinha sido esmagada até a morte duas vezes de formas distintas e se ferido uma vez mais, e era esse frio que a estava incomodando. Um pedaço da memória deslizou em meus dentes, depois eu pude lembrar que a situação não foi engraçada.

Bella piscou, e seus olhos focaram no meu rosto. "Você estava lá."

Aquilo soou sério para mim de novo.

Ela deu uma olhada para trás, viu que não tinha nada para ver além da Van amassada. "Você estava perto do seu carro."

- Não estava não.

- Vi você. - ela insistiu; a voz dela era infantil quando era teimosa. Seu queixo sobressaiu.

- Bella, eu estava parado do seu lado e tirei você do caminho.

Eu encarei fundo em seus olhos intensos, tentando convencê-la a aceitar minha versão - a única racional disponível.

O queixo dela se endureceu. - Não.

Eu tentei ficar calmo, não entrar em pânico. Se eu pudesse a manter calada por alguns momentos, me dar uma chance de destruir a evidência… e negar a história dela alegando uma lesão na cabeça.


	7. 3'2 Fenômeno

* * *

**Oii galera!**

Desculpa aí pra quem mandou review e eu não dei um trechinho desse capítulo, mas a lesada aqui esqueceu XD.

Então, se deixar review, escreve no finzinho:

"_Não esquece de mandar o trecho!"_

E pra quem não tem registro no fanfiction, manda o e-mail pra eu enviar o trecho ;)

Mas manda espaçado, senão eu não recebo ¬¬

Tipo: . (arroba) hotmail. com . br

* * *

**Obrigada à:**

BaaH ~

Carol

Niiih Swan

Elyon the witch

**Pelas reviews ;)**

* * *

.

Não deveria ser fácil manter essa garota silenciosa e reservada calada? Se ela confiasse em mim, só por alguns instantes…

-Por favor, Bella. - eu disse, e minha voz estava muito intensa, porque de repente eu _queria _que ela confiasse em mim. Queria muito, e não só por causa do acidente. Que vontade estúpida. Que sentido faria ela confiar em _mim_?

- Por quê? - ela perguntou, ainda na defensiva.

- Confie em mim. - eu pedi.

- Promete que vai me explicar tudo depois?

Deixou-me nervoso ter que mentir para ela de novo, quando eu queria tanto que eu merecesse a confiança dela. Então, quando eu a respondi, retruquei.

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo bem. - ela revidou no mesmo tom.

Enquanto a tentativa de resgate começava ao nosso redor - adultos chegando, autoridades foram chamadas, sirenes à distância - eu tentei ignorar a garota e colocar minhas prioridades em ordem. Busquei em cada mente no estacionamento, das testemunhas e das que chegaram depois, mas não consegui achar nada de perigoso. Muitos estavam surpresos de me ver ao lado de Bella, mas todos concluíram - porque não havia mais nenhuma conclusão a se tirar - que eles não tinham me notado parado ao lado da menina antes do acidente.

Ela era a única que não aceitava a explicação mais fácil, mas também seria considerada a fonte menos confiável. Ela estava aterrorizada, traumatizada, para não falar a pancada na cabeça. Possivelmente em choque. Seria aceitável para a história dela estar confusa, certo? Ninguém a daria atenção com tantos outros expectadores.

Eu recuei quando ouvi os pensamentos de Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett, que chegavam agora na cena. Seria o inferno pagar por isto à noite…

Eu queria resolver o problema da fissura que meus ombros tinham deixado no carro caramelo, mas a garota estava perto demais. Teria que esperar até que ela estivesse distraída.

Era frustrante esperar - tantos olhos humanos em mim - enquanto os humanos lutavam com a van, tentando tirá-la de nós. Eu podia ter ajudado, apressado o processo, mas já estava com problemas suficientes e a menina tinha olhos atentos. Finalmente, eles conseguiram afastá-la longe o suficiente para que os paramédicos entrassem com as macas.

Um rosto grisalho e familiar apareceu.

- Oi, Edward. - Brett Warner disse. Ele também era um enfermeiro registrado, e eu o conhecia bastante bem do hospital. Foi um golpe de sorte - a única sorte de hoje - foi ele quem chegou até nós primeiro. Em seus pensamentos, ele estava notando que eu parecia alerta e calmo. - Você está bem, garoto?

- Perfeito, Brett. Nada me acertou. Mas receio que a Bella aqui talvez tenha uma concussão. Ela bateu a cabeça forte quando a tirei da frente…

Brett se virou para a menina, que me lançou um olhar traído. Ah, estava certo. Ela era o tipo de mártir calado - preferia sofrer em silêncio.

Ela não contradisse minha história imediatamente e isso me deixou melhor.

O próximo paramédico insistiu que eu me deixasse ser tratado, mas não foi tão difícil desencorajá-lo. Eu prometi que deixaria meu pai me examinar, e ele desistiu. Com a maioria dos humanos, só falar com confiança era necessário. Com a maioria dos humanos, menos a menina, é claro. Ela se encaixava em _algum _padrão?

Quando eles colocaram o protetor de pescoço nela - e seu rosto ficou escarlate de vergonha - usei a distração para arrumar silenciosamente o formato do amassado no carro caramelo com meu pé. Só meus irmãos notaram o que eu estava fazendo e escutei a promessa mental de Emmett de arrumar o que eu deixasse para trás.

Agradecido pela ajuda dele - e mais agradecido que Emmett, pelo menos, já tinha perdoado minha escolha perigosa - fiquei mais relaxado quando subi no banco da frente da ambulância ao lado de Brett.

O chefe de polícia chegou antes que eles colocassem Bella no fundo da ambulância.

Embora os pensamentos do pai de Bella estivessem além das palavras, o pânico e a preocupação emanando da mente do homem como qualquer outro nos arredores. Ansiedade e culpa sem palavras, muito dos dois sentimentos, o lavou quando ele viu sua única filha na maca.

Lavaram dele e passaram para mim, ecoando e ficando mais forte. Quando Alice tinha me avisado que matar a filha de Charlie Sawn o mataria também, ela não estava exagerando.

Minha cabeça se curvou de culpa enquanto escutava sua voz em pânico.

- Bella! - ele gritou.

- Eu estou bem Char… pai. - ela suspirou. - Não há nada de errado comigo.

A garantia dela mal acalmou o terror dele. Ele se virou para o paramédico mais perto e pediu mais informação.

Não foi até eu o ouvir falando, formando frases perfeitamente coerentes tirando seu pânico que eu percebi que a ansiedade e preocupação dele não eram além das palavras. Eu só… não podia ouvir as palavras exatas.

Hmm. Charlie Swan não era tão silencioso como a filha, mas eu podia ver de onde ela tinha herdado. Interessante.

Nunca tinha passado muito tempo envolta do chefe de polícia da cidade. Sempre o considerei um homem de raciocínio lento - agora eu entendi que eu é que era lento. Os pensamentos dele eram parcialmente ocultos, não ausentes. Eu só podia escutar o caráter deles, o tom…

Queria escutar com mais atenção, ver se eu podia achar nessa nova pequena peça a chave para os segredos da garota. Mas Bella foi trancada na parte trazeira então, e a ambulância estava seguindo seu caminho.

Era difícil me desviar dessa possível solução para o mistério que tinha me deixado obcecado. Mas eu tinha que pensar agora - olhar o que havia sido feito hoje de cada ângulo. Eu tinha que escutar, ter certeza de que não tinha colocado todos nós em tanto perigo que teríamos que partir imediatamente. Tinha que me concentrar.

Não havia nada nos pensamentos dos paramédicos para me preocupar. Até onde eles sabiam, não tinha nada de errado com a garota. E Bella estava mantendo a história que eu tinha contado, até agora.

A prioridade, quando chegamos ao hospital, era ver Carlisle. Eu corri pelas portas automáticas, mas fui incapaz de abrir mão de assistir totalmente a Bella; continuei prestando atenção nela através dos pensamentos dos paramédicos.

Foi fácil achar a mente familiar de meu pai. Ele estava um seu escritório pequeno, sozinho - o segundo golpe de sorte desse dia azarado.

- Carlisle.

Ele escutou minha aproximação, e ficou alarmado assim que viu meu rosto. Ele ficou em pé, pálido como um fantasma. Ele se inclinou para frente da mesa de nogueira organizada.

_Edward, você não…_

- Não, não, não é isso.

Ele respirou fundo. _Claro que não. Desculpe que pensei isso. Seus olhos, claro, eu devia reconhecido… _Ele notou meus olhos ainda eram dourados com alívio.

- Mas ela está machucada, Carlisle, provavelmente não é grave, mas…

- O que aconteceu?

- Um acidente de carro estúpido. Ela estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Mas eu não podia fica parado lá - deixar que fosse atropelada…

_Comece de novo, eu não entendo. Como você se envolveu?_

- Uma van derrapou no gelo. - eu sussurrei. Olhei a parede atrás dele enquanto falava. Ao invés de ser coberta com diplomas, ele tinha só uma pintura à óleo, uma de suas favoritas, um Hassam não descoberto. - Ela estava no caminho. Alice viu acontecendo, mas não havia tempo para fazer nada além de correr pelo estacionamento e tirá-la da frente. Ninguém notou… exceto ela. Eu tive que parar a van também, mas de novo, ninguém viu… a não ser ela. Eu… eu sinto muito, Carlsile. Não queria nos colocar em perigo.

Ele deu a volta na mesa e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

_Você fez a coisa certa. E não deve ter sido fácil para você. Estou orgulhoso, Edward._

Eu o olhei nos olhos. - Ela sabe que tem algo… de errado comigo.

- Isso não importa. Se tivermos que ir embora, nós iremos. O que ela disse?

Balancei a cabeça, um pouco frustrado. - Nada, ainda.

_Ainda?_

- Ela concordou com a minha versão dos eventos… mas está esperando uma explicação.

Ele franziu a testa, pensando.

- Ela bateu a cabeça - bom, eu fiz isso. - continuei rapidamente. - Eu a bati contra o chão com bastante força. Ela parece bem, mas… não acho que será difícil desacreditá-la.

Senti-me rude só de dizer as palavras.

Carlisle ouviu o desgosto na minha voz. _Talvez isso não seja necessário. Vamos ver o que acontece, está bem? Parece que tenho uma paciente para ver._

- Por favor. - eu disse. - Estou preocupado que a tenha machucado.

A expressão de Carslile se aliviou. Ele passou o dedo pelo cabelo, só alguns tons mais claro que seus olhos dourados, e riu.

_Foi um dia interessante para você, não foi?_ Em sua mente, eu podia ver a ironia, e era engraçada - para ele, pelo menos. Uma inversão de papéis. Durante aquele momento curto e impensado em que corri pelo estacionamento congelado, eu tinha passado de assassino para protetor.

Eu ri com ele, lembrando de ter certeza de que Bella nunca precisaria de proteção de nada além de mim mesmo. Minha risada tinha um tom irritado porque, apesar da van, isso ainda era verdade.

Eu esperei no escritório de Carlsile - uma das horas mais compridas que já vivi - escutando o hospital cheio de pensamentos.

Tyler Crowley, o motorista da van, parecia estar mais machucado que Bella, e a atenção se voltou para ele enquanto ela esperava a sua vez de fazer o raio-X. Carlisle ficou nos fundos, confiando no diagnóstico dos residentes de que a garota só estava levemente machucada. Isso me deixou ansioso, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Uma espiada no rosto dele e ela imediatamente se lembraria de mim, do fato que havia algo de errado com a minha família, e talvez isso a fizesse falar algo.

Ela certamente tinha um parceiro disposto o suficiente para conversar. Tyler estava consumido por culpa com o fato de quase tê-la matado, e não conseguia parar de falar sobre isso. Eu podia ver a expressão dela através dos olhos dele, e estava claro que ela queria que ele parasse. Como ele não via isso?

Houve um momento tenso para mim quando Tyler perguntou como ela tinha saído da frente.

Eu esperei, sem respirar, como ela hesitou.

_- Hmmm…_ - ele a escutou falar. Então ela fez uma pausa tão longa que Tyler se perguntou se sua pergunta a tinha confundido. Finalmente, ela continuou. _- Edward me puxou de lá._

Eu suspirei. Então minha respiração acelerou. Eu nunca a tinha ouvido falar meu nome antes. Gostei do som - mesmo só de escutar pelos pensamentos de Tyler. Queria escutar com meus próprios ouvidos…

_- Edward Cullen._ - ela disse, quando Tyler não entendeu de quem ela tinha falado. Encontrei-me na porta, a mão na maçaneta. O desejo de vê-la estava ficando mais forte. Eu tive que me lembrar de ter cuidado.

_- Ele estava do meu lado._

- Cullen? - _Hm. Que estranho._ - Não o vi… _- Podia ter jurado…_ - Caramba, acho que foi tudo tão rápido. Ele está bem?

_- Acho que sim. Está em algum lugar por aqui, mas ninguém o obrigou a usar uma maca._

Eu vi o olhar pensativo no rosto dela, a suspeita ficando mais forte em seus olhos, mas essas pequenas mudanças de expressão foram perdidas em Tyler.

_Ela é bonita,_ ele estava pensando, quase surpreso. _Mesmo toda desarrumada. Não faz meu tipo, mas… devia convidá-la para sair. Compensar por hoje…_

Então fui para o corredor, a meio caminho da sala de emergência, sem pensar por um segundo no que estava fazendo.

Por sorte, a enfermeira entrou na sala antes de mim - era a vez de Bella tirar o raio-X. Encostei-me à parede em um canto escuro e tentei me controlar enquanto ela era levada para longe.

Não importava que Tyler pensou que ela era bonita. Qualquer um notaria isso. Não havia razão para eu me sentir… Como eu me sentia? Aborrecido? Ou _enfurecido_ estava mais perto a verdade? Isso não fazia nenhum sentido.

Eu fiquei onde eu estava o quanto eu pude, mas a impaciência me venceu e eu voltei pra sala de radiologia. Ela já tinha sido levada de volta ao pronto socorro, mas eu podia dar uma olhada em seus Raios-x enquanto a enfermeira não voltava.

Eu me senti mais calmo quando vi. Sua cabeça estava bem. Eu não a tinha machucado, não exatamente.

Carlisle me apanhou lá.

_Você parece melhor, _ele comentou.

Eu apenas olhei pra frente. Nós não estávamos sozinhos, os corredores cheios de ordenados e visitantes.

_Ah, sim._ Ele encravou seus raios-x a tábua iluminada, mas eu não precisava de uma segunda olhada. _Eu vejo. Ela está absolutamente bem. Muito bem, Edward._

O som da aprovação de meu pai criou uma reação mista em mim. Eu estaria contente, exceto por saber que ele não aprovaria o que eu ia fazer agora. Ao menos, ele não aprovaria se soubesse de minhas reais motivações…

"Eu acho que vou conversar com ela - depois que ela ver você," eu suspirei. "Aja naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Esqueça isso." Todas razões aceitáveis.

Carlisle acenou ausente, ainda olhando pros seus raios-x. "Boa idéia. Hmm."

Eu olhei pra ver o que o tinha interessado.

_Olhe todas as contusões cicatrizadas! Quantas vezes a mãe dela a derrubou?_

Carlisle sorriu pra si mesmo por sua brincadeira.

"Eu estou começando a pensar que essa garota tem apenas má sorte. Sempre no lugar errado na hora errada."

_Forks é certamente o lugar errado pra ela, com você aqui._

Eu me retirei.

_Vá em frente. Esqueça essas coisas. Eu estarei com você logo._

Eu saí rapidamente, me sentindo culpado. Talvez eu fosse um mentiroso muito bom, se eu pudesse enganar Carlisle.

Quando eu cheguei ao pronto socorro, Tyler estava resmungando sob sua respiração, ainda se desculpando. A garota estava tentando escapar do remorso dele tentando dormir. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, mas sua respiração não estava contínua, e uma vez ou outra seus dedos se torciam impacientemente.

Eu encarei seu rosto por um longo tempo. Essa era a última vez que eu a veria. Isso disparou uma dor aguda em meu peito. Seria porque eu odiava deixar qualquer quebra-cabeça sem solução? Isso não parecia uma explicação suficiente.

Finalmente, eu respirei fundo e fiquei a vista.

Quando Tyler me viu, ele começou a falar, mas eu coloquei um dedo em meus lábios.

"Ela está dormindo?" Eu murmurei.

Os olhos de Bella se abriram rapidamente e focou em meu rosto. Eles se arregalaram por um momento, e depois se estreitaram por raiva ou suspeita. Eu lembrei que eu tinha uma encenação pela frente, então eu sorri pra ela como se nada incomum houvesse acontecido esta manhã - apenas uma pancada na cabeça e um pouco de imaginação livre.

"Hey, Edward," Tyler disse. "Eu lamento muito -"

Eu levantei uma mão pra parar suas desculpas. "Sem sangue, sem danos," eu disse humoradamente. Sem pensar, eu sorri muito largamente por minha brincadeira particular.

Era assustadoramente fácil ignorar Tyler, deitado não mais que 1.20m de mim, coberto de sangue fresco. Eu nunca tinha entendido como Carlisle era capaz de fazer aquilo - ignorar o sangue de seus pacientes pra cuidar deles. Não seria a constante tentação muito distraída, muito perigosa…? Mas, agora… Eu podia ver como, se você estivesse focado o suficiente em algo mais forte o suficiente, a tentação não seria nada demais.

Apesar de fresco e exposto, o sangue de Tyler não tinha nada a ver com o de Bella.

Eu mantive minha distância dela, me sentando nos pés do colchão de Tyler.

"Então, qual o veredicto?" eu perguntei a ela.

Ela fez bico. "Não há nada de errado comigo, mas eles não vão me deixar ir. Como você não está acorrentado a uma maca como o resto de nós?"

Sua impaciência me fez sorrir novamente.

Eu podia ouvir Carlisle no corredor agora.

"Tudo depende dos seus contatos," eu disse suavemente. "Mas não se preocupe, eu vim libertar você."

Eu assisti sua reação cuidadosamente enquanto meu pai entrava na sala. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e sua boca realmente abriu em surpresa. Eu gemi internamente. Sim, ela certamente tinha notado a semelhança.

"Então, Srta. Swan, como você está se sentindo?" Carlisle perguntou. Ele tinha uma maneira maravilhosamente calma que deixava a maioria dos pacientes bem em poucos momentos. Eu não poderia falar como isso afetou Bella.

"Eu estou bem," ela disse quietamente.

Carlisle fixou seus raios-x no painel de luz acima da cama. "Seu raio-X parece bom. Sua cabeça está doendo? Edward disse que você bateu com força."

Ela suspirou, e disse, "Eu estou bem," novamente, mas dessa vez a impaciência vazou em sua voz. Depois ela olhou de relance em minha direção.

Carlisle se aproximou dela e correu seus dedos levemente por seu crânio até que ele encontrou o galo embaixo de sua cabeça.

Eu fui pego de surpresa pela onda de emoção que passou por mim.

Eu tinha visto Carlisle trabalhar com humanos mil vezes. Anos atrás, eu tinha até o ajudado informalmente - embora apenas em situações em que sangue não estava envolvido. Então não era uma coisa nova pra mim, assisti-lo interagir com a garota como se ele fosse tão humano quanto ela. Eu tinha invejado seu controle muitas vezes, mas não era o mesmo que essa emoção. Eu invejei mais que seu controle. Eu sofri pela diferença entre Carlisle e eu - que ele pudesse tocá-la tão gentilmente, sem receio, sabendo que nunca a machucaria…

Ela estremeceu, e eu pulei do meu assento. Eu tive que me concentrar por um momento para manter minha postura relaxada.

"Sensível ?" Carlisle perguntou.

Seu queixo se levantou um pouco. "Na verdade não," ela disse.

Outro pequeno pedaço de sua personagem se encaixou: ela estava brava. Ela não gostava de mostrar fraqueza.

Possivelmente a criatura mais vulnerável que eu já vi, e ela não quer parecer fraca. Uma gargalhada escorregou através de meus lábios.

Ela me olhou novamente.

"Bem," Carlisle disse. "Seu pai está na sala de espera - você pode ir pra casa com ele agora. Mas volte se tiver vertigens ou qualquer problema com a sua visão."

O pai dela estava aqui? Eu varri os pensamentos da sala de espera lotada, mas não conseguia distinguir sua voz mental do grupo antes que ela estivesse falando de novo, o rosto ansioso.

- Posso voltar pra a escola?

- Talvez devesse descansar hoje. - Carlisle sugeriu.

Os olhos dela se voltaram para mim. - _Ele_ vai para a escola?

Agir normalmente… acalmar as coisas… esquecer a sensação quando ela me olha nos olhos…

-Alguém tem que espalhar a boa notícia de que sobrevivemos. - eu disse.

- Na verdade - Carlisle corrigiu - a maior parte da escola parece estar na sala de espera.

Eu pressenti a reação dela dessa vez - sua aversão à atenção. Ela não me desapontou.

- Ah, não - ela lamentou e colocou as mãos no rosto.

Eu gostei que finalmente adivinhei uma coisa certa. Estava começando a entendê-la…

- Quer ficar aqui? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Não, não! - ela disse rapidamente, girando as pernas sob o colchão e escorregando para ficar em pé. Ela tropeçou, sem equilíbrio, nos braços de Carlisle. Ele a pegou e a firmou.

Novamente, a inveja me inundou.

- Estou bem. - ela disse antes que ele pudesse comentar, um rosa claro em suas bochechas.

Claro, aquilo não incomodaria Carlisle. Ele teve certeza que ela tinha recuperado o equilíbrio e soltou as mãos.

- Tome um Tylenol para a dor. - ele instruiu.

- Não está doendo tanto assim.

Carlisle sorriu e assinou o prontuário dela. - Parece que vocês dois tiveram muita sorte.

Ela virou levemente o rosto, para me encarar com olhos rígidos. - A sorte foi Edward por acaso estar parado ao meu lado.

- Ah, bem, sim. - Carlisle concordou depressa, escutando a mesma coisa na voz dela que eu escutei. Ela não tinha pensado que suas suspeitas eram coisas da sua imaginação. Ainda não.

_Toda sua, _Carlisle pensou. _Cuide do jeito que achar melhor._

- Muito obrigado. - eu sussurrei, rápido e baixo. Nenhum humano me ouviu. Os lábios de Carlisle se viraram um pouco para cima com o meu sarcasmo enquanto ele se virava para Tyler. - Mas acho que _você_ terá que ficar conosco por mais um tempinho. - ele disse quando começou a examinar os cortes deixados pelo vidro quebrado.

Bom, eu tinha feito o estrago, então era justo que eu tivesse que lidar com ele.

Bella andou deliberadamente na minha direção, sem parar até que estivesse a uma distância desconfortável. Lembrei como eu tinha desejado, antes de todo o estrago, que ela se aproximasse de mim… Isso já era zombar desse desejo.

- Posso conversar com você um minuto? - ela sibilou para mim.

A sua respiração quente tocou meu rosto e eu tive que dar um passo para trás. A atração dela não tinha diminuído nem um pouquinho. Toda vez que ela estava perto de mim, despertava os meus piores instintos, os mais urgentes. Veneno inundou minha boca e meu corpo ansiou para atacar - para puxá-la para os meus braços e despedaçar sua garganta nos meus dentes.

Minha mente era mais forte que meu corpo, mas era por pouco.

- Seu pai está esperando por você. - eu a lembrei, com o queixo apertado.

Ela olhou para Carlisle e Tyler. Tyler não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção, mas Carlisle estava monitorando cada respiração que eu dava.

_Cuidado, Edward._

- Gostaria de falar com você a sós, se não se importa. - ela insistiu em uma voz baixa.

Eu gostaria de dizer que me importava muito, mas sabia que teria que passar por isso uma hora. Melhor acabar com isso de uma vez.

Estava cheio de tantas emoções em conflito quando eu saía do quarto, escutando-a tropeçar nos próprios pés atrás de mim, tentando me acompanhar.

Tinha que atuar. Sabia que papel eu faria - eu já tinha escolhido o personagem. Seria o vilão. Mentiria, ridicularizaria e seria cruel.

Isso era contra todos os meus melhores impulsos - os impulsos humanos aos quais tinha me agarrado todos esses anos. Nunca quis merecer mais confiança do que nesse momento, quando tinha que destruir qualquer possibilidade que ela existisse.

Foi pior saber que essa seria a última memória que ela teria de mim. Essa era a cena de despedida.

Virei-me para ela.

- O que você quer? - perguntei friamente.

Ela se contraiu um pouco com a minha hostilidade. Seus olhos ficaram confusos, na expressão que tinha me assombrado…

- Você me deve uma explicação. - ela disse em uma voz fraca; o rosto de marfim empalideceu.

Foi muito difícil manter minha voz dura. - Eu salvei a sua vida… Não lhe devo nada.

Ela recuou - queimou como ácido ver que minhas palavras a machucavam.

- Você prometeu. - ela sussurrou.

- Bella, você bateu a cabeça, não sabe do que está falando.

Então ela se empertigou. - Não há nada de errado com a minha cabeça.

Ela estava irritada agora, e isso deixou as coisas mais fáceis para mim. Eu sustentei seu olhar, deixando meu rosto menos amigável.

- O que você quer de mim, Bella?

- Quero saber a verdade. Quero saber por que estou mentindo por você.

O que ela queria era justo - me frustrou ter que negar isto para ela.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? - eu quase rosnei para ela.

Suas próximas palavras vieram em uma corrente. - Só o que eu sei é que você não estava em nenhum lugar perto de mim… O Tyler também não o viu, então não venha me dizer que bati a cabeça com força… Aquela van ia atropelar nós dois… E não aconteceu, e suas mãos pareceram amassar a lateral dela… E você deixou um amassado no outro carro e não está nada machucado… E a van devia ter esmagado minhas pernas, mas você a levantou… - De repente, ela trincou os dentes e seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

Eu a encarei, minha expressão de escárnio, embora o que sentisse mesmo era medo; ela realmente tinha visto tudo.

- Acha que eu levantei a van? - eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

Ela respondeu com um aceno rápido.

Minha voz ficou ainda mais irônica. - Sabe que ninguém vai acreditar nisso.

Ela lutou para controlar a raiva. Quando me respondeu, ela falou cada palavra devagar. - Não vou contar a ninguém.

Ela estava dizendo a verdade - Eu podia ver isso nos olhos dela. Mesmo furiosos e traídos, ela iria guardar meu segredo.

_Por quê?_

O choque disso arruinou a minha expressão cuidadosamente projetada durante meio segundo, e logo me recompus.

"E por que isso importa?" Eu perguntei, trabalhando para manter minha voz severa.

"Importa pra mim," ela disse intensa. "Eu não gosto de mentir - então é melhor que tenha um bom motivo para fazer isso."

Ela me pediu para confiar nela. Exatamente como eu queria que ela confiasse em mim. Mas esse lado da linha eu não podia atravessar.

A minha voz ficou calosa. "Você não pode só me agradecer e esquecer isso?"

"Obrigada," ela disse, e logo ela fumigou silenciosamente, esperando.

"Você não vai esquecer isso, vai?"

"Não."

"Nesse caso…" Eu não podia dizer ela a verdade se eu quisesse… E eu _não podia_ querer.

Eu deixaria ela fazer sua própria história sobre quem eu era, por que nada podia ser pior que a verdade - Eu estava vivendo um pesadelo, diretamente das páginas de uma história de terror.

"Espero que você goste da decepção."

Fizemos carranca um para o outro.

Foi ímpar quão amável sua raiva foi. Como um furioso gatinho, macio e inofensivo, e também ignorante quanto a sua própria invulnerabilidade.

Ela ficou rosada e apertou seus dentes de novo. "Por que você se deu o trabalho então?"

Sua pergunta não era a que eu estava esperando ou preparado para responder.

Eu perdi as regras do jogo, as quais eu estava firmado. Eu senti a máscara escorregar da minha face, e eu disse a ela - nesse único momento - a verdade.

"Eu não sei."

Eu memorizei seu rosto uma última vez - ainda tinha alguns traços de raiva, o sangue ainda não tinha parado de deixar suas bochechas rosadas - e então eu me virei e andei para longe dela.

* * *

**Leitores de New Life:**

Posto ainda essa semana, explico o porquê da demora na prórpia fic :)


	8. 4 Visões

**----------**

**Obrigada a quem tem deixado reviews! **

**Não posso responder elas hoje porque não tenho tempo, já que hoje tem ceia de Natal e amanhã eu vou viajar!**

**_Capítulo mais comprido de presente pra galera do Fanfiction_****!**

**TENHAM TODOS UM FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO!**

**Vejo vocês em fevereiro (provavelmente).**

**-------------------**

**4 - Visões**

Eu voltei para a escola. Esta era a coisa certa a se fazer, a maneira mais discreta para se comportar.

No final do dia, quase todos os outros alunos tinham voltado para as classes também. Só Tyler e Bella e alguns outros - que provavelmente estavam usando o acidente como uma chance para matar aula - continuaram ausentes.

Não deveria ser tão difícil fazer a coisa certa. Mas, durante toda a tarde, estava batendo os dentes contra o desejo que me deixara querendo matar aula também - ir procurar a garota de novo.

Como um perseguidor. Um perseguidor obsessivo. Um vampiro perseguidor obsessivo.

A escola hoje estava - de algum modo, impossivelmente ainda mais tediosa do que tinha sido há uma semana. Como coma. Era como se as cores tivessem sido drenadas dos tijolos, das árvores, do céu, dos rostos ao meu redor.

Havia outra coisa certa que eu deveria estar fazendo… e não estava. Claro, também era uma coisa errada. Tudo dependia da perspectiva que você olhava.

Da perspectiva de um Cullen - não só um vampiro, mas um Cullen, alguém que pertencia a uma família, uma coisa tão rara em nosso mundo - a coisa certa a se fazer seria algo assim:

_- Estou surpreso de vê-lo na classe, Edward. Eu ouvi que você esteve envolvido naquele acidente horrível hoje de manhã._

_- Sim, eu estava, Sr. Banner, mas eu fui o sortudo. - Um sorriso amigável. - Eu não me machuquei nem um pouco… gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo por Tyler e Bella._

_- Como eles estão?_

_- Eu acho que Tyler está bem… só alguns arranhões superficiais do vidro do pára-brisas. Embora não tenho certeza quando a Bella. - Uma careta preocupada. - Ela talvez tenha uma concussão. Eu escutei que ela estava bastante incoerente por um tempo - até vendo coisas. Eu sei que os médicos estavam preocupados…_

Era assim que deveria ter sido. Era assim que eu devia à minha família.

- Estou surpreso em vê-lo na classe, Edward. Eu ouvi que você esteve envolvido naquele acidente horrível hoje de manhã.

- Não me machuquei. - Sem sorriso.

O Sr. Banner mudou seu peso de um pé para o outro, desconfortável.

- Tem alguma idéia de como Tyler Crowley e Bella Swan estão? Ouvi que tiveram alguns machucados…

Dei de ombros. - Não sei dizer.

O Sr. Banner limpou a garganta. - Ah, certo… - ele disse, meu olhar frio deixando sua voz um pouco tensa.

Ele andou rapidamente de volta para frente da sala e começou a matéria.

Era a coisa errada a se fazer. A não ser que você olhasse de uma perspectiva mais obscura.

Só que parecia tão… tão _deselegante_ caluniar a garota pelas costas, especialmente quando ela estava provando ser mais confiável do que eu podia ter sonhado. Ela não havia dito nada para me trair, embora tivesse uma boa razão para o fazer. Eu iria traí-la quando ela não tinha feito nada a não ser guardar meu segredo?

Eu tive uma conversa quase idêntica com a Sra. Goff - só que em espanhol ao invés de inglês - e Emmett me olhou por um longo tempo.

_Eu espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para o que aconteceu hoje. Rose está em pé de guerra._

Eu revirei meus olhos sem olhar para ele.

Na verdade eu tinha criado uma explicação que parecia perfeita. Supondo que eu _não tivesse_ feito nada para parar a van antes que ela esmagasse a menina… eu tremi com esse pensamento. Mas se ela tivesse sido atingida, se ela_ tivesse sido_ ferida e tivesse sangrado, o fluído vermelho derramado, desperdiçado no asfalto, o cheiro de sangue fresco pulsando pelo ar…

Eu tremi de novo, mas não só em terror. Parte de mim tremeu de desejo. Não, eu não teria sido capaz de assistí-la sangrando sem expor a nós todos em um jeito muito mais escandaloso e chocante.

Parecia a desculpa perfeita… mas eu não a usaria. Era vergonhosa demais.

E de qualquer maneira, eu não tinha pensando nela até bem depois do fato ter ocorrido.

_Tome cuidado com Jasper,_ Emmett continuou, alheio aos meus pensamentos. _Ele não está tão nervoso… mas ele está mais decidido._

Eu vi o que ele quis dizer, e por um momento a sala girou ao meu redor. Meu ódio era tão devorador que uma névoa vermelha encobriu minha visão. Eu pensei que fosse me fogar nela.

_CREDO, EDWARD! SE CONTROLE!_ Emmett gritou para mim em sua cabeça. Sua mão desceu para o meu ombro, segurando-me em meu lugar antes que eu pudesse pular e ficar em pé. Ele raramente usava sua força completa - raramente havia necessidade, porque ele era tão mais forte que qualquer outro vampiro que qualquer um de nós já tivesse encontrado - mas ele a usou agora. Ele agarrou meu braço, ao invés de me empurrar para baixo. Se ele estivesse me empurrando, a cadeira embaixo de mim teria desmoronado.

_CALMA!_ Ele ordenou.

Eu tentei me acalmar, mas era difícil. A fúria queimava em minha cabeça.

_Jasper não vai fazer nada até todos nós conversarmos. Eu só achei que você devia saber a direção que ele está tomando._

Eu me concentrei em relaxar, e senti a mão de Emmett afrouxar.

Tente não chamar mais atenção. Você já está com problemas o suficiente do jeito que está.

Eu respirei fundo e Emmett me soltou.

Eu procurei através da sala por rotina, mas nosso confronto tinha sido tão curto e silencioso que só algumas pessoas sentadas atrás de Emmett tinham notado. Nenhuma delas sabia o que pensar disso, e elas esqueceram. Os Cullens eram aberrações - todos já sabiam disso.

_Droga, garoto, você está horrível,_ Emmett acrescentou, seu tom simpático.

- Dane-se. - eu resmunguei entre dentes, e escutei sua risada baixa.

Emmett não guardava rancor, e eu provavelmente deveria estar mais agradecido por sua natureza de fácil convívio. Mas eu podia ver que as intenções de Jasper faziam sentido para Emmett, que ele estava considerando qual seria o melhor caminho a se tomar.

O ódio ferveu, mau sob controle. Sim, Emmett era mais forte do que eu, mas ele ainda não havia me derrubado em uma luta. Ele dizia que era porque eu trapaceava, mas escutar pensamentos era tão parte de mim quanto a força era dele. Nós lutávamos de igual para igual.

Uma luta? Era essa a direção que tudo tomava? Eu iria lutar contra a minha _família_ por uma humana que eu mal conhecia?

Eu pensei sobre isso por um minuto, pensei na sensação do frágil corpo da garota nos meus braços contra Jasper, Rose e Emmett - sobrenaturalmente fortes e rápidos, máquinas de matar por natureza…

Sim, eu iria lutar por ela. Contra a minha família. Eu tremi.

Mas não era justo deixá-la desprotegida quando fui eu quem a colocou em perigo.

Eu não conseguiria ganhar sozinho, entretanto, não contra os três deles, e me perguntei quais seriam meus aliados.

Carlisle, certamente. Ele não iria lutar contra ninguém, mas ele seria contra os planos de Rose e Jasper. Talvez isso fosse tudo que eu precisasse. Eu iria ver…

Esme era incerta. Ela não ficaria _contra_ mim também, e ela iria detestar discordar de Carlisle, mas ela iria ser a favor de qualquer plano que mantivesse sua família unida. Sua prioridade não seria o certo, e sim eu. Se Carlisle era a alma da família, Esme era o coração. Ele nos deu um líder que merecia ser acompanhado, ela transformou isso em um ato de amor. Todos nós nos amávamos - mesmo por baixo da fúria que eu sentia por Jasper e Rose no momento, mesmo planejando lutar contra eles para salvar a garota, eu sabia que eu os amava.

Alice… não fazia idéia. Provavelmente dependeria do que ela visse chegando. Ela ficaria do lado do vencedor, imaginei.

Então eu teria que fazer isso sem ajuda. Sozinho eu não era páreo para eles, mas eu não ia deixar a menina ser machucada por minha culpa. Isso talvez exigisse uma ação evasiva…

Minha raiva diminuiu um pouco com o súbito humor negro. Eu podia imaginar como a menina reagiria se eu a raptasse. É claro, eu raramente adivinhava suas reações - mas que outra reação ela poderia ter além de terror?

Não tinha certeza como cuidar disso - raptá-la. Não seria capaz de ficar perto dela por muito tempo. Talvez eu só a devolvesse à mãe. Mesmo isso seria repleto de perigo. Para ela.

E também para mim, eu percebi de repente. Se eu a matasse por acidente… eu não tinha certeza de quanta dor isso iria me causar, mas eu sabia que seria intensa e em várias formas.

O tempo passou rapidamente enquanto eu meditava sobre todas as complicações à minha frente: a discussão me esperando em casa, o conflito com a minha família, a distância que eu seria forçado a percorrer depois de tudo…

Bom, eu não podia mais reclamar que a vida _fora _da escola era monótona. A garota tinha mudado isso.

Emmett e eu andamos silenciosamente para o carro quando o sinal tocou. Ele estava preocupado comigo, e preocupado com Rosalie. Ele sabia que lado teria que escolher em uma disputa, e isso o incomodava.

Os outros estavam esperando por nós no carro, também silenciosos. Éramos um grupo bem quieto. Só eu conseguia escutar a gritaria.

_Idiota! Lunático! Imbecil! Estúpido! Egoísta, tolo irresponsável!_ Rosalie mantinha uma linha constante de insultos a plenos pulmões. Ficou difícil ouvir os outros, mas eu a ignorei o melhor que eu pude.

Emmett estava certo sobre Jasper. Ele estava seguro de seu plano.

Alice estava transtornada, preocupada com Jasper, passando por imagens do futuro. Não importa por qual direção Jasper chegasse à garota, Alice sempre me via lá, o impedindo. Interessante… nem Rosalie ou Emmett estavam com ele nessas visões. Então Jasper planejava trabalhar sozinho. Isso deixaria as coisas eqilibradas.

Jasper era o melhor lutador, certamente o mais experiente entre nós: minha única vantagem consistia no fato de que eu podia escutar seus movimentos antes que ele os fizesse.

Eu nunca havia lutado mais que de brincadeira com Emmett ou Jasper - só passatempo. Senti-me enjoado com o pensamento de realmente tentar machucar Jasper…

Não, não isso. Só impedi-lo. Isso era tudo.

Eu me concentrei em Alice, memorizando as diferentes formas de ataque de Jasper.

Quando eu fiz isso, as visões dela mudaram, se afastando mais e mais da casa dos Swan. Eu o estava parando antes…

_Pare com isso Edward! Não pode acontecer desse jeito. Eu não vou deixar._

Eu não a respondi, só continuei olhando.

Ela começou a olhar mais para frente, para o campo nebuloso e incerto de possibilidades distantes. Tudo era sombrio e vago.

No caminho inteiro para casa, a atmosfera silenciosa não cedeu. Eu estacionei na grande garagem perto da casa; a Mercedes de Carlisle estava ali, perto do Jeep enorme de Emmett, o M3 de Rosalie e meu Vanquish. Fiquei contente que Carlisle já estava em casa - o silêncio terminaria de forma explosiva, e eu queria que ele estivesse perto quando isso acontecesse.

Fomos direto para a sala de jantar.

Essa sala nunca era, é claro, usada para o propósito para o qual fora construída. Mas era mobiliada com uma longa mesa oval de mogno cercada por cadeiras - éramos cautelosos em ter os acessórios para fingir. Carlisle gostava de usá-la como uma sala de conferência. Em um grupo com tantas personalidades fortes e distintas, às vezes era necessário discutir as coisas sentados, de um jeito calmo.

Eu tinha um pressentimento de que sentar não iria ajudar em muita coisa hoje.

Carlisle sentou em seu lugar habitual na ponta leste da mesa. Esme estava ao lado dele - eles deram as mãos em cima da mesa.

Os olhos de Esme estavam em mim, as profundezas douradas deles cheias de preocupação.

_Fique._ Foi seu único pensamento.

Eu queria poder sorrir para a mulher que era verdadeiramente uma mãe para mim, mas eu não tinha como assegurá-la agora.

Eu sentei do outro lado de Carlsile. Esme se virou ao redor dele para colocar sua mão livre no meu ombro. Ela não tinha idéia do que estava para começar, só estava se preocupando comigo.

Carlisle tinha uma noção melhor do que estava chegando. Seus lábios estavam apertados com força e sua testa estava enrugada. A expressão era muito velha para seu rosto jovem.

Quando todos os outros estavam sentados, eu pude ver as linhas serem desenhadas.

Rosalie sentou-se diretamente à frente de Carlisle, na outra ponta da grande mesa. Ela me encarou, nunca desviando o olhar.

Emmett sentou ao lado dela, seu rosto e sua mente amargos.

Jasper hesitou, então foi ficar em pé contra a parede atrás de Rosalie. Ele estava decidido, não importava o resultado dessa discussão. Meus dentes bateram.

Alice foi a última chegar, e seus olhos estavam concentrados em alguma coisa muito longe - o futuro, ainda muito incerto para que ela fizesse uso dele. Sem parecer pensar ela sentou perto de Esme. Ela esfregou a testa como se tivesse dor de cabeça. Jasper se contorceu preocupado e considerou se juntar a ela, mas manteve sua posição.

Eu respirei fundo. Eu tinha começado isso - devia falar primeiro.

- Me perdoem. - Eu disse, olhando primeiro para Rosalie, depois para Jasper e então Emmett. - Eu não tive a intenção de colocar nenhum de vocês em risco. Foi impensado,e eu assumo total responsabilidade pelo meu ato precipitado.

Rosalie me encarou malignamente. - O que vocês quer dizer, 'assume total responsabilidade'? Você vai consertar?

- Não do jeito que você quer dizer. - Eu disse, tentando manter minha voz calma e equilibrada. - Estou disposto a ir embora agora, se isso deixa as coisas melhores. - _Se eu acreditar que a garota ficará segura, se eu acreditar que nenhum de vocês irá tocá-la, _eu emendei na minha cabeça.

- Não. - Esme murmurou. - Não, Edward.

Eu dei um tapinha em sua mão. - São só alguns anos.

- Esme está certa. - Emmett disse. - Você não pode ir a lugar algum agora. Isso seria o _oposto_ de útil. Nós temos que saber o que as pessoas estão pensando agora mais do que nunca.

- Alice pegará qualquer coisa grave. - eu discordei.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça. - Eu acho que Emmett tem razão, Edward. Vai ser mais fácil a garota falar se você desaparecer. Ou todos nós vamos, ou ninguém vai.

- Ela não vai dizer nada. - eu insisti rapidamente. Rose estava processando uma explosão, e eu queria esse fato claro antes.

- Você não conhece a mente dela. - Carlisle me lembrou.

- Disso eu tenho certeza. Alice, me dê cobertura.

Alice me olhou cansativamente. - Não consigo ver o que vai acontecer se nós ignorarmos isso. Ela olhou de relance para Rose e Jasper.

Não, ela não conseguia ver esse futuro - não quando Rosalie e Jasper estavam tão decididos em não ignorar o acidente.

A palma de Rosalie bateu na mesa com um barulho alto. - Não podemos permitir que a humana tenha chance de dizer nada. Carlisle, você _deve_ ver isso. Mesmo se decidirmos todos desaparecer, não é seguro deixar histórias para trás. Nós vivemos de um jeito tão diferente do resto do nosso tipo - você sabe que existem aqueles que iriam adorar uma desculpa para fazer acusações. Temos que ter mais cuidado que qualquer um!

-Já deixamos rumores para trás antes. - eu a lembrei.

- Só rumores e suspeitas, Edward. Não testemunhas oculares e evidências!

- Evidência! - eu zombei.

Mas Jasper estava concordando, seus olhos duros.

-Rose… - Carlisle começou.

- Me deixe terminar, Carlisle. Não precisa ser nada que chame atenção. A menina bateu a cabeça hoje. Então talvez aconteça de o machucado ser mais sério do que parecia. - Rosalie deu de ombros. - Todo mortal vai dormir com a chance de nunca mais acordar. Os outros iriam esperar que nós cuidássemos nós mesmos disso. Tecnicamente, isso seria trabalho de Edward, mas isto está obviamente além dele. Você sabe que sou capaz de me controlar. Eu não iria deixar nenhuma evidência para trás.

- Sim, Rosalie, todos nós sabemos a assassina eficiente que você é. - eu rosnei.

Ela sibilou para mim, furiosa.

- Edward, por favor. - Carlisle disse. Então se virou para Rosalie. - Rosalie, eu fui a favor em Rochester porque eu senti que você devia ter justiça. Os homens que você matou haviam lhe prejudicado monstruosamente. Essa não é a mesma situação. A garota Swan é uma inocente.

- Não é nada pessoal, Carlisle. - Rosalie disse pelos dentes. - É para proteger a todos nós.

Houve um breve silêncio enquanto Carlisle pensava em sua resposta. Quando ele concordou, os olhos de Rosalie brilharam. Ela devia saber melhor. Mesmo se eu não fosse capaz de ler os pensamentos dele, eu podia ter previsto suas próximas palavras. Carlisle nunca cedia.

- Eu sei que sua intenção é boa, Rosalie, mas… eu gostaria muito que nossa família fosse _digna _de ser protegida. Os ocasionais… acidentes ou lapsos de controle são uma parte lamentável de quem nós somos. - Era bem característico dele se incluir no plural, embora ele próprio nunca tivesse tido esse tipo de lapso. - Assassinar uma criança sem culpa a sangue frio é outra coisa completamente diferente. Eu acredito que o risco que ela apresenta, quer ela fale suas suspeitas ou não, não é nada muito grave. Se abrirmos exceções para nos proteger, estaremos arriscando algo muito mais importante. Nós arriscamos perder a essência de quem somos.

Controlei minha expressão com cuidado. Não faria bem algum sorrir agora. Ou aplaudir, como eu gostaria.

Rosalie olhou com uma cara feia. - É só ser responsável.

- É ser insensível. - Carlisle corrigiu gentilmente. - Toda vida é preciosa.

Rosalie suspirou pesadamente e seu lábio inferior fez um bico. Emmett deu um tapinha em seu ombro. - Vai ficar tudo bem, Rosalie. - ele encorajou com uma voz baixa.

- A pergunta - Carlisle continuou. - é se nós devemos nos mudar ou não?

- Não. - Rosalie lamentou. - Acabamos de nos fixar. Não quero começar o segundo ano de colegial outra vez!

- Você vai poder manter sua idade atual, claro. - disse Carlisle.

- E ter que mudar ainda mais cedo? - ela revidou.

Carlisle deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto daqui! Tem pouco sol, podemos ser quase _normais._

- Bom, não precisamos decidir agora. Podemos esperar e ver se isso se torna uma necessidade. Edward confia no silêncio da menina Swan.

Rosalie bufou.

Mas eu não estava mais preocupado com Rosalie. Podia ver que ela concordaria com a decisão de Carlisle, não importa o quanto estivesse brava comigo. A conversa deles tinha se voltado para detalhes sem importância.

Jasper continuou determinado.

Eu entendi o motivo. Antes dele e Alice se conhecerem, ele vivia em uma zona de combate, um cenário de guerra impiedoso. Ele sabia as conseqüências de desprezar as regras - já havia visto os medonhos resultados com os próprios olhos.

Dizia muita coisa o fato de ele não ter tentando acalmar Rosalie com seus talentos extras, ou que agora não tentava incentivá-la. Ele se mantinha neutro na discussão - acima dela.

- Jasper. - eu disse.

Ele encontrou meus olhos, seu rosto inexpressível.

- Ela não vai pagar pelo meu erro. Não vou permitir.

- Ela tira proveito, então? Ela deveria ter morrido hoje, Edward. Eu só consertaria as coisas.

Eu falei de novo, enfatizando cada palavra. - Não vou permitir.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não estava esperando isso - ele não imaginava que eu fosse impedi-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez. - Não vou deixar Alice viver em perigo, mesmo que seja leve. Você não sente por ninguém o que eu sinto por ela, Edward, e você não viveu o que eu vivi, tendo visto minhas memórias ou não. Você não entende.

- Não estou discutindo isso, Jasper. Mas estou avisando que não vou deixar você machucar Isabella Swan.

Nos encaramos - sem raiva, e sim avaliando o oponente. Eu senti que ele verificava o ambiente ao meu redor, testando minha determinação.

- Jazz… -Alice disse, nos interrompendo.

Ele sustentou seu olhar mais um pouco, e então olhou para ela. - Não se incomode em dizer que você pode cuidar de si mesma, Alice. Eu já sei disso. Eu ainda tenho que…

- Não é isso que eu vou falar. - Alice interrompeu. - Eu ia pedir um favor para você.

Eu vi o que estava na mente dela e minha boca se abriu com uma arfada audível. Eu olhei para ela, chocado, só vagamente consciente de que todos tirando Alice e Jasper me observavam cuidadosamente.

- Eu sei que você me ama. Obrigada. Mas eu gostaria muito que você não tentasse matar Bella. Primeiro de tudo, Edward está falando sério e não quero vocês dois brigando. Segundo, ela é minha amiga. Pelo menos _vai _ser.

Estava nítido na mente dela: Alice, sorrindo, com seus braços gelados envolta dos braços quentes e frágeis da garota. E Bella estava sorrindo também, seu braço na cintura de Alice.

A visão era sólida como uma pedra; só o tempo era incerto.

- Mas, Alice… - Jasper ofegou. Não conseguia virar minha cabeça para olhar sua expressão. Não conseguia me desviar da imagem na cabeça de Alice para olhar para ele.

- Eu vou amá-la algum dia, Jazz. Vou ficar muito chateada com você se não deixá-la viver.

Eu ainda estava preso nos pensamentos de Alice. Eu vi o futuro brilhar enquanto a resolução de Jasper diminuía com o pedido inesperado dela.

- Ah… - Ela suspirou - a decisão dele tinha criado um novo futuro. - Vê? Bella não vai dizer nada. Não há com o que se preocupar.

O modo como ela disse o nome da menina… como se elas já fossem confidentes…

- Alice - eu engasguei. - O que… isso?

- Eu disse que uma mudança estava vindo. Eu não sei, Edward. - Mas ela apertou o queixo e eu podia ver que havia mais. Ela estava tentando não pensar nisso; de repente estava se concentrando muito em Jasper, embora ele estivesse muito espantado para fazer algum progresso com sua decisão.

Ela fazia isso às vezes, quando queria esconder algo de mim.

- O que é, Alice? O que está escondendo?

Ouvi Emmett resmungar. Ele sempre ficava frustrado quando Alice e eu tínhamos esses tipos de conversa.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando me manter fora.

-É sobre a garota? - eu ordenei. - É sobre Bella?

Ela bateu os dentes se concentrando, mas quando eu falei o nome de Bella, ela escorregou. Só durou meio segundo, mas foi o suficiente.

- NÃO! - eu gritei. Eu escutei a cadeira bater no chão e percebi que estava em pé.

- Edward! - Carlisle ficou em pé também, seu braço no meu ombro. Mal estava ciente dele.

- Está consolidando. - Alice sussurrou. - Cada minuto que passa você está mais decidido. Só existem duas saídas para ela agora. É uma coisa ou outra, Edward.

Eu podia ver o que ela via… mas não queria aceitar.

- Não. - eu disse de novo; não tinha volume na minha negação. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e precisei me apoiar na mesa.

- Alguém _por favor_ quer deixar o resto de nós saber do mistério? - Emmett reclamou.

- Eu tenho que ir embora. - eu sussurrei para Alice, ignorando-o.

- Edward, nós já falamos sobre isso. - Emmett disse alto. - Essa é a melhor maneira de fazer a garota falar. Além do mais, se você for embora, nós não vamos ter certeza se ela vai falar alguma coisa ou não. Você tem que ficar e lidar com isso.

- Não vejo você indo a lugar algum, Edward. - Alice me disse. - Não sei mais se você consegue ir embora. - _Pense,_ ela acrescentou silenciosamente. _Pense sobre partir._

Eu vi o que ela quis dizer. Sim, a idéia de nunca mais ver a menina era… dolorosa. Mas também era uma necessidade. Não conseguia aprovar nenhum dos futuros que aparentemente eu a tinha condenado.

_Não tenho certeza absoluta quanto ao Jasper, Edward._ Alice continuou. _Se você partir, ele pensa que ela é um perigo para nós._

- Eu não vou ouvir isso. - eu a contradisse, ainda meio consciente da nossa platéia. Jasper estava hesitante. Ele não faria algo que magoasse Alice.

_Não neste momento. Você arriscaria a vida dela, a deixaria desprotegida?_

-Por que está fazendo isso comigo? - eu gemi. Minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos.

Eu não era o protetor de Bella. Não podia ser isso. O futuro dividido de Alice não era prova suficiente disso?

Eu a amo também. Ou eu vou. Não é a mesma coisa, mas eu a quero por perto para isso.

- A ama _também?_ - eu sussurrei, incrédulo.

Ela suspirou. _Você é tão cego, Edward. Não consegue ver a direção que está tomando? Não consegue ver onde já está? É mais inevitável do que o sol nascendo no leste. Veja o que eu vejo…_

Eu balancei minha cabeça, horrorizado. - Não. - eu tentei bloquear as visões que ela me revelada. - Não tenho que seguir esse caminho. Eu vou embora. Eu vou mudar o futuro.

- Você pode tentar… - ela disse, a voz cética.

- Ah,_ por favor! _- Emmett aumentou o tom de voz.

- Preste atenção. - Rosalie sibilou para ele. - Alice o vê se apaixonando por uma _humana!_ Isso é típico de Edward! - Ela tirou sarro.

Eu mal a ouvi.

- O quê? - Emmett disse, surpreso. Então sua risada de rugido ecoou pelo cômodo. - É isso o que tem acontecido? - Ele riu de novo. - Parada dura, Edward.

Eu senti a mão dele no meu ombro, e a afastei distraído. Não conseguia prestar atenção nele.

- Se _apaixonando_ por uma humana? - Esme repetiu em uma voz impressionada. - Pela garota que ele salvou hoje? Se _apaixonar _por ela?

- O que você vê, Alice? Exatamente. - Jasper pediu.

Ela se virou para ele; Eu continuei a olhar seu rosto, entorpecido.

- Tudo depende se ele é forte o bastante ou não. Ou ele irá matá-la com as próprias mãos - ela girou para encontrar meu olhar outra vez - o que iria _realmente_ me irritar, Edward, sem mencionar o que iria fazer com _você_ - ela olhou Jasper novamente - ou ela vai ser uma de nós algum dia.

Alguém engasgou; não vi quem foi.

- Isso não vai acontecer! - eu estava gritando de novo. - Nenhum dos dois!

Alice não pareceu ter me escutado. - Tudo depende. - ela repetiu. - Talvez ele seja só forte o suficiente para não matá-la - mas vai ser por pouco. Vai requerer uma quantidade incrível de controle. - ela meditou. - Mais até o que Carlisle tem. Ele talvez seja forte _só _o suficiente… A única coisa para qual ele não é forte o bastante é ficar longe dela. Essa é uma causa perdida.

Não conseguia achar minha voz. Ninguém parecia ser capaz de achar sua. A sala ficou imóvel.

Eu encarei Alice, e todos me encararam. Podia ver minha própria expressão de terror de cinco pontos de vista diferentes.

Depois de um longo momento, Carlisle suspirou.

- Bom, isso… complica as coisas.

- Eu que o diga. - Emmett concordou. A voz dele era mais uma risada. Era com Emmett mesmo, fazer piada na destruição da minha vida.

- Mas acho que o plano continua o mesmo. - Carlisle disse, ponderado. - Vamos ficar e observar. Obviamente, ninguém irá… machucar a menina.

Eu enrijeci.

- Não. - Jasper disse calmamente. - Se Alice só vê duas saídas…

- Não! - minha voz não era um grito ou um rosnado ou choro de desespero, mas uma combinação dos três. - Não!

Eu tinha que ir embora, ficar longe do som dos pensamentos deles - da aversão egoísta de Rosalie, do humor de Emmett, da paciência infinita de Carlisle…

Pior: a confiança de Alice. A confiança de Jasper na confiança dela.

Pior de tudo: a… _alegria _de Esme.

Fui para fora da sala. Esme tocou meu braço quando eu passei, mas eu não reconheci o gesto.

Estava correndo antes que estivesse fora da casa. Passei pelo rio em um pulo, e corri para a floresta. A chuva tinha voltado, caindo tão pesada que eu me ensopei em poucos segundos. Gostei da água espessa - criou uma parede entre eu e o resto do mundo. Me rodeou, me deixou isolado.

Corri na direção leste, para longe das montanhas sem desviar da linha até que pude ver as luzes de Seattle do outro lado da baía. Parei antes que chegasse à fronteira da civilização.

Cercado pela chuva, sozinho, eu finalmente me obriguei a ver o que tinha feito - como tinha mutilado o futuro.

Primeiro, a visão de Alice e da garota com seus braços ao redor uma da outra - a confiança e amizade eram tão óbvias que gritavam da imagem. Os olhos castanhos expressivos de Bella não estavam confusos nessa visão, e sim cheios de segredos - nesse momento, pareciam segredos felizes. Ela não se afastou do braço frio de Alice.

O que isso significava? O quanto ela sabia? Nessa visão congelada do futuro, o que ela pensava de_ mim?_

Então a outra imagem, tão parecida, só que colorida com horror. Alice e Bella, seus braços ainda envolta uma da outra em sua amizade confiável. Mas agora não havia diferença entre esses braços - os dois eram braços, macios e de mármore, duros como aço. Os olhos atentos de Bella não eram mais castanhos chocolate. Suas íris eram de um escarlate vívido, chocante. Os segredos neles eram insondáveis - aceitação ou angústia? Era impossível de dizer. O rosto dela era frio e imortal.

Eu tremi. Eu não conseguia evitar as perguntas similares, mas diferentes: O que isso significava - como isso aconteceu? E o que ela pensava de mim agora?

Eu podia responder essa última. Se eu a forçasse a fazer parte dessa meia vida vazia por causa da minha fraqueza e egoísmo, com certeza ela me odiaria.

Mas havia mais uma imagem horrorosa - pior do que qualquer outra que já tive.

Meus próprios olhos, escarlate intensos com o sangue humano, os olhos de um monstro. O corpo quebrado de Bella em meus braços, branco pálido, vazio, sem vida. Era tão concreta, tão clara.

Não podia suportar ver isso. Não conseguia suportar. Tentei tirar da minha mente, tentei ver alguma outra coisa, qualquer coisa. Tentei ver a expressão no rosto com vida dela que tinha obstruído minha visão no último capítulo de minha existência. Tudo em vão.

A visão negra de Alice encheu minha cabeça, e eu me contorci internamente com a agonia que ela causou. Enquanto isso, o monstro em mim estava cheio de felicidade, eufórico com as chances de seu sucesso. Deixou-me enjoado.

Isso não podia ser permitido. Tinha que ter um jeito de transformar o futuro. Eu não deixaria as visões de Alice me dizer o que fazer. Eu escolheria um caminho diferente. Sempre existia uma escolha.

Tinha que existir.


	9. 5'1 Convites

**5. Convites **

Colegial. Não era mais o purgatório, agora era o inferno puro. Tormento e fogo… sim, eu tinha os dois.

Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa agora. Todos os pingos nos i's e os traços nos t's. Ninguém podia reclamar que eu estava evitando minhas responsabilidades agora.

Para deixar Esme feliz e proteger os outros, eu fiquei em Forks. Retornei para meu horário antigo. Cacei mais que o resto deles. Todo dia, eu ia para a escola e fingia ser humano. Todo dia, eu escutava cuidadosamente qualquer coisa nova sobre os Cullens - não tinha nada novo. A garota não tinha falado uma palavra de suas suspeitas. Ela só repetiu a história de novo e de novo - que eu estava ao lado dela e a tinha tirado do caminho - até que os ouvintes ficaram entediados e pararam de pedir mais detalhes. Não havia perigo. Minha ação precipitada não tinha machucado ninguém.

Ninguém além de mim.

Estava determinado a mudar o futuro. Não era a coisa mais fácil de se fazer, mas não tinha outra escolha com a qual eu podia viver.

Eu tinha pensado que aquele primeiro dia tinha sido o mais difícil. No final dele, eu tinha certeza que esse era o caso. Mas estava errado.

Estava amargurado, sabendo que tinha machucado a menina. Tirei conforto do fato de que a dor dela não era nada mais do que uma picada - só uma pequena ferroada de rejeição - comparada com a minha. Bella era humana, e ela sabia que eu era algo mais, algo errado, algo assustador. Ela provavelmente se sentiria mais aliviada do que magoada quando eu virasse meu rosto para longe dela e fingisse que ela não existe.

- Oi, Edward,- ela me cumprimentou no meu primeiro dia de volta a classe de biologia. A voz dela estava agradável, amigável, 180 decibéis desde a ultima vez que eu falei com ela.

Por quê? O que a mudança queria dizer? Ela teria esquecido? Decidiu que ela imaginou todo o episodio? Ela poderia possivelmente ter me perdoado por não cumprir minha própria promessa?

As perguntas estavam queimando como a sede que me atacava toda vez que eu respirava.

Apenas por um instante eu olhei nos olhos dela. Só para ver se eu podia encontrar respostas lá…

Não. Eu não podia me permitir nem mesmo isso. Não se eu fosse mudar o futuro.

Eu movi meu queixo devagar na direção dela sem olhar para longe da frente da sala. Eu acenei com a cabeça uma vez, e então eu virei meu rosto para frente…

Ela não falou comigo de novo.

Aquela tarde, assim que a escola terminou, meu papel também terminou, eu fui até Seattle como eu tinha feito um dia antes. Parecia que eu poderia agüentar a dor apenas levemente melhor quando eu estava voando ao longo do chão, transformando tudo a minha volta em um borrão verde.

Essa corrida se tornou meu habito diário.

Eu a amava? Eu não acho que era isso. Não ainda. A visão de Alice do futuro que eu tinha preso comigo, embora, eu pudesse ver quão fácil seria me apaixonar por Bella. Isso seria exatamente como cair: Sem esforço. Não deixar de amá-la seria o oposto da queda - como ser puxado de um penhasco, eu apoiei meu rosto sobre a mão, a tarefa foi cansativa, como se eu já não tivesse força mortal.

Mais de um mês se passou, e cada dia era mais difícil. Isso não fazia sentido para mim - me manter perto dela, para que as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Devia significar isso quando Alice disse que eu não desejaria, e não conseguiria ficar longe da menina. Ela tinha visto a escalada da dor. Mas eu podia lidar com a dor.

Eu não iria destruir o futuro da Bella. Se eu fosse destinado ao amor dela, e então ela não fosse evitar, esse era o mínimo que eu podia fazer?

Evitar ela era o máximo que eu podia agüentar; entretanto. Eu podia fingir ignorá-la, e nunca estar em seu caminho. Eu podia fingir que ela não me interessava. Mas se essa era medida, eu apenas faria de conta, e não seria real.

Eu ainda flutuava a cada respiração dela, cada palavra que ela dizia.

Eu aglomerava meus tormentos em quatro categorias.

Os dois primeiros eram familiares. O seu aroma e o seu silêncio. Ou, ao invés - assumir a responsabilidade por mim mesmo ao que ela pertencia - a minha sede era minha curiosidade.

A sede era o meu primeiro tormento. Eu tornei um hábito, agora, simplesmente não respirar na aula de Biologia. Mas é claro, sempre há exceções - quando eu tinha de responder a uma pergunta ou algo do tipo, e eu teria necessidade de falar usando meu fôlego. Cada vez que eu saboreasse o ar em torno da garota, que era o mesmo desde o primeiro dia - fogo e violência brutal e a necessidade desesperada de me livrar. Era mesmo um pouco difícil de agarrar a razão ou retenção nesses momentos. E, como no primeiro dia, o monstro estava prestes a rugir, tão perto da superfície…

A curiosidade era um dos meus constantes tormentos. Uma coisa que nunca saiu da minha cabeça: _O que ela está pensando agora?_ Ao ouvi-la calmamente suspirar. Quando ela passava um dos dedos sobre o cabelo. Quando ela jogava o livro com mais força do que o normal. Quando ela chegava na aula tarde. Quando ela batia seu pé, impaciente, sobre o chão. Cada movimento que eu pegava na minha visão periférica era um irritante mistério. Quando ela conversava com os outros alunos humanos, eu analisava todas as palavras e seu tom. Será que ela dizia o que estava pensando, ou ela pensava no que iria dizer? Se isso soava para mim como se ela estivesse tentando dizer o que a sua audiência esperava, e isso me fez lembrar da minha família e de nossa vida diária da ilusão - nos éramos melhores do que ela estava sendo. Ao menos eu estava errado sobre isso, apenas imaginando coisas. Por que ela iria ter um papel a desempenhar? Ela era um deles - uma jovem adolescente.

Mike Newton era o mais surpreendente dos meus tormentos. Quem teria sonhado que um tão comum e entediante mortal poderia ser tão irritante? Para ser justo, eu deveria ter de sentir gratidão pelo entediante garoto; mais do que os outros, ele fazia a garota falar. Eu aprendi muito sobre ela através dessas conversas - eu ainda montava a minha lista -, mas contrariamente, a assistência de Mike com este projeto só me deixava mais irritado.

Eu não queria que Mike fosse o único a descobrir segredos. Eu queria fazer isso.

Ele nunca percebeu as pequenas revelações que ela fazia, seus pequenos discúidos.

Ele não sabia nada sobre ela. Ele criou uma Bella em sua cabeça, que não existia - uma menina tão comum como ele era. Ele não tinha observado a generosidade e bravura que a distingüia dos outros humanos, ele não conhecia a anormal maturidade das suas falas. Ele não percebia que, quando ela falava de sua mãe, ele falava de sua mãe como se ela fosse uma criança e não o contrário - amorosa, indulgente, um pouco divertida, e ferozmente protetora.

Ele não percebia a paciência em sua voz quando ela fingia interesse no caminho das conversas, e não adivinhava o que havia atrás de sua paciente bondade.

Embora nas conversas com Mike, eu fosse capaz de adicionar a qualidade mais importante para a minha lista, e mais reveladora de todas elas, tão simples como rara. Bella era boa. Todas as outras coisas somadas com tudo - agradável, discreta, altruísta, amorosa e corajosa - ela era cada vez melhor através do tempo.

Não me tornavam mais gentil com o garoto, no entanto. A maneira como ele ficava possessivo quando via a Bella - como se ela fosse feita para ele - me provocou quase raiva com o seu rude fantasiar sobre ela. Ele estava se tornando mais confiante de si mesmo, também, quando o tempo passou, ele considerou isso ao vê-la preferi-lo aos seus rivais - Tyler Crowley, Erick Yorkie, e sempre, esporadicamente, eu mesmo. Ele se sentava rotineiramente ao seu lado na mesa, conversando com ela, encorajado por seus sorrisos. Apenas educados sorrisos, eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu freqüentemente me pegava imaginando, entretido, rebatendo ele contra a parede da sala… É muito provável que ele não fosse se ferir fatalmente…

Mike muitas das vezes não pensava em mim como um rival. Após o acidente, ele ficou preocupado que Bella e eu fossemos criar vínculos a partir da experiência partilhada, mas obviamente teve o resultado oposto. Naquela época, ele ainda tinha ficado irritado que eu e Bella tínhamos deixado o seu grupo de atenções. Mas agora eu o ignorei perfeitamente como os outros, e ele progrediu complacente.

O que ela estava pensando agora? Será que ela gostava de ser o centro das atenções?

E, finalmente o último dos meus tormentos, o mais doloroso: A indiferença de Bella. Como eu havia ignorado ela, ela me ignorou também. Ela nunca tentou falar comigo novamente. Com tudo que eu sabia, ela nunca pensou em mim novamente.

Isso poderia me levar a loucura- ou até mesmo mudar minha decisão para alterar o futuro - exceto que ela às vezes me encarava como ela havia feito antes. Eu não a via para mim, como se eu não pudesse me permitir olhar para ela, mas Alice sempre nos advertia quando ela estava prestes a me encarar; Os outros estavam sendo cuidadosos com o conhecimento problemático da garota.

Aliviava um pouco a dor quando ela me olhava de longe de vez em quando. É claro que ela poderia estar imaginando que tipo de louco que eu era.

"Bella vai encarar Edward em um minuto. Pareça normal." Alice disse uma terça-feira de Março, e os outros tomaram cuidado para gesticular e se mexer como um humano; ficar totalmente parado era um hábito da nossa espécie.

Eu prestei atenção para quantas vezes ela olhava na minha direção. Me agradava, apesar de não dever agradar, que a freqüência não diminuía conforme o tempo passava. Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas me fazia me sentir melhor.

Alice suspirou. "Eu gostaria…"

"Fique fora disso, Alice," Eu disse por baixo do fôlego. "Não vai acontecer"

Ela fez um bico. Alice estava ansiosa para formar sua amizade iminente com Bella. De uma forma estranha ela sentia falta da garota que ela nem conhecia.

"Eu admito que você é melhor do que eu pensei. Você tem seu futuro todo determinado e sem sentido de novo. Espero que você esteja feliz" Ela pensou.

"Faz bastante sentido pra mim."

Ela fez um som impaciente de forma delicada.

Eu tentei a ignorar, estava muito impaciente para conversas. Eu não estava de bom-humor- mais tenso do que eu deixava qualquer um deles ver. Só Jasper sabia como eu estava, sentindo o stress ao meu redor com sua habilidade única de sentir e influenciar o humor das pessoas ao redor. Ele não entendia as razões por trás dos humores e - como seu estava constantemente em um humor ruim- ele ignorava.

Hoje seria um dia difícil. Mais difícil que o dia anterior, esse era o padrão.

Mike Newton, o garoto odiável com quem eu não podia me permitir virar rival, ia chamar Bella para um encontro.

O baile que as garotas escolhiam o par estava chegando, e ele esperava muito que Bella o chamasse. E que ela não havia feito nada que abalava a confiança dele. Agora ele estava desconfortavelmente preso - eu gostava do desconforto dele mais do que eu devia - porque Jessica Stanley tinha acabado de o chamar. Ele não queria dizer "sim", esperando que Bella o escolhesse (e provar que ele era o vitorioso entre seus rivais), mas ele não queria dizer "não" e acabar perdendo o baile. Jessica, magoada pela sua hesitação e imaginando a razão por trás disso, estava tendo pensamentos raivosos contra Bella. Eu entendi o instinto melhor agora, mas só me fez mais frustrado quando eu não podia agir.

E pensar que tinha chegado a esse ponto! Eu estava totalmente fixado nos dramas da escola que um dia eu havia simplesmente ignorado.

Mike estava trabalhando na sua coragem conforme ele andava com Bella até a aula de biologia. Eu ouvi sua luta interna enquanto eu esperava eles chegarem. O garoto era fraco. Ele tinha esperado por essa festa de propósito, com medo de fazer seu afeto reconhecido antes dela ter mostrado uma preferência por ele. Ele não queria ficar vulnerável para uma possível rejeição, preferindo que ela desse aquele passo antes.

Covarde.

Ele sentou do nosso lado de novo, confortável com a familiaridade, e eu imaginei o som que seu corpo faria se batesse contra a parede oposta com força suficiente para quebrar a maioria dos seus ossos.

- Então - ele disse pra garota, seus olhos no chão. - Jessica me chamou para o baile de primavera.

- Isso é ótimo. - Bella respondeu imediatamente e com entusiasmo. Era difícil não sorrir conforme Mike se dava conta de seu tom. Ele estava esperando por consternação. - Você vai se divertir muito com a Jessica.

Ele refletiu sobre a resposta certa. - Bem… - ele hesitou, e quase desistiu. Então voltou ao trilho. - Eu falei pra ela que ira pensar sobre isso.

"Por que você faria isso?" ela perguntou. O tom dela era mais de desaprovação, mas ainda tinha uma pontada de alívio também.

O que aquilo significava? Uma fúria inesperada fez com que minhas mãos se curvassem nos meus punhos com força.

Mike não ouviu o alívio. O rosto dele vermelho - com a raiva que eu estava parecia um convite - e ele olhou para o chão de novo enquanto falava.

"Eu estava pensando….talvez você estivesse pensando em me chamar."

Bella hesitou.

Naquele momento de hesitação, eu vi o futuro mais claramente do que Alice.

Ela talvez possa dizer sim para a pergunta implícita de Mike, talvez não, mas ainda assim, algum dia ela diria sim para alguém. Ela era adorável, intrigante e outros homens notavam isso. Se ela fosse se prender a alguém nesse grupo insalubre, ou esperasse para estar livre de Forks, o dia que ela diria sim chegaria.

Eu vi a vida dela como tinha visto no dia anterior - faculdade, carreira…amor, casamento. Eu vi ela de braços dados com seu pai, vestida de branco, seu rosto corado de felicidade conforme ela se movia com a marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn.

A dor era mais forte do que jamais tinha sido. Um humano teria que estar à beira da morte para sentir essa dor- um humano não sobreviveria a isso.

E não só a dor mas o ódio.

A raiva também doía de uma forma física. Mesmo que esse garoto insignificante não seja para quem Bella diga sim; Eu queria esmagar o crânio dele na minha mão, para deixar ele representar quem ela escolher.

Eu não entendia essa emoção - era uma mistura de dor e raiva e desejo e desespero. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes; não podia definir isso.

"Mike, acho que você devia dizer sim," Bella disse de forma gentil.

As esperanças de Mike desapareceram. Em outras circunstâncias eu teria gostado mas eu estava preso no choque após a dor - e o remorso que a dor e a raiva tinham me dado.

Alice estava certa. Eu não era forte o suficiente.

Agora, Alice estaria vendo o futuro contorcido e revirando, ficando confuso de novo. Isso a agradaria?

"Você já chamou alguém?" Mike perguntou sóbrio. Ele deu uma olhada para mim, suspeitando pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. Eu notei que nunca tinha disfarçado meu interesse bem, minha cabeça estava inclinada na direção de Bella.

A raiva descontrolada nos pensamentos dele - raiva por qualquer um que ela preferisse - de repente deu um nome ao meu sentimento.

Eu estava com ciúmes.

"Não" Ela disse achando um pouco de graça. "Eu não vou mesmo."

Por trás de todo o remorso e raiva, eu senti alívio nas palavras dela. De repente eu estava considerando os meus rivais.

"Por que não?" Mike perguntou de uma forma quase mal-educada. Me ofendia que ele falasse assim com ela. Eu me segurei.

"Eu vou para Seattle nesse sábado." Ela respondeu.

A curiosidade não era mais tão viciante quanto antes - agora que eu estava mais concentrado em descobrir as respostas e tudo mais. Eu saberia os porquês e quando dessa revelação.

O tom de Mike continuou grosso. "Você não pode ir outro dia?"

"Desculpa, não." Bella foi mais brusca agora. "Então você não deveria fazer Jess esperar mais - È falta de educação."

A preocupação dela com os sentimentos de Jessica diminuiu as chamas do meu ciúme. Essa viagem para Seattle me parecia suspeita como uma desculpa para dizer não - ela recusou puramente por lealdade a amiga? Ela realmente queria poder dizer sim? Ou os dois palpites estavam errados? Ela estava interessada em outra pessoa?

"…, você tem razão." Mike murmurou, com a moral tão baixa que eu quase senti pena dele. Quase.

Ele parou de olhar para ela, cortando minha visão do rosto dela na sua mente.

Eu não podia tolerar isso.

Eu virei para ler a expressão dela por mim mesmo, pela primeira vez em mais de um mês. Foi um alívio poder me autorizar a fazer isso, como respirar depois de muito tempo embaixo d'água era para humanos.

Os olhos delas estavam fechados e suas mãos de cada lado do seu rosto. Seus ombros curvados pra frente de forma defensiva. Ela balançava a cabeça suavemente, como se ela estivesse tentando parar de pensar em alguma coisa.

Frustrante. Fascinante.

A voz do a tirou da sua reflexão e seus olhos abriram devagar. Ela olhou para mim imediatamente, talvez sentindo que eu a olhava. Ela me olhou nos olhos com a mesma expressão perplexa que tinha me perseguido.

Eu não senti remorso ou culpa ou raiva naquele segundo. Eu sabia que eles reapareceriam, logo mas por hora era até um pouco excitante. Como se eu tivesse ganhado e não perdido.

Ela não parou de me olhar mesmo eu encarando-a com uma intensidade imprópria, tentando sem sucesso ler seus pensamentos por seus olhos castanhos. Eles estavam cheios de perguntas ao invés de respostas.

Eu podia ver a reflexão dos meus próprios olhos, vi eles pretos com sede. Já haviam passado quase duas semanas desde a última vez que eu cacei; isso não era o modo mais seguro de sucumbir a minha vontade. Mas a escuridão não pareceu assustar ela. Ela não olhou em outra direção e uma leve cor vermelha começou a aparecer na sua face.

O que ela estava pensando agora?

Eu quase perguntei em voz alta, mas quase ao mesmo momento chamou meu nome. Eu ouvi a resposta certa na sua mente e olhei rapidamente na sua direção.

Eu respirei rapidamente. "Ciclo de Krebs."

A sede coçou minha garganta - fazendo meus músculos mais tensos e enchendo minha boca com veneno. - eu fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar apesar do desejo pelo sangue dela que pulsava dentro de mim.

O monstro estava mais forte do que antes. O monstro estava reaparecendo. Ele se juntou a esse futuro que dava a ele uma chance de 50% que ele desejava de maneira cruel.

O terceiro futuro incerto eu havia tentando construir por força de vontade apenas tinha sido destruído - pelo ciúmes, acima de tudo. - e por isso o monstro estava cada vez mais perto de ter seu desejo.

O remorso e a culpa me queimaram assim como a sede e se eu tivesse como produzir lágrimas elas estariam se formando agora.

O que foi que eu fiz?

Sabendo que a batalha estava perdida, não parecia ter mais uma razão para resistir o que eu queria; eu virei para encarar Bella novamente.

Ela havia se escondido no próprio cabelo, mas eu podia ver que seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho agora.

O monstro gostou daquilo.

Ela não me olhou novamente, mas mexeu de forma nervosa em uma mecha de cabelo. Seus dedos delicados, seu pulso delicado - eles eram tão frágeis, parecendo que só minha respiração podia os romper.

Não, não, não. Eu não podia fazer isso. Ela era muito frágil, boa demais, preciosa demais para merecer esse destino. Eu não podia permitir que minha vida colidisse com a dela, destruir a vida dela.

Mas eu não podia ficar longe dela também. Alice estava certa sobre isso.

O monstro dentro de mim se manifestou, frustrado conforme eu pensava.

Minha breve hora passou muito rápido. O sinal tocou e ela começou a arrumar as coisas sem olhar para mim. Isso me decepcionou mas eu não podia esperar nada menos. O jeito que eu tinha a tratado desde o acidente foi inaceitável.

"Bella?" eu disse, sem conseguir me segurar. Minha força de vontade despedaçada.

Ela hesitou antes de olhar pra mim; quando ela virou sua expressão estava defensiva e desconfiada.

Eu relembrei a mim mesmo que ela tinha o direito de desconfiar de mim. Ela devia.

Ela esperou que eu continuasse mas eu só olhei para ela lendo sua expressão. Eu respirava forte em intervalos regulares, lutando contra minha sede.

"O que?" Ela finalmente perguntou. "Você está falando comigo novamente?" Havia um pingo de ressentimento em sua voz, como sua raiva aparecendo. Isso me fez sorrir.

Eu não tinha certeza de como responder a pergunta devia falar com ela de novo?

Não. Não se eu pudesse evitar. Eu tentaria.

"Não, na verdade não." Eu falei para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos, o que me frustrou. Eu me permiti o máximo para tentar acessar os seus sentimentos. Ela respirou fundo sem abrir os olhos. Seu maxilar estava rígido.

Com olhos fechados, ela falou. Certamente não era o jeito normal de conversar. Porque ela fazia isso?

"Então o que você quer, Edward?"

O som do meu nome nos lábios dela fez algo estranho ao meu corpo. Se meu coração batesse, estaria acelerado.

Mas como responder para ela?

Com a verdade, eu decidi. Seria o mais sincero que eu podia ser com ela a partir de agora. Eu não queria merecer sua desconfiança, mesmo omitir a verdade era impossível.

"Me desculpe." Eu falei. Era a melhor verdade que ela poderia saber. Infelizmente o único jeito seguro de me desculpar era de maneira trivial. "Eu estou sendo muito mal educado, eu sei. Mas é melhor assim, acredite."

Seria melhor se eu pudesse continuar sendo mal educado. Será que eu conseguiria?

Os olhos dela abriram, sua expressão ainda cautelosa.

"Não sei o que você quer dizer."

Eu tentei o máximo que podia por um aviso entrelinhas para ela. "… melhor para nós não sermos amigos." Certamente ela podia sentir a verdade. Ela era esperta. "Confie em mim."

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e eu lembrei que eu havia dito as palavras para ela antes - logo antes de quebrar a promessa. Eu me encolhi quando ela travou o queixo - ela claramente lembrava também.

"… uma pena você não ter descoberto isso antes." Ela disse brava. "Você poderia ter evitado todo esse arrependimento."

Eu a encarei em choque. O que ela sabia dos meus arrependimentos?

"Arrependimento? Arrependimento pelo que?" Eu exigi.

"Por não ter deixado aquela van idiota me esmagar!" ela respondeu bruscamente.

Eu congelei, entorpecido.

Como ela podia pensar _isso_? Salvar sua vida tinha sido a única coisa certa que eu fiz desde que a conheci. A única coisa de que não me envergonhava. A única coisa que me deixava feliz em existir. Estive lutando para mantê-la viva desde o primeiro momento em que senti seu cheiro. Como ela podia estar pensando isso de mim? Como se atrevia questionar meu único ato de bondade em toda essa bagunça?

- Acha que me arrependo de ter salvado você?

- Eu _sei_ que se arrepende.

A avaliação dela das minhas intenções me deixou fervendo de raiva. - Você não sabe de nada.

Como sua mente funcionava de um jeito confuso e incompreensível! Ela não devia pensar do mesmo modo que os outros humanos. Essa devia ser a explicação por trás de seu silêncio mental. Ela era completamente diferente.

Ela virou o rosto, batendo os dentes. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, com raiva de novo. Ela juntou os livros em uma pilha, os colocou nos braços e marchou na direção da porta sem encontrar meu olhar.

Mesmo irritado como eu estava, era impossível não achar seu ódio divertido.

Ela andou desajeitada, sem olhar para onde ia, e seu pé bateu no batente da porta. Ela tropeçou, e todas as coisas caíram no chão. Ao invés de se curvar para pegá-las, ficou parada, rígida, sem ao menos olhar para baixo, como se não tivesse certeza de que os livros merecessem ser recuperados.

Consegui não dar risada.

Ninguém estava aqui para me ver; eu fui rapidamente para o seu lado e juntei os livros antes que ela olhasse para baixo.

Ela se inclinou, me viu, e parou. Entreguei os livros para ela, tomando cuidado para que minha pele gelada não tocasse a dela.

- Obrigada. - ela disse numa voz fria, severa.

Seu tom trouxe minha irritação à tona.

- Não há de quê. - respondi no mesmo tom frio.

Ela se endireitou e foi para sua próxima aula.

Eu fiquei olhando até que não pudesse mais ver sua figura nervosa.

* * *

.

_Eiii povo!_

_Quanto tempo!_

_Feliz ano novo pra toda a galera!_

_Tudo de bom, e de melhor pra vocês!_

**Me explicando**:

Ontem eu voltei da praia e vim pra minha casa. Só pra buscar coisas que faltam pro AP, mas acabei me empolgando e resolvi ficar mais um dia, me permitindo postar esse capítulo que já estava traduzido aqui no meu PC. Hoje de tarde eu volto pra lá e pra minha vida praticamente sem net – eu amo meu vizinho, ele me deixa usar a net dele. Uma vez na semana ¬¬. Então palmas pro vizinho!

**Agora sim, só em fevereiro!**

**

* * *

**

.

miih Potter Cullen

Baah s2

Daidoji-Chan

Helena D. Cullen

Michelle

Nicole

**Agradeço pelas reviews! Isso significa muito pra mim, como tradutora!**

_**Beijos e comentem!**_


	10. 5'2 Convites

A aula de espanhol passou em um borrão. A Sra. Goff não questionou minha distração - ela sabia que meu espanhol era superior ao dela, e me deu liberdade - me deixando livre para pensar.

Então, eu não podia ignorar a garota. Isso era óbvio. Mas isso significava que eu não tinha outra saída a não ser destruí-la? Este não podia ser o único futuro disponível. Tinha que ter alguma outra escolha, algum equilíbrio. Tentei pensar em um jeito…

Não prestei muita atenção em Emmett até que a aula terminou. Ele estava curioso - Emmett não era muito intuitivo sobre os sentimentos dos outros, mas ele podia ver uma óbvia mudança em mim. Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido para tirar o insistente olhar de ódio do meu rosto. Ele lutou para definir a mudança, e finalmente decidiu que eu parecia _esperançoso._

Esperançoso? Era assim que eu parecia por fora?

Refleti com a idéia de esperança enquanto andávamos para o Volvo, me perguntando sobre o que exatamente eu devia ter esperança.

Mas não tive que refletir por muito tempo. Sensível aos pensamentos dos outros sobre a garota como eu era, o som do nome de Bella nas cabeças dos meus… dos meus rivais, tive que admitir, chamou minha atenção. Eric e Tyler, tendo escutado - com muita satisfação - do fracasso de Mike, estavam se preparando para agir.

Eric já estava pronto, encostado na picape dela, de modo que ela não conseguisse evitá-lo. A aula de Tyler estava atrasada por causa de um trabalho, e ele estava desesperado para pegá-la antes que ela escapasse.

Isso eu tinha que ver.

- Espere pelos outros aqui, está bem? - murmurei para Emmett.

Ele me olhou, suspeito, mas então deu de ombros e acenou.

O garoto ficou louco, ele pensou, divertido com meu pedido esquisito.

Eu vi a Bella saindo do ginásio, e esperei ela passar de um lugar onde ela não me veria. Quando ela se aproximou da emboscada de Eric, eu fui para mais perto, andando num ritmo que me faria passar no momento certo.

Eu observei o corpo dela ficar tenso quando viu o garoto a esperando. Ela parou por um momento, então relaxou e continuou andando.

- Oi, Eric. - eu a escutei falar num tom amigável.

Fiquei inesperadamente ansioso. E se esse menino magro e com problemas de pele fosse de algum modo atraente para ela?

Eric engoliu alto, seu pomo-de-adão tremendo. - Oi, Bella.

Ela parecia inconsciente do nervosismo dele.

- E aí? - ela perguntou, destrancando a picape sem olhar para a expressão assustada que ele tinha.

-É… só estava pensando… se você gostaria de ir ao baile de primavera comigo. - a voz dele tremeu.

- Pensei que as meninas é quem deviam convidar. - ela disse, parecendo frustrada.

- Bom, e é. - ele concordou infeliz.

Esse pobre menino não me irritou tanto quanto Mike Newton, mas eu não conseguia achar dentro de mim qualquer simpatia por sua angústia até que Bella lhe respondeu com uma voz gentil.

- Obrigada por me convidar, mas vou a Seattle nesse dia.

Ele já tinha ouvido isso; mesmo assim, ficou desapontado.

-Ah - ele murmurou. - Bom, quem sabe na próxima?

- Claro. - ela concordou. Então mordeu o lábio, como se tivesse se arrependido de dar uma brecha a ele. Gostei disso.

Eric se afastou da picape e foi embora, indo na direção errada para seu carro, querendo só escapar dali.

Passei por ela nesse momento, e escutei seu suspiro de alívio. Dei risada.

Ela se virou ao som, mas eu olhei para frente, tentando evitar que meus lábios se contorcessem em divertimento.

Tyler estava atrás de mim, quase correndo na pressa de falar com ela antes que ela pudesse ir para casa. Ele estava mais destemido e confiante que os outros dois; só tinha esperado tanto tempo para abordar Bella porque respeitava que Mike a tinha visto primeiro.

Queria que ele conseguisse falar com ela por dois motivos. Se - eu estava começando a suspeitar - toda essa atenção fosse irritante para Bella, eu queria aproveitar e assistir sua reação. Mas, se não - se o convite de Tyler fosse o que ela estava esperando - então eu queria saber disso também.

Medi Tyler Crowley como um rival, sabendo que isso era errado de se fazer. Ele parecia tediosamente comum e pouco notável para mim, mas o que eu sabia das preferências de Bella? Talvez ela gostasse de garotos comuns…

Estremeci com esse pensamento. Eu jamais conseguiria ser um garoto comum. Que tolice era me colocar como rival de seus afetos. Como ela poderia se importar com alguém que era, sob qualquer ângulo, um monstro?

Ela era boa demais para um monstro.

Eu devia deixá-la escapar, mas minha curiosidade indesculpável evitou que fizesse a coisa certa. De novo. Coloquei meu Volvo na pista estreita, bloqueando a saída dela.

Emmett e os outros estavam vindo, mas ele tinha descrito meu comportamento estranho para eles, então estavam andando lentamente, me observando, tentando entender o que eu estava fazendo.

Eu olhei a garota pelo retrovisor. Ela olhou meu carro com raiva, encontrando meu olhar, como se quisesse estar dirigindo um tanque do que uma picape Chevy enferrujada.

Tyler correu para o seu carro e entrou na fila atrás dela, agradecendo meu comportamento inexplicável. Ele acenou para ela, para chamar sua atenção, mas ela não notou. Ele esperou um momento, então saiu do carro, vagando para a janela do carona dela. Bateu no vidro.

Ela pulou, então olhou para ele confusa. Depois de um segundo, abriu as janelas manualmente, parecendo ter alguns problemas com elas.

- Desculpe, Tyler. - ela disse numa voz irritada. - Estou presa atrás do Cullen.

Ela falou meu sobrenome com uma voz dura - ainda estava brava comigo.

- Ah, eu sei - Tyler disse, não se importando com o humor dela. - Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa enquanto estamos atolados aqui.

O sorriso dele era convencido.

Fiquei aliviado com o jeito que ela empalideceu com a tentativa óbvia dele.

- Vai me convidar para o baile de primavera? - ele perguntou, nenhum pensamento de derrota em sua mente.

- Eu não estarei na cidade, Tyler. - ela lhe disse, a irritação ainda bem presente em sua voz.

-É, o Mike me contou.

- Então por quê… - ela começou a perguntar.

Ele deu de ombros. - Eu esperava que você só estivesse se livrando deles do jeito mais fácil.

Os olhos dela queimaram, então ficaram frios. - Desculpe, Tyler. - ela disse, sem parecer sentir nada. - Eu estarei mesmo fora da cidade.

Ele aceitou essa desculpa, sua autoconfiança intocada. - Tudo bem. Ainda temos o baile dos estudantes.

Ele se empertigou e foi para o seu carro.

Estava certo em ter esperado por isso.

A expressão horrorizada no rosto dela era impagável. Disse-me o que eu não devia estar tão desesperado para saber - que ela não sentia nada por nenhum desses garotos humanos que queriam convidá-la.

E também, a expressão dela era possivelmente a coisa mais engraçada que eu já tinha visto.

Minha família chegou então, confusa pelo fato de que eu estava, para variar, me tremendo com o riso em vez de fazendo uma careta assassina a qualquer coisa à vista.

_O que é tão engraçado?_ Emmett quis saber.

Eu só balancei minha cabeça enquanto me revirei com uma nova onda de riso quando Bella acelerou seu motor nervosa. Ela parecia querer o tanque outra vez.

- Vamos embora! - Rosalie sibilou impaciente. - Pára de ser idiota. Se _puder._

As palavras dela não me irritaram - estava muito distraído. Mas fiz o que ela pediu.

Ninguém falou comigo no caminho para casa. Continuei a rir uma vez ou outra, pensando no rosto de Bella.

Quando eu virei para a estrada - acelerando agora que não havia testemunhas - Alice arruinou meu humor.

- Então eu posso falar com a Bella agora? - ela perguntou inesperadamente, sem considerar as palavras primeiro, não me dando aviso.

- Não. - eu revidei.

- Isso não é justo. Por que estou esperando?

- Eu ainda não decidi nada, Alice.

- Que seja, Edward.

Na cabeça dela, os dois destinos de Bella estavam claros novamente.

- Qual o sentido em conhecê-la? - eu murmurei, de repente rabugento. - Se eu vou matá-la?

Alice hesitou por um segundo. - Você tem razão. - ela admitiu.

Virei a ultima curva a 150 km/h então parei a três centímetros da parede da garagem.

- Aproveite sua corrida. - Rosalie disse presunçosa quando eu me atirei para fora do carro.

Mas eu não fui correr hoje. Em vez disso, fui caçar.

Os outros iriam caçar amanhã, mas eu não podia estar com sede agora. Exagerei, bebendo mais do que o necessário, me fartando de novo - um pequeno grupo de cervos e um urso negro que tive a sorte de cruzar tão cedo no ano. Estava tão cheio que era desconfortável. Por que isso não podia ser o suficiente? Por que o cheiro dela tinha que ser tão mais forte que todas as outras coisas?

Eu tinha caçado para me preparar para o próximo dia, mas, quando eu não conseguia mais fazer isso e o sol ainda estava a horas de nascer, soube que o próximo dia não chegaria rápido o bastante.

A enorme tensão me varreu outra vez quando eu percebi que ia encontrar a garota.

Eu lutei comigo todo o caminho de volta a Forks, mas meu lado menos nobre ganhou a discussão, e eu segui adiante com meu plano indefensável. O monstro estava inquieto, mas bem alimentado. Eu sabia que manteria uma distância segura dela. Só queria saber como ela estava. Só queria ver seu rosto.

Passava da meia-noite e a casa de Bella estava escura e silenciosa. A picape dela estacionada no meio-fio e a radiopatrulha de seu pai na entrada de carros. Não havia pensamentos conscientes em lugar algum na vizinhança. Olhei a casa por um momento, da escuridão da floresta me a cercava do lado leste. A porta da frente provavelmente estava trancada - não que isso fosse um problema, exceto que eu não queria deixar a porta quebrada como evidência para trás. Decidi tentar a janela de cima primeiro. Não existiam muitas pessoas que se importavam em instalar uma fechadura ali.

Cruzei o jardim aberto e escalei a parede da casa em meio segundo. Pendurado por uma mão na calha que ficava em cima da janela, olhei pelo vidro, e minha respiração parou.

Era o quarto dela. Eu a conseguia ver, as cobertas no chão e os lençóis enrolados por suas pernas. Enquanto eu olhava, ela se virou inquieta e colocou um braço por cima da cabeça. Ela não dormia profundamente, pelo menos não à noite. Ela sentiu o perigo próximo?

Fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo quando a vi mexer de novo. O quanto eu era melhor que qualquer outro bisbilhoteiro? Eu _não_ era melhor. Era muito, muito pior.

Relaxei as pontas dos meus dedos, para me deixar cair. Mas primeiro me permiti um longo olhar para o rosto dela.

Não estava tranqüilo. A pequena ruga estava entre suas sobrancelhas, os cantos de seus lábios para baixo. Seus lábios tremeram, e então se abriram.

- Está bem, mãe. - ela resmungou.

Bella falava dormindo.

A curiosidade me invadiu, mais forte que o nojo que tinha por mim mesmo. O encanto que aqueles pensamentos falados, desprotegidos e inconscientes, era incrivelmente tentador.

Eu tentei abrir a janela, e não estava fechada, embora tenha travado por ter ficado tanto tempo sem ser aberta. Eu a empurrei lentamente para o lado, encolhendo a cada pequeno gemido que a moldura de metal fazia. Teria que achar algum óleo para a próxima vez…

Próxima vez? Eu balancei a cabeça, com nojo de novo.

Passei silenciosamente pela janela meio aberta.

O quarto dela era pequeno - desorganizado, mas não sujo. Havia livros empilhados no chão perto da sua cama, suas lombadas viradas para o outro lado, e CDs espalhados perto de seu disc-man barato - o que estava por cima era só uma caixa vazia. Papéis cercavam um computador que parecia mais pertencer a um museu dedicado a tecnologias obsoletas. Sapatos estavam no chão de madeira.

Eu queria muito ler os títulos de seus livros e CDs, mas tinha prometido que iria manter a distância; em vez disso, fui sentar na velha cadeira de balanço no outro canto do quarto.

Alguma vez eu tinha realmente pensado que ela era comum? Pensei naquele primeiro dia, e meu nojo pelos garotos que ficaram tão rapidamente intrigados por ela. Mas quando eu me lembrei do rosto dela nos pensamentos deles, não conseguia entender por que não a tinha achado linda imediatamente. Parecia uma coisa óbvia.

Nesse momento - com seu cabelo escuro embaraçado e selvagem envolta de seu rosto pálido, usando uma camiseta puída cheia de buracos e uma calça surrada - ela me deixou sem fôlego. Ou teria, pensei ironicamente, se eu estivesse respirando.

Ela não falou. Talvez seu sonho tenha terminado.

Eu encarei seu rosto e tentei pensar em algum modo de deixar o futuro suportável.

Machucá-la não era suportável. Isso significava que minha única escolha era tentar ir embora novamente?

Os outros não podiam discutir comigo agora. Minha ausência não iria colocar ninguém em perigo. Não teria nenhuma suspeita, nada para levar os pensamentos de ninguém de volta ao acidente.

Eu vacilei como tinha feito esta tarde, e nada pareceu possível.

Não podia esperar ser rival dos meninos humanos, quer esses garotos específicos a atraíssem ou não. Eu era um monstro. Como ela podia me ver de qualquer outro jeito? Se ela soubesse a verdade sobre mim, iria assustá-la e repulsá-la. Como a vítima em um filme de terror, ela iria correr, gritando de horror.

Lembrei-me do primeiro dia dela na aula de biologia… e soube que essa seria exatamente a reação certa para ela ter.

Era besteira imaginar que se fosse eu quem tivesse a convidado para esse baile bobo, ela teria cancelado seus planos feitos em cima da hora e concordado em ir comigo.

Não era a mim que ela estava destinada a dizer sim. Era para alguma outra pessoa, humana e quente. E eu nem podia - algum dia, quando ela dissesse sim - me deixar caçá-lo e matá-lo, porque ela o merecia, quem quer que fosse que tivesse escolhido.

Eu devia a ela fazer a coisa certa agora; não podia mais fingir que estava só _em perigo_ de amar essa garota.

E mesmo assim, não importava realmente se eu fosse embora, porque Bella jamais me veria do jeito que eu queria que ela visse. Ela nunca me veria como alguém que merecesse ser amado.

Nunca.

Um coração morto, gelado, podia ser despedaçado? Parecia que o meu podia.

- Edward. - Bella disse.

Eu congelei, encarando seus olhos fechados.

Ela tinha acordado, me visto aqui? Ela parecia adormecida, mas sua voz tinha sido tão clara…

Ela suspirou calmamente, então se moveu inquieta outra vez, rolando de lado - ainda dormindo e sonhando.

- Edward. - ela murmurou suavemente.

Ela estava sonhando comigo.

Um coração morto, gelado, podia bater de novo? Parecia que o meu podia.

- Fique. - ela suspirou. - Não vá. Por favor… não vá.

Ela estava sonhando comigo, e nem era um pesadelo. Ela queria que eu ficasse com ela, lá em seu sonho.

Eu lutei para achar palavras para nomear os sentimentos que me invadiram, mas não existiam palavras fortes o suficiente para descrevê-los. Por um longo momento, me afoguei neles.

Quando eu emergi, não era o mesmo homem que havia sido.

Minha vida era a meia-noite, sem mudanças, sem fim. Deveria, por necessidade, sempre ser a meia-noite para mim. Então como era possível que o sol estivesse nascendo agora, bem na metade da meia-noite?

No momento em que me tornei um vampiro, trocando minha alma e mortalidade por imortalidade na dor abrasadora da transformação, eu tinha realmente congelado. Meu corpo tinha se transformado em algo mais para pedra do que para carne, permanente e sem mudanças. Eu mesmo, também, tinha congelado como era - minha personalidade, meus gostos e desgostos, meus humores e meus desejos; todos fixados de um jeito.

Era a mesma coisa para o resto dele. Todos nós estávamos congelados. Pedras vivas.

Quando uma mudança chegava para um de nós, era uma coisa rara e inalterável. Tinha visto acontecer com Carlisle, e uma década depois, com Rosalie. O amor os tinha mudado de um jeito irremediável, um jeito que nunca mais mudava. Mais de oitenta anos haviam se passado desde que Carlisle achara Esme, e ele ainda a olhava com os olhos incrédulos de primeiro amor. Seria sempre assim para eles.

Seria sempre assim para mim também. Eu sempre amaria essa frágil garota humana, pelo resto da minha existência sem limites.

Olhei para seu rosto inconsciente, sentindo esse amor por ela se acomodar em cada célula do meu corpo de pedra.

Ela dormia com mais calma agora, um sorriso fraco em seus lábios.

Sem deixar de observá-la, comecei a planejar.

Eu a amava, então eu tentaria ser forte o suficiente para deixá-la. Eu sabia que não era forte assim agora. Teria que trabalhar nisso. Mas talvez eu fosse forte o suficiente para moldar o futuro de outro jeito.

Alice tinha visto só dois futuros para Bella, e agora eu entendia os dois.

Amá-la não evitaria que eu a matasse, se eu cometesse erros.

Mas eu não conseguia sentir o monstro agora, não conseguia achá-lo em nenhum lugar dentro de mim. Talvez o amor o tivesse silenciado para sempre. Se eu a matasse agora, não seria intencional, só um horrível acidente.

Eu teria que ser extraordinariamente cuidadoso. Jamais, jamais seria capaz de baixar a guarda. Teria que controlar cada respiração. Teria sempre que manter uma distância segura.

Não cometeria erros.

Eu finalmente entendi o segundo futuro. Tinha estado aterrorizado por essa visão - o que poderia acontecer que resultaria em Bella se tornar uma prisioneira nessa meia-vida imortal? Agora - devastado por desejar a garota - eu podia entender como eu, num egoísmo indesculpável, pediria a meu pai esse favor. Pediria a ele que tirasse a vida e a alma dela para que eu pudesse ficar com ela para sempre.

Ela merecia coisa melhor.

Mas eu vi mais um futuro, uma linha estreita pela qual eu talvez pudesse caminhar, se pudesse manter meu equilíbrio.

Conseguiria fazer? Ficar com ela e deixá-la humana?

Deliberadamente, inspirei fundo e depois outra vez, deixando que seu cheiro passasse por mim como fogo. O quarto estava cheio de seu perfume; a fragrância dela saía de cada superfície. Minha cabeça girou, mas lutei contra a tontura. Teria que acostumar com isso, se eu fosse tentar ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ela. Respirei novamente, deixando o ar me queimar.

A observei dormindo até que o sol nascesse atrás das nuvens no leste, planejando e respirando.

Fui para casa quando os outros tinham ido embora para a escola. Troquei de roupa rapidamente, evitando os olhos cheios de perguntas de Esme. Ela viu a luz febril em meu rosto, e sentiu preocupação e alívio. Minha melancolia sem fim a magoava, e ela estava feliz que parecia ter acabado.

Eu corri para a escola, chegando poucos segundos depois que meus irmãos. Eles não viraram, embora Alice deva ter desconfiado que eu estava parado aqui nas grossas árvores que cercavam o asfalto. Eu esperei até que ninguém estivesse olhando, e então andei casualmente por entre as árvores até o estacionamento cheio de carros.

Eu ouvi a picape de Bella rugindo na esquina, e parei atrás de um Suburban onde podia observá-la sem ser visto.

Ela dirigiu até o estacionamento, olhando meu Volvo por um longo momento antes de parar em uma das vagas mais distantes, uma careta em seu rosto.

Era estranho lembrar que ela provavelmente ainda estava brava comigo, e por um bom motivo.

Eu queria rir para mim mesmo - ou me chutar. Todo o meu esquema e planejamento eram totalmente inúteis se ela não se importasse comigo, não eram? O sonho dela pode ter sido sobre alguma outra coisa aleatória. Eu era mesmo um tolo arrogante.

Bom, era muito melhor para ela se não se importasse comigo. Isso não me impediria de persegui-la, mas eu a avisaria de minha perseguição. Devia isso a ela.

Andei silenciosamente, pensando qual seria a melhor forma de me aproximar dela.

Ela deixou fácil. A chave da picape escorregou por seus dedos quando ela saiu, e caiu em uma poça funda.

Ela se inclinou, mas eu cheguei antes, a pegando antes que ela tivesse que colocar os dedos na água fria.

Encostei-me na picape quando ela me encarou e então se endireitou.

- Como é que você _fez_ isso? - ela perguntou.

Sim, ainda estava brava.

Oferecia a chave para ela. - Fiz o quê?

Ela esticou a mão, e eu a deixei cair em sua palma. Respirei fundo, absorvendo seu cheiro.

- Aparecer do nada desse jeito. - ela esclareceu.

- Bella, não é culpa minha se você é excepcionalmente distraída. - As palavras eram sarcásticas, quase uma piada. Tinha alguma coisa que ela não visse?

Ela ouviu como a minha voz disse o nome dela com carinho?

Ela me encarou, não gostando muito do meu humor. Os batimentos dela aceleraram - de raiva? De medo? Depois de um momento, ela olhou para baixo.

- Por que o engarrafamento de ontem? - ela perguntou sem encontrar meus olhos. - Pensei que você devia fingir que eu não existo e não me matar de irritação.

Ainda estava bastante brava. Ia tomar algum esforço para deixar as coisas certas com ela. E me lembrei da minha resolução de ser honesto com ela…

- Aquilo foi pelo Tyler e não por mim. Tive que dar uma chance a ele. - E então eu ri. Não podia evitar, pensando na expressão dela de ontem.

- Você… - ela engasgou, então parou, parecendo estar furiosa demais para terminar. Ali estava - a mesma expressão. Abafei outra risada. Ela já estava nervosa o suficiente.

- E não estou fingindo que você não existe. - terminei. Estava certo em manter as coisas casuais, em provocá-la. Ela não entenderia se eu a deixasse ver como me sentia de verdade. Iria assustá-la. Tinha que manter meus sentimentos sob controle, manter as coisas leves…

- Então está_ tentando mesmo_ me matar de irritação? Já que a van do Tyler não fez o serviço?

Um rápido lampejo de raiva passou por mim. Como ela podia honestamente acreditar nisso?

Era irracional da minha parte ficar tão ofendido - ela não sabia da transformação que tinha acontecido à noite passada. Mas a raiva era a mesma.

- Bella, você é completamente absurda. - eu revidei.

O rosto dela corou, e ela virou as costas para mim. Começou a ir embora.

Remorso. Não havia sentido em minha raiva.

- Espere. - eu pedi.

Ela não parou, então eu a segui.

- Desculpe, foi grosseria minha. Não estou dizendo que não é verdade. - era absurdo imaginar que eu a queria machucada em qualquer jeito. - mas de qualquer forma, foi uma grosseria dizer aquilo.

- Por que não me deixa em paz?

_Acredite,_ eu quis dizer. _Eu tentei._

_Ah, outra coisa, estou miseravelmente apaixonado por você._

Mantenha a coisa leve.

- Quero perguntar uma coisa, mas você está me evitando. - Um outro curso de ação tinha me ocorrido e eu dei risada.

- Você tem distúrbio de personalidade múltipla? - ela perguntou.

Parecia que sim. Meu humor instável, tantas emoções novas passando por mim.

- Lá vem você de novo. - eu assinalei.

Ela suspirou. - Tudo bem, então. O que quer me perguntar?

- Eu estava me perguntando se, no sábado que vem… - observei o choque passar por seus olhos e sufoquei outra risada. - Sabe, no dia do baile de primavera…

Ela finalmente me interrompeu, voltando seus olhos para mim. - Está tentando ser _engraçadinho_?

Sim. - Quer, por favor, me deixar terminar?

Ela esperou em silêncio, os dentes mordendo o lábio macio inferior.

Essa visão me distraiu por um momento. Reações estranhas, desconhecidas agitaram fundo no meu interior humano. Tentei me livrar delas para que pudesse fazer meu papel.

- Eu a ouvi dizer que vai a Seattle nesse dia e estava pensando se você queria uma carona. - ofereci. Percebi que, melhor que perguntar a ela sobre seus planos, eu poderia _partilhá-los._

Ela me olhou inexpressivamente. - Como é?

- Quer uma carona para Seattle? - Sozinho no carro com ela - minha garganta queimou com o pensamento. Respirei fundo. _Se acostume._

- Com quem? - ela perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e confusos de novo.

- Comigo, é claro. - eu disse lentamente.

- Por quê?

Era realmente um choque que eu queria a companhia dela? Ela deve ter chegado a pior conclusão possível com meu comportamento passado.

- Bom, eu pretendia ir a Seattle nas próximas semanas e, para ser sincero, não tenho certeza se sua picape vai agüentar. - Era mais seguro provocá-la do que me permitir ser sério.

- Minha picape funciona muito bem, obrigada por sua preocupação. - ela disse na mesma voz surpresa. E começou a andar outra vez. Continuei a seguindo.

Ela não havia dito não, então pressionei essa vantagem.

Ela diria não? O que eu faria se ela dissesse?

- Mas sua picape pode chegar lá com um tanque de gasolina?

- Não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta. - ela reclamou.

Ainda não era um não. E o coração dela estava batendo mais rápido de novo, a respiração vindo mais rápida.

- O desperdício de recursos não-renováveis é da conta de todos.

"Honestamente, Edward, eu não consigo te acompanhar. Eu pensei que você não queria ser meu amigo."

Uma forte emoção me atravessou quando ela disse meu nome.

Como manter isso suave e também ser honesto ao mesmo tempo? Bem, era mais importante ser honesto. Especialmente nesta questão.

"Eu disse que seria melhor se não fossemos amigos, não que eu não queria ser."

"Oh, obrigada, isso esclarece tudo," ela disse sarcasticamente.

Ela pausou, sob o teto da cafeteria, e encontrou meu olhar novamente. As batidas de seu coração estavam vacilantes. Ela estava com medo?

Eu escolhi minhas palavras cuidadosamente. Não, eu não poderia deixá-la, mas talvez ela fosse esperta o suficiente para me deixar, antes que fosse muito tarde.

"Seria mais… _prudente_ pra você não ser minha amiga." Fitando a profundeza de chocolate derretido dos seus olhos, eu perdi minha segurança na _luz._ "Mas eu estou cansado de tentar ficar longe de você, Bella." As palavras queimaram com muito fervor.

Sua respiração parou e, quando voltou a respirar, aquilo me preocupou. Quanto eu a tinha assustado? Bem, eu descobriria isso.

"Você vai a Seattle comigo?" eu perguntei a queima roupa.

Ela acenou, seu coração batendo mais alto.

Sim. Ela tinha dito sim pra _mim._

E depois minha consciência me sufocou. O que isso custaria a ela?

"Você realmente devia ficar longe de mim," eu a alertei. Ela me ouviria? Ela escaparia do futuro no qual eu a estava lançando? Eu não poderia fazer nada para salvá-la de mim?

Mantenha-se _suave, _eu me adverti. "Te vejo na aula."

Eu tive que me concentrar para me impedir de correr enquanto eu fugia.

-----------------------//-----------------------------//------------------------------//------------------

Eii gente!

**NÃO** é fevereiro ainda, mas resolvi postar esse capítulo.

Espero que me perdoem por isso. :P

Esse capítulo é um dos meus preferidos do POV do Ed.

Tãão perfeito! E também é a explicação pro nome da história!

Curtam o cap!

-----------------------//-----------------------------//------------------------------//------------------

Giulia, Cullenita, Amanda, miih Potter Cullen, Jackie, Kika de Apus, Niiih Swan, Daidoji-Chan, Bruna Duque.

Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Vces são o máximo! E por isso, tenho uma notícia beeem boa: 

**O próximo cap. já está traduzido, todinho!**

Então, pelo meu esforço, sejam todas (os) boas (ns) leitoras (es) e deixem uma review!

Como essa história já está completa (em inglês, no meu pc) vale ressaltar que o que eu tenho que fazer é traduzir, e isso é mais fácil, podemos assim dizer, do que criar uma fic do zero (que necessita imaginação e criatividade, _e eu posso bem dizer que estou sem os dois itens no momento_), sendo assim, EU POSSO CHANTAGEAR VCS COM PEDIDOS EXATOS DE REVIEWS! :D *pula, pula, palminhas* Isso pqe só o que eu tenho que fazer é traduzir!

Então vamos tentar o seguinte. Como eu consegui 9 reviews no cap. passado (se eu esqueci alguém, perdão!) e o intervalo de tempo entre a última atualização e hoje foi de umas 3 semanas , vamos marcar 3 reviews no mínimo pra mim atualizar a fic essa semana!

Meu raciocínio:

**9 (reviews) dividido por 3 (semanas) = 3 (reviews por semana)**

É isso, 3 reviews até quarta e eu mando mais um capítulo.

PS.: Deixar mais que 3 reviews não vai matar ninguém, certo?!

PS2.: Com o tempo, vou aumentar o número de reviews que eu quero :P

-----------------------//-----------------------------//------------------------------//------------------

**Pequeno detalhe.**

Nos capítulos, há uma confusão de hífens e aspas pra representar falas, mas isso está no "manuscrito" que eu tenho no PC, eu só estou traduzindo, não estou alterando a estrutura do texto.


	11. 6'1 Tipo Sanguineo

**6. Tipo sangüíneo**

Eu a segui durante o dia todo através dos olhos das outras pessoas, abertamente consciente da minha própria vizinhança.

Não os olhos de Mike Newton, por que eu não conseguia mais agüentar suas ofensivas fantasias, e não pelos olhos de Jessica Stanley, por que seu ressentimento por Bella me deixava perigosamente nervoso. Ângela Weber era uma boa escolha, quando os olhos dela estavam disponíveis; ela era gentil - sua cabeça era um lugar fácil de estar. E algumas vezes os professores providenciavam a melhor vista.

Eu estava surpreso, assistindo ela tropeçar pelo dia - tropeçando na beira da calçada, deixando os livros cair, e muitas vezes caindo junto; nos próprios pés - através dos pensamentos das pessoas que ouvi achando que Bella era desastrada.

Eu considerei aquilo. Era verdade que ela muitas vezes teve a preocupação de ficar em pé, direito. Eu me lembrava dela tropeçando até a mesa no primeiro dia, deslizando pelo gelo antes do acidente, caindo embaixo do batente da porta ontem… Era impar, eles estavam certos. Ela era _desastrada._

Eu não sabia por que aquilo era tão engraçado para mim, mas eu estava rindo em voz alta enquanto andava da aula de História Americana para o Inglês e muitas pessoas me lançaram olhares cuidadosos. Como eu não tinha percebido isso antes? Possivelmente por que havia algo bem gracioso em sua calma, no jeito que ela mantinha a cabeça, o arco do seu pescoço…

Não havia nada de gracioso nela agora. Mr. Varner assistia ela prender a ponta de sua bota no carpete e literalmente cair na sua cadeira.

Eu ri de novo.

O tempo se movia incrivelmente lento enquanto eu esperava para vê-la com meus próprios olhos. Finalmente o sinal tocou. Eu corri até a cafeteria para assegurar meu lugar. Eu era o primeiro a chegar lá. Escolhi uma mesa que normalmente estava vazia, e eu estava seguro de permanecer no caminho que tinha me levado a sentar ali.

Quando minha família entrou e me viu sentado sozinho em meu novo lugar eles não estavam surpresos. Alice devia ter avisado a eles.

Rosalie passou por mim sem me olhar.

_Idiota._

Rosalie e eu nunca tivemos um relacionamento fácil - eu a ofendi na primeira vez que ela me ouviu falar, e foi ladeira abaixo desde então - mas parecia que elas estava mais temperamental nesses últimos dias. Eu suspirei. Para Rosalie tudo era sobre ela mesmo.

Jasper me deu um sorriso torto e continuou a andar.

_Boa sorte,_ ele pensou duvidosamente.

Emmett rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

_Perdeu a cabeça, pobre garoto._

Alice estava radiante, seus dentes brilhando mais do que deviam.

_Posso falar com Bella agora?_

"Fique fora disso," Eu disse através da minha respiração.

Seu rosto ficou triste, e então brilhou de novo.

_Tudo bem. Seja teimoso. É só uma questão de tempo._

Ela suspirou de novo.

_Não se esqueça da aula de laboratório de biologia de hoje_, ela me lembrou.

Eu acenei com a cabeça. Não, eu não me esqueci disso.

Enquanto eu esperava Bella chegar, eu a segui através dos olhos do calouro que andava atrás de Jessica, no caminho para a cafeteria. Jessica estava tagarelando sobre o próximo baile, mas Bella não disse nada em resposta. Não que Jessica tivesse dado muita chance a ela de responder.

No momento em que Bella passou pela porta, seus olhos fitaram momentaneamente a mesa onde meus irmãos se sentavam. Ela observou por um momento, e então sua testa se enrugou e seu olhar baixou até o chão. Ela não havia me notado.

Ela parecia tão… triste. Eu senti uma urgência enorme em levantar e ir até ela, para confortá-la de alguma forma, eu só não sabia o que ela acharia reconfortante. Eu não tinha idéia do motivo que a fizera parecer daquela forma. Jessica continuava a matraquear sobre o baile. Será que Bella estava triste que iria perder isto? Aquilo não parecia muito provável…

Mas poderia ser remediado, se ela quisesse.

Ela comprou uma bebida para o seu almoço e nada mais. Aquilo estava certo? Será que ela não precisava de mais nutrientes do que apenas aquilo? Eu nunca prestei muita atenção à dieta de um humano antes. Humanos eram tão exacerbadamente frágeis! Havia milhões de coisas com que deviam se preocupar…

"Edward Cullen está encarando você novamente," eu ouvi Jessica dizer. "Por que será que ele está sentado sozinho hoje?"

Eu estava agradecido a Jessica - apesar de ela estar ainda mais ressentida agora - porque Bella levantou a cabeça e seus olhos procuraram até que encontrassem os meus.

Não havia traço de tristeza em sua face, agora. Eu me permiti acreditar que ela estava triste por imaginar que eu havia ido embora mais cedo, e a esperança desse pensamento me fez sorrir.

Eu a chamei com meu dedo para que ela se juntasse a mim. Ela pareceu tão surpresa com aquilo que eu quis provocá-la novamente.

Então eu pisquei e ela ficou boquiaberta.

"Ele está chamando _você_?" Jessica perguntou com desprezo.

"Talvez ele precise de ajuda com o dever de biologia," ela disse em uma voz baixa e cheia de incerteza. "Um, é melhor eu ver o que ele quer."

Este foi um outro sim.

Ela tropeçou duas vezes no caminho para a minha mesa, apesar de não haver nada no seu rumo além de um piso perfeitamente plano. Sério, como eu deixei de notar isto antes? Eu estava prestando mais atenção aos seus pensamentos silenciosos, creio eu… O que mais eu teria perdido?

_Seja honesto, seja claro_ eu repeti para mim mesmo.

Ela parou atrás da cadeira que estava a minha frente, hesitante. Eu respirei fundo, dessa vez pelo meu nariz e não pela boca.

_Sinta a queimação_, eu pensei objetivamente.

"Por que você não se senta comigo hoje?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Sem tirar os olhos de mim por um instante, ela puxou a cadeira e sentou-se. Ela parecia nervosa, mas sua aceitação física era um outro sim.

Eu esperei que ela falasse.

Levou um momento, mas finalmente ela falou "Isto é diferente".

"Bem…" Eu hesitei "Eu decidi, de uma vez que eu vou para o inferno, posso muito bem fazer o serviço completo".

O que me fez dizer aquilo? Eu suponho que pelo menos tenha sido honesto. E talvez ela tivesse ouvido o aviso sutil que minhas palavras continham. Talvez ela entendesse que ela deveria se levantar e sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse…

Ela não se levantou. Ela me encarava, esperando, como se eu não tivesse terminado minha frase.

"Sabe, não tenho a mínima idéia do que você quis dizer." ela disse quando percebeu que eu não continuaria.

Aquilo foi um alívio, eu sorri.

"Eu sei."

Era difícil ignorar os pensamentos que vinham detrás de suas costas, gritando para mim - E eu queria mudar de assunto, também.

"Eu acho que seus amigos estão zangados comigo por eu ter te roubado deles."

Isso pareceu não a preocupar. "Eles sobreviverão."

"Eu posso não devolver você, então." Eu não fazia idéia se eu estava tentando ser honesto agora ou apenas tentando provocá-la de novo. Estar perto dela tornava difícil dar sentido aos meus próprios pensamentos.

Bella engoliu seco.

Eu ri da expressão dela. "Você parece preocupada," Aquilo realmente não deveria ser divertido, ela deveria estar preocupada.

"Não." Ela era uma péssima mentirosa; não a ajudou em nada que sua voz falhasse. "Surpresa, na verdade… o que você quer afinal?"

"Eu te disse, me cansei de tentar ficar longe de você. Então estou desistindo." Eu segurei meu sorriso com um pouco de esforço. Isso não estava funcionando nem um pouco - tentando ser honesto e casual ao mesmo tempo.

"Desistindo?" ela repetiu perplexa.

"Sim - desistindo de tentar ser bonzinho." E aparentemente desistindo de tentar ser casual. "Eu simplesmente vou fazer o que eu quiser, agora, e deixar que aconteça o que tiver de acontecer." _(N/T: no livro Crepúsculo está algo perto de: 'e deixar os dados rolarem.')_

Aquilo foi honesto o bastante. Deixe que ela veja meu egoísmo. Deixe que isto a alerte, também.

"Você esta me confundindo de novo"

Eu era egoísta o bastante para estar feliz que este fosse o caso. "Eu sempre falo muito quando estou conversando com você - este é um dos problemas."

Um problema bem insignificante, comparado a todos os outros.

"Não se preocupe," ela reafirmou. "Eu não entendo nada mesmo…"

Ótimo, então ela não iria fugir. "Eu estava contando com isso."

"Então, falando sem rodeios, somos amigos agora?"

Eu ponderei por um instante. "Amigos…" eu repeti. Não gostei do som daquilo. Não era o bastante.

"Ou não," ela sussurrou, parecendo embaraçada.

Será que ela pensava que eu não gostava dela o bastante?

Eu sorri. "Bem, podemos tentar, eu acho. Mas eu vou alertar que eu não sou um bom amigo para você."

Eu esperei pela resposta ansiosamente - esperando que finalmente ela ouvisse e entendesse, e imaginando que eu pudesse morrer se ela o fizesse. Que melodramático. Eu estava me tornando humano demais perto dela.

Seu coração batia rápido. "Você diz muito isso."

"Sim, porque você não está me dando ouvidos." Eu disse, muito intensamente outra vez. "Eu ainda espero que você acredite nisso. Se for esperta, você vai me evitar."

Ah, mas será que eu permitiria que ela fizesse isso, se tentasse?

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Eu acho que você deixou clara a sua opinião, a respeito do meu intelecto."

Eu não estava certo sobre o que ela quis dizer, mas eu sorri me desculpando, imaginando que eu a tivesse ofendido acidentalmente.

"Então," ela disse devagar. "Enquanto eu estiver sendo… boba, vamos tentar ser amigos?"

"É isso o que parece."

Ela olhou para baixo, examinando a garrafa de limonada que tinha em mãos.

A velha curiosidade me atormentava.

"O que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei - pelo menos era um alívio dizer estas palavras em voz alta, finalmente.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu, e sua respiração acelerou enquanto suas bochechas coraram, eu inspirei, sentindo o saboreando o ar.

"Eu estou tentando imaginar o que você é."

Segurei o sorriso em meu rosto, travando minha feição naquela forma, enquanto o pânico percorria todo o meu corpo.

É claro que ela estava pensando naquilo. Ela não era estúpida. Eu não podia esperar que ela fosse deixar de notar algo tão evidente.

"Você está tendo alguma sorte nisso?" Perguntei da forma mais sutil que pude.

"Não muita." Ela admitiu.

Eu ri suavemente com a resposta, sentindo um súbito alivio. "Quais são suas teorias?"

Elas não poderiam ser piores que a verdade, qualquer que fossem.

Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas, e ela não disse nada. Eu podia sentir no ar o calor do seu rubor.

Tentei usar meu tom persuasivo nela. Isso era algo que funcionava muito bem em humanos normais.

"Não vai me dizer?" Sorri, encorajando-a.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "É muito embaraçoso."

Ugh. Não saber era pior do que qualquer outra coisa. Por que as especulações dela a deixariam embaraçada? Não pude suportar a curiosidade.

"É muito frustrante, sabe."

Minha reclamação disparou algo nela. Seus olhos brilharam e as palavras fluíram mais rapidamente que o normal.

"Não. Eu não posso imaginar porque isso pode ser minimamente frustrante - apenas porque alguém se recusa a lhe dizer o que está pensando, mesmo se durante todo o tempo estivesse fazendo apenas pequenas observções enigmáticas com a única intenção de lhe deixar acordado a noite tentando imaginar o que é que elas podem significar… agora, por que isso seria frustrante?"

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas para ela, irritado por aceitar que ela estava certa. Eu não estava sendo justo.

Ela continuou. "Ou melhor, dizer também que esta pessoa fez um monte de coisas bizarras, desde salvar sua vida sob circunstâncias impossíveis em um dia até te tratar como um estranho no dia seguinte, e jamais te explicar nem uma coisa nem outra, mesmo depois de prometer fazê-lo. Isso também não seria frustrante."

Foi o mais longo discurso que eu a ouvi fazer, e isso acrescentou mais uma qualidade na minha lista.

"Você é meio temperamental, não?"

"Eu não gosto de dois pesos e duas medidas."

Sua irritação era completamente justificável, é claro.

Eu encarei Bella, imaginando como eu poderia possivelmente fazer qualquer coisa certa por ela, até que o silêncio gritante na cabeça de Mike Newton me distraiu.

Ele estava tão irado que me fez rir.

"O que é?" ela exigiu.

"O seu namorado parece estar pensando que eu estou sendo rude com você - ele está se questionando se deve ou não vir aqui apartar a nossa briga." Eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar. Eu ri novamente.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", ela disse de forma fria "Mas de qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza que você está enganado".

Eu gostei muito do modo como ela o rejeitou com sua sentença desdenhosa.

"Eu não estou. Eu já te disse, a maioria das pessoas é fácil de ler."

"Exceto eu, é claro."

"Sim. Exceto você." Ela tinha que ser a exceção a tudo? Não seria mais justo - considerando tudo mais com que eu tinha que lidar no momento - se eu pudesse ler ALGUMA COISA em sua cabeça? Era pedir muito? "Eu me pergunto o porquê disso."

Ela olhou ao longe. Ela abriu sua limonada e tomou um curto e rápido gole, seus olhos na mesa.

"Você não está com fome?" eu perguntei.

"Não," ela olhava a mesa vazia entre nós. "Você?"

"Não, eu não estou com fome." eu disse. Eu definitivamente não estava.

Ela encarava a mesa com seus lábios cerrados. Eu esperei.

"Você pode me fazer um favor?", ela perguntou, subitamente encontrando meus olhos novamente.

O que ela poderia querer de mim? Ela perguntaria sobre a verdade a qual eu não era permitido dizer a ela - a verdade que eu queria que ela nunca, nunca soubesse?

"Depende do que você quer".

"Não é muito", ela prometeu.

Eu esperei, curioso de novo.

"Eu só estava imaginando…" ela disse lentamente, olhando para a garrafa de limonada, traçando a boca da garrafa com o seu dedo mínimo "se você poderia me avisar com antecedência na próxima vez que você resolver me ignorar para o meu próprio bem. Só pra eu me preparar".

Ela queria um aviso? Então ter sido ignorada por mim deve ter sido alguma coisa ruim… eu sorri.

"Parece justo." eu concordei.

"Obrigada." ela disse, olhando para cima. Sua face estava tão aliviada que eu quis rir do meu próprio alívio.

"Então posso ter uma resposta em retorno?" eu perguntei, esperançosamente.

"Uma" - Ela concedeu

"Me diga _uma_ das suas teorias."

Ela corou "Essa não".

"Você não qualificou, você só prometeu uma resposta", eu argumentei.

"Você também já quebrou suas promessas.", ela argumentou de volta.

Ela estava certa.

"Só uma teoria - eu não vou rir."

"Vai sim". Ela parecia estar bem certa disso, apesar de eu não conseguir imaginar nada que pudesse ser engraçado quanto a isso.

Tentei usar a persuasão outra vez. Olhei fundo nos olhos dela - uma coisa fácil de se fazer, com olhos tão intensos - e sussurrei. - "Por favor?"

Ela piscou, o rosto ficando vazio.

Bem, essa não era exatamente a reação que eu queria.

- É… o quê? - ela perguntou. Parecia tonta. O que havia de errado com ela?

- Por favor, me conte só uma teoriazinha. - eu pedi com minha voz macia e não-assustadora, segurando seus olhos nos meus.

Para minha surpresa e satisfação, finalmente funcionou.

-Hmmm, bom, foi picado por uma aranha radioativa?

História em quadrinhos? Não era à toa que ela achou que eu iria rir.

- Isso não é muito criativo. - eu a reprovei, tentando escondeu meu alívio.

- Desculpe, é só o que eu tenho. - ela disse, ofendida.

Isso me deixou ainda mais aliviado. Consegui provocá-la de novo.

- Nem chegou perto.

- Nada de aranhas?

- Nada.

- E nada de radioatividade?

- Nada.

- Droga. - ela suspirou.

- A kriptonita também não me incomoda. - eu respondi depressa - antes que ela pudesse perguntar sobre _mordidas _- e então tive que rir, porque ela achava que eu era um super-herói.

- Não devia rir, lembra?

Apertei os lábios.

- Um dia eu vou descobrir. - ela prometeu.

E quando ela o fizesse, iria fugir.

- Gostaria que não tentasse. - eu disse, todos os sinais da provocação ausentes.

- Por que…

Devia honestidade a ela. Tentei sorrir, deixar minhas palavras menos ameaçadoras. - "E se eu não for um super-herói? E se eu for o vilão?".

Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e os lábios se separaram um pouco. - Ah. - ela disse. E então, depois de um segundo. - Entendi.

Ela finalmente tinha me ouvido.

- Entendeu? - eu perguntei, tentando esconder minha agonia.

- Você é perigoso? - ela adivinhou. A sua respiração aumentou e o coração acelerou.

Não conseguia respondê-la. Esse era meu último momento com ela? Ela iria fugir agora? Eu seria capaz de dizer que a amava antes que ela partisse? Ou isso a assustaria ainda mais?

- Mas não mau. - ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça, sem medo nos olhos intensos. - Não, não acredito que você seja mau.

- Está errada. - eu disse baixo.

É claro que eu era mau. Eu não estava feliz agora, que ela pensava melhor de mim do que eu merecia? Se eu fosse uma boa pessoa, eu teria ficado longe dela.

Eu estiquei minha mão pela mesa, pegando a tampa da garrafa de limonada dela como uma desculpa. Ela não recuou da minha mão próxima. Ela realmente não tinha medo de mim. Ainda não.

Eu girei a tampa rapidamente, prestando atenção ao invés de olhar para ela. Meus pensamentos estavam confusos.

_Corra, Bella, corra._ Não conseguia falar as palavras em voz alta.

Ela ficou de pé. - Vamos chegar atrasados. - ela disse, bem quando eu comecei a me preocupar que de algum modo ela tinha escutado meu aviso silencioso.

- Eu não vou à aula hoje.

- E por que não?

_Porque eu não quero matar você. _- "É saudável matar aula de vez em quando".

Para ser exato, era saudável para os humanos quando os vampiros matavam aula nos dias em que sangue humano seria derramado. O Sr. Banner ia fazer tipagem sanguínea hoje. Alice já tinha matado sua aula pela manhã.

Bom, eu vou. - ela disse. Isso não me surpreendeu. Ela era responsável - sempre fazia a coisa certa.

Ela era o meu oposto.

- A gente se vê depois, então. - eu disse, tentando parecer casual novamente, olhando a tampa que rodava. _E, por falar nisso, eu amo você… de jeitos perigosos, assustadores._

Ela hesitou, e eu esperei por um momento que ela fosse ficar comigo. Mas o sinal tocou e ela se apressou.

Esperei até que ela tivesse desaparecido, e então guardei a tampa no meu bolso - uma lembrança dessa conversa importante - e andei pela chuva para o meu carro.

Coloquei o CD que mais me acalmava - o mesmo que tinha colocado naquele primeiro dia - mas não estava escutando as notas de Debussy por muito tempo. Outras notas estavam passando rápidas por minha cabeça, o fragmento de uma melodia que me agradava e me intrigava. Abaixei o rádio e escutei a música em minha cabeça, tocando o fragmento até que se desenvolveu para uma harmonia completa. Instintivamente, meus dedos se moveram no ar sobre teclas imaginárias.

A nova composição estava realmente surgindo quando minha atenção foi desviada por uma onda de angústia mental.

Eu procurei na direção da aflição.

_Ela vai desmaiar? O que eu faço?_ Mike estava em pânico.

A noventa metros, Mike Newton estava abaixando o corpo mole de Bella na calçada. Ela escorregou sem reação no concreto molhado, os olhos fechados, a pele pálida como a de um cadáver.

Eu quase arranquei a porta do carro.

- Bella? - gritei.

Não houve mudança em seu rosto sem vida quando eu gritei seu nome.

Meu corpo todo ficou mais frio que gelo.

Estava ciente da surpresa irritada de Mike enquanto varria furiosamente seus pensamentos. Ele só estava pensando em seu ódio por mim, então eu não sabia o que havia de errado com Bella. Se ele tivesse feito algo para machucá-la eu iria aniquilá-lo.

- Qual é o problema… Ela se machucou? - eu ordenei, tentando concentrar seus pensamentos. Era enlouquecedor ter que andar na velocidade humana. Eu não devia ter chamado atenção para a minha aproximação.

Então eu pude escutar o coração dela batendo e cada respiração que dava. Enquanto eu observava, ela apertou os olhos fechados. Isso aliviou um pouco do meu pânico.

Eu vi um lampejo de memórias na cabeça de Mike, rápidas imagens da classe de biologia. A cabeça de Bella na mesa, sua pele ficando verde. Gotas de vermelho contra cartões brancos…

Tipagem sanguínea.

Eu parei onde eu estava, segurando a minha respiração. O cheiro dela era uma coisa, o seu sangue escorrendo era outra totalmente diferente.

"Eu acho que ela está passando mal." Mike disse, ansioso e ressentido ao mesmo tempo. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ela nem furou o dedo."

O alívio passou por mim, e eu respirei novamente, sentindo o ar. Ah, eu pude sentir o cheiro da pequena ferida de Mike Newton. Uma vez, isso teria sido extremamente apelativo para mim.

Eu me ajoelhei perto dela enquanto Mike se remexia ao meu lado, furioso com a minha intervenção.

"Bella. Você consegue me ouvir?"

"Não", ela gemeu. "Vá embora".

Eu ri. Ela estava bem.

"Eu estava levando ela para a enfermaria", Mike disse "Mas ela não conseguiu ir adiante".

"Eu vou levar ela. Você pode voltar para a sala de aula." eu disse, indiferente.

Os dentes de Mike trincaram. "Não. Sou eu quem deve fazer isso".

Eu não ia ficar parado ali argumentando com aquele infeliz.

Exitado e apavorado, meio-agradecido e meio-aflito pela situação desagradável que fez o toque dela uma necessidade, suavemente levantei Bella da calçada e mantive-a nos meus braços, tocando só a sua roupa, mantendo tanta distância entre os nossos corpos enquanto possível. Eu andava com passos largos para a frente no mesmo movimento, em uma pressa para mantê-la a salvo - mais longe de mim, em outras palavras.

Seus olhos se abriram, atônitos.

"Me ponha no chão!" ela ordenou em uma voz fraca - embaraçada de novo, eu adivinhei pela sua expressão. Ela não gostava de demonstrar fraquezas.

Eu mal ouvia Mike gritando seus protestos atrás de nós.

"Você parece horrível" eu disse a ela, sorrindo com alívio de que não houvesse nada de errado com ela além de uma cabeça leve e um estômago fraco.

"Me coloque de volta na calçada", ela disse. Seus lábios estavam brancos.

"Então você passa mal quando vê sangue?" Isso podia ser mais irônico?

Ela fechou seus olhos e pressionou seus lábios juntos.

"E nem é o seu próprio sangue" eu acrescentei, meu sorriso aumentando.

Nós estávamos na frente da secretaria. A porta estava levemente aberta, e eu a chutei para sair de nosso caminho.

A senhorita Cope pulou, assustada. "Meu Deus," ela engasgou enquanto examinava a garota pálida nos meus braços.

"Ela passou mal na aula de Biologia", eu expliquei, antes que a sua imaginação começasse a ir para muito longe.

A Srta. Cope se apressou em abrir a porta da enfermaria. Os olhos de Bella estavam abertos novamente, observando-a.

Ouvi o assombro interno da enfermeira idosa enquanto eu deitava a garota cuidadosamente em uma cama gasta. Tão logo Bella estivesse fora de meus braços, eu coloquei a distância da sala entre nós. Meu corpo estava muito excitado, muito ansioso, meus músculos tensos e o veneno fluindo. Ela era muito quente e perfumada.

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

**Oii Gentee!**

Entãão, como prometido, mais um capítulo ;)

O próximo já está traduzido também :D

Viram como férias fazem bem?! De tão entediada, fico o dia traduzindo uma história! \o/

**PRÓXIMA META: **5 REVIEWS?!

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

**miih Potter Cullen** (Liindo né?! Nunca imaginei que o Ed teria se apaixonada tão facilmente por ela. Também ameei aquele capítulo. É tãão lindo e perfeito *-* Siim, o próximo também já está traduzido. Pra ser sincera, já tenho mais 2 traduzidos. Ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada dá nisso :P Então, postei! Assim como prometido!) **Nina **(Oiii, espero que agora vce deixe uma review como um a das 5 da semana ;}Também nunca imaginei o teor dos pensamentos do Edward. Ele pensa de uma maneira tão estranha, filosófica. Vamos viver por 90 anos daí a gente decide se é normal da idade x] Continue acompanhando pra descobrir o que tem embaixo da cabeleira sexy do vampiro mais lindão do mundo) **Kika de Apus **(Sabe como é né, o dia todo em casa, sem fazer nada. Tenho que me ocupar com alguma coisa. Então resolvi deixar uns capítulos já traduzidos. Mas não demora muito. Em um dia já tenho meio capítulo traduzido ou até mais, então funciona rapidinho, pra mim. Não vou abandonar esse projeto tão cedo, então continue aproveitando!) **Aninhaa** (Oláááááá. Uhul \o/! To me sentindo a mulher maravilha agora x] Por mais estranho que pareça, traduzir isso é até que divertido. Eu rio muito com cada coisa :P Tem cada expressão ¬¬' Continue acompanhando! E aliás, também sou viciada em Midnight Sun)

Beeijo Galera! ;*

**É DANDO** _(reviews)_ **QUE SE RECEBE** _(capítulos)._


	12. 6'2 Tipo Sanguineo

"Ela só está um pouco enjoada", eu assegurei à Senhora Hammond. "Eles estão fazendo tipagem sanguínea na aula de Biologia.".

Ela balançou a cabeça, compreendendo. "Sempre tem um."

Eu abafei uma risada. Confie em Bella para ser aquele um.

"Fique um pouco deitada, meu bem" Sra. Hammond disse. "Vai passar logo".

"Eu sei" Bella disse.

"Isso acontece muito?" a enfermeira perguntou.

"Às vezes" Bella admitiu.

Eu tentei disfarçar minha risada em uma tossida.

Isso trouxe a atenção da enfermeira para mim. "Você pode voltar para a sala agora" ela disse.

Eu a olhei diretamente nos olhos e menti confiantemente "Eu devo ficar com ela.".

_Hmm. Eu imagino… oh, bem._ Sra. Hammond balançou a cabeça.

Isso funcionou perfeitamente com ela. Por que com Bella tinha que ser tão difícil?

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de gelo pra você colocar na sua testa, querida" a enfermeira disse, ligeiramente pouco confortável por olhar em meus olhos - do modo que um humano _devia _ser - e deixou a sala.

"Você estava certo", Bella lamentou, fechando seus olhos.

O que ela queria dizer? Eu fui direto para a pior conclusão: ela tinha aceitado os meus avisos.

"Eu geralmente tenho" eu disse tentando parecer divertido. "Mas sobre o que em particular desta vez?"

"Faltar à aula é saudável." ela suspirou.

Ah, alívio de novo.

Ela ficou em silêncio então. Ela só respirava lentamente para dentro e para fora. Seus lábios estavam começando a ficar rosados. Sua boca estava ligeiramente fora do equilíbrio, seu lábio inferior estava um pouco mais cheio do que o superior. Olhar para a sua boca me fazia me sentir estranho. Me fazia querer me mover para mais perto dela, o que não era uma boa idéia.

"Você me assustou por um minuto lá fora," eu disse - para reiniciar a conversa - então eu podia ouvir a sua voz novamente. "Eu pensei que Mike estava arrastando o seu cadáver pra enterrá-lo no bosque".

"Há ha.". ela disse.

"Honestamente - eu já vi cadáveres com uma cor melhor." Isso era realmente verdade. "Eu já estava preocupado em ter que vingar o seu assassinato". E eu teria mesmo.

"Pobre Mike." ela suspirou "Eu aposto que ele está bravo".

"Ele absolutamente me detesta." eu disse a ela, animado com a idéia.

"Você não tem como saber disso".

"Eu vi o rosto dele - eu posso dizer." Provavelmente seria verdade se ao ler a face dele eu conseguisse obter tais informações para fazer essa dedução em particular. Toda essa prática com a Bella estava afiando a minha habilidade em ler expressões humanas.

"Como você me viu? Eu pensei que você estivesse escondido" seu rosto parecia melhor - o verde desbotado tinha desaparecido de sua pele translúcida.

"Eu estava no meu carro ouvindo um CD".

Sua expressão se contorceu, como se a minha resposta comum a tivesse surpreendido de alguma forma.

Ela abriu seus olhos novamente quando a Sra. Hammond retornou com uma compressa fria.

"Aqui, querida" - a enfermeira disse enquanto colocava a compressa na testa de Bella. "Você parece melhor".

"Eu acho que estou bem" Bella disse e sentou-se colocando a compressa longe. É claro. Ela não gostava que cuidassem dela.

As mãos enrugadas da Sra. Hammond estavam indo em direção à garota, como se quisessem fazer com que ela deitasse novamente, mas então a Srta. Cope abriu a porta e se inclinou para dentro da enfermaria. Com a sua entrada, veio um o cheiro de sangue fresco, como uma pequena explosão.

Invisível na secretaria por detrás dela, Mike Newton ainda estava bastante zangado, desejando que o garoto pesado que ele carregava agora fosse a garota que estava ali dentro comigo.

"Tem outro aqui", Srta. Cope disse.

Bella rapidamente pulou da cama, ansiosa por deixar de ser o centro das atenções.

"Aqui" ela disse, estendendo a compressa de volta para a Sra. Hammond "Eu não preciso mais disso.".

Mike grunhiu enquanto ele empurrava um pouco Lee Stevens pela porta. O sangue ainda gotejava da mão que Lee segurava em seu rosto, pingando pelo seu pulso.

"Oh não", essa era a minha deixa para sair - e Bella, também, aparentemente. "Bella, vá para a secretaria".

Ela me olhou com olhos confusos.

"Confie em mim - vá."

Ela se virou e alcançou a porta antes que ela se fechasse, se apressando em direção à secretaria. Eu a segui a alguns centímetros dela. Seu cabelo em movimento roçou minha mão…

Ela se virou para me olhar, ainda com olhos arregalados.

"Você realmente me ouviu", isso era novidade.

Seu pequeno nariz se enrugou. "Eu senti o cheiro de sangue"

Eu a encarei com surpresa. "As pessoas não podem cheirar sangue",

"Bem, eu consigo - é isso que me deixa doente. Tem cheiro de ferrugem e…sal."

Meu rosto estava congelado, ainda a encarando.

Ela era realmente humana? Ela _parecia_ humana. Ela era suave como um humano. Ela cheirava como um humano - bem, melhor na verdade. Ela agia como um humano… mais ou menos. Mas ela não pensava como um, ou respondia como um.

Quais eram as outras opções, então?

"O que é?", ela perguntou.

"Não é nada".

Mike Newton nos interrompeu então, entrando na secretaria com ressentidos, violentos pensamentos.

"_Você_ parece melhor." ele disse a ela, rudemente.

Minha mão tremeu, querendo ensinar a ele algumas maneiras, eu teria que me monitorar, ou eu acabaria matando aquele garoto insolente.

"Mantenha a sua mão no bolso", ela disse. Por um segundo selvagem, eu pensei que ela estava falando comigo.

"Não está mais sangrando", ele respondeu tristemente "Você vai voltar pra aula?".

"Você tá brincando? Eu iria voltar pra cá na certa."

Isso era muito bom. Eu tinha pensado que eu ia ter de perder esta hora inteira com ela, e agora eu tinha tempo extra em vez disso. Eu me senti ganancioso, um avarento procurando cada minuto.

"É, eu acho…" Mike murmurou. "Então, você vai esse fim de semana? Para a praia?"

Ah, eles tinham planos. A raiva passou por mim. Era uma viagem em grupo, entretanto. Eu tinha visto isso na cabeça de outros estudantes. Não eram só eles dois. Eu ainda estava furioso. Eu me inclinei praticamente sem movimentos contra o balcão, tentando me controlar.

"Claro, eu disse que ia." ela prometeu a ele.

Então ela disse sim a ele, também. A inveja queimava, mais dolorosa do que a sede.

Não, era uma saída em grupo, eu tentei me convencer. Ela somente ia passar o dia com os amigos. Nada de mais.

"Vamos nos encontrar na loja do meu pai, as dez." _E o Cullen NÃO ESTÁ convidado._

"Eu estarei lá", ela disse.

"Eu te vejo na aula de educação física, então."

"A gente se vê"

Ele se virou para a sua classe, seus pensamentos estavam cheios de raiva. _O que ela vê naquela aberração? Claro, ele é rico, eu acho. As garotas acham que ele é lindo, mas eu não acho. Muito… muito perfeito. Eu aposto que o pai dele experimenta todas as cirurgias plásticas neles. É por isso que eles são tão brancos e bonitos. Não é natural. É um tipo de… aparência-assustadora. Algumas vezes, quando ele me encarava, eu poderia jurar que ele está pensando em me matar… aberração… _

Mike não estava completamente errado em suas percepções.

"Educação física", Bella repetiu silenciosamente. Um gemido.

Eu olhei para ela, e vi que ela estava triste com alguma coisa novamente. Eu não tinha certeza por que, mas estava claro de que ela não queria ir para a próxima aula com o Mike, e eu estava de acordo com esse plano.

Eu fui para o seu lado e me aproximei da sua face, sentindo o calor de sua pele irradiando diretamente para os meus lábios. Eu não me atrevi respirar.

"Eu posso cuidar disso", eu murmurei. "Vá se sentar e fique pálida"

Ela fez o que eu pedi, sentando em uma das cadeiras vazias e inclinando a sua cabeça para trás, contra a parede, enquanto, atrás de mim, a Srta. Cope saiu da enfermaria e retornou à sua mesa. Com os olhos fechados, Bella parecia que estava passando mal novamente. Sua cor ainda não tinha voltado completamente.

Eu me virei para a secretária. Com esperanças de que Bella estivesse prestando atenção nisso, eu pensei sardonicamente. Esse é o modo como uma humana _deveria_ responder.

"Sra Cope?" eu perguntei, usando a minha voz persuasiva de novo.

Seus cílios se agitaram, e o seu coração passou a bater mais rápido. _Muito jovem, se controle!_ "Sim?"

Isso foi interessante. Quando o pulso de Shelly Cope acelerou, foi porque ela me achou fisicamente atraente, não porque ela estava assustada. Eu estava acostumado a isso quanto às fêmeas humanas… ainda eu não tinha considerado isso como explicação para a aceleração do coração da Bella.

Eu particularmente tinha gostado disso. Eu sorri e a respiração da Sra. Cope acelerou.

"A próxima aula de Bella é de Educação Física, e eu não acho que ela se sente bem o suficiente. Na verdade, eu acho que eu devia levar ela pra casa agora. A senhora acha que pode liberá-la dessa aula?" eu encarei profundamente seus olhos, me deliciando com a destruição que eu causava em seus processos mentais. Seria possível que Bella…?

Sra Cope teve que engolir em alto som antes que pudesse responder. "Você também precisa ser liberado, Edward?"

"Não, eu tenho aula com a Sra Goff, ela não vai se incomodar."

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção nela agora. Eu estava explorando essa nova possibilidade.

Hmm. Eu gostava de acreditar que Bella me achava atraente como os outros humanos achavam, mas desde quando que Bella tinha as mesmas reações que os outros humanos? Eu não podia manter as minhas esperanças elevadas.

"Ok, então está tudo acertado. Melhoras, Bella."

Bella acenou com a cabeça fracamente - exagerando um pouco.

"Você consegue caminhar, ou prefere que eu te carregue de novo?" eu perguntei, me divertindo com o teatro precário dela. Eu sabia que ela iria querer andar - ela não queria parecer fraca.

"Eu vou caminhando". Ela disse.

Certo de novo. Eu estava melhorando nisso.

Ela se pôs em pé, hesitante por um momento como se ela estivesse checando o seu equilíbrio. Eu segurei a porta para ela, e nós caminhamos para a chuva.

Eu olhava para ela erguendo o seu rosto para a chuva fraca, seus olhos fechados, um leve sorriso em seus lábios. O que ela estava pensando? Alguma coisa nessa cena parecia errado, e eu rapidamente percebi por que essa ação pareceu tão estranha para mim. Garotas humanas normais não levantariam o seu rosto para a garoa dessa maneira, garotas humanas normais normalmente usam maquiagem, mesmo aqui nesse lugar úmido.

Bella nunca usava maquiagem, nem deveria. As indústrias de cosméticos lucram bilhões de dólares por ano de mulheres que tentam conseguir uma pele como a dela.

"Obrigada", ela disse, sorrindo para mim agora "Quase vale a pena ficar doente pra perder Educação física."

Eu comecei a atravessar o campus, imaginando por quanto tempo eu devia prolongar meu tempo com ela. "É só pedir", eu disse.

"Então você vai? Sábado, eu quero dizer." ela parecia esperançosa.

Ah, a sua esperança era tranqüilizante. Ela me queria com ela, não Mike Newton. E eu queria dizer sim. Mas havia muitas coisas para considerar. Em primeiro lugar, o sol estaria brilhando nesse sábado…

"Onde vocês todos estão indo, exatamente?" eu tentei manter a minha voz indiferente, como se eu não me importasse muito. Mike tinha dito _praia_, entretanto. Não tinha muitas chances de escapar da luz do sol lá.

"Vamos à La Push, para Primeira Praia." (nome do local na verdade )

_Droga._ Bem, era impossível então.

De qualquer forma, Emmett ficaria irritado se eu cancelasse nossos planos.

Lancei os olhos abaixo para ela, sorrindo tortamente. "Eu não acho que eu tenha sido convidado".

Ela suspirou, resignada. "Eu acabei de te convidar".

"Eu e você não vamos mais abusar tanto do pobre Mike esse fim de semana. Nós não queremos que ele arrebente". Imaginei eu mesmo fazendo com o que o _pobre_ Mike arrebentasse e desfrutei dessa cena mental intensamente.

"Mike boboca", ela disse, com desprezo novamente. Meu sorriso aumentou.

E então ela começou a andar para longe de mim.

Sem pensar sobre o que eu estava fazendo, eu me estiquei e a peguei pela parte de trás de seu casaco de chuva. Ela deu um solavanco ao parar.

"Onde é que você pensa que vai?" eu estava quase bravo por ela estar me deixando. Eu não tinha passado tempo suficiente com ela. Ela não podia ir embora, não ainda.

"Eu vou pra casa" ela disse, desconcertada quanto ao porque isso tinha me irritado.

"Você não me ouviu prometer que te levaria pra casa em segurança? Você acha que eu vou te deixar dirigir nessas condições?" eu sabia que ela não ia gostar _disso _- a minha implicação de fraqueza da sua parte.

Mas eu precisava praticar para a viagem à Seattle, de qualquer forma. Ver se eu agüentaria tê-la próxima em um espaço fechado. Essa era uma viagem muito mais curta.

"Que condições?" ela perguntou "E a minha caminhonete?"

"Eu vou pedir pra Alice levá-la depois da escola" eu a puxei de volta para o meu carro cuidadosamente, embora eu soubesse agora que andar pra frente era desafiador o suficiente para ela.

"Me solta!" ela disse, se contorcendo de lado, quase tropeçando. Eu ergui uma mão para segurá-la, mas ela se ajeitou antes que isso fosse necessário. Eu não devia ficar procurando desculpas para tocá-la. Aquilo fez com que eu começasse a pensar sobre a reação da Sra. Cope quando a mim, mas eu guardei isso para pensar depois. Tinha muito a ser considerado mais para frente.

Eu a deixei ao lado do carro, e ela cambaleou até a porta. Eu teria que ser ainda mais cuidadoso, levando em conta o seu equilíbrio precário…

"Você é muito mandão!"

"Está aberta."

Eu entrei pelo meu lado do carro e dei a partida. Ela manteve o seu corpo rígido, ainda do lado de fora, apesar da chuva ter ficado mais forte e eu sabia que ela não gostava de frio e umidade. A água estava encharcando seu grosso cabelo, escurecendo-o até próximo do preto.

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de dirigir até em casa!"

É claro que ela era - eu somente não era capaz de deixá-la ir.

Eu abaixei o vidro do lado do carona e me inclinei em sua direção. "Entre no carro, Bella".

Seus olhos se estreitaram e eu achei que ela estava se decidindo se devia ou não sair correndo.

"Eu vou pegar você de novo" eu prometi, desfrutando do desapontamento em seu rosto quando ela percebeu que eu estava falando sério.

Seu queixo se enrijeceu no ar, ela abriu a sua porta e entrou. Seu cabelo pingou no couro do banco e suas botas rangeram uma contra a outra.

"Isso foi completamente desnecessário" ela disse friamente. Eu achei que ela parecia embaraçada por debaixo da humilhação.

Eu aumentei o aquecedor, portanto ela não se sentiria desconfortável, e coloquei a música em um bom nível de fundo. Eu dirigi em direção à saída, observando-a pelos cantos dos olhos. O seu lábio inferior se sobressaia fazendo beicinho. Eu encarei isso, examinando como que fazia me sentir… pensando na reação da secretária de novo…

De repente, ela olhou para o rádio e sorriu, seus olhos arregalados. "Clair de Lune?" ela perguntou.

Uma fã dos clássicos? "Você conhece Debussy?"

"Não muito", ela disse "Minha mãe toca muita musica clássica em casa. Eu só conheço as minhas favoritas."

"É uma das minhas favoritas também", Eu olhei para a chuva, considerando isso. Eu realmente tinha algo em comum com a garota. Eu tinha começado a pensar que nós éramos opostos em todos os sentidos.

Ela parecia mais relaxada agora, olhando para a chuva como eu, com olhos vagos. Eu aproveitei a sua distração momentânea para testar a minha respiração.

Eu inalei cuidadosamente pelo meu nariz.

Potente.

Eu apertei a direção com força. A chuva a fazia cheirar melhor. Eu não pensava que isso fosse possível. Estupidamente, eu estava subitamente imaginando como devia ser o seu sabor.

Eu tentei engolir contra a queimação em minha garganta, pensar em alguma coisa diferente.

"Como é a sua mãe?" eu perguntei como distração.

Bella sorriu. "Ela se parece muito comigo, mas ela é mais bonita."

Eu duvidava disso.

"Eu tenho muito de Charlie em mim." ela continuou. "Ela é mais divertida que eu, e mais corajosa."

Eu duvidava disso, também.

"Ela é irresponsável e um pouco excêntrica e uma cozinheira muito imprevisível. Ela é minha melhor amiga." Sua voz se tornou melancólica, sua testa se enrugou.

De novo, ela mais parecia como um pai do que um filho.

Eu parei na frente de sua casa, imaginando tarde demais se eu devia saber onde ela morava. Não, isso não era suspeito em uma cidade pequena, com seu pai sendo uma figura pública…

"Quantos anos você tem, Bella?" ela devia ser mais velha que as outras pessoas. Talvez ela tenha começado mais tarde a escola, ou tenha reprovado… isso não era agradável, de qualquer forma.

"Eu tenho dezessete" ela respondeu.

"Você não parece ter dezessete"

Ela riu.

"O que foi?"

"Minha mãe sempre diz que eu nasci com trinta e cinco anos de idade e que fico mais velha a cada ano que passa." Ela riu de novo e suspirou "Bem, alguém tem que ser o adulto".

Isso esclarecia as coisas para mim. Eu podia ver agora… como a irresponsabilidade da mãe ajudava a explicar a maturidade de Bella. Ela teve que crescer mais cedo, para se tornar a responsável. Era por isso que ela não gostava de ser cuidada - ela sentia que era o seu trabalho.

"Você também não parece um jovenzinho", ela disse, me puxando de meus devaneios.

Eu fiz uma careta. Para cada coisa que eu percebia sobre ela, ela percebia muito mais em resposta. Eu mudei de assunto.

"Então porque sua mãe se casou com Phil?"

Ela hesitou por um minuto antes de responder. "Minha mãe… ela é muito jovem para a idade dela. Acho que Phil a faz se sentir ainda mais jovem. De qualquer forma, ela é louca por ele." ela agitou a sua cabeça indulgentemente.

"Você aprova?" eu imaginei.

"Isso importa?" ela respondeu "Eu quero que ela seja feliz… e é ele que ela quer.".

A falta de egoísmo de seus comentários devia ter me chocado, exceto que isso encaixava perfeitamente com tudo que eu havia aprendido de sua personalidade.

"Isso é muito generoso… eu imagino…".

"O quê?"

"Se ela estenderia a mesma cortesia pra você, você acha? Não importa qual seja a sua escolha?"

Essa foi uma pergunta tola, e eu não consegui manter o tom casual em minha voz enquanto eu perguntava isso. Como era estúpido se quer considerar alguém _me_ aprovando para a sua filha. Como era estúpido se quer imaginar Bella me escolhendo.

"E-eu acho que sim" ela gaguejou, reagindo de alguma forma ao meu olhar fixo. Medo… ou atração?

"Mas de qualquer forma ela é uma mãe, apesar de tudo. É um pouco diferente" ela finalizou.

Eu sorri ironicamente. "Nada muito assustador então."

Ela sorriu para mim. "O que você quer dizer com assustador? Vários piercings no corpo e tatuagens gigantescas?"

"É uma definição, eu acho". Uma nem um pouco ameaçadora definição, na minha cabeça.

"Qual é a sua definição?"

Ela sempre fazia as perguntas erradas. Ou exatamente as perguntas certas, talvez. As que eu não queria responder, pelo menos.

"Você acha que _eu_ poderia ser assustador?" eu perguntei a ela, tentando sorrir um pouco.

Ela pensou sobre isso antes de responder para mim em um tom sério. "Hmm… eu acho que você _poderia_ ser, se você quisesse."

Eu estava sério, também. "Você está com medo de mim agora?"

Ela respondeu de uma só vez, sem pensar agora. "Não."

Eu sorri mais facilmente. Eu não achava que ela estava dizendo a verdade completamente, mas também não estava mentindo por completo. Ela não estava com medo o suficiente para querer ir embora, ao menos. Eu imaginava como que ela se sentiria se eu dissesse a ela que ela estava tendo essa discussão com um vampiro. Eu contraí meus músculos involuntariamente ao imaginar a sua reação.

"Então, agora você vai me falar sobre a sua família? Deve ser uma história bem mais interessante do que a minha."

Mais assustadora, sem dúvida.

"O que você quer saber?" eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Os Cullens te adotaram?"

"Sim."

Ela hesitou, então falou em uma voz baixa. "O que aconteceu com os seus pais?"

Isso não era tão difícil; eu não estava tendo que mentir para ela. "Eles morreram há muitos anos atrás."

"Eu lamento", ela murmurou, claramente preocupada sobre ter me machucado.

_Ela _estava preocupada _comigo._

"Na verdade eu não lembro deles muito claramente." Eu assegurei a ela "Carlisle e Esme são meus pais há muito tempo agora.".

"E você os ama", ela deduziu.

Eu sorri. "Sim. Eu não poderia imaginar duas pessoas melhores".

"Você tem muita sorte."

"Eu sei que tenho." Naquela circunstância, quanto aos meus pais, minha sorte não podia ser negada.

"E seu irmão e sua irmã?"

Se eu deixasse que ela me pressionasse por muitos mais detalhes, eu teria que mentir. Eu lancei um olhar ao relógio, desanimado por meu tempo com ela estar no final.

"Meu irmão e minha irmã, e Jasper e Rosalie por falar neles, vão ficar bem bravos se tiverem que ficar na chuva esperando por mim".

"Oh, desculpe, eu acho que você tem que ir".

Ela não se mexeu. Ela não queria que o nosso tempo terminasse, também. Eu gostava muito, muito disso.

"E provavelmente você quer o seu carro aqui antes que Charlie chegue em casa, assim você não terá que contar pra ele sobre o acidente na aula de Biologia." Eu sorri com a memória dela embaraçada em meus braços.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele já sabe. Não existem segredos em Forks". Ela disse o nome da cidade com um desgosto distinto.

Eu ri com as suas palavras. Não existem segredos, de fato. "Se divirta na praia." eu lancei um olhar para a chuva torrencial, sabendo que ela não ia durar muito, e desejando mais forte que o normal que isso acontecesse. "Ótimo clima pra um banho de sol." Bem, ao menos no sábado. Ela ia gostar disso.

"Eu não vou ver você amanhã?"

A preocupação em seu tom de voz me deixou feliz.

"Não. Emmett e eu vamos começar o fim de semana mais cedo." Eu estava louco comigo mesmo agora por ter feito planos. Eu podia quebrá-los… mas não havia nada mais importante do que caçar nesse ponto, e minha família já estava ficando preocupada o suficiente com o meu comportamento sem eu revelar o quão obsessivo eu estava ficando.

"O que vocês vão fazer?" ela perguntou, não parecendo feliz com a minha revelação.

Bom.

"Nós vamos fazer uma caminhada nas Goat Rocks, ao sul do Monte Rainier." Emmett estava ansioso pela temporada de ursos.

"Hum, bem, divirta-se", ela disse de forma apática. Sua falta de entusiasmo me fez feliz novamente.

Ao olhar para ela, eu comecei a me sentir quase agoniado pelo pensamento de dizer um adeus temporário. Ela era tão delicada e vulnerável. Parecia imprudente deixá-la fora da minha vista, onde qualquer coisa podia acontecer com ela. E ainda, as piores coisas que poderiam acontecer com ela resultariam em estar ao meu lado.

"Será que você poderia fazer uma coisa por mim esse fim de semana?" eu perguntei seriamente.

Ela balançou sua cabeça, seus olhos arregalados e desnorteados com a minha intensidade.

Mantenha isso leve.

"Não se ofenda, mas você parece ser uma dessas pessoas que atraem acidentes como um imã. Então… tente não cair no oceano ou ser atropelada, está bem?"

Eu sorri pesarosamente para ela, esperando que ela pudesse ver a tristeza em meus olhos. Como eu desejava que ela não estivesse tão melhor longe de mim, não importasse o que acontecesse com ela.

_Corra, Bella, corra. Eu amo você demais, para o seu próprio bem ou para o meu._

Ela ficou ofendida pela minha importunação. Ela olhou para mim. "Eu vou ver o que posso fazer", ela soltou em um estalo, pulando para fora do carro na hora e batendo a porta com tanta força quanto ela podia atrás dela.

Como um gatinho bravo que acredita ser um tigre.

Eu apertei a mão ao redor da chave que eu tinha pego do bolso da jaqueta dela, e sorri enquanto eu dirigia para longe.

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

**Oi people!**

Aqui está, mais um capítulo traduzido pra vces!

Aproveitem!

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

**Bibi** (Aqui está mais um capítulo. Também amo esse manuscrito. O Ed é tãão perfeito nele!) **becs** (Eu posso dizer, de coração, que viciei em Midnight Sun quando li. Tão perfeito e lindo o modo como o Edward pensa, que não tem como não viciar! Eu lia direto, sem parar! Ele é inteiramente bonitinho! Espero que a tradução esteja agradando!) **miih Potter Cullen** (A Rosalie é a Rosalie, sempre pensa nela. Ela melhora em Eclipse e BD mesmo, mas não taato assim né, , a Alice é uma fofa feliz! Continue lendo!) **Bárbara** (Postei x] Agora eu vou postar com mais freqüência, afinal, já tenho vários capítulos adiantados.) **Motoko-Chan** (O Edward é maravilhoso né?! Mesmo quando está todo protetor! Obrigado por falar que a tradução é perfeita! Daqui pra frente a história só melhora!) **Ana Carolina P**. (Então, seja bem vinda ao grupo de leitoras dessa história! \o/ É viciante né?! Quando eu comecei, não consegui parar de ler, mesmo em inglês! Bem, eu dou o meu melhor pra ficar o mais parecido com o original possível! Ficar fiel é o importante!) **Giulia** (Oii, agora você poderá continuar a leitura sem estresse, pois eu já tenho mais alguns traduzidos! É só fechar o número de reviews que eu ponho o capítulo! Como eu já disse, eu faço o melhor pra ficar o mais parecido com o original possível!)

**Se eu esqueci alguém, mil perdões!**

Então, o que me dizem? Mereço reviews?

_Mais 6 e o próximo capítulo está no ar!_


	13. 7'1 Melodia

**7. Melodia**

Eu tive que esperar quando consegui voltar à escola. O último período ainda não havia acabado. Isso foi bom, porque eu tinha coisas que precisava pensar sozinho.

O seu aroma ficou no carro. Eu deixei a janela aberta, deixando-o me atacar, tentando me acostumar com a intensa sensação de queimação na minha garganta.

Atração.

Foi uma coisa problemática de contemplar. Tantos aspectos, tantos significados e níveis. Não é a mesma coisa que amor, mas muito próximo inexplicavelmente.

Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia se Bella se sentia atraída por mim. (Será que o seu silêncio mental se tornaria mais e mais frustrante até eu ficar louco? Ou teria algum limite ao qual eu eventualmente chegaria?)

Eu tentei comparar as suas respostas físicas a outras, como as da secretária e Jessica Stanley, mas as comparações foram inconclusivas. Os mesmos sinais - alterações de freqüência cardíaca e padrão respiratório - podia facilmente ser medo ou choque ou ansiedade assim como interesse. Parecia improvável que a Bella tivesse os mesmos tipos de pensamentos que Jessica Stanley costumava ter. E além do mais, Bella sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado comigo, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que era. Ela tinha tocado a minha pele gelada, e então tinha puxado a sua mão rapidamente do frio.

E ainda… enquanto eu me lembrava daquelas fantasias que costumavam me causar repulsa, mas me lembrava delas com Bella no lugar de Jessica…

Eu estava respirando mais rápido, o fogo subindo e descendo pela minha garganta.

E se fosse Bella imaginando meus braços ao redor de seu corpo frágil? Sentindo-me puxá-la mais perto contra o meu peito e então levando a minha mão ao seu queixo? Passando a mão por seu cabelo até afastá-lo de sua face corada? Traçando a forma de seus lábios cheios com a ponta de meus dedos? Inclinando meu rosto para mais perto do dela, onde eu pudesse sentir a sua respiração na minha boca? Me movendo para mais perto…

Mas então eu retrocedi do sonho, sabendo, como eu bem sabia quando Jessica imaginava aquelas coisas, o que aconteceria se eu chegasse mais perto dela.

Atração era um dilema impossível, porque eu já estava atraído demais por Bella da pior maneira.

Eu queria que Bella estivesse atraída por mim, como uma mulher por um homem?

Essa era a pergunta errada. A pergunta certa era se eu DEVIA querer que Bella se sentisse atraída por mim dessa maneira, e a resposta era não. Porque eu não era um homem humano, e isso não seria justo para ela.

Com cada fibra do meu ser, eu desejava ser um homem normal, para então poder tê-la em meus braços sem arriscar a sua vida. Então eu seria livre para realizar minhas próprias fantasias, fantasias que não acabavam com sangue em minhas mãos, o seu sangue incandescente em meus olhos.

A minha busca por ela era indesculpável. Que tipo de relacionamento eu poderia oferecer a ela, quando eu não podia me arriscar a tocá-la?

Eu encostei minha cabeça entre minhas mãos.

Isso tudo era ainda mais confuso porque eu nunca havia me sentido tão humano em toda a minha vida - nem se quer quando eu era humano, até onde eu podia me lembrar. Quando eu era humano, meus pensamentos estavam voltados em me tornar um glorioso soldado. A Grande Guerra havia se intensificado durante a maior parte de minha adolescência, faltavam apenas nove meses para o meu aniversário de 18 anos quando a gripe espanhola me atingiu… Eu apenas tinha vagas impressões dos anos humanos, memórias obscuras que se apagavam a cada década que se passava. Eu me lembrava mais claramente de minha mãe, e sentia uma dor antiga quando eu pensava em seu rosto. Eu me lembrava vagamente o quanto ela havia odiado o futuro que eu havia escolhido seguir, rezando toda noite quando dizia as graças no jantar para que aquela guerra "horrenda" terminasse… Eu não tinha nenhuma memória de outro tipo de anseio. Por de trás do amor de minha mãe, não havia outro amor que me fizesse desejar ficar…

Isso era inteiramente novo para mim. Eu não tinha nada como referência, nenhum tipo de comparação para fazer.

O amor que eu sentia por Bella veio de forma pura, mas agora as águas estavam turvas. Eu queria muito ser capaz de tocá-la. Ela se sentia da mesma maneira?

Isso não importava muito, eu tentei me convencer.

Eu encarei minhas mãos brancas, odiando a sua dureza, a sua frieza, sua força sobre-humana…

Eu pulei quando a porta do passageiro abriu.

_Ha. Te peguei de surpresa. Isso é novidade. _O pensamento de Emmett enquanto ele escorregava para o banco. "Eu vou apostar que a Sra. Goff pensa que você está usando drogas, você tem estado muito distraído ultimamente. Onde você estava hoje?"

"Eu estava… fazendo boas ações."

_Huh?_

Eu ri. "Cuidando dos doentes, esse tipo de coisa."

Isso o confundiu mais ainda, mas então ele inalou e sentiu a essência no carro.

"Oh. A garota de novo?"

Eu sorri.

_Isso está ficando estranho._

"Não me diga." eu murmurei.

Ele inalou novamente. "Hmmm, ela tem um cheiro bem agradável, não tem?"

Um rosnado rompeu por meus lábios antes que as suas palavras se quer fossem registradas, uma resposta automática.

"Calma, garoto, eu só estou dizendo."

Os outros chegaram então. Rosalie notou a essência imediatamente e olhou para mim, ainda não superando a sua irritação. Eu imaginava qual era o problema dela, mas tudo que eu podia ouvir eram insultos.

Eu não gostei da reação de Jasper, também. Como Emmet, ele percebeu o encanto de Bella.

Não que aquele odor tivesse para eles, um milésimo da força que ele tinha para mim. Eu ainda me aborrecia que o sangue dela fosse doce para eles. Jasper tinha um baixo controle…

Alice pulou para ao meu lado do carro e estendeu a sua mão esperando as chaves da caminhonete de Bella.

"Eu somente vi que eu ia", ela disse - de modo obscuro, como era o seu hábito. "Você vai ter que me explicar os porquês."

"Isso não significa-"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu vou esperar. Isso não vai demorar."

Eu suspirei e entreguei as chaves a ela.

Eu a segui até a casa de Bella. A chuva estava caindo como um milhão de pequenos martelos, tão alto que talvez os ouvidos de Bella não conseguissem ouvir o trovão do motor da sua caminhonete. Eu olhei para a janela, mas ela não veio olhar. Talvez ela não estivesse lá. Não havia nenhum pensamento para ser ouvido.

Me deixava triste não poder ouvir nada para poder checá-la - para ter certeza de que ela estava feliz, ou segura, pelo menos.

Alice entrou atrás no carro e nós voltamos para casa. As estradas estavam vazias, e então só levou alguns minutos. Nós entramos em casa, então nós fomos parar nossos vários passatempos.

Emmett e Jasper estavam no meio de um elaborado jogo de xadrez, utilizando oito tabuleiros interligados - espalhado ao longo da parede de vidro da parte de trás - e eles tinham suas próprias e complicadas regras. Eles não me deixavam jogar; somente Alice jogava alguma coisa comigo.

Alice foi ao seu computador que ficava próximo deles e eu pude ouvir o seu monitor sendo ligado. Alice estava trabalhando em um design fashion para o guarda-roupa de Rosalie, mas Rosalie não a acompanhou hoje, ficando atrás dela dando palpites enquanto as mãos de Alice desenhavam sobre as telas sensíveis ao toque (Carlisle e eu tivemos que adaptar um pouco o sistema, para que a tela respondesse àquela temperatura). Ao invés disso, Rosalie se esticou no sofá e começou a passar por todos os canais durante um segundo, nunca pausando. Eu podia a ouvir tentando decidir se ela ia não até a garagem para ajustar a sua BMW novamente.

Esme estava lá em cima, cantarolando enquanto observava um novo conjunto de plantas de construção.

Alice inclinou a sua cabeça para a parede um minuto e começou a movimentar os lábios com os próximos movimentos de Emmet - Emmet estava sentado no chão de costas para ela - para Jasper, que manteve sua expressão bem calma e eliminou o cavaleiro preferido de Emmett.

E eu, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo que me sentia envergonhado, fui me sentar ao extraordinário piano de cauda localizado próximo da entrada.

Eu corri minhas mãos pelas teclas, testando as notas. A afinação ainda estava perfeita.

Lá em cima, Esme parou o que ela estava fazendo e pendeu sua cabeça para o lado.

Eu comecei a primeira linha da melodia que tinha se sugerido para mim no carro hoje, satisfeito por soar melhor do que eu imaginava.

_Edward está tocando novamente_, Esme pensou com alegria, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ela se levantou de sua mesa, e se moveu rapidamente para o início da escadaria.

Eu acrescentei uma linha harmônica, deixando a melodia central fluir.

Esme suspirou com contentamento, sentando no topo das escadas, e inclinando sua cabeça contra o corrimão. _Uma nova música. Fazia tanto tempo. Que melodia encantadora._

Eu deixei a melodia seguir em uma nova direção, seguindo a linha de base.

_Edward está compondo novamente?_ Rosalie pensou, e seus dentes trincaram com um ressentimento feroz.

Nesse momento, ela escorregou e eu pude ler tudo o que ela estava escondendo. Eu vi porque ela estava tão enraivecida comigo. Porque matar Isabella Swan não a incomodaria de qualquer forma.

Com Rosalie, tudo era sobre vaidade.

A música parou abruptamente, e eu ri antes que eu pudesse me segurar, um grunhido agudo de divertimento que foi interrompido rapidamente quando tapei a boca com a mão.

Rosalie me fulminou, seus olhos brilhando com uma fúria aflita.

Emmett e Jasper se voltaram para mim, também, e eu ouvi a confusão de Esme. Esme desceu em um lampejo, parando e lançando olhares para Rosalie e eu.

"Não pare, Edward," Esme me encorajou após um momento tenso.

Eu comecei a tocar novamente, virando as minhas costas para Rosalie enquanto eu tentava de forma árdua controlar o sorriso que se abria em meu rosto. Ela se colocou em pé e andou a passos largos para fora da sala, mais raivosa do que embaraçada. Mas certamente um pouco embaraçada.

Se você disser qualquer coisa eu vou te caçar como um cachorro.

Eu sufoquei outra risada.

"O que há de errado, Rose?" Emmett chamou atrás dela. Rosalie não se voltou. Ela continuou, se dirigindo duramente para a garagem e se contorceu debaixo de seu carro como se ela pudesse se enterrar ali.

"O que aconteceu?" Emmett me perguntou.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia," eu menti.

Emmett rosnou, frustrado.

"Continue tocando," Esme ansiou. Minhas mãos haviam pausado novamente.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu, então ela veio ficar em pé atrás de mim, colocando suas mãos sobre meus ombros.

A música estava ganhando forma, mas incompleta. Eu brinquei um pouco com as teclas, mas isso não parecia certo de alguma forma.

"É encantador. Tem um nome?" Esme perguntou.

"Ainda não"

"Tem uma história?" ela perguntou, um sorriso em sua voz. Isso dava a ela um prazer tão grande, e eu me senti tão culpado por ter negligenciado minha música por tanto tempo. Isso foi tão egoísta.

"É… uma canção de ninar, eu acho." Eu peguei a nota então. Isso se guiava mais fácil para o próximo movimento, dando uma história para isso.

"Uma canção de ninar," ela repetiu para ela mesma.

Havia uma história para essa melodia, e uma vez que eu a vi, as partes se encaixavam sem esforço algum. A história era sobre uma garota adormecida em uma cama estreita, cabelo negro e grosso embaraçado como algas marinhas no travesseiro…

Alice deixou Jasper com suas próprias artimanhas e veio se sentar perto de mim no banco. Em sua própria vibração, uma voz harmoniosa como o vento, ela traçou uma segunda voz sem letra dois oitavos abaixo da melodia.

"Eu gostei," eu murmurei "Mas que tal isso?".

Eu adicionei a sua linha à harmonia - minhas mãos estavam voando através das teclas agora para juntar todas as partes - modificando um pouco, tomando uma nova direção…

Ela entendeu o sentido, e cantou ao longo da música.

"Sim. Perfeito," eu disse.

Esme apertou meu ombro.

Mas eu podia ver o final agora, com a voz de Alice se erguendo sob o tom e levando para uma direção diferente. Eu podia ver como a música devia terminar, porque a garota adormecida estava perfeita do jeito que ela estava; qualquer mudança seria errada, uma tristeza. A música flutuou em direção a essa realização, mais devagar e mais baixa agora. A voz de Alice diminuiu também e se tornou solene, um tom que pertencia aos arcos de uma antiga catedral iluminada por velas.

Esme bagunçou o meu cabelo. _Vai ficar bem, Edward. Isso vai se resolver para o melhor… você merece a felicidade, meu filho. O destino te deve isso_.

"Obrigado," eu suspirei, desejando que eu pudesse acreditar nisso.

_O amor nem sempre vem em pacotes convenientes._

Eu ri uma vez sem humor.

_Você, melhor do que qualquer um nesse planeta é o mais bem equipado pra lidar com um dilema desse tipo. Você é o melhor, o mais brilhante de todos nós._

Eu concordei. Toda mãe diz o mesmo pra seu filho.

Esme ainda estava toda feliz que meu coração foi tocado depois de todo esse tempo, sem importar o potencial para a tragédia. Ela pensou que eu ficaria sozinho pra sempre.

_Ela vai ter que retribuir seu amor, _ela pensou de repente, me pegando de surpresa com a direção de seus pensamentos. _Se ela é uma garota esperta. _Ela sorriu. _Mas não consigo imaginar ninguém tão devagar para não ver o quão envolvido _você _está._

"Pare com isso, Mamãe, você está me deixando sem graça," eu brinquei. Suas palavras, mesmo improváveis, me animaram.

Alice riu e fez um acústico de 'Coração e Alma'. Eu concordei e completei a melodia com ela. E aí, galanteei ela com uma performance de "Chopsticks".

Ela riu, e então concordou. "Então eu gostaria que você me contasse porque você estava rindo da Rose," Alice disse. "Mas posso ver que você não vai."

"Não."

Ela deu um peteleco na minha orelha.

"Seja boazinha, Alice," Esme repreendeu. "Edward está sendo um cavaleiro."

"Mas eu quero _saber_."

Eu ri do tom implorativo que ela usou. Então eu disse, "Aqui, Esme," e comecei a tocar sua musica favorita, um tributo sem nome ao amor que eu assisti entre ela e Carlisle por tanto tempo.

"Obrigado, querido." Ela apertou meu ombro de novo.

Eu não tinha que me concentrar para tocar a peça familiar. Ao invés disso, eu pensei em Rosalie, ainda rangendo os dentes de mortificação, figurativamente, na garagem, e ri pra mim mesmo.

Tendo descoberto só recentemente o potencial de ciúmes por mim mesmo, eu senti um pouco de pena. Era algo infeliz de se sentir. Claro, o ciúme dela era milhares de vezes mais fútil que o meu. Assim como uma raposa no cenário da manjedoura.

Me perguntei como a vida e personalidade de Rosalie teria sido diferente se ela não tivesse sido sempre a mais bonita. Ela teria sido mais feliz, se beleza não fosse sempre seu ponto forte? Menos egocêntrica? Mais compassiva? Bom, eu supus que era inútil me perguntar, porque o passado se foi, e ela sempre _foi_ a mais bonita. Mesmo quando humana, ela sempre viveu sob a luz do holofote de sua própria doçura. Não que ela ligasse. O oposto - ela amava admiração mais que tudo no mundo. Isso não mudou com a perda de sua mortalidade.

Não era surpreendente então, dada essa necessidade, que ela tenha ficado ofendida quando eu não, desde o principio, idolatrei sua beleza do jeito que ela esperava que todos os machos idolatrassem. Não que ela _me _quisesse, de qualquer modo - longe disso. Mas a irritou que eu não a queria, apesar disso. Ela estava acostumada com que a quisessem.

Era diferente com Jasper e Carlisle - os dois já estavam apaixonados. Eu era completamente livre, e ainda assim continuei firme.

Eu pensei que o antigo ressentimento tivesse sido enterrado. Que ela tivesse superado isso.

E ela tinha… até o dia que eu finalmente encontrei alguém cuja beleza me tocou de um jeito que a dela não fez.

Rosalie tinha se apoiado na crença que se eu não achei a beleza _dela_ digna de idolatria, então certamente não existia beleza na terra que me alcançaria. Ela estava furiosa desde o momento que salvei a vida da Bella, adivinhando, com sua intuição feminina, o fato de que eu estava tudo, menos fora de controle.

Rosalie estava mortalmente ofendida por eu ter achado uma insignificante garota humana mais bonita que ela.

Eu segurei a vontade de rir de novo.

Isso me incomodou um pouco, o jeito que ela via Bella. Rosalie, na verdade, achou que a garota fosse _sem graça_. Como ela podia acreditar nisso? Parecia incompreensível pra mim. Um produto da inveja, sem dúvida.

"Oh!" Alice falou abruptamente. "Jasper, adivinhe?"

Eu vi o que ela tinha visto e minhas mãos congelaram.

"O que, Alice?" Jasper perguntou.

"Peter e Charlotte vão nos visitar semana que vem! Eles estarão na vizinhança, isso não é legal?"

"O que há de errado, Edward?" Esme perguntou, sentindo a tensão dos meus ombros.

"Peter e Charlotte estão vindo pra _Forks?" _eu sibilei para Alice.

Ela revirou os olhos pra mim. "Se acalme Edward, não é a primeira visita deles."

Meus dentes trincaram. _Era _a primeira visita desde que Bella chegou, e seu sangue doce não era apelativo só pra mim.

Alice fungou quando viu minha expressão. "Eles nunca caçam aqui. Você sabe disso."

Mas o quase irmão de Jasper e a pequena mulher que ele amava não eram como nós; eles ainda caçavam do jeito antigo. Eles não mereciam confiança em volta da Bella.

"Quando?", eu perguntei.

Ela pressionou os lábios, infeliz, mas me contou o que eu precisava saber. _Segunda de manhã. Ninguém vai ferir a Bella._

"Não," eu concordei, e então me afastei dela. "Pronto, Emmett?"

"Pensei que íamos partir de manhã?"

"Vamos voltar por volta da meia-noite de segunda. A escolha é sua sobre a hora da partida."

"Tá, tudo bem. Deixe eu me despedir de Rose primeiro."

"Claro." Pelo humor de Rosalie, seria uma despedida curta.

_Você realmente enlouqueceu, Edward,_ ele pensou enquanto se encaminhava para a porta dos fundos.

"Suponho que sim."

"Toque a música nova pra mim, mas uma vez," Esme pediu.

"Se você quiser," concordei, mesmo que estivesse hesitando um pouco em seguir a música até seu fim inevitável - o fim que continuava me pinicando em jeitos desconfortáveis. Pensei por um momento, e então puxei a tampa do meu bolso e coloquei no suporte de partitura vazio. Isso ajudou um pouco - minha pequena memória do _sim_ dela.

Eu grunhi pra mim mesmo e comecei a tocar.

Esme e Alice se entreolharam, mas nenhuma das duas perguntou.

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

Olá amores da minha vida!

Como vão vocês?

Lindo esse capítulo né?!

O Edward escrevendo a canção de ninar da Bells. *-*

Me digam o que acharam do capítulo e da tradução :)

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

**Bibi** (Continuarei postando sim, não se preocupe, tem muito mais ainda. Vai ter em torno de 30 capítulos, eu acho.) **Tati** (Ai que bom que gosta! As vezes eu fico com um pé atrás sabe, não sei se a tradução fica lá aquelas coisas. Eu também li Crepúsculo com Midnight Sun. Eu lia um capítulo de Crepúsculo e o correspondente, em inglês, no Midnight. HAHAHA, então a minha tradução virou corrente de e-mail é? Passando de um pra outro? Gostei de saber, obrigada por estar divulgando! Fiquei triste pelo fato de ela só ter escrito 12 capítulos. Mas daí eu penso, melhor 12 do que nenhum :P Eu não achei até agora nenhum livro que me deixasse tão vidrada como a saga da Stephenie. E olha que vai ser difícil achar x] Aqui está o próximo capítulo, e desculpa pela resposta enorme!) **silvia bel** (Oi! A visão do Edward é magnífica né? Ele todo é perfeito! Já tenho várias partes dos próximos capítulos traduzidos, então se você continuar lendo, vai ter diversão por um bom tempo) **miih Potter Cullen** (Edward é tudo de bom, fala sério, não tem quem negue! Bem, quando você mandou a review, eu já tinha 3, a sua foi a 4. Mas agora, na hora de postar, eu já tenho 10. É que eu não entro todo dia no meu e-mail, entro um dia sim, outro não. Aqui está o capítulo. Aproveita!) **Bárbara** (Bem, sabe como é, sempre tento melhorar! Que bom que gostou da tradução, fico feliz :D Eu acho fofo ver como o Ed pensa em tudo :x Sou um tanto quanto viciada nele. Postei mais um capítulo, continue lendo e comentando!) **Sylwinha** (Oii! Os personagens são, realmente, apaixonantes! Uhul \o/ estou viciando pessoas! Continue acompanhando, tem muita coisa pra vir ainda!) **KaoriH** ( Eba! Review! HAHAH. Obrigada por dizer que eu mereço, só você e a Giulia falaram Ç.Ç Eu me matei pra ler em inglês, e como sou uma boa alma [iashahsoa] resolvi traduzir pra quem não tem paciência. Podes crer que eu vou continuar! Isso é um projeto que eu não vou abandonar, pelo amor às fãs de Twilight, que juntas conseguem fazer da saga um tipo de religião! Olha, falei profundo :P Aqui está mais um) **Lala Ribeiro** (Olá! Bem, quando você começar a ler a minha tradução, não se preocupe, vai ter atualização quase sempre! Obrigada, é bom saber que apreciam o meu trabalho aqui! Valeu mesmo por add nos favoritos, todos sabem que é sempre bom ter uma propaganda!Eu resolvi traduzir porque eu percebi que muitos fãs da saga não tinham acesso a uma tradução que podia ser chamada de razoavelmente boa. Então, pra aliviar o sofrimento de fãs viciados que nem eu, TCHARAM! Aqui está!) **Giulia **(Obrigado por dizer que a tradução está excelente! Fico extremamente feliz! O Edward é tudo né?! Babo só de escrever, falar, ouvir o nome dele. Continue acompanhando e aqui está mais um!) **Baah **(Oi, próximo capítulo está aqui! Aproveita!

**Nossa, ficou grande né?!**

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

_Bem, já respondendo a pergunta da _**Sylwinha **_sobre quando eu atualizo_**:**

Pra postar mais uma parte da tradução, eu espero atingir o número de reviews que eu pedi no capítulo anterior. Isso pra eu saber que tem gente e vale a pena postar. Mas eu não entro todo dia no meu e-mail, entro um dia sim, outro não, então a freqüência de atualizações deve ser essa, de 2 em 2 dias.

**Está bom assim?**

E não se preocupem a história, aqui no fanfiction, é pra ter em torno de 30 capítulos e, como eu comentei com a KaoriH, _esse é um projeto que eu não vou abandonar, pelo amor às fãs de Twilight, que juntas conseguem fazer da saga um tipo de religião_, então, eu vou traduzir até o fim!

Vamos lá, próximo capítulo = **8 reviews**.

Cooperação gente, consegui 10 reviews no capítulo passado!

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

**Pra atiçar os curiosos, um pedacinho do próximo capítulo, uma conversa entre irmãos:**

"Eu não posso… eu não devo… Eu não irei arruinar a vida de Bella. Você não sentiria o mesmo se fosse com Rosalie?"

Emmet ponderou por um momento. "Ela é todo o meu mundo. Eu não vejo mais sentido no resto do mundo sem ela."

_Mas você não vai transformá-la? Ela não vai viver para sempre Edward._

"Eu sei disso," vociferei.

_E, como você mesmo disse, ela é um tanto frágil._

"Confie em mim - disso eu sei, também."


	14. 7'2 Melodia

**(REPOSTEI)**

**Primeiro as repostas**!

**Motoko-Chan** (Vicia de mais né?! Bella tem sorte, realmente. Quem não iria querer o Edward? Próximo aqui) **Ana Carolina P.** (Oi! É leitora nova, certo? Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu faço meu melhor! Continue lendo!) **Bárbara** (HAHAHAHA. Fiz uma fã feliz agora?! Postei, aproveita :]) **sylwinha** (ihahsiaoha, aqui está, mais um. Faça a festa!) **KaoriH** (Sabia que eu adoro seus comentários?! Tudo certinho aí? Ler em inglês dá preguiça né? Credo, dá-lhe paciência! Obrigada! Sacomé, faço meu melhor pra traduzir certinho! HAHAHAHA, também me importo bastante com a estética. Tem cada fic aí, que olha, vontade de meter o dedo no Word dos outros! :P é verdade, o Edward pensa uma coisa mas faz outra. Sempre. Mais pra frente também. Parece que tem dupla personalidade! Então, todas babam no Ed, você baba no Jazz. Eu fico na baga porque eu babo no Jake *cof cof cof* x] O jeitinho de criança dele me seduiz *.* De séria e careta já basta eu na relação! Opa, o número de reviews aumenta cada vez mais! Vê se essa tradução ficou do seu agrada e comenta depois ;} Beijo) **Giulia** (Realmente, as vezes o Edward pensa como um humano. A parte da canção de ninar é muito fofa né?! Aqui está o capítulo, como prometido!) **miih Potter Cullen** (Olá! O Ed é lindo fazendo tudo. Isso eu acehi um cúmulo. Ela amava ele desde o começo, e ele amava ela desde o começo. Por que foram ficar juntos só perto do final?! 'a bella é sem graça, eu ia fazer um par bem melhor com ed' – eurilitros! Aqui está mais um.) **Isa Stream** (Oi fofa! Assim eu me sinto o máximo sabia?! Valeu mesmo por esperar e ler aqui, todo apoio é ótimo! Espero que essa tradução te agrade! Eu faço o possível!) **Patty Carvalho** (Olá! Bem, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Comente!) **Naty **(Oi Naty! Bem, eu faço o possível pra traduzir o mais parecido com o original que der. Espero que esteja dando certo! Aqui tem mais, aproveita e comenta lá no fim ;]) **Mari **(Brigada! É sempre bom ouvir elogios pela minha tradução! Midnight Sun é lindo né?! Continue lendo e comente!) **Sil **(O Edward é realmente um ótimo candidato a namoro! A Bella nasceu virada pra lua! Já postei mais um capítulo, faça a festa!) **Lo** (Uhul! Minha tradução é boa mesmo então pra ter ganho de outras! Ai que tudo! Minha tradução rodando o Brasil! Mas é sério que você ta imprimindo e passando por aí? :D Que máximo! Agora eu ganhei meu dia! Continue lendo ;]) **Paulinha** (Realmente, quando eu procurei traduções prontas pra mim ler, achei cada coisa terrível, ofensivas ao português, que resolvi traduzir eu mesma, pra ao menos ter algo decente na net! Continue lendo, e comente!).

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

"Ninguém nunca te disse pra não brincar com a comida?" eu chamei Emmett.

"Oh, ei, Edward!" Ele gritou de volta, sorrindo e acenando para mim. O urso ficou com vantagem, aproveitando-se de sua distração, avançando com as suas garras pesadas sobre o peito de Emmett.

A garra era tão afiada que rasgou sua camisa em tiras, fazendo um barulho estranho quando tocaram a sua pele.

O urso urrou por culpa da intensidade do barulho.

_Ah, inferno. Rose que me deu essa camisa!_

Emmett rugiu de volta para o animal enraivecido.

Eu suspirei e sentei em uma rocha conveniente. Isso provavelmente levaria algum tempo.

Mas Emmet já estava quase acabando. Ele deixou o urso tentar arrancar a sua cabeça com outro golpe de garras, rindo quando este não deu certo e empurrando o urso cambaleante para o mesmo lugar de antes. O urso rosnou e Emmett rosnou de volta em meio a uma risada. Então, ele se lançou para cima do animal, que estava uma cabeça mais alta do que ele apoiado nas pernas traseiras, seus corpos caindo no chão, um sobre o outro, levando um pinheiro adulto com eles. Os rosnados do urso calaram-se com um engasgo.

Alguns minutos depois Emmett dirigiu-se para o lugar onde eu estava sentado o esperando. Sua camisa estava destruída - rasgada e ensangüentada - pegajosa por culpa da seiva, e coberta de pelos. Seu cabelo curto e escuro não estava melhor. Ele tinha um sorriso largo no rosto.

"Esse era um dos fortes. Eu quase consegui sentir quando ele me arranhou".

"Você é igual criança, Emmett".

Ele olhou a minha camisa branca lisa e limpa. "Então, você não conseguiu derrubar o leão da montanha?".

"Claro que consegui. Eu apenas não caço como um selvagem".

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa. "Eu desejava que ele fosse forte, aí teria mais diversão".

"Ninguém diz que você tem que lutar pela sua comida".

"É, mas com quem mais eu iria lutar, hein? Você e a Alice trapaceiam, Rosalie nunca quer desarrumar o cabelo e Esme fica brava se eu e Jasperlutamos pra valer".

"A vida é difícil, não é?"

Emmett sorriu para mim, movendo-se em uma posição para desafiar e atacar.

"Vamos, Edward. Apenas desligue isso por um minuto e vamos lutar justamente".

"Não dá pra desligar". Eu o lembrei.

"Fico pensando, o que aquela garota humana faz para te deixar de fora?" Emmett meditou. "Talvez ela possa me dar umas dicas".

O meu bom humor vacilou. "Fique longe dela!" Eu rosnei entre meus dentes.

"Sensível. Sensível".

Eu suspirei. Emmett veio e sentou-se ao meu lado na rocha.

"Desculpe. Eu sei que você está passando por uma coisa difícil. E eu estou tentando não ser _muito _um insensível idiota, mas, sempre foi o meu status natural..".

Ele esperou eu rir da sua piada, e então sua expressão mudou.

_Tão sério o tempo todo. O que está te atormentando agora?_

"Estou pensando nela. Bom, estou preocupado, na realidade".

"Com o que você tem de se preocupar? Você está aqui". Ele riu sonoramente.

Eu ignorei a brincadeira novamente, mas respondi a pergunta. "Você nunca pensou em quanto eles são frágeis? Quantas coisas ruins podem acontecer a um mortal?".

"Não realmente. Mas eu acho que sei o que você quer dizer. Eu não era muito páreo para um urso da última vez, não é?"

"Ursos," eu murmurei, adicionando um novo medo para a minha lista. "Aquilo deve ter sido apenas sorte dela, não acha? Um urso perdido na cidade. É claro que ele iria direto para Bella."

Emmet riu. "Você parece um maluco, sabe disso?"

"Apenas imagine por um minuto que Rosalie fosse humana, Emmett. E que ela pudesse dar de cara com um urso… ou ser atingida por um carro… ou por um raio… ou cair das escadas.. ou ficar doente - pegar uma doença grave!" As palavras saiam de mim como uma tormenta. Era um alívio colocar tudo pra fora. Eu estava ficando sufocado. "Incêndios e terremotos e tornados! Ugh! Quando foi a última vez que você assistiu ao noticiário? Você já viu o tipo de coisas que acontecem com eles? Arrombamentos e homicídios…" Meus dentes se cerraram juntos, e eu estava tão furioso com a idéia de outro humano a machucar que eu mal podia respirar.

"Whoa, whoa! Espere aí, garoto. Ela vive em Forks, lembra? Então ela vai pegar uma chuva" Ele disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu realmente acho que ela tem um sério problema de má sorte, Emmet. Veja as evidências. De todos os lugares no mundo que ela poderia ir, ela acaba numa cidade onde os _vampiros_ são parte significativa da população."

"Sim, mas nós somos vegetarianos. Então isso não seria boa sorte ao invés de má?"

"Com o cheiro que ela exala? Definitivamente má. E ainda pior, pelo cheiro que ela exala para _mim_," Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, odiando-as novamente.

"Exceto pelo fato de que você tem mais autocontrole do que qualquer um além de Carslile. Boa sorte de novo."

"E a van?"

"Aquilo foi apenas um acidente."

"Você deveria ter visto a van indo de encontro a ela, Emmet, por repetidas vezes. Eu juro, é como se ela tivesse algum tipo de atração magnética."

"Mas você estava lá. Isso foi boa sorte."

"Foi? Não seria essa a pior sorte que um humano pode ter - um vampiro se apaixonar por ela?"

Emmet considerou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Ele imaginou a garota em sua mente, e achou a imagem pouco interessante. _Honestamente eu não consigo enxergar o que você vê nela_.

"Bem, eu também não vejo nenhum brilho em Rosalie," eu disse rudemente. "Honestamente, ela parece dar muito trabalho para apenas mais um rostinho bonito."

Emmet riu. "Eu não acho que você me diria …" (N/T: Emmet quer saber o que Edward escutou de Rosalie na sala antes, dela sair bufando)

"Eu não sei qual o problema dela Emmet," Eu menti, com um súbito e largo sorriso.

Eu vi sua intenção em tempo de me proteger. Ele tentou me empurrar do penhasco, e houve um som alto de rachadura quando uma fissura se abriu na rocha entre nós.

"Trapaceiro," ele murmurou.

Eu esperei que ele tentasse outra vez, mas seus pensamentos tomaram outra direção.

Ele estava imaginando o rosto de Bella novamente, mas imaginando-o mais pálido, e com os olhos em vermelho brilhante…

"Não," Eu disse com a voz sufocada.

"Isso resolve suas preocupações em relação a imortalidade, não é?" E também você não iria querer matá-la. Não é este o melhor jeito?"

"Para mim, ou para ela?"

"Para você," ele respondeu rapidamente. Sua entonação enfatizando a certeza.

Eu gargalhei jocosamente. "Resposta errada."

"Eu não me importo muito," ele me lembrou.

"Rosalie se importou."

Ele suspirou. Nós dois sabíamos que Rosalie faria qualquer coisa, desistiria de qualquer coisa para se tornar humana novamente. Até mesmo de Emmet.

"É, Rose se importou," ele aquiesceu calmamente.

"Eu não posso… eu não devo… Eu não irei arruinar a vida de Bella. Você não sentiria o mesmo se fosse com Rosalie?"

Emmet ponderou por um momento. "Ela é todo o meu mundo. Eu não vejo mais sentido no resto do mundo sem ela."

_Mas você não vai transformá-la? Ela não vai viver para sempre Edward._

"Eu sei disso," vociferei.

_E, como você mesmo disse, ela é um tanto frágil._

"Confie em mim - disso eu sei, também."

Emmet não era uma pessoa de muito tato, e discussões delicadas não eram o seu forte. Ele se esforçava agora, tentando não ser ofensivo.

_Você pode sequer tocá-la? Digo, se você a ama… você não gostaria de… bem, tocá-la…?_

Emmet e Rosalie compartilhavam um intenso amor físico. Ele teve muita dificuldade para entender como alguém poderia amar sem ter aquilo também.

Eu suspirei. "Eu nem posso pensar nisso, Emmet."

_Wow, então quais suas opções?_

"Eu não sei," disse sussurrando. "Eu estou tentando imaginar um jeito de… de deixá-la. Eu simplesmente não consigo perceber uma maneira de ficar longe dela…".

Com um profundo senso de satisfação, eu subitamente realizei que para mim, o certo seria ficar - pelo menos por agora, com Peter e Charlotte a caminho. Ela estava mais segura comigo aqui, temporariamente, do que estaria se eu me afastasse. Por hora, eu poderia ser o seu improvável protetor.

A idéia me deixou ansioso; Eu estava impaciente para voltar e então cumprir este papel por tanto tempo quanto fosse possível.

Emmet notou a mudança em minha expressão. _No que você está pensando?_

"Agora mesmo," eu admiti timidamente, "Eu estou morrendo de vontade de voltar para Forks e ver como ela está. Eu não sei se aguento até domingo a noite."

"Uh-uh! Você não vai voltar antes para casa. Deixe Rosalie se acalmar um pouco. Por favor! Pelo meu bem."

"Tentarei ficar," eu disse sem muita certeza.

Emmet deu um tapinha no celular em meu bolso. "Alice ligaria se houvesse qualquer fundamento para o seu ataque de pânico. Ela é tão esquisita sobre essa garota quanto você."

Eu sorri com esta colocação. "Ótimo. Mas não ficarei após o domingo."

"Não há sentido em apressar sua volta - vai fazer sol, e Alice disse que estamos livres da escola até quarta-feira."

Eu balancei minha cabeça rigidamente.

"Peter e Charlotte sabem como se comportar."

"Eu realmente não me importo, Emmett. Com a sorte de Bella, ela vai acabar perambulando até a floresta exatamente na hora errada e -" eu recuei. "Peter não é conhecido pelo seu autocontrole. Voltarei no domingo."

Emmet suspirou. _Exatamente como um maluco._

_--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------_

Bella estava dormindo tranqüilamente quando eu escalei até a janela do seu quarto na manhã de segunda-feira. Eu lembrei do óleo dessa vez e a janela agora se movia silenciosamente para fora do meu caminho.

Eu poderia dizer pela forma como o seu cabelo repousava suavemente no travesseiro que ela tivera uma noite menos agitada do que da última vez que eu estivera aqui. Ela tinha as mãos juntas sob suas bochechas como uma criancinha, e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração ir e vir vagarosamente entre seus lábios.

Era um alívio tremendo estar aqui e poder vê-la novamente. Eu percebi que não estaria calmo até que isso acontecesse. Nada parecia certo quando eu estava longe dela.

Não que tudo estivesse certo quando eu estava com ela, mesmo assim. Eu suspirei, deixando a sede ardente incendiar minha garganta. Eu estive longe disto por muito tempo. O tempo longe da dor e da tentação fez tudo isso mais difícil agora. Era ruim o bastante para que eu temesse me ajoelhar ao lado de sua cama próximo o bastante para ler os títulos de seus livros. Eu queria saber as histórias que ela tinha em sua mente, mas eu temia mais que minha sede, temia que se eu me deixasse aproximar tanto dela, eu iria querer ainda mais…

Seus lábios pareciam muito suaves e quentes. Eu imaginei tocá-los com a ponta dos meus dedos. Bem levemente…

Este era exatamente o tipo de erro que eu deveria evitar cometer.

Meus olhos percorriam sua face seguidas vezes, examinando qualquer mudança. Mortais mudavam todo o tempo - Eu me entristecia com a idéia de poder perder qualquer detalhe.

Eu achei que ela parecia… cansada. Como se ela não tivesse dormido o bastante neste fim de semana.

Teria ela saído?

Eu ri silenciosa e forçadamente com o quanto essa idéia me chateou. E daí se ela tivesse saído? Eu não era o dono dela. Ela não era minha.

Não, ela não era minha - e eu estava triste novamente.

Uma de suas mãos contraiu-se e eu notei que havia ranhuras superficiais e não cicatrizadas na base de sua palma. Ela tinha se ferido? Mesmo obviamente não sendo um ferimento grave, isto ainda me perturbava. Eu considerei o local e decidi que ela devia ter tropeçado e caído. Parecia uma explicação razoável, considerando-se tudo.

Era confortante pensar que eu não teria que quebrar a cabeça para solucionar estes pequenos mistérios para sempre. Nós éramos _amigos_ agora - ou, pelo menos, tentávamos ser amigos. Eu poderia perguntar a ela sobre o seu fim de semana - sobre a praia, e qualquer atividade noturna que a fizesse parecer tão fatigada. Eu poderia perguntar sobre o que acontecera com suas mãos. E eu poderia rir um bocado quando ela confirmasse minha teoria sobre o assunto.

Eu sorri gentilmente enquanto eu pensava se ela tinha ou não mergulhado no oceano. Eu me preocupava em saber se ela havia se divertido no passeio. Eu imaginava se ela tinha pensado em mim, em algum momento. Se ela havia sentido minha falta, mesmo que fosse uma mínima fração de toda a falta que senti dela.

Eu tentei imaginá-la na praia, ao sol. A imagem era incompleta, porque eu mesmo jamais estivera em uma praia. Eu conhecia a praia apenas por fotos…

Me senti um pouco desconfortável quando pensei no porquê nunca tinha estado na praia localizada só a alguns minutos de casa. Bella tinha passado o dia em La Push - um lugar proibido, por conta do tratado, para nós irmos. Um lugar onde alguns homens antigos ainda se lembravam das histórias sobre os Cullens, se lembravam e acreditavam nelas. Um lugar onde nosso segredo era conhecido…

Sacudi a cabeça. Não tinha nada com o que me preocupar lá. Os Quileutes eram ligados ao acordo também. Mesmo se Bella tivesse passado por um dos anciãos, eles não podiam revelar nada. E por qual motivo o assunto apareceria? Por que Bella escolheria falar de sua curiosidade lá? Não - os Quileutes eram talvez a única coisa com qual eu não devia me preocupar.

Fiquei bravo quando o sol começou a nascer. Me lembrou que eu não conseguiria saciar minha curiosidade por dias. Por que tinha escolhido brilhar agora?

Com um suspiro, pulei pela janela dela antes que alguém pudesse me ver aqui. Tinha a intenção de ficar na floresta perto da sua casa e vê-la sair para a escola, mas quando cheguei às árvores, fiquei surpreso em sentir seu cheiro na trilha.

Eu o segui rapidamente, curiosamente, ficando mais e mais preocupado enquanto levava para mais fundo na escuridão. O que a Bella esteve fazendo _aqui?_

A trilha parou abruptamente, no meio de nada em particular. Ela tinha saído só alguns passos da trilha, até as samambaias, onde se encostou em um tronco de árvore. Talvez tenha sentando aqui…

Eu sentei no mesmo lugar que ela, e procurei ao redor. Tudo o que ela teria sido capaz de ver eram folhas e verde. Provavelmente tinha chovido - o cheiro dela estava quase sumindo, nunca tendo realmente penetrado na árvore.

Por que Bella teria vindo aqui sentar sozinha - e ela estava sozinha, sem dúvida disso - no meio dessa floresta molhada e lamacenta?

Não fazia sentido, e como todos aqueles outros pontos de curiosidade, eu não podia perguntar em uma conversa casual.

_Então Bella, eu estava seguindo seu cheiro pela floresta quando deixei o seu quarto, onde estive observando você dormir… _Sim, isso iria quebrar o gelo.

Eu nunca saberia o que ela esteve fazendo e pensando aqui, e isso fez meus dentes se baterem de frustração. Pior, isso era muito parecido com o cenário que eu imaginei para Emmett - Bella andando sozinha na floresta, onde o cheiro dela podia chamar qualquer um que tivesse os sentidos para seguí-lo…

Eu gemi. Ela não tinha só má sorte - ela a chamava.

Bom, para isso ela tinha um protetor. Eu iria cuidar dela, evitar que ela se machucasse, pelo máximo que eu pudesse justificar.

De repente me encontrei desejando que Peter e Charlotte ficassem por mais tempo.

_--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------_

**Oi gente!**

**Aqui está, mais um!**

_Agora, se você gosta de 'ilustrar' suas fics com carros, casas, quartos, pessoas, aviões, limousines, não pode perder isso:_

http : / / picasaweb . google . com / Chantal . Forks (tire os espaços)

_Tem de tudo! Se quiser algo específico, pode me pedir, eu acho _:)

**Mais 10 reviews pro próximo!**

_--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------_

_**Pra não perder/esquecer o costume:**_

Mike encontrou-a lá, desenhando novamente, e se entusiasmou com sua sorte.

Era agonizante apenas ser capaz de assistir, impotente, protegido do brilho do sol pelas sombras da floresta.

(...)

Ele percebeu a mudança no cabelo dela. "Eu nunca percebi antes - seu cabelo fica vermelho aqui".

Eu acidentalmente arranquei a jovem árvore que minha mão estava descansando quando ele acariciou uma mecha do cabelo dela com os dedos.

"Apenas no sol", ela disse. Para minha profunda satisfação, ela deslizou para longe dele suavemente quando ele tocou a mecha atrás da orelha dela.


	15. 8 Fantasma

**8. Fantasma**

Eu não vi os convidados de Jasper muitas vezes durante os dois dias ensolarados em que eles estiveram em Forks. Eu só retornei para que Esme não ficasse preocupada. De outra maneira, minha existência parecia mais um espectro do que um vampiro. Eu encontrei, invisível nas sombras, o lugar em que eu poderia seguir o objeto do meu amor e obsessão - onde eu poderia vê-la e ouvi-la nas mentes dos humanos sortudos que podiam caminhar através da luz do sol ao lado dela, algumas vezes acidentalmente passando a palma da mão dela nas deles. Ela nunca reagiu a tanto contato; as mãos deles eram tão quentes quanto as mãos dela.

A esforçada ausência da escola nunca havia sido um martírio como este antes. Mas o sol parecia fazê-la feliz, então eu não podia desgostar tanto disso. Qualquer coisa que a agradava estava em minhas boas graças.

Manhã de segunda-feira, eu escutei uma conversa que teve o potencial para destruir minha confiança e fazer o tempo passado longe dela uma tortura.

Eu tinha que sentir um pequeno respeito por Mike Newton; ele não havia simplesmente desistido e se afastado para curar suas feridas. Ele tinha mais coragem do que eu havia lhe creditado. Ele estava indo tentar novamente.

Bella foi para a escola bem cedo e, vendo a intenção de aproveitar o sol enquanto ele durava, sentou em uma das raramente usadas bancadas de piquenique enquanto esperava o primeiro sinal tocar. Seu cabelo capturou o sol de inesperadas formas, dando-lhe um brilho avermelhado que eu não havia previsto.

Mike encontrou-a lá, desenhando novamente, e se entusiasmou com sua sorte.

Era agonizante apenas ser capaz de assistir, impotente, protegido do brilho do sol pelas sombras da floresta.

Ela o cumprimentou com entusiasmo suficiente para torná-lo eufórico/encantado, e a mim o contrário.

_Viu, ela gosta de mim. Ela não sorriria assim se ela não gostasse. Eu aposto que ela quer ir ao baile comigo. Imagino o que seria tão importante em Seattle…_

Ele percebeu a mudança no cabelo dela. "Eu nunca percebi antes - seu cabelo fica vermelho aqui".

Eu acidentalmente arranquei a jovem árvore que minha mão estava descansando quando ele acariciou uma mecha do cabelo dela com os dedos.

"Apenas no sol", ela disse. Para minha profunda satisfação, ela deslizou para longe dele suavemente quando ele tocou a mecha atrás da orelha dela.

Mike precisou de um minuto para reconstruir sua coragem, gastando mais tempo com outra pequena conversa.

Ela lembrou-lhe da redação que todos estavam devendo para quarta-feira. Pelo perceptível orgulho em sua face, a dela já estava pronta. Ele havia esquecido completamente, e isso diminuiria drasticamente suas horas livres.

_Droga - redação estúpida._

Finalmente ele entendeu o recado - meus dentes estavam tão trincados que eles poderiam pulverizar granito - e mesmo assim, ele não conseguia fazer a pergunta definitiva.

"Eu queria te perguntar se você deseja sair comigo."

"Oh", ela disse.

Houve um rápido silêncio.

_Oh? O que será que isso significa? Ela vai dizer sim? Espera - eu acho que não perguntei realmente._

"Bem, nós podíamos sair para jantar ou algo… e eu poderia trabalhar nisso mais tarde."

_Idiota - essa também não foi uma pergunta._

"Mike…"

A agonia e fúria do meu ciúme eram tão poderosas quanto haviam sido semana passada. Eu quebrei outra árvore, tentando me segurar aqui. Eu queria tanto correr através do campus, muito rápido para os olhos humanos, e agarrá-la - para roubá-la do garoto que eu odiava tanto agora que eu poderia matá-lo e gostar disso.

Ela diria sim para ele?

"Eu não acho que seria a melhor idéia".

Eu respirei novamente. Meu corpo rígido relaxou.

_Seattle era apenas uma desculpa, afinal. Eu não deveria ter perguntado. No que eu estava pensando? Aposto que é por causa daquele estranho, Cullen…_

"Por quê?" ele perguntou agressivamente.

"Eu acho…" ela hesitou. "E se você alguma vez repetir o que vou dizer agora eu irei alegremente espancá-lo até a morte–"

Eu ri alto do som de uma ameaça de morte saindo através dos seus lábios.

"Mas eu acho que machucaria os sentimentos de Jessica."

"Jessica?" _O quê? Mas… Oh. Okay. Eu acho… Então… Huh._

Seus pensamentos não eram mais coerentes.

"Sério, Mike, você é cego?"

Eu ecoei seu sentimento. Ela não deveria esperar que todos fossem tão perceptivos quanto ela, mas realmente este exemplo estava além do óbvio. Com toda a dificuldade que Mike esteve enfrentando para convidar Bella para sair, ele não imaginava que não seria tão difícil para Jessica? Devia ser o egoísmo que o fez ficar cego para os outros. E Bella era tão altruísta, ela viu tudo.

_Jessica. Huh. Wow. Huh._ "Oh", ele conseguiu dizer.

Bella usou sua confusão para escapar.

"Está na hora da aula, e eu não posso chegar atrasada de novo".

Mike enxergou um ponto de vista não muito confiável a partir de então. Ele percebeu, enquanto a idéia sobre Jessica girava e girava ao redor da sua cabeça, que ele gostava da idéia de ela ter achado ele atraente. Esse era o segundo lugar, não tão bom como se fosse Bella que se sentisse assim.

_Ela é atraente, pelo menos, eu acho. Corpo bonito. É melhor um pássaro na mão…_

Ele foi desativado então, com as novas fantasias que eram tão vulgares como aquelas com Bella, mas agora elas apenas irritavam e enfureciam. Tão pouco ele merecia qualquer garota; elas eram quase permutáveis para ele. Eu permaneci livre de sua cabeça depois disso.

Quando ela estava fora de vista, eu me enrolei contra um tronco de uma enorme árvore e dancei de mente em mente, mantendo ela em vista, sempre agradecido quando Angela Weber estava disponível para olhá-la. Eu queria que existisse um jeito de agradecer a garota Weber por simplesmente ser uma boa pessoa. Me fez sentir melhor pensar que Bella tinha uma amiga que valia a pena.

Eu assisti o rosto de Bella de todo e qualquer ângulo que me davam, e eu pude ver que ela estava triste de novo. Isso me surpreendeu - eu pensei que o sol fosse suficiente para mantê-la sorrindo. No almoço, eu a vi espiar de tempos em tempos para a mesa vazia dos Cullen, e isso me entusiasmou. Isso me deu esperança. Talvez ela sinta minha falta, também.

Ela tinha planos de sair com as outras garotas - eu automaticamente planejei minha própria vigilância - mas estes planos foram adiados quando Mike convidou Jessica para o encontro planejado para Bella.

Então eu fui direto para a casa dela, checando rapidamente a floresta para ter certeza de que ninguém perigoso estava perto. Eu sabia que Jasper havia alertado seu irmão de outrora para evitar a cidade - citando minha insanidade como explicação e aviso - mas eu não queria correr nenhum risco. Peter e Charlotte não tinham intenções de causar mal-estar com minha família, mas as intenções são coisas que mudam…

Certo, eu estava exagerando. Eu sabia disso.

Como se ela soubesse que eu estava olhando, como se ela estivesse com pena da agonia que eu sentia quando não podia vê-la, Bella saiu para o jardim depois de uma longa hora dentro de casa. Ela tinha um livro na mão e uma coberta embaixo do braço.

Silenciosamente, eu subi nos troncos mais altos da árvore para conseguir uma boa visão do jardim.

Ela estendeu a coberta na grama úmida, e então deitou de barriga para baixo e começou a folhear as páginas do livro velho, como se tentasse encontrar o lugar certo. Eu li por cima do seu ombro.

Ah - mais clássicos. Ela era uma fã de Austen.

Ela leu rápido, cruzando e descruzando os calcanhares no ar. Eu estava assistindo os raios de sol e o vento brincando com seu cabelo quando seu corpo subitamente se contraiu, e sua mão congelou na página. Tudo que consegui ver foi que ela estava no capítulo três, quando ela grosseiramente segurou uma quantidade grossa de folhas e as passou.

Eu vi de relance um título, Mansfield Park. Ela estava começando uma nova história - o livro era uma compilação de romances. Eu me perguntei por que ela mudaria de romance tão abruptamente.

Apenas alguns segundos depois, ela fechou o livro, irritada. Com a expressão zangada, ela empurrou o livro ao seu lado e se virou para deitar de frente. Ela respirou profundamente, como se quisesse se acalmar, arregaçou as mangas e fechou os olhos. Eu me lembrava da história, mas não consegui pensar em nada ofensivo nela que a pudesse ter chateado. Outro mistério. Eu suspirei.

Ela deitou muito rígida, movendo apenas uma vez para puxar o cabelo do rosto. Ele se esparramou acima de sua cabeça. E então ela ficou imóvel de novo.

Sua respiração desacelerou. Depois de alguns longos minutos, seus lábios começaram a mexer. Murmurando enquanto dormia.

Impossível resistir. Eu escutei o mais longe que pude, captando vozes nas casas próximas.

_Duas colheres de sopa de trigo… um copo de leite…_

_Vamos lá! Joga na cesta! Ah, vai lá!_

_Vermelho, ou azul… ou talvez eu devesse vestir algo mais casual…_

Não havia ninguém próximo. Eu saltei para o chão, aterrissando silenciosamente na ponta do pé.

Isso era muito errado, muito arriscado. Quão superficial eu havia sido ao julgar Emmett por seus modos impulsivos e Jasper por sua falta de disciplina - e agora estava conscientemente desprezando todas as regras com um abandono que fazia os lapsos deles parecem insignificantes. Eu costumava ser o responsável.

Eu suspirei, mas rastejei para o sol, descuidado.

Eu evitei olhar para mim mesmo na luz do sol. Era ruim o suficiente que a minha pele era uma pedra e desumana na sombra; não queria olhar para Bella e eu lado a lado na luz do sol. A diferença entre nós já era insuperável, dolorosa o suficiente sem mais essa imagem na minha cabeça.

Mas não conseguia ignorar as faíscas de arco-íris que eram refletidas para a pele dela quando eu ficava perto. Meu queixo se fechou com a visão. Eu conseguiria ser mais aberração do que já era? Imaginei o terror dela se abrisse os olhos agora…

Eu comecei a recuar, mas ela resmungou de novo, me segurando ali.

- Mmm… mmm.

Nada inteligível. Bem, eu iria esperar um pouco.

Cuidadosamente peguei seu livro, esticando meu braço e prendendo a respiração enquanto estava perto, por precaução. Comecei a respirar novamente quando estava a poucos metros de distância, testando como o sol e a janela aberta afetavam seu cheiro. O calor parecia adocicar a fragrância. Minha garganta queimou de desejo, o fogo pertinente e feroz outra vez, porque tinha ficado longe dela por muito tempo.

Passei um momento controlando isso, e então - me forçando a respirar pelo nariz - deixei que seu livro se abrisse em minhas mãos. Ela tinha começado pelo primeiro… Eu virei as páginas rapidamente até o terceiro capítulo de _Razão e Sensibilidade_, procurando por algo potencialmente ofensivo na história excessivamente delicada de Austen.

Quando meus olhos pararam automaticamente no meu nome - a personagem Edward Ferrars sendo apresentado pela primeira vez - Bella falou de novo.

- Mmm. Edward. - ela suspirou.

Desta vez não tive medo que ela tivesse acordado. A voz dela era baixa, só um murmúrio melancólico. Não os gritos de medo que teriam sido se ela me visse agora.

Alegria entrou em conflito com autodesprezo. Pelo menos ela ainda estava sonhando comigo.

- Edmund. Ahh. Muito… parecido…

Edmund?

Ah! Ela não estava sonhando comigo, percebi com raiva. O autodesprezo voltou com força. Ela estava sonhando com personagens fictícios. Lá se foi meu convencimento.

Guardei o livro, e fui para o abrigo das sombras - onde pertencia.

A tarde passou enquanto eu a observava, me sentindo inútil de novo, enquanto o sol lentamente ia descendo no céu e as sombras se espalharam pelo jardim até ela. Eu queria empurrá-las para longe, mas a escuridão era inevitável; as sombras a tomaram. Quando a luz tinha ido embora, a pele dela era muito pálida - quase fantasmagórica. O cabelo dela estava escuro de novo, quase preto contra seu rosto.

Era uma coisa assustadora de se ver - como testemunhar as visões de Alice virarem realidade. O batimento forte e constante de Bella era a única garantia, o som que manteve esse momento longe de parecer um pesadelo.

Fiquei aliviado quando o pai dela voltou para casa.

Eu podia ouvir pouco da mente dele quando dirigia na direção da casa. Alguma vaga irritação… no passado, alguma coisa do trabalho. Expectativa misturada com fome - presumi que estivesse ansioso para o jantar. Mas seus pensamentos eram tão silenciosos e contidos que não pude ter certeza se estava certo; só peguei a essência deles.

Me perguntei como a mãe dela soava - que combinação genética a tinha feito tão única.

Bella começou a acordar, se contorcendo para sentar-se quando os pneus do carro de seu pai cantaram contra o asfalto da estrada. Ela começou a olhar ao seu redor, parecendo confusa com a inesperada escuridão. Por um breve momento, seus olhos encontraram as sombras onde eu estava escondido, mas eles passaram rapidamente.

"Charlie?" ela perguntou em uma voz baixa, ainda observando as árvores que circundavam o pequeno jardim.

A porta do carro bateu com força, e ela olhou em direção ao som. Ela se colocou em pé rapidamente e juntou as suas coisas dando mais uma olhada em direção às árvores.

Eu me movi para uma árvore próxima à janela de trás perto da pequena cozinha, e ouvi a noite deles. Era interessante comparar as palavras de Charlie aos seus pensamentos ocultos. O seu amor e interesse pela sua única filha eram quase esmagadores, e ainda assim suas palavras sempre curtas e casuais. Na maior parte do tempo, eles sentavam em um silêncio amigável.

Eu a ouvi discutir seus planos para a noite seguinte em Port Angeles, e eu redefinia meus próprios planos enquanto eu escutava. Jasper não tinha avisado Peter e Charlotte para ficarem longe de Port Angeles. Apesar de eu saber que eles tinham se alimentado recentemente e não tinham nenhuma intenção de caçar em nenhum lugar na vizinhança de nossa casa, eu gostaria de observá-la, só por precaução. Afinal de contas, havia muitos outros da minha espécie lá fora. E também, todos os perigos humanos que eu nunca havia considerado antes.

Eu ouvi a sua preocupação sobre deixar o seu pai preparar o próprio jantar, e sorri ao ver a minha teoria se provar - sim, ela cuidava dele.

Então eu parti, sabendo que eu poderia retornar quando ela estivesse dormindo.

Eu não poderia invadir a sua privacidade, espreitando desse jeito. Eu estava aqui para a sua proteção, não para olhá-la com malícia de um modo que Mike Newton faria sem dúvida, se ele fosse ágil o suficiente como eu para permanecer na copa das árvores como eu fazia. Eu não a trataria tão rudemente.

Minha casa estava vazia quando eu retornei, o quando estava ótimo para mim. Eu não sentia falta da confusão ou pensamentos depreciativos, questionando a minha sanidade. Emmett deixou um recado preso à coluna do corrimão.

_Futebol no campo Rainier - vamos! Por favor?_

Eu achei uma caneta e rabisquei a palavra me desculpe mais abaixo do seu apelo. Os times estavam mais equilibrados sem mim, de qualquer forma.

Eu saí para a mais curta das viagens de caça, me contentando com a menor e mais gentil das criaturas que não tinha um gosto tão bom quanto os caçadores, e então vesti roupas limpas antes de correr de volta para Forks.

Bella não dormiu bem essa noite. Ela se agitava em seus cobertores, seu rosto algumas vezes preocupado, algumas vezes triste. Eu imaginava que era algum pesadelo assombrando-a e então eu percebi que apesar de tudo eu não queria saber na verdade.

Quando ela falou, a maior parte do murmúrio depreciava Forks em uma voz abatida. Somente uma vez, quando ela suspirou as palavras "Volte" e a sua mão se esticou - um apelo mudo - eu tive a chance de ter esperanças que ela estivesse sonhando comigo.

No dia de escola seguinte, o ÚLTIMO dia em que o sol me manteria prisioneiro, foi bem parecido com o dia anterior. Bella parecia ainda mais melancólica que o dia anterior, e eu imaginei se ela tinha desistido dos seus planos - ela não parecia de bom humor.

Mas, sendo Bella, ela provavelmente colocaria o divertimento dos amigos acima do seu próprio.

Ela estava usando uma blusa azul hoje, e a cor realçava sua pele perfeitamente, deixando-a cor de creme.

A escola terminou e Jessica concordou em buscar as outras meninas - Ângela ia também, e fiquei feliz por isso.

Fui para casa pegar meu carro. Quando eu vi que Peter e Charlotte estavam lá, decidi dar uma hora de vantagem para as garotas. Nunca seria capaz de seguí-las, dirigindo no limite de velocidade - um pensamento horrível.

Entrei pela cozinha, acenando vagamente às saudações de Emmett e Esme quando passei por todos na sala e fui direto para o piano.

_Argh, ele voltou._ Rosalie, claro.

_Ah, Edward. Odeio vê-lo sofrendo tanto._ A alegria de Esme estava começando a ser danificada pela preocupação. Ela deveria se preocupar. Esta história de amor que ela havia visualizado para mim estava a cada hora mais evidentemente rumando para a tragédia.

_Se divirta em Port Angeles esta noite_, pensou Alice alegremente. _Deixe-me saber quando eu tiver a permissão de falar com Bella._

_Você é patético. Não acredito que perdeu o jogo de ontem só para ver alguém dormir._ Emmett resmungou.

Jasper não prestou atenção em mim, nem mesmo quando a música que toquei ficou um pouco mais tempestuosa do que eu pretendia. Era uma música antiga, com um tema familiar: impaciência. Jasper estava se despedindo de seus amigos, que me olhavam curiosamente.

_Que criatura estranha_, Charlotte, que tinha cabelo loiro claro e era do mesmo tamanho de Alice pensou. E ele foi tão normal e agradável da outra vez que nos vimos.

Os pensamentos de Peter estavam em sincronia com os dela, como era normalmente o caso.

_Devem ser os animais. A falta de sangue humano os deixa loucos uma hora ou outra_, ele estava concluindo. O cabelo dele era claro e quase tão longo quanto o dela. Eles eram muito parecidos - exceto por tamanho, ele sendo quase tão alto quanto Emmett - em aparência e pensamento. Um par que combinava, sempre tinha pensado.

Todos menos Esme pararam de pensar em mim por um minuto, e toquei notas mais baixas para que não chamasse atenção.

Não prestei atenção a eles por um longo tempo, deixando a música me distrair do desconforto. Era difícil tirar a garota da minha mente. Só voltei minha atenção à conversa deles quando as despedidas ficaram mais finais.

- Se você vir Maria de novo - Jasper estava dizendo, um pouco cauteloso. - diga a ela que lhe desejo bem.

Maria era a vampira que tinha criado Jasper e Peter - Jasper na segunda metade no século XIX, Peter mais recentemente, por volta de 1940. Ela tinha procurado por Jasper uma vez, quando estávamos em Calgary. Tinha sido uma visita agitada - tivemos que nos mudar imediatamente. Jasper tinha pedido com educação que ela mantivesse distância no futuro.

- Não imagino que isso vá acontecer logo. - Peter disse com uma risada. Maria era inegavelmente perigosa e não havia muito amor entre ela e Peter. Peter tinha, afinal, sido fundamental para a deserção de Jasper. Jasper sempre havia sido o favorito de Maria; ela considerava um mero detalhe que uma vez tinha planejado matá-lo. - Mas, se acontecer, certamente eu direi.

Eles deram um aperto de mãos então, se preparando para partir. Eu deixei a música que estava tocando cessar em um fim pouco satisfatório, levantei rapidamente.

- Charlotte, Peter. - eu disse, acenando.

"É bom te ver novamente, Edward," Charlotte disse de forma duvidosa. Peter somente acenou com a cabeça.

_Louco_, Emmett protestou atrás de mim.

_Idiota_, Rosalie pensou ao mesmo tempo.

_Pobre garoto,_ Esme.

E Alice, em um tom repreensivo_. Eles vão direto para o Leste, para Seattle. Nenhum lugar perto de Port Angeles. _Ela me mostrou a prova em suas visões.

Eu fingi que eu não vi aquilo. Minhas desculpas já eram superficiais o suficiente.

Uma vez em meu carro, eu me senti mais relaxado; o robusto roncar do motor que Rosalie envenenou era animador para mim - ano passado, quando ela estava em um humor melhor - era tranqüilizador. Era um alívio estar em movimento, sabendo que eu estava ficando mais próximo de Bella a cada quilômetro que passava voando por debaixo dos meus pneus.

--------------------//--------------------//--------------------//--------------------

**Isa Stream**, _miih Potter Cullen_, **sylwinha**, _Motoko-Chan_, **KaoriH**, _Paulinha, _**IsabelaCosta**, _Giulia_, **Bibi**, _Thais_, **Teixeirinha**, _Deisok-chan_, **Cah Cullen**, _luciaalmeida_, **Flora Sly**, _Kaomy-chan_, **Kika de Apus**, _Fernanda_.

Mil perdões, mas sem resposta pra reviews hoje :(

Isso iria atrasar o capítulo e eu realmente PRECISAVA postar ele hoje, já que não postei nem domingo nem segunda x]

Mas vocês não fazem idéia de como eu fiquei feliz pelo número de reviews! Gente, foram **18 **(de 18 pessoas diferentes, pra ser exata!)! :D

**FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ !!**

Talvez o próximo demore um pouquinho, porque é só até aqui que tenho traduzido no PC. Vou tentar fazer pra sexta ou sábado. Mas agora, com as aulas, fica mais difícil. Mas eu prometo fazer o melhor que eu puder.

Sem número de reviews necessárias dessa vez, já que não sei quando vou ter o capítulo traduzido. Mas quando eu postar, prefiro que já tenha umas 10 /cofcofcof


	16. 9'1 Port Angeles

**Oi gente!**

Desculpa a demora, mas não tenho tempo nem pra respirar ultimamente!

Quem estuda **Ensino Médio** em algum colégio da rede _Bom Jesus_ (**de Curitiba, não de Joinville**) sabe como é difícil ter tempo pra **qualquer coisa!**

Consegui traduzir esse e ainda estou traduzindo a outra parte, _paciência_!

Agora vai ser mais improvável que eu responda reviews, só quando alguém tiver uma pergunta, **mil desculpas por isso**.

**Feriadão chegando = mais tempo pra traduzir = mais capítulos prontos**.

Pra compensar, esse é até que bem grandinho. **13 páginas de word :)**

**Aproveitem e deixem reviews.**

* * *

**9. Port Angeles**

Estava muito claro pra eu dirigir pelo centro quando eu cheguei à Port Angeles; o sol ainda estava muito elevado, e apesar de que os meus vidros eram fumês, não havia nenhum motivo para tomar riscos desnecessários. _Mais_ riscos desnecessários, eu diria.

Eu estava certo de que eu acharia os pensamentos de Jessica longe - os pensamentos de Jessica eram mais altos que os de Angela, mas quando eu achasse o primeiro (pensamento), eu conseguiria ouvir o segundo. Então, quando as sombras se encompridavam, eu poderia chegar mais perto. Por hora, eu saí da estrada e fui para uma gramada garagem que ficava fora da cidade que parecia não ser utilizada.

Eu sabia o lugar para procurar - apenas havia só um lugar para a compra de vestidos em Port Angeles. Não muito antes, eu achei Jessica, se olhando na frente de um espelho de três lados, e eu conseguia ver Bella em sua visão periférica, aprovando o longo vestido preto que ela usava.

_Bella ainda parece zangada. Ha ha. Angela estava certa - Tyler estava se achando. Apesar de que eu não acredito que ela está tão chateada sobre isso. Pelo menos ela sabe que ela tem um acompanhante reserva para o baile. E se Mike não tiver se divertindo no baile, e ele não me convide para sair de novo? E se ele convidar a Bella para o baile? Será que ela teria convidado o Mike para o baile se eu não tivesse dito nada? Será que ele acha que ela é mais bonita que eu? _

_"Eu acho que eu gosto mais do azul. Ele realça os seus olhos."_

Jessica sorriu para Bella com falso entusiasmo, enquanto a olhava com suspeita.

_Será que ela acha isso mesmo? Ou ela quer que eu pareça como uma vaca no Sábado?_

Eu já estava cansado de ficar ouvindo Jessica. Eu procurei por Angela - ah, mas Angela estava no processo de provar os vestidos, e eu saí rapidamente da sua cabeça para dá-la mais privacidade.

Bem, não havia muitos problemas que Bella poderia se meter numa loja de departamentos. Eu as deixaria comprando e depois as alcançaria quando tivessem acabado. Não faltaria muito para anoitecer, as nuvens estavam começando a voltar, sendo levadas para o oeste. Eu somente poderia pegar reflexos delas através das grandes árvores, mas eu podia ver como elas apressavam o pôr-do-sol. Eu as recebi, desejando-as mais do que eu jamais havia antes desejado por suas sombras. Amanhã eu poderia me sentar ao lado de Bella na escola de novo, exigindo sua atenção no almoço novamente. Eu poderia perguntar pra ela todas as coisas que eu havia guardado…

Então, ela estava furiosa com a presunção de Tyler. Eu vi aquilo na mente dele - que ele havia falado sério quando falou sobre o baile, que ele estava confirmando. Eu lembrei da expressão dela daquela outra tarde - a escandalizada descrença - e eu ri. Me perguntei o que ela diria pra ele sobre isso. Eu não gostaria de perder a reação dela.

O tempo passou devagar enquanto eu esperava pelas sombras se alongarem. Eu checava com freqüência a Jessica; a sua voz mental era a mais fácil de ser achar, mas eu não gostava de me demorar lá dentro por muito tempo. Eu vi o lugar que elas estavam planejando para comer. Estaria escuro na hora do jantar… talvez eu coincidentemente escolheria o mesmo restaurante. Peguei o celular do meu bolso, pensando em convidar Alice para comer fora… Ela adoraria isso, mas ela também iria querer falar com Bella. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava pronto para envolver mais a Bella em meu mundo. Um vampiro não era problema suficiente?

E chequei a mente de Jessica de novo. Ela estava pensando sobre suas jóias, perguntando a opinião de Angela.

_"Talvez eu deva devolver o colar. Eu tenho um em casa que deveria servir, e eu gastei mais do que eu deveria…" Minha mãe vai enlouquecer. No que eu estava pensando?_

_"Eu não me importo em voltar para a loja. Mas, você não acha que a Bella vai estar procurando por nós?_

O que era isso? Bella não estava com elas? Eu fitei os olhos de Jessica primeiro, e depois troquei para Angela. Elas estavam na calçada em frente de umas lojas, já mudando de direção. Bella não estava em nenhum lugar em vista.

_Oh, quem se importa com a Bella? _Jess pensou, impacientemente, antes de responder a pergunta de Angela. _"Ela está bem. Nós chegaremos ao restaurante a tempo, mesmo se nós voltarmos (para a loja). De qualquer forma, eu acho que ela queria estar sozinha."_ Eu peguei um breve vislumbre da livraria que Jessica achava que a Bella teria ido.

_"Vamos nos apressar, então," _Angela disse. _Espero que Bella não ache que nós a abandonamos. Antes, no carro, ela foi tão boa comigo… Ela é mesmo uma pessoa muito gentil. Mas ela parecia meio triste o dia inteiro. Pergunto-me se era por causa do Edward Cullen? Aposto que era por isso que ela estava perguntando sobre a família dele…_

Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção. O que eu teria perdido lá? Bella estava andando sozinha, e ela tinha perguntado por mim antes? Angela estava prestando atenção à Jessica agora - Jessica estava tagarelando sobre aquele idiota do Mike - e eu não podia arrancar mais nada dela.

Eu julguei as sombras. O sol estaria atrás das nuvens logo o suficiente. Se eu ficasse no lado oeste da estrada, onde os prédios estariam escurecendo a rua da luz fraca…

Eu comecei a me sentir impaciente enquanto eu dirigia pelo pouco engarrafamento pro centro da cidade. Isso não era algo em que eu havia considerado - Bella andando sozinha - e eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como achá-la. Eu _deveria_ ter considerado isso. Bella estava sempre fazendo a coisa errada.

Eu conhecia bem Port Angeles; eu dirigi diretamente para a livraria da mente de Jessica, esperando que a minha busca fosse curta, mas duvidando que fosse fácil. Quando que Bella facilitava as coisas?

Sem dúvida, a pequena loja estava vazia, exceto por uma mulher vestida de maneira antiquada atrás do balcão. Esse não parecia com o tipo de lugar que Bella estaria interessada - muito new age para uma pessoa prática. Eu me pergunto se ela ao menos se incomodou a entrar?

Havia um lugar com sombra que eu poderia estacionar… Fazia um caminho escuro para a loja. Eu realmente não deveria. Andando por aí nas horas do dia não era seguro. E se um carro que passasse refletisse a luz do sol para a sombra justamente na hora errada?

Mas eu não sabia outro jeito de procurar pela Bella!

Eu estacionei e saí, me mantendo no canto mais fundo da sombra. Caminhei rapidamente para a loja, percebendo o fraco rastro do cheiro da Bella no ar. Ela esteve aqui, na calçada, mas não havia nenhuma pista de sua fragrância dentro da loja.

"Bem vindo! Poderia te ajudar - " a vendedora começou a dizer, mas eu já estava do lado de fora da porta.

Eu seguiria o cheiro da Bella até aonde a sombra permitiria, parando quando eu chegasse à beira da luz do sol.

Quão impotente que isso me fez sentir - cercado pela linha entre a escuridão e a luz que se estendia até a calçada na frente minha frente. Tão limitado.

Eu só podia adivinhar que ela continuou pela rua, indo para o sul. Não havia muito seguindo aquela direção. Ela estava perdida? Bom, essa possibilidade parecia exatamente como o caráter dela.

Eu voltei para o carro e dirigi devagar pelas ruas, procurando por ela. Eu saí para alguns outros caminhos com sombras, mas eu só senti o seu cheiro mais uma vez, e o rumo disso me confundiu. Onde ela estava tentando ir?

Dirigi de volta e adiante entre a loja e o restaurante algumas vezes, esperando ver ela em seu caminho. Jessica e Angela já estavam lá, tentando decidir se pediam (a janta), ou se esperavam pela Bella. Jessica já estava pensando em pedir imediatamente.

Eu comecei a passar rapidamente pela mente de estranhos, olhando através de seus olhos. Com certeza alguém deve ter visto ela em algum lugar.

Mais tempo que ela ficava perdida, mais eu ficava impaciente. Eu não tinha considerado antes quão difícil que era pra achá-la, como agora, ela estava fora de minha vista e fora de seus caminhos normais. Eu não gostava disso.

As nuvens estavam se acumulando no horizonte, e, em alguns poucos minutos, eu estaria livre para localizá-la a pé. Então não me levaria muito tempo. Era somente o sol que me fazia tão paralisado agora. Apenas mais alguns minutos, e então a vantagem seria minha novamente e o mundo humano que seria impotente.

Outra mente, e mais outra. Tantos pensamentos banais.

_…acho que o bebê tem outra infecção no ouvido…_

_Era 18:40 ou 18:04…?_

_Atrasado de novo. Eu devia contar pra ele…_

_Aqui ela vem! Aha!_

Ali, finalmente, estava o rosto dela. Finalmente, alguém tinha reparado nela!

Aquele alívio só durou por uma fração de segundo, e então eu li mais os pensamentos do homem que estava olhando para o rosto dela fixamente nas sombras.

A mente dele era a de um estranho para mim, e mesmo assim, completamente familiar. Eu já havia caçado exatamente tal mente.

"NÃO!" Eu rugi, e um nó apertou a minha garganta. Meu pé afundou no acelerador, mas pra onde eu estava indo?

Eu sabia mais ou menos o rumo dos seus pensamentos, mas isso não era específico o suficiente. Alguma coisa, deveria haver alguma coisa - uma placa de rua, a frente de uma loja, alguma coisa na sua vista que entregaria a sua localização. Mas Bella estava bem na escuridão, e os olhos dele estavam focados somente na expressão apavorada dela - saboreando o medo lá.

O rosto dela estava nublado na mente dele pela memória de outros rostos. Bella não era a sua primeira vítima.

O som dos meus rosnados tremeu a estrutura do carro, mas não me distraíram.

Não havia janelas na parede atrás dela. Algum lugar industrial, longe da região de compras que era mais povoada. Meu carro derrapou na esquina, desviando de um outro veículo, indo na direção que eu esperava ser o caminho certo. Enquanto o outro carro buzinava, o som já estava bem atrás de mim.

_Olha como ela ta tremendo! _O homem riu em expectativa. O medo era a atração para ele - a parte que ele adorava.

_"Fique longe de mim." _A voz dela era baixa e firme, não como um grito.

_"Não seja assim, docinho."_

Ele viu ela hesitar quando uma rude risada veio de uma outra direção. Ele estava irritado com o barulho - _Cale a boca, Jeff! _Ele pensou - mas gostou do modo como ela se encolheu de medo. Excitava ele. Ele começou a imaginar a suplicação, o modo como ela imploraria…

Eu não tinha percebido que havia outros com ele até que eu ouvi aquela alta risada. Eu procurei nele, desesperado por alguma coisa que eu pudesse usar. Ele estava dando o primeiro passo na direção dela, movimentando suas mãos.

As mentes perto dele não eram o lixo que ele era. Eles estavam um pouco embriagados, nenhum deles percebendo quão longe o homem que eles chamavam de Lonnie planejava seguir com isso. Eles estavam seguindo Lonnie cegamente. Ele tinha prometido pra eles um pouco de divertimento…

Um deles olhou para a rua, nervoso - ele não queria ser pego assediando a garota - e me deu o que eu precisava. Eu reconheci a rua que ele encarou.

Eu passei por um sinal vermelho, correndo através de um espaço amplo apenas o suficiente entre dois carros no engarrafamento. Buzinas fazendo barulho atrás de mim.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Eu ignorei.

Lonnie se movia devagar para a garota, atraindo o suspense - o momento do terror que excitava ele. Ele esperou pelo grito dela, se preparando para saboreá-lo.

Mas Bella trancou sua mandíbula, e se abraçou. Ele estava surpreso - ele esperava que ela tentasse fugir. Surpreso e levemente desapontado. Ele gostava de perseguir a sua presa, a adrenalina da caçada.

_Corajosa, essa. Talvez melhor, eu acho… mais luta nela._

Eu estava a um quarteirão de distância. O monstro poderia escutar o rugido do meu motor agora, mas ele não deu atenção, bem atento em sua vítima.

Eu veria como ele se divertia na caçada quando ele seria a presa. Eu veria o que ele pensava do meu estilo de caçar.

Em outra parte da minha cabeça, eu já estava escolhendo os tipos de torturas que eu havia presenciado nos meus tempos de vigilante, procurando pela tortura mais dolorosa. Ele sofreria por isso. Ele iria se contorcer em agonia. Os outros iriam meramente morrer por suas participações nisso, mas o monstro chamado Lonnie imploraria pela morte bem antes de eu ceder pra ele esse presente.

Ele estava atravessando a rua, na direção dela.

Eu virei a esquina, rapidamente, meus faróis clareando a cena e paralisando eles no lugar. Eu poderia ter atropelado o líder, que saiu do caminho, mas essa era uma morte muito fácil para ele.

Eu deixei o carro deslizar, virando pra que ficasse de frente pro caminho que eu cheguei e a porta do carro ficasse perto de Bella. Eu abri a porta, e ela já estava correndo para o carro.

_"__Entre__,"_ Eu resmunguei.

_Que diabos?_

_Sabia que isso era uma péssima idéia! Ela não está sozinha._

_Eu deveria correr?_

_Acho que vou vomitar…_

Bella saltou para a porta aberta sem hesitar, puxando e fechando a porta atrás dela.

E então ela me olhou com uma expressão de verdadeira confiança que eu nunca havia visto num rosto humano, e todos os meus violentos planos desmoronaram.

Levou-me muito menos de um segundo para eu ver que eu não poderia deixá-la no carro para lidar com os quatro homens na rua. O que eu diria à ela, para não olhar? Ha! Quando que ela faz sempre o que eu peço? Quando que ela sempre faz a coisa segura?

Eu iria arrastá-los para longe, pra fora da visão dela, e deixá-la sozinha aqui? Eram poucas as chances que outro humano perigoso estaria rondando as ruas de Port Angeles esta noite, as chances eram poucas como essa era até o primeiro! Como um imã, ela atrai todas as coisas perigosas para ela mesma. Eu não poderia deixá-la fora de vista.

Seria como parte do mesmo movimento para ela quando eu acelerei, tirando ela dos seus perseguidores tão rapidamente que eles ficaram boquiabertos atrás do meu carro com expressões incompreensíveis. Ela não perceberia meu instante de hesitação. Ela presumiria que o plano era escapar desde o começo.

Eu nem conseguiria bater nele com o meu carro. Aquilo iria assustar ela.

Eu queria a morte dele tão brutalmente que a necessidade por isso chiou nos meus ouvidos e nublou a minha visão e era um sabor na minha língua. Meus músculos estavam amontoados com a urgência, o desejo, a necessidade por isso. Eu _tinha_ que matá-lo. Eu iria descascá-lo aos poucos lentamente, pedaço por pedaço, pele do músculo, músculo de osso…

Exceto que a garota - a única garota no mundo - estava agarrada no seu banco com as duas mãos, me encarando, seus olhos ainda muito abertos e totalmente confiando em mim. A vingança teria que esperar.

"Bote o seu cinto," Eu mandei. Minha voz foi áspera por causa do ódio e da sede de sangue. Não a comum sede de sangue. Eu não me sujaria ao ponto de pegar qualquer parte daquele homem pra dentro de mim.

Ela botou o cinto de segurança no lugar, se sobressaltando levemente com o som feito. Aquele pequeno som fez ela se sobressaltar, mesmo que ela não tenha demonstrado medo quando eu rasguei pela cidade, ignorando todos os sinais de trânsito. Eu poderia sentir seus olhos em mim. Ela parecia estranhamente relaxada. Não faz sentido - não com o que ela acabou de passar.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou, sua voz áspera por causa do estresse e do medo.

_Ela _queria saber se _eu _estava bem?

Eu pensei por uma fração de segundo na pergunta dela. Não muito para que ela notasse a minha hesitação. Eu _estava _bem?

"Não," eu percebi, e o meu tom ferveu com a raiva.

Eu a levei pelo mesmo caminho que eu passei esta tarde, ocupado na mais pobre vigilância que já existiu. Estava escuro agora, embaixo das árvores.

Eu estava tão furioso que o meu corpo paralisou no lugar, totalmente imóvel. Minhas mãos frias que estavam fechadas desejavam esmagar o agressor dela, pulverizar ele em pedaços tão mutilados que o seu corpo nunca poderia ser identificado…

Mas isso exigiria deixá-la aqui sozinha, desprotegida na noite escura.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei entre os dentes.

"Sim?" Ela respondeu roucamente. Ela limpou a garganta.

"Você está bem?" Aquilo era mesmo a coisa mais importante, a primeira prioridade. Castigo era secundário. Eu _sabia _disso, mas o meu corpo estava tão cheio de raiva que era difícil pensar.

"Sim." A voz dela ainda estava grossa - com medo, sem dúvida.

E então eu não poderia deixá-la.

Mesmo que ela não esteja em risco constante por _alguma_ razão irritante - alguma piada que o universo estava pregando em mim - mesmo se eu tivesse _certeza _que ela estaria perfeitamente segura em minha ausência, eu não poderia deixá-la sozinha no escuro.

Ela deve estar tão assustada.

E mesmo assim eu não tinha condições de consolá-la - mesmo se eu soubesse exatamente como seria consolá-la, que eu não sabia. Com certeza ela conseguia sentir a brutalidade radiando em mim, com certeza seria aquele o motivo óbvio. Eu iria assustá-la ainda mais se eu não acalmasse o desejo de massacre fervendo dentro de mim.

Eu precisava pensar em alguma outra coisa.

"Me distraia, por favor," eu implorei.

"Desculpe-me, o que?"

Eu mal tinha controle suficiente para tentar explicar do que eu precisava.

"Apenas fale sobre algo sem importância até eu me acalmar," eu instruí, minha mandíbula ainda trancada. Só o fato de que ela precisava de mim me segurava dentro do carro. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos do homem, seu desapontamento e sua raiva… Eu sabia onde achá-lo… Fechei os meus olhos, desejando que eu não pudesse vê-lo de qualquer forma…

"Um…" ela hesitou - tentando achar um sentido para o meu pedido, eu imaginei. "Eu irei atropelar Tyler Crowley amanhã na frente da escola?" Ela disse isso como se fosse uma pergunta.

Sim - era isso que eu precisava. É claro que Bella apareceria com algo inesperado. Como antes, a ameaça de violência vindo de seus lábios era hilária - tão cômica que era estridente. Se eu não estivesse queimando com o desejo de matar, eu teria rido.

"Por quê?" eu gritei, para forçá-la a falar novamente.

"Ele está contando para todo mundo que me levará para o baile," ela disse, sua voz cheia com o seu escândalo de gata selvagem. "Ou ele está louco ou ele ainda está tentando se desculpar por quase ter me matado na última… bem, você lembra disso," ela completou com indiferença, "e ele acha que o baile é de alguma maneira o melhor jeito de corrigir isso. Então eu pensei que se eu pusesse em perigo a sua vida, então nós estaremos quites, e ele não vai poder tentar corrigir. Eu não preciso de inimigos e talvez Lauren desistisse se ele me deixasse em paz. Apesar de que eu teria que destruir totalmente o seu Sentra," ela continuou, pensativa agora. "Se ele não tiver um veículo ele não pode levar ninguém pro baile…"

Era animador ver que às vezes ela entende as coisas erradas. A persistência de Tyler não tem nada haver com o acidente. Ela não parece entender a atração que ela causa garotos humanos da escola. Ela não via a atração que eu tinha por ela também?

Ah, estava funcionando. O processo confuso da mente dela sempre foi chamativo. Eu estava começando a ganhar controle de mim mesmo, a ver alguma coisa além da vingança e da tortura…

"Eu soube disso," eu disse pra ela. Ela tinha parado de falar, e eu precisava que ela continuasse.

"_Você _soube?" ela perguntou duvidosamente. E então a sua voz estava mais zangada do que antes. "Se ele ficar paralisado do pescoço pra baixo, ele não pode ir pro baile também."

Eu desejei que houvesse alguma maneira que eu pudesse perguntá-la para continuar com as ameaças de morte e dano corporal sem parecer loucura. Ela não poderia ter escolhido uma maneira melhor para me acalmar. E suas palavras - apenas sarcasmo no seu caso, exagero - eram um lembrete do que eu mais precisava neste momento.

Eu suspirei, e abri meus olhos.

"Melhor?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

"Não realmente."

Não, eu estava mais calmo, mas não melhor. Porque eu acabei de perceber que eu não poderia matar o monstro chamado Lonnie, e eu ainda queria isso quase mais do que outra coisa no mundo. Quase.

A única coisa neste instante que eu queria mais do que um grande justificável assassinato, era esta garota. E, apesar de que eu não poderia tê-la, apenas o sonho de tê-la, se fez impossível para eu ir numa divertida matança essa noite - não importa o quanto defensível tal coisa poderia ser.

Bella merecia mais do que um assassino.

Eu passei sete décadas tentando ser alguma coisa além daquilo - qualquer coisa além de um assassino. Aqueles anos de esforço nunca poderiam me fazer digno da garota sentada ao meu lado. E mesmo assim, eu senti que se eu voltasse para aquela vida - a vida de um assassino - por apenas uma noite, eu certamente poria ela fora de meu alcance para sempre. Mesmo se eu não tomasse o sangue deles - mesmo se eu não tivesse a evidência brilhando vermelho em meus olhos - ela não sentiria a diferença?

Eu estava tentando ser bom o suficiente pra ela. Era um objetivo impossível. Eu continuaria tentando.

"O que há de errado?" Ela sussurrou.

Seu hálito encheu o meu nariz, e eu fui lembrado porque eu não merecia ela. Depois de tudo isso, mesmo com o muito que eu amava ela… ela ainda me dava água na boca.

Eu daria pra ela tanto honestidade quanto eu podia. Eu devo isso a ela.

"Às vezes eu tenho um problema com o meu temperamento, Bella". Eu encarei a escura noite lá fora, desejando que ela escutasse o horror interno de minhas palavras e também que ela não escutasse. Principalmente que ela não escutasse. Corra, Bella, corra. Fique, Bella, fique. "Mas não seria ajuda alguma pra mim se eu me virasse e caçasse esses…" Apenas pensando nisso, quase me tirou de dentro do meu carro. Eu respirei fundo, deixando o cheiro dela queimar a minha garganta. "Pelo menos, é o que eu estou tentando convencer a mim mesmo."

"Oh."

Ela não disse mais nada. Quanto que ela tinha ouvido das minhas palavras? Eu olhei pra ela pelo canto do olho, mas o seu rosto estava ilegível. Branco com o choque, talvez. Bem, ela não estava gritando. Ainda não.

Estava silencioso por um momento. Eu lutei comigo mesmo, tentando ser o que deveria ser. O que eu não poderia ser.

"Jessica e Angela devem estar preocupadas," ela disse calmamente. Sua voz estava bem calma, e eu não estava certo como poderia ser aquilo. Ela _estava _em choque? Talvez os eventos de hoje à noite ainda não tinham entrado em sua cabeça. "Era pra eu ter me encontrado com elas."

Ela queria ficar longe de mim? Ou ela só estava preocupada com a preocupação das suas amigas?

Eu não respondi a ela, mas eu liguei o carro e levei-a de volta. Com o passo que eu chegava mais perto da cidade, mais difícil ficava me segurar no meu objetivo. Eu estava tão _perto _dele…

Se fosse possível - se eu nunca pudesse ter ou merecer essa garota - então onde estava o sentido de deixar esse homem não punido? Com certeza que eu poderia me permitir tanto…

Não. Eu não estava desistindo. Não ainda. Eu a queria muito para me render agora.

Nós estávamos no restaurante aonde era pra ela ter se encontrado com as suas amigas, antes mesmo de eu ter começado a racionalizar sobre os meus pensamentos. Jessica e Angela estavam acabando de comer, e ambas agora realmente se preocupavam com a Bella. Elas estavam indo procurar por ela, saindo para a rua escura.

Não era uma boa noite para elas saírem por aí vagando.

"Como você soube onde…?" A pergunta inacabada de Bella me interrompeu, e eu percebi que eu tinha cometido outro deslize. Eu estava muito distraído lembrando-me de perguntá-la onde ela deveria ter encontrado suas amigas.

Mas, ao invés de acabar a investigação e chegando ao ponto, Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso.

O que _aquilo _significava?

Bem, eu não tinha tempo de decifrar sua estranha aceitação de minha estranha inteligência. Eu abri a minha porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, parecendo assustada.

_Não deixando você sair da minha vista. Não me permitindo de ficar sozinho essa noite. Nessa ordem. _"Estou te levando para jantar."

Bem, isso deveria ser interessante. Parecia completamente mais como uma outra noite quando eu imaginei trazer Alice e pretendendo escolher o mesmo restaurante que Bella e as suas amigas como se fosse acidente. E agora, aqui estava eu, praticamente num encontro com a garota. Somente não contava, porque eu não estava dando a ela uma chance de dizer não.

Ela já tinha metade da sua porta aberta antes que eu desse a volta pelo carro - geralmente não era tão frustrante ter que se mover numa discreta velocidade - ao invés de esperar que eu abra pra ela. Isso era porque ela não estava costumada a ser tratada como uma dama, ou porque ela não pensava em mim como sendo um cavalheiro?

Eu esperei por ela, ficando mais inquieto enquanto as suas amigas continuavam indo para uma esquina escura.

"Vá parar Jessica e Angela antes que eu tenha que localizá-las também," eu pedi rapidamente. "Eu não acho que poderia me reter se eu me encontrasse com os teus outros amigos de novo." Não, eu não seria forte o suficiente para aquilo.

Ela estremeceu, e então rapidamente se recompôs. Ela deu meio passo atrás delas, chamando, "Jess, Angela!" em voz alta. Elas se viraram, e ela acenou com a mão para chamar a atenção delas.

_Bella! Oh, ela está a salvo! _Angela pensou em alívio.

_Muito tarde?_ Jessica resmungou para si mesma, mas ela, também, estava grata que Bella não estava perdida ou ferida. Isso me fez gostar dela um pouco mais do que antes.

Elas voltaram, e então pararam, chocadas, quando me viram do lado dela.

_Uh-uh! _Jess pensou, impressionada. _Sem chance!_

_Edward Cullen? Ela foi sozinha pra se encontrar com ele? Mas porque ela perguntaria sobre eles estarem fora da cidade se ela sabia que ele estava aqui… _Eu vi um curto momento da expressão torturada de Bella quando ela perguntou a Angela se a minha família ficava às vezes ausente da escola. _No, ela não poderia saber, _Angela decidiu.

Os pensamentos de Jessica iam da surpresa a suspeita. _Bella está me escondendo algo._

"Onde você esteve?" Ela exigiu, encarando Bella, mas me espiando pelo canto dos olhos.

"Eu me perdi. E então eu encontrei o Edward," Bella disse, agitando uma mão pra mim. Seu tom estava muito normal. Como se fosse verdade tudo o que aconteceu.

Ela deve estar em choque. Era a única explicação para sua tranqüilidade.

"Estaria tudo bem se eu me juntasse a vocês?" Eu perguntei - para ser educado; eu sabia que elas já tinham comido.

_Puta merda, ele é gostoso! _Jessica pensou, sua cabeça repentinamente e levemente incoerente.

Angela não estava muito mais controlada. _Queria que nós não tivéssemos comido. Wow. Apenas. Wow._

Agora porque eu não conseguia provocar isso na Bella?

"Er… claro," Jessica concordou.

Angela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Um, na verdade, Bella, nós já comemos enquanto estávamos esperando," ela admitiu. "Desculpa."

_O que? Cala a boca! _Jess reclamou pra si mesma.

Bella deu de ombros, casualmente. Tão calma. Definitivamente em choque. "Tudo bem - não estou com fome."

"Eu acho que você deve comer algo," eu discordei. Ela precisava de açúcar na corrente sanguínea - apesar de cheirar doce o suficiente como era, eu pensei ironicamente. O pavor iria vir momentaneamente, e um estômago vazio não ajudaria. Ela desmaiava facilmente, que eu saiba por experiência própria.

Essas garotas não estariam em perigo algum se fossem direto para casa. Perigo não perseguia cada passo _seus_.

E eu preferiria estar sozinho com a Bella - tanto tempo quanto ela quiser ficar sozinha comigo.

"Você se importa se eu levar a Bella para casa essa noite?" Eu disse para Jessica antes que Bella pudesse reagir. "Assim você não vai precisar esperar por ela enquanto ela come."

"Uh, sem problema, eu acho…" Jessica encarou seriamente Bella, olhando por algum sinal de que isso era o que ela queria.

_Eu quero ficar… mas provavelmente ela o quer pra si mesma. Quem não iria? _Jess pensou. No mesmo instante, ela viu Bella piscar.

Bella _piscou_?

"Okay," Angela disse rapidamente, na pressa de ficar fora do caminho se isso era o que Bella queria. E parecia que ela queria isso. "Te vejo amanhã, Bella… Edward." Ela se esforçou para dizer o meu nome num tom casual. Então ela agarrou a mão de Jessica e começou a rebocar ela pra longe.

Eu teria que achar alguma maneira pra agradecer Angela por isso.

O carro de Jessica estava por perto em um círculo de luz clara feita por uma lâmpada de rua.

Bella olhou para elas cuidadosamente, uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre seus olhos, até que elas estavam no carro, então ela deve estar bem ciente do perigo que ela passou. Jessica abanou enquanto ela dirigia, e Bella acenou de volta. Assim que o carro desapareceu, ela tomou um rumo.

Eu caminhei ao lado dela até a recepção, onde a recepcionista esperava. Bella ainda parecia inteiramente calma. Eu queria tocar a mão dela, sua testa, para ver a sua temperatura. Mas a minha mão fria iria assustá-la, assim como aconteceu antes.

_Oh, minha nossa, _a muito alta voz mental da maitre irrompeu na minha consciência. _Minha nossa, oh minha nossa._

Parecia a minha noite de estar na cabeça das pessoas. Ou eu só estava percebendo isso mais porque eu queria tanto que a Bella me visse desse modo? Nós sempre fomos atraentes para a nossa presa. Eu nunca pensei muito sobre isso antes. Geralmente - ao menos, com pessoas como Shelly Cope e Jessica Stanley, sempre houve uma constante repetição ao um entorpecido terror - o medo vinha de forma rápida depois da atração inicial…


	17. 9'2 Port Angeles

Oi Gente!

Desculpa, realmente, mas sem respostas pra reviews de novo :/

Mas obrigado pelas reviews **miih Potter Cullen**, _Motoko-Chan_, **Maria Lua**, _Isa Stream_, **Kaomy-chan**, _Maria Beatriz_, **Giulia**, _Mona_, **Waterbender456**, _Thayná R_, **Bia**, _Mione6D Cullen_, **Danielly**.

O tempo está ficando cada vez mais curto pra mim fazer coisas que eu realmente gosto ou gostaria de fazer (quem lê pensa que eu to morrendo), mas é sério, ta tudo corrido demais pra mim! Só consegui entrar no PC quinta de tarde, por 2 horas pra dar uma pequena traduzida, depois li algumas fics e tive que sair. Terminei essa tradução ontem.

**Vou postar uma vez na semana, sempre nos sábados, assim, acho que todo mundo pode ler no fim de semana.**

KAORIH, VCE ME ABANDONOU?

_Sinto falta das suas reviews que me fazem mijar de rir e que deixam meu ego inflado!_

..............

"Uma mesa para dois?" Eu disse, quando a maitre não falava.

"Oh, er, sim. Bem vindos ao La Bella Italia." _Mmm! Que voz! _"Porque não me acompanham?" Seus pensamentos eram preocupados - cuidadosos.

_Talvez ela seja prima dele. Ela não pode ser irmã dele, eles não se parecem em nada. Mas família, certamente. Ele não pode estar com ela._

Os olhos humanos eram nublados; não viam nada claramente. Como podia essa mulher de mente fraca achar os meus encantos físicos - uma armadilha para a presa - tão atraentes, e mesmo assim não ser capaz de ver a leve perfeição da garota ao meu lado?

_Bem, sem necessidade para ajudá-la, só pra garantir, _a maitre nos encaminhou para uma mesa tamanho família no meio da parte mais cheia do restaurante. _Será que eu posso dar pra ele o meu número enquanto ela ta lá…?_ Ela pensou.

Eu tirei uma nota do meu bolso de trás. As pessoas eram constantemente cooperativas quando se tratava de dinheiro.

Bella já estava se sentando sem oposição no assento onde a maitre tinha lhe indicado. Eu balancei a cabeça para ela, e ela hesitou, inclinando sua cabeça pro lado com curiosidade. Sim, ela seria muito curiosa essa noite. Um lugar cheio não era muito ideal para este tipo de conversa.

"Talvez algo mais particular?" Eu pedi a maitre, dando a ela o dinheiro. Os olhos dela se abriram, surpresos, e então se estreitaram enquanto sua mão se enrolou na gorjeta.

"Claro."

Ela espiou na nota enquanto ela nos encaminhava para uma separada.

_Cinqüenta dólares por uma mesa melhor? Rico, também. Isso faz sentido - eu aposto que a jaqueta dele custou mais do que o meu salário inteiro. Droga. Por que ele quer privacidade com ela?_

Ela nos ofereceu uma mesa num calmo canto do restaurante onde ninguém seria capaz de nos ver - ver as reações da Bella para o que eu diria pra ela. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que ela iria querer saber de mim essa noite. Ou o que eu daria pra ela.

Até onde que ela adivinhou? Que explicação que ela contou pra si mesma sobre os acontecimentos de hoje à noite?

"Que tal isso?" a maitre perguntou.

"Perfeito," eu disse a ela e, me sentindo levemente irritado por sua má atitude para com Bella, eu sorri abertamente pra ela, não revelando meus dentes. Deixe ela me ver nitidamente.

_Whoa. _"Um… seu garçom virá num instante." _Ele não pode ser real. Eu devo estar dormindo. Talvez ela irá desaparecer… talvez eu escreva o meu número no prato dele com ketchup… _Ela saiu, caminhando levemente pelo lado.

Estranho. Ela ainda não estava assustada. Eu de repente me lembrei de Emmett me provocando na cafeteria, várias semanas atrás. _Aposto que eu poderia ter assustado ela melhor do que você._

Eu estava perdendo a prática?

"Você não devia fazer isso com as pessoas," Bella interrompeu meus pensamentos com um tom de desaprovação. "Não é muito justo."

Eu fitei a expressão de crítica dela. O que ela quis dizer? Eu não tinha assustado a maitre nenhum um pouco, apesar das minhas intenções. "Fazer o que?"

"Deslumbrar as pessoas desse jeito - ela deve estar hiperventilando na cozinha nesse exato momento."

Hmm, Bella estava quase certa.

A maitre estava pouco coerente no momento, descrevendo seu cálculo incorreto sobre mim para sua amiga de copa.

"Ah, qual é?" Bella repreendeu-me quando não respondi prontamente. "Você tem que saber o efeito que você causa nas pessoas."

"Eu deslumbro as pessoas?" Esta era uma maneira interessante de descrever a situação precisa para esta noite.

Eu imaginei porque a diferença…

"Você não notou?" ela perguntou, ainda crítica. "Você acha que todos entendem facilmente?"

"Eu deslumbro você?" Verbalizei minha curiosidade impulsivamente, e então as palavras já haviam sido ditas, e era tarde demais para me arrepender.

Mas antes que eu tivesse tempo de me arrepender profundamente por ter pronunciado essas palavras, ela respondeu, "Frequentemente." E suas bochechas tomaram uma tonalidade de rosa pálido.

Eu a deslumbrava.

Meu coração silencioso inflou-se com uma esperança mais intensa do que jamais me lembro de ter sentido antes.

"Olá," alguém disse, a garçonete, apresentando-se. Seus pensamentos eram muito audíveis e mais explícitos do que o da maitre, mas eu a ignorei. Eu fitei a face de Bella ao invés de ouvir, assistindo ao sangue se espalhar por sob a sua pele, notando não como aquilo fazia minha garganta arder, mas como aquilo abrilhantava seu rosto, como aquilo espantava a palidez de sua pele…

A garçonete estava esperando algo de mim. Ah, ela perguntou o que beberíamos. Eu continuei a olhar para Bella, e a garçonete virou-se a contragosto para olhá-la também.

"Quero uma coca-cola?" disse Bella, como se pedisse aprovação.

"Duas cocas," eu completei. Sede - sede normal de humanos- era um sinal de choque. Eu me certificaria de que ela tivesse o açúcar extra da soda no seu sistema.

Mas ela parecia saudável. Mais que saudável. Ela parecia radiante.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou - imaginando porque eu a fitava, pensei. Eu mal havia notado que a garçonete havia saído.

"Como se sente?" perguntei.

Ela piscou, surpresa pela pergunta. "Estou ótima."

"Você não se sente doente, resfriada, aturdida?"

Ela estava ainda mais confusa agora. "Eu deveria?"

"Bem, na verdade estou esperando que você entre em choque." Eu esbocei um sorriso, esperando pela sua negativa. Ela não iria querer ser cuidada por outra pessoa.

Levou um minuto para que ela me respondesse. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente sem foco. Por vezes ela parecia assim, quando eu sorria para ela. Estaria ela… deslumbrada?

Eu amaria acreditar nisso.

"Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer. Eu sempre fui muito boa em reprimir coisas desagradáveis," ela respondeu, um tanto esbaforida.

Será então que ela tinha muita experiência com coisas desagradáveis? Seria sua vida sempre assim tão arriscada?

"O mesmo de sempre," eu disse a ela. "Eu me sinto melhor quando você tem algum açúcar e nutrientes dentro de você."

"A garçonete retornou com os refrigerantes e um cesto de pão. Ela deixou tudo na minha frente e perguntou pelo meu pedido, tentando me olhar nos olhos, durante o processo. Eu indiquei que ela deveria atender a Bella, e então voltei a ignorá-la. Ela tinha uma mente vulgar.

"Um…" Bella deu uma rápida olhada no cardápio. "Eu vou querer o ravióli de cogumelos."

A garçonete voltou-se rapidamente para mim. "E você?"

"Nada para mim."

Bella fez uma expressão de desprezo. Hmm. Ela deve ter notado que eu nunca ingeria alimentos. Ela notava tudo. E eu sempre me esquecia de ser cuidadoso quando estava com ela.

Esperei até que estivéssemos sozinhos novamente.

"Beba," eu insisti.

Eu fiquei surpreso quando ela obedeceu imediatamente sem nenhuma objeção. Ela bebeu até que a garrafa estivesse totalmente vazia, então eu empurrei a segunda coca para ela, cerzindo as sobrancelhas um pouco. Sede ou choque?

Ela bebeu um pouco mais, e então sentiu um calafrio.

"Está com frio?"

"É só a coca," ela disse, mas estremeceu novamente, seus lábios tremendo como se seus dente estivessem prestes a tiritar de frio.

A linda blusa que ela usava parecia muito fina para protegê-la adequadamente; ela a envolvia como uma segunda pele, quase tão frágil como a primeira. Ela era tão frágil, tão mortal.

"Você não tem uma jaqueta?"

"Sim," ela olhou ao redor de si mesma, meio perplexa. "Oh - eu a deixei no carro de Jessica."

Eu tirei minha jaqueta, desejando que este gesto não fosse estragado pela minha temperatura corporal. Seria bom se eu fosse capaz de oferecer a ela um casaco aquecido. Ela me encarou, suas bochechas corando novamente. O que ela estaria pensando agora?

Eu passei a jaqueta para ela por cima da mesa, e ela a vestiu de uma vez, e então tremeu novamente.

Sim, seria ótimo ser quente.

"Obrigada," ela disse. Ela respirou fundo e então puxou as mangas longas para liberar suas mãos. Ela respirou fundo novamente.

Estaria a noite finalmente atuando? Sua cor ainda estava boa, sua pele estava num tom de rosa pálido em contraste com o azul escuro da sua camisa.

"Esse tom de azul fica adorável com o seu tom de pele," eu a elogiei. Apenas sendo honesto.

Ela corou, enaltecendo o efeito.

Ela parecia bem, mas não havia sentido em me arriscar. Eu empurrei o cestinho de pães na direção dela.

"Realmente," ela objetou, imaginando meus motivos. "Eu não vou entrar em choque."

"Você deveria - uma pessoa normal entraria. Você nem ao menos parece abalada." Eu a fitei, desaprovando, imaginando porque ela não poderia ser normal assim e então me perguntei se eu realmente queria que ela o fosse.

"Eu me sinto muito segura com você," ela disse, seus olhos, novamente, cheios de confiança. Confiança que eu não merecia.

Seus instintos estavam todos errados - invertidos. Este deveria ser o problema. Ela não reconhecia o perigo da forma como um ser humano era capaz. Ela tinha uma reação oposta. Ao invés de correr, ela hesitava, se atirava ao que deveria assustá-la…

Como eu poderia protegê-la de mim mesmo quando nenhum de nós dois queria isso?

"Isso é mais complicado do que eu planejei," eu murmurei.

Eu pude ver minhas palavras rodando em sua cabeça, e eu imaginei o que ela teria feito com elas. Ela apanhou uma baguete e começou a comer sem prestar muita atenção. Ela mascou por um momento, e então inclinou sua cabeça para um lado, pensativa.

"Geralmente você está de melhor humor quando seus olhos estão claros," ela disse em um tom casual.

Sua observação, dita de forma tão direta, me deixou atordoado. "O que?"

"Você é sempre mais irritadiço quando seus olhos estão negros." - eu esperava algo assim. "Eu tenho uma teoria sobre isso," ela adicionou calmamente.

Então ela veio com sua própria explicação. É claro que ela tinha uma. Eu senti um pavor profundo quando imaginei o quão perto da verdade ela chegara.

"Mais teorias?"

"Mm-hm." Ela mastigava uma outra mordida, totalmente relaxada. Como se ela não fosse discutir as características de um monstro com o próprio monstro.

"Espero que você seja mais criativa dessa vez…" Eu menti quando ela não continuou.

O que eu realmente esperava era que ela estivesse errada - a quilômetros longe da verdade. "Ou você ainda está plagiando histórias em quadrinhos?"

"Bem, não, eu não me inspirei numa revista em quadrinhos," ela disse, um pouco embaraçada. "Mas eu também não imaginei tudo sozinha."

"E…?" eu perguntei entredentes.

É claro que ela não iria falar tão calmamente se estivesse prestes a gritar.

Quando ela hesitou, mordendo seus lábios, a garçonete reapareceu com a comida de Bella. Eu dei um pouco de atenção à servente enquanto ela arrumava o prato na frente de Bella e então perguntava se eu desejava algo.

Eu declinei, mas pedi outra coca. A garçonete não havia notado os copos vazios. Ela os pegou e levou-os.

"Você estava dizendo…?" Eu soprei a deixa ansiosamente tão logo quanto ficamos a sós novamente.

"Eu vou te contar quando estivermos no carro," ela disse com uma voz baixa. Ah, isso seria ruim. Ela não estava querendo falar seus palpites na frente de outras pessoas. "Se…" ela irrompeu repentinamente.

"Há condições?" Eu estava tão tenso que quase rosnei as palavras.

"Eu tenho algumas perguntas, é claro."

"É claro," eu consenti, com um tom de voz seco.

Suas perguntas provavelmente seriam o bastante para que eu soubesse em que direção seus pensamentos estavam seguindo. Mas como eu as responderia? Com mentiras responsáveis? Ou eu a assombraria com a verdade? Ou não diria nada, incapaz de decidir?

Nós continuamos sentados em silêncio enquanto a garçonete reabastecia seu estoque de soda.

"Bem, vá em frente," eu disse, com minhas mandíbulas travadas, quando ela se foi.

"Por que você está em Port Angeles?"

Esta era uma pergunta fácil demais - para ela. A pergunta não me indicaria nada, enquanto minha resposta, se verdadeira, indicaria muito, muito mesmo. Deixe que ela revele algo primeiro.

"Próxima," eu disse.

"Mas esta foi a mais fácil!"

"Próxima," eu repeti.

Ela estava frustrada pela minha rejeição. Ela tirou seus olhos de mim e olhou para baixo, para a sua comida.

Vagarosamente, pensativa, ela deu uma mordida e mastigou com vontade. Fez tudo descer com mais coca e então finalmente olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, cheios de suspeita.

"Certo, então," ela disse. "Vamos dizer que, hipoteticamente, é claro, que… alguém… pudesse saber o que as pessoas estão pensando, ler mentes, você entendeu - com apenas algumas poucas exceções."

Poderia ser pior.

Isto explicava aquele sorrisinho no carro. Ela era rápida - ninguém mais jamais havia adivinhado este meu poder. Exceto por Carslile, quando isto era bem mais óbvio, no começo, quando eu respondia a todos os seus pensamentos como se ele tivesse falando comigo. Ele havia entendido o meu poder antes de mim…

Esta pergunta não era tão ruim. Apesar de estar claro que ela sabia haver algo de errado comigo, não era tão ruim quanto poderia ser. Leitura de mentes não era, afinal, uma faceta do cânone vampiresco. Eu continuei com a sua hipótese.

"Apenas uma exceção," eu a corrigi. "Hipoteticamente"

Ela se esforçou para não sorrir - minha vaga honestidade a havia agradado. "Tudo bem, com uma única exceção, então. Como isso funciona? Quais as limitações? Como seria… se alguém… encontrasse outra pessoa exatamente numa hora de grande necessidade? Como ele poderia saber que ela estaria com problemas?"

"Hipoteticamente?"

"Claro." Seus lábios se retorceram, e seus olhos castanhos estavam ansiosos.

"Bem," eu hesitei. "Se… esse alguém…"

"Vamos chamá-lo de Joe," ela sugeriu.

Eu tive que sorrir diante do entusiasmo dela. Ela achava mesmo que a verdade seria uma coisa boa? Se meus segredos fossem coisas agradáveis, por que eu a manteria afastada deles?

"Joe, então," eu concordei. "Se Joe estivesse prestando atenção, o tempo não teria que ser tão exato." Eu balancei minha cabeça e reprimi um calafrio quando me lembrei o quão perto eu estive de chegar muito tarde hoje. "Você é a única pessoa que pode se encrencar em uma cidade tão pequena. Você deve ter devastado a estatística de crimes deles, por décadas, você sabe."

Seus lábios murcharam um pouco e então ela disse: "Nós estamos falando de um caso hipotético."

Eu ri diante da irritação dela.

Seus lábios, sua pele… eles pareciam tão suaves… Eu queria tocá-los. Eu queria empurrar sua sobrancelha franzida para cima com a ponta dos meus dedos. Impossível. Minha pele seria um repelente para o seu calor.

"Sim, nós estávamos…" Eu disse, retornando ao nosso assunto antes de eu ter entrado em depressão. "Devemos chamar você de Jane?"

Ela olhou por sobre a mesa, diretamente para mim, com toda a irritação e mau humor dissipados dos seus olhos arregalados.

"Como você sabia?" ela perguntou, sua voz baixa e intensa.

Eu deveria dizer a verdade a ela? E, se dissesse, qual parte da verdade?

Eu queria dizer a ela. Eu queria merecer a confiança que eu ainda enxergava em sua feição.

"Você pode confiar em mim, sabe," ela sussurrou, e levou a mão para frente como se fosse tocar em minhas mãos onde elas estavam em cima da mesa vazia em minha frente.

Eu as tirei de alcance - odiando a idéia da reação dela à minha pele fria e pétrea - e ela deixou as mãos pousarem na mesa.

Eu sabia que podia confiar nela com relação a guardar meus segredos; ela era inteiramente confiável, até o fim. Mas eu não podia confiar que ela não ficaria horrorizada com eles. Ela _deveria_ ficar horrorizada. A verdade _era_ horrível.

"Eu não sei mais se tenho escolha," murmurei. Lembrei-me de uma vez tê-la provocado ao chamá-la de 'excessivamente distraída.' A ofendi, se eu julguei certo suas expressões. Bem, essa havia sido uma injustiça, pelo menos. "Eu estava errado - você é mais atenta do que eu havia dado crédito." E, apesar dela talvez não ter notado, eu já havia lhe dado muito crédito. Ela não perdia nada.

"Pensei que você estava sempre certo," ela disse, sorrindo enquanto me provocava.

"Eu costumava estar." Eu costumava saber o que fazia. Costumava ter sempre certeza de meu caminho. Agora tudo era caos e tumulto.

Mesmo assim, não trocaria nada. Eu não queria a vida que fazia sentido. Não se o caos significava que eu podia ter Bella.

"Eu estava errado sobre você em outro ponto também," continuei, aparando as arestas em outro ponto. "Você não é um ímã para acidentes - essa não é uma classificação muito ampla. Você é um imã para _problemas_. Se houver algo perigoso num raio de dez milhas, invariavelmente vai achar você." Por que ela? O que ela havia feito para merecer tudo isso?

O rosto de Bella estava sério novamente. "E você se coloca nessa categoria?"

Honestidade era mais importante em relação a essa questão do que qualquer outra. "Definitivamente".

Seus olhos se estreitaram levemente - não com suspeita, mas estranhamente preocupada. Ela levou a mão pela mesa novamente, devagar e deliberadamente. Tirei minhas mãos alguns centímetros mais longe das dela, mas ela ignorou o movimento, determinada a me tocar. Prendi a respiração - não por causa de seu cheiro agora, mas por causa da súbita e irresistível tensão. Medo. Minha pele a deixaria enojada. Ela correria para longe.

Ela roçou a ponta dos dedos levemente pelas costas de minhas mãos. O calor seu toque gentil e desejoso não era igual a nada que eu já havia sentido antes. Era quase puro prazer. Teria sido, se não fosse pelo meu medo. Observei seu rosto quando ela sentiu o frio pétreo de minha pele, ainda incapaz de respirar.

Um meio sorriso apareceu nos cantos de seus lábios.

"Obrigada," ela disse, me encarando intensamente. "Já são duas vezes agora."

Seus dedos macios ficaram em minha mão como se achassem confortável estar lá.

Respondi o mais casual possível. "Não vamos tentar uma terceira vez, de acordo?"

Ela fez uma careta, mas concordou.

Tirei minhas mãos das suas. Por melhor que seu toque fosse, eu não esperaria até que a mágica de sua tolerância passasse e se transformasse em repulsa. Escondi minhas mãos embaixo da mesa.

Li seus olhos; apesar de sua mente estar silenciosa, eu podia perceber tanto confiança quando surpresa nela. Percebi naquele momento que eu _queria_ responder as perguntas dela. Não por que eu devia isso a ela. Não porque eu queria que ela confiasse em mim.

Eu queria que ela me _conhecesse_.

"EU a segui até Port Angeles," disse a ela, as palavras saindo muito rápido para que eu as censurasse. Eu sabia do perigo da verdade, do risco que eu corria. Até aquele momento, sua calma fora do normal poderia se transformar em histeria. Contrariamente, saber isso apenas fez com que eu falasse mais rápido. "Nunca tentei manter uma pessoa específica viva antes e é muito mais trabalhoso do que eu acreditava. Mas provavelmente é apenas porque é você. Pessoas normais parecem conseguir passar o dia sem muitas catástrofes."

Observei-a, esperando.

Ela sorriu. Seus lábios se curvaram nas pontas, e seus olhos cor de chocolate se aqueceram.

Eu havia acabado de admitir que a havia seguido, e ela estava sorrindo.

"Já parou para pensar que talvez fosse minha hora daquela primeira vez, com a van, e você está interferindo no destino?" ela perguntou.

"Aquela não foi a primeira vez," eu disse, encarando a toalha de mesa avermelhada, meus ombros curvados de vergonha. Minhas barreiras haviam caído, a verdade saía de qualquer jeito. "Sua hora foi na primeira vez que te conheci."

Era verdade, e aquilo me deixava nervoso. Eu estava posicionado na vida dela como a lâmina de uma guilhotina. Era como se ela estivesse marcada para morrer por um destino cruel e injusto, e - já que eu parecia ser uma ferramenta involuntária - esse mesmo destino parecia ainda tentar executá-la. Imaginei o destino personificado - uma velha cinzenta e invejosa, uma harpia vingativa.

Eu queria que algo, alguém, fosse responsável por isso - para que eu tivesse algo concreto contra o que lutar. Algo, alguma coisa para destruir, para que ela pudesse ficar a salvo.

Bella estava muito quieta; sua respiração acelerada.

Olhei para ela, sabendo que finalmente eu veria o medo que estava esperando. Eu não havia acabado de admitir o quão perto eu havia estado de matá-la? Mais próximo do que a van que ficou a meros centímetros de esmagá-la. Mesmo assim, seu rosto parecia calmo, seus olhos ainda apertados com preocupação.

"Você se lembra?" Ela tinha que se lembrar daquilo.

"Sim," ela disse, com a voz calma e grave. Seus olhos profundos conscientes.

Ela sabia. Ela sabia que eu pensara em matá-la daquela vez.

Onde estavam os gritos?

"E ainda assim você está aqui," eu disse, apontando a inerente contradição.

"Sim, eu estou aqui… por você." Sua expressão se alterou agora curiosa, como se ela sutilmente houvesse mudado o assunto. "Porque de alguma forma você sabia como me encontrar hoje…?"

Mesmo sem chances, forcei mais uma vez a barreira que protegia seus pensamentos, desesperado para entender. Não fazia sentido nem tinha lógica para mim. Como ela podia se importar com o resto com aquela verdade sobre a mesa?

Ela esperou, apenas curiosa. Sua pele era pálida, o que era natural para ela, mas ainda me preocupava. Seu jantar permanecia intocado em sua frente. Se eu continuasse a lhe contar muito, ela iria precisar de proteção quando o choque passasse.

Resolvi meus termos. "Você come, eu falo."

Ela pensou sobre aquilo por meio segundo e comeu um pouco com uma velocidade que parecia destoar de sua calma. Ela estava mais ansiosa pela minha resposta do que seus olhos demonstravam.

"É mais difícil do que deveria ser - manter você à vista," eu lhe disse. "Geralmente eu posso encontrar alguém facilmente, uma vez que já tenha ouvido suas mentes antes."

Observei seu rosto com cuidado quando disse isso. Adivinhar era uma coisa, obter a confirmação era outra.

Ela estava sem ação, seus olhos arregalados. Senti meus dentes rangerem enquanto esperava que ela entrasse em pânico.

Mas ela apenas piscou uma vez, engoliu fazendo barulho, e rapidamente mordeu mais um pedaço. Ela queria que eu continuasse.

"Eu estava me concentrando em Jessica," continuei, observando cada palavra que saía. "Não cuidadosamente - como eu disse, só você poderia encontrar problemas em Port Angeles -" não resisti ao comentário. Será que ela sabia que outras vidas humanas não eram tão marcadas por experiências de quase morte, ou ela achava que era normal? Ela era a coisa mais fora do normal que eu já havia encontrado. "Primeiramente, não notei quando você saiu sozinha. Então, quando percebi que você não estava mais com ela, saí procurando você na livraria que vi na mente dela. Eu sabia que você não havia entrado, e que havia ido para o sul… e eu sabia que você teria que voltar logo. Então eu estava apenas esperando por você, procurando aleatoriamente pelos pensamentos das pessoas nas ruas - para ver se alguém havia notado você para que eu soubesse onde você estava. Eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar… mas eu estava estranhamente ansioso…" Minha respiração ficou mais rápida quando me lembrei da sensação de pânico. O cheiro dela alcançou minha garganta e eu estava contente. Era uma dor que significava que ela estava viva. Enquanto eu queimasse, ela estava a salvo.

"Comecei a dirigir em círculos, ainda… ouvindo." Eu esperava que a palavra fizesse sentido para ela. Isso provavelmente era confuso. "O sol estava finalmente se pondo, e eu estava prestes a sair e te procurar a pé. E então –"

Enquanto a memória me voltava - perfeitamente clara e tão vívida como se eu estivesse naquele momento novamente - senti a mesma fúria assassina correndo por meu corpo, presa em gelo.

Eu o queria morto. Eu precisava dele morto. Meu maxilar endureceu enquanto me concentrava em me segurar na mesa. Bella ainda precisava de mim. Era isso que importava.

"Então o que?" ela murmurou, seus olhos escuros arregalados.

"Eu ouvi o que eles estavam pensando," disse entredentes, incapaz de fazer as palavras saírem sem parecer um rosnado. "Eu vi seu rosto na mente dele."

Eu mal podia resistir à vontade de matar. Eu ainda sabia precisamente onde encontrá-lo. Seus pensamentos ruins passeavam pela noite, como se me chamassem…

Cobri meu rosto, sabendo que minha expressão era a de um monstro, um caçador, um assassino. Fixei a imagem dela por trás de meus olhos para me controlar, concentrando-me apenas em seu rosto. A delicada moldura óssea, a fina camada de sua pele pálida - como seda esticada em vidro, incrivelmente macia, fina e fácil de estilhaçar. Ela era vulnerável demais para esse mundo. Ela _precisava_ de um protetor. E, como um desvio do destino, eu era a coisa mais próxima que estava disponível.

Tentei explicar minha reação violenta para que ela pudesse entender.

"Foi muito… difícil - você não imagina o quão difícil - para mim apenas te tirar de lá e deixá-los… vivos" eu suspirei. "Eu poderia ter deixado você ir com Jessica e Angela, mas estava com medo de que se você me deixasse sozinho, eu iria atrás deles."

Pela segunda vez esta noite, eu confessei a intenção de assassinato. Pelo menos esse era passível de defesa.

Ela estava quieta enquanto eu tentava me controlar. Escutei as batidas de seu coração. O ritmo era irregular, mas se acalmou conforme o tempo ia passando e agora estava estável novamente. Sua respiração também estava devagar e estável.

Eu estava muito próximo do limite. Eu precisava levá-la para casa antes…

Eu o mataria, então? Eu me tornaria um monstro novamente quando ela confiava em mim? Haveria alguma forma de me deter?

Ela havia prometido me contar sua mais nova teoria quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Eu queria ouvir? Estava ansioso por isso, mas será que a recompensa por minha curiosidade seria pior do que não saber?

De qualquer modo, ela já teria verdades o suficiente por aquela noite.

Olhei para ela novamente, e seu rosto estava mais pálido do que antes, mas composto.

"Está pronta para ir para casa?" perguntei.

"Estou pronta para ir," ela disse, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado, como se um simples 'sim' não expressasse exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

Frustrante.

A garçonete retornou. Ela havia escutado a última frase de Bella enquanto caminhava para o outro lado da mesa, pensando no que mais ela poderia oferecer. Eu queria fingir que não estava ouvindo algumas das ofertas que ela tinha em mente.

"Como estamos?" ela me perguntou.

"Estamos prontos para pedir a conta, obrigado," eu disse, meus olhos em Bella.

A respiração da garçonete deu um pico e ela estava momentaneamente - usando a frase de Bella - deslumbrada com a minha voz.

Num breve momento de percepção, escutando como minha voz soava na mente dessa humana inconseqüente, eu percebi por que eu parecia atrair tanta atenção naquela noite - ao contrário do medo de sempre.

Era por causa de Bella. Tentando tanto ser seguro para ela, para ser menos assustador, para seu _humano_, eu havia perdido meus limites. Os outros humanos viam beleza agora, com meu horror inato tão cuidadosamente sob controle.

Olhei para a garçonete, esperando que ela se recuperasse. Era um pouco engraçado, agora que eu sabia o motivo.

"Claro," ela gaguejou. "Aqui está."

Ela me estendeu a pasta com a conta, pensando no cartão que ela havia deixado embaixo do recibo. Um cartão com seu nome e telefone.

Sim, era realmente engraçado.

Eu já tinha o dinheiro pronto. Devolvi imediatamente a pasta, para que ela não perdesse tempo esperando um telefonema que nunca aconteceria.

"Sem troco," eu disse, esperando que o tamanho da gorjeta compensasse seu desapontamento.

Levantei-me e Bella logo me seguiu. Eu queria lhe oferecer minha mão, mas pensei que talvez estivesse desafiando minha sorte um pouco demais por uma noite. Agradeci a garçonete, meus olhos nunca deixando o rosto de Bella. Bella parecia estar achando algo engraçado, também.

Saímos de lá, eu caminhando o mais perto quanto me era possível. Perto o suficiente para que o calor do corpo dela fosse como um toque físico contra o lado esquerdo do meu corpo. Enquanto eu segurava a porta para ela, ela suspirou de leve, e me perguntei o que a teria deixado triste. Encarei seu olhar, prestes a perguntar, quando ela de repente encarou o chão, parecendo envergonhada. Isso me deixou ainda mais curioso, ainda que relutante em perguntar. O silêncio entre nós continuou enquanto eu abria a porta do carro para ela e entrava no carro.

Liguei o aquecedor - o tempo mais quente havia de repente terminado; o frio do carro deveria ser desconfortável para ela. Ela se encolheu em minha jaqueta, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Esperei, adiando a conversa até que as luzes do painel apagassem. Isso me fez sentir ainda mais sozinho com ela.

Seria aquilo a coisa certa a se fazer? Agora que eu estava concentrado apenas nela, o carro parecia menor. Seu aroma dançava dentro com a corrente de ar do aquecedor, se intensificando e aumentando. Cresceu em sua força, como se fosse uma entidade própria dentro do carro. Uma presença que demandava ser notada.

E havia sido; eu queimei. A sensação era aceitável, no entanto. Parecia estranhamente apropriada para mim. Me havia sido dado tanto aquela noite - mais do que eu esperava. E aqui estava ela, ainda a meu lado por vontade própria. Eu devia algo em retorno. Um sacrifício, uma oferta em forma de queimação.

Agora, se eu pudesse manter as coisas daquele jeito; apenas queimação, e mais nada. Mas o veneno encheu minha boca, e meus músculos ficaram tensos em antecipação, como se eu estivesse caçando…

Eu precisava manter tais pensamentos longe de minha mente. E eu sabia o que me distrairia.

"Agora," eu disse a ela, temendo sua resposta e me distraindo da sensação de queimado. "É sua vez."

...............................................

14 páginas do Word. **Mereço reviews ****darlings**!

28.02.2009


	18. 10'1 Teoria

**Disclaimer:** Eu _NÃO_ sou Team Jacob/Bella, mas eu quero um Jacob pra mim, Ou seja, sou Team Jacob/Gii – (meu apelido, do meu nome verdadeiro). Tinha de dizer isso por causa de um comentário que eu fiz no meio do texto, aliás, desculpa por ele!

.-.

Meu computador quase aprendeu a voar ontem! Sério, quase joguei ele janela abaixo!

Sorry por não ter postado ontem, mas como eu disse, meu PC quase aprendeu a voar, ou seja, pra variar um pouco, ele pirou e eu não conseguia postar oO

Mas eu finalmente arranquei meu primo do sofá e ele arrumou pra mim. É, sou burra demais pra arrumar uma conexão da Internet sozinha. E agora, TCHARAM!** A parte mais esperada finalmente chegou!** (To falando do capítulo, não das respostas de reviews :P)

.-.

**miih Potter Cullen** (HAHAHAHA, eu gosto de torturar os outros. Faz bem pra mente x] iiiixi, acho que New Life vai demorar um pouco. Não consegui imaginar nada de bom. Já escrevi umas 5 páginas de Word dela, mas não me agrada nada) **Bibi** (Midnight Sun realmente é tudo de bom! Aqui tem mais!) **Kaomy chan** (Já respondi por e-mail, certo?!) **Mione6D Cullen** (Eu também li MS juntamente com Crepúsculo. É legal pra comparar né?) **Giulia** ( Se você gostou do anterior, aposto que vai gostar desse!) **Maria Lua** (O Edward nem aí pra garçonete foi o máximo né?! Postei mais) **Isa Stream** (Tais zoando que cancelou seus alertas?! Mas mesmo assim fica de olho nos FDS, que é quando eu atualizo) **Ana Carolina P** (Se eu pudesse ler mentes, e fosse maravilhosa como a Rose, eu acho que meu ego seria maior do que já é. HEHEHEH. Imagino o do Ed então?!) **Waterbender456** (O Edward é o máximo mesmo! Pode ficar com ele pra você, cá pra nós, eu sou chegada num lobisomem e queria o Jacob pra mim x] É, bem que podia ter mais desse né? 12 capítulos é muito pouco! Mas não se preocupa, pelos meus cálculos, tem mais 7 capítulos de Midnight Sun ainda pra mim postar) **Bia** (HEHEHE, não foi no sábado, mais atualizei!) **Daidoji-Chan** (Aqui você pode ver o que acontece. Aii que sonho seria ter aquela jaqueta. Mas, felizmente, pras garota que babam pelo dono dela, eu sou menos uma com que se importar. Eu quero um Jacob pra mim :P) **Danielly** (Oii Dani! Aqui não apareceu MSN nenhum, o fanfiction corta links e e-mails, manda separado, tipo 'meunomeédani (arroba) algumacoisa . com . tembr' mas tem que separar o ponto com eu fiz. Nem me fale, é corrido demais!) **Thaissa** (Tudo pra agradar as fãs, loucas ou não, como eu. Faço parte do grupo das loucas) **karinne** (É, traduzir isso é meio complicado, principalmente porque o Ed é todo filosófico e masoquista no original, e eu tento trazer isso pra tradução, tomara que dê certo!) **Thayna R **(HAHAHA, claro que pus seu nome nos agradecimentos! Eu já tentei deixar acumular uma fic pra ler mais capítulos de uma vez, só que é difícil demais resistir!) **Bárbara** (Pode deixar, não vou parar de postar, o máximo que vai acontecer é um mero atraso nos posts!)

.-.

**10. Teoria**

"Posso fazer só mais uma?" ela suplicou ao invés de responder ao meu pedido.

Eu estava nervoso, ansioso pelo pior. E ainda, como era tentador prolongar esse momento. Ter Bella comigo, de boa vontade, só por mais alguns segundos. Eu suspirei com o dilema, então disse, "Uma."

"Bem…," ela hesitou por um momento, como se estivesse decidindo qual pergunta ia fazer. "Você disse que sabia que eu não tinha entrado na livraria, e que eu tinha ido para o sul. Eu só estava me perguntando como você sabia disso."

Eu olhei para além do pára-brisa. Esta era outra questão que não revelava nada sobre ela, e muito sobre mim.

"Eu pensei que não estávamos mais sendo evasivos." ela disse, seu tom crítico e desapontado.

Que irônico. Ela estava sendo cruelmente evasiva sem se quer tentar.

Bem, ela me pediu para ser direto. E essa conversa não estava indo para nenhum lugar bom de qualquer forma.

"Tudo bem, então." eu disse "Eu segui o seu cheiro."

Eu queria ver o seu rosto, mas eu estava com medo do que eu ia ver. Ao invés disso, eu escutei a sua respiração acelerando e depois se estabilizando. Ela falou novamente após um momento, e a sua voz estava mais serena do que eu esperava.

"E você também não respondeu uma das minhas perguntas", ela disse.

Eu olhei para baixo, em sua direção, com uma careta. Ela estava procrastinando, também.

"Qual delas?"

"Como funciona - essa coisa de ler mentes?" ela perguntou, reiterando a pergunta do restaurante. "Você pode ler a mente de todo mundo, em qualquer lugar? Como você faz isso? O resto da sua família pode…?" ela deixou sua voz morrer, corando novamente.

"Isso é mais que uma", eu disse.

Ela somente me olhou, esperando pelas suas respostas.

E por que não contar a ela? Ela já adivinhava a maior parte disso, e esse assunto era mais fácil do que aquele que se aproximava.

"Não, sou só eu. E eu não consigo ouvir qualquer um, em qualquer lugar. Eu tenho que estar pelo menos um pouco perto. Quanto mais familiar é a… voz de alguém, de mais longe eu posso ouvi-la. Mas ainda assim, não mais longe que alguns quilômetros." Eu tentei pensar em uma maneira de descrever isso de uma forma que soasse compreensível. Uma analogia a qual ela podia relacionar. "É como estar num corredor enorme e cheio de gente, todos falando ao mesmo tempo. É só um ruído - um zumbido de vozes no fundo. Até que eu me concentro em uma das vozes, e aí o que ela está pensando se torna claro. Na maioria das vezes eu desligo todas - se não eu posso me distrair demais. E então fica mais fácil parecer _normal_-" eu fiz uma careta "-Isso quando eu não estou respondendo acidentalmente ao pensamento das pessoas e não á suas vozes".

"Porque será que você não pode me ouvir?", ela se admirou.

"Eu não sei", eu admiti. "A única suposição é que talvez a sua mente não trabalhe da forma como a deles trabalha. Como se os seus pensamentos estivessem na freqüência AM quando eu só posso ouvir FM".

Eu percebi que ela poderia não gostar dessa analogia. A antecipação da sua reação me fez sorrir. Ela não me desapontou.

"Minha mente não trabalha direito?" ela perguntou, sua voz se ergueu com desgosto. "Eu sou uma aberração?"

Ah, a ironia de novo.

"Eu ouço vozes na minha cabeça e você preocupada que você a aberração". Eu ri. Ela entendeu todas as coisas pequenas, e ainda assim ela ignorava as grandes. Sempre os instintos errados…

Bella estava mordendo o seu lábio, e as rugas por entre seus olhos estavam profundas.

"Não se preocupe" eu assegurei a ela "É apenas uma teoria…" e havia uma teoria mais importante para ser discutida. Eu estava ansioso para chegar nela. Cada segundo que se passava parecia mais e mais como um tempo roubado.

"O que nos leva de volta a você" eu disse, dividido em dois, ambos ansiosos e relutantes.

Ela suspirou, ainda mordendo seu lábio - eu estava preocupado que ela se machucasse. Ela me olhou nos olhos, seu rosto confuso.

"Nós não deixamos de ser evasivos?" eu perguntei calmamente.

Ela olhou para baixo, se debatendo com algum dilema interno. De repente, ela endureceu e seus olhos se arregalaram. O medo passou por seus olhos pela primeira vez.

"Minha nossa!" ela gaguejou.

Eu entrei em pânico. O que ela tinha visto? Como que eu tinha a apavorado?

Então ela gritou. "Diminua!".

"Qual é o problema?" eu não entendi da onde que o seu terror estava vindo.

"Você está indo á quase duzentos por hora!" ela gritou para mim. Ela olhou para fora da janela e se recolheu às árvores negras passando rapidamente por nós.

Essa coisinha pequena, só um pouco de velocidade, a fez gritar em pavor?

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Relaxe, Bella".

"Você está tentando nos matar?", ela perguntou, sua voz alta e firme.

"Nós não vamos bater". Eu prometi a ela.

Ela deu uma inspirada ansiosa, e então ela disse em um tom levemente moderado. "Porque você está com tanta pressa?"

"Eu sempre dirijo assim."

Eu olhei para seus olhos me encarando, divertido com a sua expressão chocada.

"Mantenha os olhos na estrada!" ela gritou.

"Eu nunca sofri um acidente, Bella - eu nunca sequer levei uma multa." Eu sorri e então eu toquei a minha testa. Isso fez com que parecesse mais cômico - a falta de lógica de ser capaz em fazer piadas com ela sobre algo tão secreto e estranho. "Detector de radar embutido".

"Muito engraçado", ela disse de forma sarcástica, sua voz mais amedrontada do que com raiva. "Charlie é um policial, lembra? Eu fui criada para obedecer todas as leis de trânsito. Além do mais, se você bater o Volvo e transformá-lo numa sanfona, provavelmente você vai se levantar e sair dele".

"Provavelmente" eu repeti, e então eu ri sem humor. Sim, nós iríamos pagar um preço um pouco diferente em um acidente de carro. Ela estava certa em estar com medo, a respeito do meu modo de dirigir… "Mas você não".

Com um suspiro, eu deixei o carro diminuir de velocidade. "Feliz?"

Ela olhava o velocímetro "Quase".

Isso ainda estava muito rápido para ela? "Eu odeio dirigir devagar", eu murmurei, mas deixei o ponteiro cair mais um pouco.

"Isso é devagar?" ela perguntou.

"Chega de comentários sobre como eu dirijo" eu disse impacientemente. Quantas vezes até agora ela desviou da minha pergunta? Três vezes? Quatro? As suas especulações eram tão horríveis? Eu tinha que saber - imediatamente. "Eu ainda estou esperando pela sua última teoria".

Ela mordeu o seu lábio de novo, e sua expressão se tornou preocupada, quase com dor.

Eu dominei a minha impaciência e suavizei a minha voz. Eu não queria que ela ficasse estressada.

"Eu não vou rir" eu prometi, desejando que esse fosse o único obstáculo que a estivesse hesitando em falar.

"Eu estou com mais medo que você fique com raiva de mim" ela suspirou.

Eu forcei a minha voz para continuar "É assim tão ruim?"

"Em grande parte, sim."

Ela olhou para baixo, se recusando a olhar em meus olhos. Os segundos passavam.

"Vá em frente" eu encorajei.

Sua voz era baixa "Eu não sei como começar".

"Por que você não começa pelo começo?" eu a lembrei de suas palavras antes do jantar. "Você disse que não foi você quem criou essa teoria".

"Não" ela concordou, e então estava em silêncio de novo.

Eu pensei em várias coisas que podiam tê-la inspirado. "Onde você a encontrou - num livro? Um filme?"

Eu devia ter dado uma olhada em sua coleção quando ela estava fora da casa. Eu não tinha nem idéia se Bram Stoker ou Anne Rice estavam naquela pilha de livros usados.

"Não" ela disse de novo "Foi Sábado, na praia".

Por essa eu não esperava. A bisbilhotice local sobre nós nunca tinha dado em nada tão bizarro - ou tão preciso. Tinha algum novo rumor que eu tinha perdido? Bella desviou o olhar de suas mãos e viu a surpresa em meu rosto.

"Eu dei de cara com um amigo antigo da família - Jacob Black" ela continuou "O pai dele e Charlie são amigos desde que eu era bebê."

Jacob Black - o nome não me era familiar, e mesmo assim me lembrava de alguma coisa… algum tempo, há um tempo… eu encarei o pára-brisa, procurando através das memórias tentando achar alguma conexão.

"O pai dele é um dos anciões Quileute" ela disse.

Jacob Black. _Ephraim Black._ Um descendente, sem dúvida.

Isso era tão mal quanto eu podia imaginar.

Ela sabia da verdade.

Minha mente estava voando pelas ramificações enquanto o carro passava ao redor das curvas escuras da estrada, meu corpo rígido, com angústia - movimentando apenas o necessário, e automáticas ações, para dirigir o carro.

Mas… se ela tinha descoberto a verdade no sábado… então ela sabia disso a noite toda… e ainda assim…

"Nós fomos dar uma volta" ela continuou. "- Ele estava me contando umas histórias antigas - tentando me assustar, eu acho. Ele me contou uma…"

Ela parou, mas não havia necessidade para ela ficar apreensiva agora; eu sabia o que ela ia dizer. O único mistério que sobrava era por que ela estava sentada comigo agora.

"Vá em frente", eu disse.

"Sobre vampiros" ela respirou, as palavras saíram mais baixas do que um suspiro.

De alguma forma, isso era ainda pior do que saber que ela sabia, a ouvir dizer a palavra em alto e bom som. Eu recuei com o som disso, e então eu me controlei novamente.

"E você imediatamente pensou em mim?" eu perguntei.

"Não. Ele… mencionou sua família".

Quão irônico seria que o próprio progenitor de Ephraim ter violado o trato que ele próprio fez um juramento para mantê-lo. Um neto, ou bisneto que seja. Quantos anos tinham se passado? Dezessete?

Eu devia ter percebido que não era aquele velho que acreditava nas lendas que seria o perigo. É claro, a nova geração - os quais deviam ter sido alertados, mas devem ter pensado que as superstições dos mais velhos eram ridículas - é claro que aí que estaria o perigo da exposição.

Eu supus que isso significava que agora eu era livre para matar a pequena, indefesa tribo do litoral, a qual eu estava tão disposto.

"Ele só achava que era uma superstição boba." Bella disse de repente, sua voz aguçou com uma nova ansiedade. "Ele não esperava que eu pensasse nada dela."

Pelo canto dos olhos, eu vi as suas mãos se contorcerem inquietamente.

"Foi minha culpa" ela disse após uma breve pausa, então ela inclinou a sua cabeça como se estivesse envergonhada "Eu forcei ele a me dizer."

"Por quê?" Não era difícil manter o nível de minha voz agora. O pior já tinha passado. Enquanto ela falava dos detalhes da revelação, nós não tínhamos que nos mover para as conseqüências disso.

"Lauren disse uma coisa sobre você - ela estava tentando me provocar." Ela fez uma pequena careta com a memória. Eu fiquei levemente distraído, imaginando como que Bella poderia ter sido provocada por alguém falando sobre mim. "E um garoto mais velho da tribo disse que vocês não iam até lá, só que pra mim pareceu que ele quis dizer outra coisa. Então eu fiquei sozinha com Jacob e tirei a verdade dele".

A sua cabeça caia cada vez mais à medida que ela admitia isso, e a sua expressão parecia… culpada.

Eu olhei para longe dela e ri alto. _Ela_ se sentia culpada? O que ela poderia ter feito para merecer qualquer tipo de censura?

"Como foi que você forçou ele a contar?" eu perguntei.

"Eu tentei flertar com ele - e funcionou melhor do que eu imaginava" ela explicou e sua voz se tornou incrédula com a memória desse sucesso.

Eu conseguia imaginar - considerando a atração que ela parecia exercer sobre os machos, totalmente inconsciente disso - o quão irresistível ela conseguia ser quando ela _tentava_ ser atraente. Eu estava subitamente cheio de pena pelo garoto inocente no qual ela jogou tamanho poder_. (N/A: Há, Edward com pena do Jacob, simpatizando com ele. Estranho, mas enfim...)_

"Eu queria ter visto isso" eu disse, e então eu ri de novo com humor negro. Eu gostaria de ter ouvido a reação do garoto, testemunhado a devastação para mim mesmo. "E você me acusando de deslumbrar as pessoas - pobre Jacob Black." _(N/A: gente, é estranho demais ele com pena do Jake! :O)_

Eu não estava tão zangado com a fonte de minha exposição quanto eu achava que ia ficar. Ele não sabia. E como que eu podia esperar que alguém negasse a essa garota o que quer que ela quisesse? Não, eu somente sentia simpatia pelo dano que ela teria causado a esse pedaço de mente. _(N/A: Jacob é um pedaço de mente. De mente = demente. Tá, parei, sou Team Jacob/Gii)_

Eu senti-a corar, aquecendo o ar entre nós. Eu a encarei, mas ela estava olhando para fora da janela. Ela não falou novamente.

"O que você fez depois?" Eu perguntei. Hora de voltar para a história de terror.

"Pesquisei um pouco na internet."

Sempre prática. "E isso a convenceu?"

"Não" Ela disse. "Nada se encaixa. A maioria era meio boba. E então…"

Ela parou de falar novamente, e eu ouvi seus dentes rangerem.

"O quê?" Eu exigi. O que ela tinha encontrado? O que tinha feito o sentimento de pesadelo para ela?

Houve uma breve pausa, e em seguida, ela sussurrou, "Concluí que não importava."

Ela congelou meus pensamentos por quase um segundo, e depois tudo estava claro. Porque ela preferia despachar seus amigos para longe esta noite do que escapar com eles. Por que ela havia entrado no meu carro comigo novamente, ao invés de sair correndo, chamando a polícia.

Suas reações sempre estavam erradas - sempre completamente erradas… Ela puxava o perigo para si própria. Ela convidava-o.

"Não importava?" Eu disse entre dentes, me enchendo de raiva. Como eu era capaz de proteger alguém tão… tão… tão determinada a ser desprotegida?

"Não," ela disse com uma voz tão calma que era inexplicável.

Ela era impossível.

"Você não liga que eu seja um monstro? Que eu não seja humano?"

"Não."

Eu percebi que ela estava estável.

Eu supostamente deveria providenciar que ela tivesse o maior cuidado possível… Carlisle teria as conexões para encontrar o seu médico mais hábil, o mais talentoso terapeuta. Talvez algo pudesse ser feito para corrigir o que estivesse de errado com ela, o que quer que fosse que a fazia contente de sentar ao lado de um vampiro que fazia seu coração bater calmamente e constantemente. Eu vigiaria o local naturalmente, e visitaria com a freqüência que me fosse permitida.

"Você está com raiva," ela suspirou, "Eu não devia ter dito nada."

Como se ela escondesse essas perturbantes tendências que podiam contribuir com nós dois.

"Não. Queria mesmo saber o que você estava pensando… mesmo que o que você pensa seja loucura."

"Então estou errada de novo?" perguntou ela, agora um pouco beligerante.

"Não é a isso que estou me referindo" meus dentes se trincaram novamente "Não importa!" Eu repeti em um tom destruidor.

Ela ofegou, "Eu estou certa?"

"Isso importa?"

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. Esperei furioso a sua resposta.

"Na verdade, não…" Ela parou, recompondo sua voz de novo. "Mas estou curiosa."

Não mesmo. Ela realmente não se importava. Ela não tinha cuidado. Ela sabia que eu era desumano, um monstro, e isso realmente não importava para ela.

Independente das minhas preocupações sobre sua sanidade, eu comecei a sentir um pouco de esperança. Eu tentei acabar com isso.

"Está curiosa com o quê?" Eu perguntei. Não havia segredos, apenas detalhes.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Ela perguntou.

Minha resposta foi automática e impregnada. "Dezessete."

"E há quanto tempo tem 17 anos?"

Eu tentei não sorrir para padronizar o tom. "Há algum tempo," eu admiti.

"Tudo bem," ela disse satisfeita. Sorrindo para mim. Eu voltei a encarar, cada vez mais preocupado com sua saúde mental. Ela deu um sorriso mais largo. Eu franzi a testa.

"Não ria," ela alertou "Mas como pode sair durante o dia?"

Eu ri apesar de sua pergunta. Sua investigação não tinha nada incomum, pelo menos parecia. "Mito," eu disse a ela.

"Queimado pelo sol?"

"Mito."

"Dormir em caixões?"

"Mito."

Dormir já não era parte da minha vida há muito tempo - até que nas últimas noites, eu assisti Bella dormindo.

"Não posso dormir." Eu murmurei respondendo a sua pergunta mais difícil.

"Nunca?"

"Nunca," eu sussurrei.

Eu encarei seus olhos, sob a espessa franja de cílios, e senti saudades de dormir. Não foi pelo inconsciente, como tinha antes, para não fugir do tédio, mas porque eu queria sonhar. Talvez se eu pudesse ficar inconsciente, se eu pudesse sonhar, eu pudesse viver por algumas horas em um mundo que ela vivia, junto com ela. Ela sonhava comigo. Eu queria sonhar com ela.

Ela olhou para mim, sua expressão era mais que maravilhosa. Eu tinha a aparência distante.

Eu não podia sonhar com ela. Ela não deveria poder sonhar comigo.


	19. 10'2 Teoria

"Ainda não me fez a pergunta mais importante," Eu disse, meus olhos estavam mais frios e rudes do que antes. Ela teve de forçar para compreender. Em algum momento, ela teria de perceber o que agora eu estava fazendo. Ela devia ser obrigada a ver que isso era tudo o que importava - mais que qualquer outra consideração. Considerações como o fato que eu amava ela.

"Qual?" Ela perguntou, surpresa e não entendendo.

Isso só fez minha voz ficar rude. "Não está preocupada com a minha dieta?"

"Ah, isso." Ela falou em um tom calmo que eu não pude interpretar.

"É, isso. Quer saber se eu bebo sangue?"

Ela encolheu com medo por minha pergunta. Finalmente. Ela entendeu.

"Bom, o Jacob disse alguma coisa sobre isso." Ela disse.

"O que o Jacob disse?"

"Disse que vocês não… caçam pessoas. Disse que sua família não devia ser perigosa porque vocês só caçavam animais."

"Ele disse que não éramos perigosos?" Eu disse ceticamente.

"Não exatamente," ela deixou claro. "Ele disse que vocês não deviam ser perigosos. Mas os Quileutes ainda não querem vocês na terra deles, por segurança."

Eu olhei para a estrada.

Meus pensamentos perdidos fizeram meus dentes rangerem. Minha garganta doeu com um familiar desejo queimante.

"E aí?" Ela perguntou, como se ela se confirmar um relatório meteorológico. "Ele tem razão sobre não caçar pessoas?"

"Os Quileutes tem boa memória,"

Ela balançou a cabeça consigo mesma, pensando duramente.

"Mas não permita que isso a deixe complacente," Eu disse apertando. "Eles tem razão em manter a distância de nós. Ainda somos perigosos."

"Não entendi."

"Nós tentamos," eu contei, "Em geral somos muito bons no que fazemos. Às vezes cometemos erros. Eu, por exemplo, me permitindo ficar sozinho com você."

"Isso é um erro?" Ela perguntou, e eu senti a tristeza em sua voz. O som me desarmou. Ela queria ser minha - apesar de tudo, ela queria estar comigo. A esperança cresceu de novo, e eu vibrei novamente.

"Um erro muito perigoso," eu disse com sinceridade, esperando realmente que o assunto se cessasse.

Ela não respondeu por um momento. Ouvi sua respiração mudar - se alterando estranhamente para um modo que não soava como medo.

"Me conte mais," ela disse de repente, sua voz estava distorcida pela angústia.

Ela me examinou cuidadosamente.

"O que mais quer saber?" eu perguntei, tentando pensar numa maneira de respondê-la sem fazer doer. Ela não devia sentir dor. Eu não podia feri-la.

"Me conte porque que vocês caçam animais em vez de gente," ela disse, ainda angustiada.

Isso não era evidente? Ou talvez isso não tenha interessado a ela.

"Eu não quero ser um monstro," eu murmurei.

"Mas os animais não bastam?"

Eu procurei outro modo de comparar, da forma que ela pudesse entender. "É claro que eu não posso ter certeza, mas comparo isso a viver de tofu e leite de soja; nós nos dizemos vegetarianos, nossa piadinha particular. Não sacia completamente a fome… ou melhor, a sede. Mas isso nos mantém forte o suficiente para resistir. Na maior parte do tempo." A minha voz ficou mais baixa; fiquei envergonhado do perigo que ela corria. Perigo que eu continuava deixando correr… "Algumas vezes é mais difícil do que em outras."

"Está muito difícil para você agora?"

Eu suspirei. É claro que ela ia fazer essa pergunta, eu não queria responder. "Sim," Eu admiti.

Eu esperava sua resposta fisicamente correta, desta vez; a sua respiração estava estável, seu coração ainda se mantinha em seu padrão. Eu a esperava, não entendendo. Como ela não podia ter medo?

"Mas agora não está com fome," ela disse, muito segura de si.

"Porque pensa assim?"

"Seus olhos" Ela disse com um tom improvisado. "Eu disse que tinha uma teoria. Percebi que as pessoas, em particular os homens, ficam mais rabugentas quando estão com fome."

Eu ri de sua descrição: rabugento. Parei um pouco. Mas ela estava completamente certa, como de costume. "Você é bem observadora, não é?" Eu sorri novamente.

Ela sorriu um pouco, e voltou os olhos aos meus, como se estivesse se concentrando em algo.

"Foi caçar no fim de semana, com Emmett?"

Ela perguntou depois de rir do meu sorriso que havia sumido. A forma casual que ela falou foi tão como fascinante como frustrante. Ela podia realmente entender tanto? Eu parecia tanto estar em choque, que ela pareceu ter percebido.

"Fui" eu tornei a dizer, depois, como estava com permissão de continuar com isso, eu senti a mesma urgência que senti antes no restaurante: eu queria que ela me conhecesse. "Eu não queria ir," fui dizendo lentamente, "mas era necessário. É muito mais fácil ficar perto de você quando não estou com sede."

"Por que você não queria ir?"

Eu respirei profundamente, e em seguida, eu tornei a encarar seus olhos. Este tipo de honestidade era difícil, de uma forma muito diferente. "Me deixa… angustiado.." Eu supus que essa palavra fosse suficiente, embora ela não fosse suficientemente forte. "Ficar longe de você. Eu não estava brincando quando lhe pedi para tentar não cair no mar nem ser atropelada na quinta passada. Fiquei disperso o fim de semana todo, preocupado com você. E depois do que aconteceu essa noite, é uma surpresa que você tenha passado por todo o fim de semana ilesa." Então eu lembrei dos arranhões na palma de suas mãos. "Bom, não totalmente ilesa."

"Como é?"

"Suas mãos," eu lembrei ela.

Ela suspirou e fez uma careta. "Eu caí."

Eu certamente adivinhei. "Foi o que eu pensei." Eu disse, incapaz de conter o meu sorriso. "Imagino que, sendo você, podia ter sido muito pior… Essa possibilidade me atormentou o tempo todo em que estive fora. Foram três dias muito longos. Eu dei nos nervos de Emmett."

Honestamente; isso não fazia parte do passado. Eu ainda estava provavelmente, irritando Emmett. E todo o resto da minha família também. Exceto por Alice.

"Três dias?" Sua voz ficou afiada repentinamente. "Não voltou hoje?"

Eu não entendi o corte em sua voz. "Não, voltamos no sábado."

"Então por que nenhum de vocês foi à escola?" ela exigiu. Sua irritação me confundiu. Ela não parecia ter percebido que era uma questão relacionada com a mitologia novamente.

"Bom, você perguntou se o sol me machucava, e não machuca." Eu disse. "Mas não posso sair na luz do sol… Pelo menos, não onde todo mundo possa ver."

Ela se desviou do seu mistério incomodo. "E por quê?" ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Eu tinha dúvidas com a analogia apropriada para explicar isso. Então eu contei a ela, "Um dia eu mostro," E então eu me perguntei se essa era uma promessa que eu acabaria quebrando. Eu iria vê-la depois desta noite? Eu a amava o suficiente para mantê-la longe?

"Podia ter me ligado," ela disse.

Que estranha conclusão, "Mas eu sabia que estava segura."

"Mas eu não sabia onde você estava. Eu…" Ela interrompeu de uma maneira repentina, e olhou para suas mãos.

"O quê?"

"Não gosto disso," ela disse com timidez, com sua pele corando ao longo de suas maçãs. "Não ver você. Me deixa angustiada também."

_Está feliz agora?_ eu disse a mim mesmo. Bem, aquilo foi a recompensa que eu estava esperando.

Eu estava perplexo, feliz, horrorizado, principalmente horrorizado - para perceber que minha louca imaginação não estava longe de notar. Foi por esta razão que não importava eu ser um monstro. Foi exatamente a mesma razão que fazia as regras não importarem para mim. Porque o certo e o errado já não eram incontornáveis influências. Porque todas as minhas prioridades tinham deslocado um degrau para baixo para dar espaço a esta menina na parte superior.

Bella se importava comigo, também.

Eu sabia que poderia não ser nada, comparado com a forma que ela me amava. Mas era suficiente para que ela arriscasse sua vida ao se sentar aqui comigo. Para fazer isso com prazer.

O suficiente para causar dor, se ela fizesse a coisa certa e me deixasse.

Havia alguma coisa que pudesse fazer agora que não fosse prejudicá-la? Absolutamente nada? Eu devia permanecer afastado. Eu nunca devia ter voltado a Forks. Só iria lhe provocar dor, mais nada.

A forma como me senti no momento, senti seu calor contra minha pele.

Não. Nada iria me parar.

"Ah," eu gemi comigo mesmo. "Isso é um erro."

"O que eu disse?" ela perguntou, rapidamente se culpando.

"Não vê, Bella? Uma coisa é eu mesmo ficar infeliz, outra bem diferente é você se envolver tanto. Não quero ouvir que você se sente assim." Era a verdade, era uma mentira. Mas o egoísmo dentro de mim estava voando com o conhecimento de que ela queria o que eu queria que ela quisesse. "Está errado. Não é seguro. Eu sou perigoso, Bella… Por favor, entenda isso."

"Não," seus lábios estavam com uma pontada de petulância.

"Estou falando sério,"

Eu estava lutando comigo mesmo tão fortemente - meio desesperado para ela aceitar, meio desesperado para manter as advertências de fugir - que vinham entre dentes, comigo quase rugindo.

"Eu também," ela insistiu, "Eu disse, não importa o que você seja. É tarde demais."

Muito tarde? O mundo era desoladamente preto e branco para um interminável segundo, eu assisti as sombras se espalhando sobre todo gramado ensolarado em direção a forma de Bella dormindo na minha memória. Inevitável, impossível de parar. Eles roubavam a cor de sua pele, e ela mergulhava nas trevas.

Muito tarde? A visão de Alice fez minha cabeça girar, os olhos vermelhos do sangue de Bella me fizeram a fitar os olhos impassíveis. Inexpressivo - mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ela não pudesse me odiar por esse futuro. Me odiar por roubar tudo dela. Roubando sua vida e sua alma.

Eu não podia deixar ser tão tarde.

"Nunca mais diga isso," eu assobiei.

Ela desviou o olhar para o lado de fora da janela, e mordeu os lábios novamente. Suas mãos estavam apertadas sobre seu colo. Sua respiração se amarrou, e quebrou.

"No que está pensando?" eu tinha que saber.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sem olhar para mim. Eu vi uma coisa brilhar, como um cristal, em sua bochecha.

Agonia. "Está chorando?" Eu havia feito ela chorar. Eu não gostei de tê-la ferido. _(N/T: Ai gente, que fofo! *.*)_

Ela esfregou as mãos sobre seu rosto.

"Não," ela mentiu, sua voz estava falha.

Algum instinto enterrado me fez estender a mão para pegar ela - naquele pequeno segundo eu me senti mais humano que nunca. E então eu me lembrei que eu... Não era. E então eu abaixei minha mão.

"Desculpe," Eu disse, minha mandíbula trancada. Como eu poderia dizer a ela o quanto eu estava arrependido? Arrependido por todos os estúpidos erros que eu tinha cometido. Arrependido pelo meu egoísmo sem fim. Arrependido por ela ter inspirado em mim o meu primeiro e trágico amor. Arrependido também das coisas além do meu controle - que eu podia ser o monstro escolhido pelo destino para acabar com a vida dela em primeiro lugar.

Eu respirei fundo - ignorando a minha reação triste ao sabor no carro - e tentei me recompor.

Eu tentei mudar de assunto, pensar em outra coisa. Para a minha sorte, a minha curiosidade sobre essa garota continuava instável. Eu sempre tinha uma pergunta.

"Me diga alguma coisa," eu disse.

"Sim?" ela perguntou roucamente, as lágrimas ainda estavam em sua voz.

"O que você estava pensando hoje à noite, um pouco antes de eu aparecer na esquina? Eu não consegui entender sua expressão - você não parecia assustada, você parecia concentrada muito concentrada em alguma coisa." Eu me lembrei do rosto dela - forçando eu mesmo a esquecer aqueles olhos pelos quais eu estava olhando - o olhar de determinação lá.

"Tentava me lembrar de como incapacitar um agressor…" ela disse, sua voz um pouco mais composta. "Sabe como é, defesa pessoal. Eu ia esmagar o nariz dele no cérebro."

A sua calma não durou ao fim da sua explicação. O seu tom torceu-se até que ele fervesse em ódio.

Isso não foi nenhuma hipérbole, e sua fúria de gatinha agora não era engraçada.

Eu podia ver sua frágil figura - apenas seda por cima do vidro - ofuscada pelo desejo pesado da carne - cruel dos monstros humanos que poderiam ter machucado ela. A fúria explodiu de novo em minha cabeça.

"Você ia lutar com eles?" eu queria urrar. Seus instintos eram mortais para ela mesma. "Não pensou em correr?"

"Eu caio muito quando corro," ela disse com vergonha.

"E gritar por ajuda?"

"Eu ia chegar nesta parte."

Eu balancei minha cabeça desacreditado. Como ela conseguiu se manter viva antes de vir para Forks?

"Você tem razão," eu disse a ela, avancei com minha voz irritada. "Definitivamente estou lutando contra o destino tentando manter você viva."

Ela suspirou, e olhou para fora da janela. E então ela olhou de volta para mim.

"Vou ver você amanhã?" ela exigiu abruptamente.

Desde que eu já estava no meu caminho para o inferno - eu poderia aproveitar a jornada.

"Vai. Também tenho que entregar um trabalho." Eu sorri para ela, e me senti bem com isso. "Vou guardar um lugar pra você no refeitório."

Eu ouvi o coração dela palpitar; meu coração morto repentinamente se sentiu aquecido.

Eu parei o carro em frente à casa do pai dela. Ela não fez nenhum movimento para me deixar.

"Promete estar lá amanhã?" ela insistiu.

"Prometo."

Como fazer a coisa errada podia me dar tanta alegria? Claro que havia algo de explícito nisso.

Ela acenou com a cabeça para ela mesma, satisfeita, e começou a tirar minha jaqueta.

"Você pode ficar com ela" eu assegurei rapidamente para ela. Eu queria muito deixá-la com algo meu. Um símbolo, como a tampa de garrafa que estava em meu bolso agora. "Você não tem um para usar amanhã."

Ela estendeu-o para mim, sorrindo tristemente. "Eu não quero ter que explicar ao Charlie".

Eu imaginava que não. Eu sorri para ela. "Oh, tudo bem".

Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta do carro e então parou. Relutante em ir embora, assim como eu estava relutante por ela ir.

Por tê-la sem proteção, mesmo que por alguns momentos.

Peter e Charlotte estavam indo por seus caminhos agora, em direção a Seattle, sem dúvida. Mas há sempre outro. Esse mundo não era um lugar seguro para nenhum humano, e para ela parecia ainda mais perigoso do que para o resto.

"Bella?" eu chamei, surpreso com o prazer de simplesmente dizer o seu nome.

"Sim?"

"Me promete uma coisa?"

"Sim" ela concordou facilmente, então seus olhos se estreitaram como se ela tivesse encontrado uma razão para se opor.

"Não vá à floresta sozinha". Eu a avisei, imaginando se esse pedido seria a razão da objeção em seus olhos.

Ela piscou, surpresa. "Por quê?"

Eu olhei fixamente em direção à escuridão nem um pouco confiável. A carência de luz não era problema para os meus olhos, mas também não seria problema pra qualquer outro caçador. Ela somente cegava os humanos.

"Nem sempre eu sou a coisa mais perigosa lá fora." Eu disse a ela "Vamos ficar aqui".

Ela se arrepiou, mas se recompôs rapidamente e estava sorrindo quando me disse "Como você quiser".

Sua respiração tocou o meu rosto, tão doce e perfumada.

Eu podia ficar aqui a noite toda desse jeito, mas ela precisava dormir. Os dois desejos pareciam igualmente fortes enquanto eles continuavam batalhando dentro de mim: querer ela versus querer que ela ficasse a salvo.

Eu suspirei sobre as duas possibilidades. "Até amanhã", eu disse, sabendo que eu iria vê-la muito mais cedo que isso. Ela não iria me ver até amanhã, no entanto.

"Até amanhã, então" ela concordou enquanto abria a porta.

Aflição novamente, a vendo partir.

Eu me inclinei atrás dela, querendo segurá-la aqui. "Bella?"

Ela se virou e então congelou, surpresa por ver nossos rostos tão perto.

Eu, também, estava estupefato pela proximidade. O calor que emanava dela acariciava meu rosto. Eu conseguia até sentir o toque de veludo de sua pele.

As batidas de seu coração hesitaram, e seus lábios cheios se abriram.

"Durma bem" eu suspirei e me afastei antes que a urgência de meu corpo - ou a sede familiar ou esse novo desejo humano que eu senti de repente - me fizesse fazer algo que pudesse machucá-la.

Ela permaneceu sentada sem se movimentar por alguns momentos, seus olhos arregalados e atordoados. Deslumbrada, eu pensei.

Assim como eu estava.

Ela se recuperou - apesar de seu rosto ainda estar um pouco confuso - e saiu estranhamente do carro, com passos curtos e tendo que se segurar nas laterais do carro para se endireitar.

Eu ri - na esperança que tenha sido baixo o suficiente para ela não ouvir.

Eu a vi tropeçando pelo caminho até a parte iluminada que vinha da porta da frente. Segura por enquanto. E eu voltaria em breve para ter certeza.

**.-.**

**Gente, desculpa, mas sem resposta de reviews hoje, mas eu agradeço a todos que mandaram um recadinho pra mim!**

**Bibi**, _Ana Rodrigues_, **Lúcia Almeida Martins**, _natapensante_, **Bia,** _Danielly_ (já te add no MSN :*), **Isa Stream**, _miih Potter Cullen_, **Thayna R**, _Giulia,_ **Mione6D Cullen**, _Waterbender456_, **KaoriH** (EBA! Vce voltou! :D não, não sou de Curitiba, mas meu colégio é de uma rede de colégios que tem em Curitiba, o Bom Jesus. Vce é de Ctba?), **Maria Lua**, _Ana Carolina P_, **Daidoji Chan** (um tombo é pouco comparado ao que eu tenho pelo Jake :P)

**Eu ponho alguns nomes em negrito pra diferenciar de outros na hora de achar seu nome na lista ok? Não é pra escolher quem comenta mais, ou coisas assim.**

**.-.**

Atrasei o capítulo de novo, mas dessa vez pqe eu não terminei a tradução a tempo :/

Está fresquinha, acabou de sair do forno esse capítulo. Sério, acabei a tradução dele às 13h57min de hoje, contado certinho! O resto foi a revisão, escrever esse N/T e postar ele. Justamente por isso que não tem RR (resposta review) hoje, iria atrasar a atualização pra amanhã.

Leiam e comentem!

**PS.:** Ana Rodrigues, eu pensei em fazer uma tradução de Breaking Dawn também, mas eu prefiro terminar de postar essa antes de me envolver em outra tradução :) E sobre fics próprias, talvez demore um pouco, esse ano está realmente corrido pra mim!

**.-.**


	20. 10'3 Teoria

Eu podia sentir seus olhos me acompanhando enquanto eu dirigia pela rua escura. Uma sensação tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado. Normalmente, eu simplesmente me _veria_ através dos olhos da pessoa, onde eu estaria na mente. Isso era estranhamente excitante - essa sensação incompreensível de estar sendo vigiado. Eu sabia que isso era somente por serem _seus_ olhos.

Um milhão de pensamentos passou ferozmente um atrás do outro pela minha cabeça enquanto eu dirigia sem rumo pela noite.

Por um bom tempo eu circulei pelas ruas, indo para lugar algum, pensando em Bella e na libertação de ter a verdade descoberta. Não mais eu teria que ter medo de ela descobrir o que eu era. Ela sabia. E não importava para ela. Mesmo que fosse obviamente uma coisa ruim para ela, era impressionantemente libertador para mim.

Mais que isso, eu pensava em Bella e no amor compensatório. Ela não podia me amar da forma como eu a amava - de um jeito tão poderoso, extremamente intenso, consumir esse amor iria provavelmente quebrar o seu corpo frágil. Mas ela se sentia forte o suficiente. O suficiente para subjugar o medo instintivo. O suficiente para querer estar perto de mim. E estar com ela era a maior felicidade que eu podia conhecer.

Por um tempo - eu estive totalmente sozinho e não machucando ninguém de qualquer forma - eu me permiti sentir aquela felicidade sem resultar em tragédia. Somente sendo feliz por ela se importar comigo. Somente me regozijando por ter ganhado a sua afeição. Somente imaginando dia após dia sentado ao seu lado, ouvindo sua voz e recebendo seus sorrisos.

Eu re-vi aquele sorriso em minha cabeça, observando seus lábios cheios se erguerem nos cantos, um sinal de uma covinha que se mostrava na ponta de seu queixo, o modo como seus olhos se aqueciam e derretiam… Seus dedos tinham um toque tão quente e delicado em minha mão essa noite. Eu imaginava em como devia ser tocar a sua delicada pele que se esticava por cima de suas bochechas - sedoso, quente… tão frágil. Seda por cima de vidro… espantosamente quebrável.

Eu não podia ver para onde os pensamentos estavam indo até que fosse muito tarde. Enquanto eu discorria sobre aquela vulnerabilidade devastadora, novas imagens de seu rosto se introduziram em minhas fantasias.

Perdida nas sombras, pálida de medo - ainda assim sua mandíbula firme e determinada, seus olhos ferozes, cheios de concentração, o seu corpo delgado fixado em bater nas formas pesadas que se reuniram em volta dela, pesadelos na escuridão…

"Ah," eu rosnei enquanto a raiva crescente que eu havia esquecido na alegria de amá-la queimava novamente como um inferno de ódio.

Eu estava sozinho. Bella estava, eu acreditava, salva em sua casa; por um momento eu estava ferozmente feliz que Charlie Swan - o braço forte da lei local, treinado e armado - fosse seu pai. Isso devia significar alguma coisa, como providenciar alguma proteção a ela.

Ela estava segura. Não me levaria muito tempo para eu me vingar daquele ultraje…

Não. Ela merecia coisa melhor. Eu não podia me permitir que ela se importasse com um assassino.

Mas… e quanto às outras?

Bella estava segura, sim. Ângela e Jessica também com certeza, seguras em suas camas.

Ainda assim tinha um monstro solto pelas ruas de Port Angeles. Um monstro humano - isto faria dele um problema dos humanos? Cometer o crime pelo qual ansiava era errado.

Eu sabia disso. Mas deixá-lo livre para atacar de novo também não podia ser a coisa certa.

A maitre loira do restaurante. A garçonete que eu não tinha prestado atenção. As duas me irritaram de jeitos insignificantes, mas isso não significava que mereciam ficar em perigo.

Uma das duas podia ser a Bella de alguém.

Essa realização me decidiu.

Virei o carro para o norte, acelerando agora que tinha um propósito. Sempre que eu tinha um problema além de mim - algo tangível como isso - sabia onde podia procurar ajuda.

Alice estava sentada na entrada, esperando por mim. Parei em frente à casa ao invés de ir até a garagem.

"Carlisle está no escritório." ela me disse antes que pudesse perguntar.

"Obrigado." eu disse, bagunçando seu cabelo quando passei.

_Obrigada por voltar minha ligação_, ela pensou sarcasticamente.

"Ah." eu parei à porta, pegando meu celular e o abrindo. "Desculpe. Eu nem chequei para ver quem era. Estava ocupado."

"É, eu sei. Desculpe também. A hora que eu vi o que ia acontecer, você já estava indo."

"Foi por pouco." - eu murmurei.

_Desculpe,_ ela repetiu, envergonhada.

Era fácil ser generoso, sabendo que Bella estava bem. "Não fique assim. Eu sei que você não pode ver tudo. Ninguém espera que seja onisciente."

"Obrigada."

"Eu quase a chamei para jantar hoje - viu isso antes que eu mudasse de idéia?"

Ela sorriu. "Não, perdi essa também. Queria ter sabido. Teria ido."

"Em que você esteve se concentrando, para ter perdido tanta coisa?"

_Jasper está pensando no nosso aniversário._ Ela riu. _Ele está tentando não decidir meu presente, mas acho que tenho uma boa idéia…_

"Você é descarada."

"Sim."

Ela franziu os lábios, e olhou para mim, um sinal de acusação em sua expressão. _Prestei mais atenção depois. Vai contar a eles que ela sabe?_

Eu suspirei. "Sim. Depois."

_Não vou dizer nada então. Me faça um favor e conte a Rosalie quando eu não estiver por perto, está bem?_

Eu encolhi. "Claro."

_Bella levou a coisa toda muito bem._

"Bem demais."

Alice sorriu para mim. _Não subestime a Bella._

Eu tentei bloquear a imagem que não queria ver - Bella e Alice, melhores amigas.

Impaciente agora, eu suspirei pesadamente. Queria passar para essa próxima parte da noite; queria terminar com ela. Mas estava um pouco preocupado em deixar Forks…

"Alice…" - eu comecei. Ela viu o que eu queria perguntar.

_Ela ficará bem hoje à noite. Vou prestar mais atenção agora. Ela meio que precisa de supervisão vinte e quatro horas por dia, não é?_

"Pelo menos."

"De qualquer jeito, você estará com ela rápido."

Respirei fundo. Essas palavras eram lindas para mim.

"Vai lá - termine com isto para que possa estar onde quer." ela me disse.

Eu concordei, e me apressei para o quarto de Carlisle.

Ele estava esperando por mim, seus olhos na porta em vez de no livro grosso que estava em sua mesa.

"Ouvi Alice dizendo onde me encontrar." ele disse, e sorriu.

Foi um alívio estar com ele, ver a empatia e inteligência profunda em seus olhos. Carlisle saberia o que fazer.

"Preciso de ajuda."

"Qualquer coisa, Edward." - ele prometeu.

"Alice lhe disse o que aconteceu a Bella hoje à noite?"

_Quase aconteceu_, ele acrescentou.

"Sim, quase. Estou com um dilema, Carlisle. Veja eu quero… muito… matá-lo. - As palavras começaram a surgir rápidas e cheias de ódio. - Muito mesmo. Mas sei que isso seria errado, porque seria vingança e não justiça. Só raiva, sem imparcialidade. Mesmo assim, não seria certo deixar um estuprador e assassino em série vagar por Port Angeles! Não conheço os humanos por lá, mas não posso deixar que outra pessoa pegue o lugar de Bella como vítima dele. Aquelas outras mulheres - alguém pode sentir por elas o que eu sinto pela Bella. Talvez sofra o que eu teria sofrido se ela tivesse sido machucada. Não é certo…"

Seu sorriso largo e inesperado parou meu afluxo que palavras.

_Ela é muito boa para você, não é? Tanta compaixão, tanto controle. Estou impressionado._

"Não estou querendo ouvir elogios."

"Claro que não. Mas não posso evitar meus pensamentos, posso?" Ele sorriu de novo. - "Vou cuidar disso. Pode descansar em paz. Ninguém será machucado no lugar de Bella."

Vi o plano na cabeça dele. Não era exatamente o que eu queria, não satisfez minha cobiça de brutalidade, mas podia ver na mente dele que era a coisa certa.

"Vou mostrar onde você pode encontrá-lo." eu disse.

"Vamos."

Ele pegou sua maleta preta no caminho. Eu teria preferido uma forma mais agressiva de sedação - como um crânio partido - mas deixaria Carlisle fazer isso do jeito dele.

Fomos com o meu carro. Alice ainda estava nas escadas da entrada. Ela sorriu e acenou quando nos afastamos. Eu vi que ela tinha procurado o meu futuro; não teríamos dificuldades.

A viagem foi curta pela estrada escura e vazia. Desliguei meus faróis para evitar chamar atenção. Me fez sorrir pensar como Bella teria reagido a essa velocidade.

Carlisle estava pensando em Bella também.

_Eu não previ que ela fosse ser tão boa para ele. Isso é inesperado. Talvez fosse para acontecer. Talvez seja um propósito divino. Só que…_

Ele imaginou Bella com a pele fria e olhos vermelhos- sangue, e se afastou da imagem.

Sim. _Só que_. De fato. Porque que bem há em destruir uma coisa tão pura e adorável?

Adentrei com fúria na noite, depois de toda a alegria do entardecer ser destruída pelos seus pensamentos.

_Edward merece ser feliz. É um direito dele_. A ferocidade dos pensamentos de Carlisle me surpreendeu. _Tem que existir uma maneira_.

Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso - ao menos um pouco. Mas não havia um propósito maior para o que estava acontecendo com Bella. Apenas um destino amargo e vicioso que não podia dar a ela a vida que merecia.

Eu não me demorei em Port Angeles. Eu levei Carlisle ao local onde a criatura chamada Lonnie estava descontando sua decepção com seus amigos - dois dos quais já haviam passado. Carlisle pode ver o quão difícil era para mim estar tão perto - e ouvir os pensamentos do monstro e ver suas memórias, as memórias de Bella misturadas com as de garotas menos afortunadas que já não mais poderiam ser salvas.

Minha respiração acelerou e segurei firme no volante.

_Vá, Edward_, ele me disse gentilmente. _Eu deixarei o restante deles em segurança. Você deve voltar para Bella._

Era exatamente a coisa certa a dizer. O nome dela era a única distração que significava algo para mim agora.

Eu o deixei no carro e voltei correndo para Forks, em uma linha reta através da floresta adormecida. Levou menos tempo do que a primeira viagem de carro. Apenas poucos minutos depois eu escalei a parede da casa dela e deslizei a janela para fora do meu caminho.

Eu suspirei silenciosamente em alívio. Tudo estava como deveria. Bella estava a salvo em sua cama, sonhando, seus cabelos úmidos emaranhados como algas pelo travesseiro.

Mas, diferente de outras noites, ela estava encolhida com os cobertores enrolados acima dos seus ombros. Frio, eu imaginei. Antes que eu pudesse me acomodar em meu acento usual, ela teve calafrios em seu sono e seus lábios estremeceram.

Eu hesitei por um breve momento e então me movi para o corredor, explorando uma nova parte da casa pela primeira vez.

O ronco de Charlie era alto e peculiar. Eu praticamente podia pegar a margem do seu sonho. Algo com água corrente e uma espera paciente… pescaria, talvez?

Lá, no alto da escadaria, havia um armário promissor. Eu a abri e encontrei o que procurava. Escolhi o cobertor mais grosso dentre as finas peças de linho e o levei para o quarto dela. Eu o guardaria de volta antes que ela acordasse, assim ninguém se daria conta.

Segurando minha respiração, eu cuidadosamente abri o cobertor sobre ela; sem que ela reagisse ao peso adicional. Voltei então para a minha cadeira.

Enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente para que ela se aquecesse, eu pensei em Carlisle, imaginando onde ele estaria agora. Eu sabia que seu plano daria certo - Alice havia previsto isso.

Pensar no meu pai me fez suspirar - Carlisle me deu muito crédito. Eu gostaria de ser a pessoa que ele imaginava que eu fosse. Aquela pessoa, merecedora de felicidade, poderia esperar ser merecedor desta garota adormecida. Como as coisas seriam diferentes se eu fosse aquele Edward.

Enquanto eu ponderava isto, uma imagem estranha e indesejada preencheu minha mente.

Por um momento, a velha vidente que eu havia imaginado, a mesma que previu a destruição de Bella, foi trocada pelo mais tolo e desajeitado dos anjos. Um anjo da guarda - algo que a minha versão imaginada por Carlisle poderia ter. Com um sorriso despreocupado nos seus lábios, seus olhos da cor do céu cheios de provocação, o anjo formava Bella de tal modo que seria impossível que eu não a notasse. Um odor incrivelmente potente que exigia minha atenção, uma mente silenciosa para inflamar minha curiosidade, uma beleza calma para prender meus olhos, uma alma altruísta para ganhar meu respeito. Deixado de lado o sentido natural de auto-preservação - assim Bella podia suportar o fato de estar próxima a mim - e finalmente adicionada um uma larga dose de má sorte.

Com uma gargalhada inconseqüente, o anjo irresponsável empurrou sua frágil criação diretamente para o meu caminho, confiando descuidadamente na minha moralidade maculada para manter Bella viva.

Nesta visão, eu não era a condenação de Bella; ela era minha recompensa.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com a fantasia do anjo inimaginável. Ela não era muito melhor do que a harpia. Eu não poderia conceber um poder maior que agisse de maneira tão perigosa e estúpida. Pelo menos, contra a vidente horrorosa eu poderia lutar.

E eu não tinha nenhum anjo. Eles eram reservados para os bons - para pessoas como Bella. Então onde estaria o anjo dela no meio disso tudo? Quem estava tomando conta dela?

Eu ri silenciosamente, perplexo, enquanto realizava que nesse momento era eu quem estava cumprindo aquele papel.

Um anjo vampiro - havia uma boa distância entre as duas coisas.

Depois de cerca de meia hora, Bella relaxou. Sua respiração se tornou mais profunda e ela começou a murmurar. Eu sorri, satisfeito. Era uma pequena coisa, mas pelo menos ela estava dormindo mais confortavelmente esta noite, por eu estar aqui.

"Edward" ela sussurrou, e sorriu também.

Eu empurrei a tragédia de lado, por um momento, e me permiti ser feliz novamente.

-.-

**Sorry People, sem resposta de review hoje, o capítulo já está uma semana atrasado, pqe eu não consegui traduzir a tempo :/**

**Aproveitem!**

**29/03/2009**


	21. 11'1 Interrogações

**11. Interrogações**

A CNN trouxe a história antes.

Eu estava contente por isto ter chegado ao noticiário antes de eu ter que ir para a escola, ansioso por ouvir como os humanos iriam descrever o acontecimento, e quanta atenção o fato iria gerar.

Por sorte, era um dia cheio de notícias frescas. Houve um terremoto na América do sul e um sequestro político no oriente médio. Portanto, tudo acabou em uns poucos segundos, umas poucas frases e uma imagem chuviscada.

"_Alonzo Calderas Wallace, suspeito de ser um estuprador em série e assassino procurado nos estados do Texas e Oklahoma, foi preso na última noite em Portland, Oregon graças a uma denúncia anônima. Wallace foi encontrado inconsciente em um beco nesta manhã, apenas a alguns metros da delegacia de polícia. Os policiais não souberam dizer por enquanto se ele seria extraditado para Houston ou Oklahoma para aguardar o julgamento_."

A imagem não estava clara. Uma foto de arquivo policial, e ele tinha uma barba bem grossa na época em que a fotografia foi tirada. Mesmo que Bella tivesse visto, ela não o teria reconhecido. Eu esperava que não. Isto a deixaria amedrontada sem necessidade.

"A cobertura aqui na cidade será bem pequena. É algo de muito longe para ser considerado de interesse local," disse-me Alice. "Foi uma boa idéia que Carslile o levasse para fora do estado."

Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Bella não assistia muita TV normalmente, e eu nunca havia visto seu pai assistir nada além de canais de esportes.

Eu tinha feito o que podia. Este monstro já não caçaria mais, e eu não era um assassino. Não nos últimos tempos, de qualquer forma. Eu fiz bem em confiar em Carslile, por mais que eu ainda desejasse que o monstro não tivesse se safado tão incólume. Eu me peguei desejando que ele fosse extraditado para o Texas, onde a pena de morte é tão popular…

Não. Isso não importa. Deixaria isto no passado, e me concentraria no que é mais importante.

Havia deixado o quarto de Bella a menos de uma hora atrás e já estava louco para vê-la novamente.

"Alice, você se importa-"

Ela me cortou. "Rosalie vai dirigir. Ela vai parecer irritada, mas você sabe que ela vai adorar a desculpa para exibir seu carro." Alice soltou um riso trêmulo.

Eu sorri para ela. "Te vejo na escola."

Alice suspirou, e meu sorriso se tornou uma careta.

_Eu sei, eu sei, ela pensou. Não ainda. Eu vou esperar até que você esteja pronto para Bella saber quem sou. Você deve saber, enfim, que isso não é apenas egoísmo meu. Bella vai gostar de mim também_.

Eu não a respondi, enquanto seguia com pressa para a porta. Aquela era uma maneira diferente de ver a situação. Bella iria querer conhecer Alice? Ter uma vampira como amiga?

Conhecendo Bella… aquela idéia provavelmente não iria incomodá-la nem um pouco.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, pensando. O que Bella quer e o que é melhor para Bella, são duas coisas muito distintas.

Eu comecei a me sentir desconfortável enquanto estacionava meu carro no passeio da casa de Bella.

O provérbio humano dizia que tudo parece diferente pela manhã - que as coisas mudam quando você as deixa passar. Eu pareceria diferente para Bella na luz fraca de um dia nublado? Mais ou menos sinistro do que pareceria no escuro da noite? Teria a verdade se revelado enquanto ela dormia? Será que finalmente ela teria medo?

Seus sonhos haviam sido pacíficos, enfim, na última noite. Quando ela falou meu nome, uma vez e outra, ela sorriu. Mais de uma vez ela murmurou apelando para que eu ficasse.

Aquilo não significaria nada no dia de hoje?

Eu aguardei impacientemente, ouvindo os sons vindos de dentro da casa - os passos rápidos e tropeçantes nas escadas, o rasgar seco de papel alumínio, os frascos do refrigerador batendo uns contra os outros quando a porta se fechou. Parecia que ela estava com pressa. Ansiosa para ir a escola? A idéia me fez sorrir, esperançoso novamente.

Olhei para o relógio. Eu supunha que - levando em conta a velocidade a sua velha pickup a limitava, ela estava um tanto atrasada.

Bella saiu correndo da casa, sua mochila escorregando dos seus ombros, seu cabelo preso em uma trança mal feita que já se dividia perto de sua nuca. O grosso suéter verde que ela usava não era o suficiente para evitar que seus pequenos ombros tremessem com a névoa fria.

O longo suéter era grande demais para ela, desproporcional. Ele mascarava sua silhueta delgada, tornando todas as suas curvas delicadas e suaves em uma confusão disforme. Eu gostei, mesmo desejando que ela usasse algo mais parecido com a delicada blusa azul que vestira na última noite… o tecido havia aderido a sua pele de um jeito muito convidativo, decotado o suficiente para revelar a maneira hipnótica como sua clavícula se afastava do vazio abaixo de seu pescoço. O azul fluía como água através do contorno delicado de seu corpo.

Era melhor - essencial - que eu mantivesse meus pensamentos muito, muito longe daquelas formas, então eu deveria estar agradecido por ela usar aquele suéter pouco atraente. Eu não poderia me permitir qualquer erro, e seria um erro monumental me deixar levar pela estranha fome que os pensamentos sobre seus lábios… sua pele… estavam criavam dentro de mim. Fome que eu havia erradicado de mim por uma centena de anos. Eu não poderia sequer pensar em tocá-la, porque isso seria impossível.

Eu a destruiria.

Bella voltou-se para longe da porta com tanta pressa que ela quase passou pelo meu carro sem notá-lo.

Então ela parou quase derrapando, seus joelhos travando em um solavanco. Sua mochila escorregou pelo seu braço e seus olhos se arregalaram quando focalizaram o carro.

Eu saí, sem me preocupar em me mover numa velocidade humana, e abri a porta do passageiro para ela. Eu não tentaria mais ludibriá-la. Quando estivéssemos a sós, pelo menos, eu seria eu mesmo.

Ela olhou para mim, surpresa novamente, por eu praticamente ter me materializado no meio da névoa.

E então a surpresa em seus olhos se tornou outra coisa, e eu não estava mais temeroso - nem esperançoso - que seus sentimentos por mim tivessem mudado durante o curso da noite. Calor, preocupação, fascinação, tudo nadando no que era o chocolate derretido dos seus olhos.

"Quer ir de carona comigo hoje?" Eu perguntei. Ao contrário do jantar na última noite, eu a deixaria escolher. De agora em diante, seria sempre a escolha dela.

"Sim, obrigada," ela murmurou, subindo no carro sem hesitar.

Algum dia eu deixaria de me surpreender pelo fato de ela dizer sim para mim? Eu duvidei.

Eu dei a volta no carro, ansioso para me juntar a ela. Ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de surpresa com a minha súbita reaparição.

A alegria que senti quando ela se sentou ao meu lado não tinha precedentes. Por mais que eu apreciasse o amor e companheirismo da minha família, apesar dos vários entretenimentos e distrações que o mundo tem a oferecer, eu nunca estive feliz dessa forma. Mesmo sabendo que isso era errado, que isso poderia não terminar bem, eu não pude evitar por muito tempo estampar um sorriso em minha face.

Minha jaqueta estava dobrada sobre o descanso de cabeça do banco dela. Eu a vi olhando.

"Eu trouxe a jaqueta para você," Eu disse a ela. Esta era minha desculpa, eu tinha que arrumar alguma para a minha inesperada visita nesta manhã. Estava frio. Ela não tinha jaqueta. Certamente esta era uma forma convincente de cavalheirismo. "Eu não gostaria que você ficasse doente ou algo parecido."

"Eu não sou assim tão frágil," ela disse, fitando meu peito ao invés do meu rosto, como se ela estivesse hesitante em me olhar nos olhos. Mas ela vestiu o casaco antes que eu tivesse que a ajudar ou persuadir.

"Não é?" Eu sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Ela fitava a estrada enquanto eu acelerava para a escola. Eu pude agüentar o silêncio apenas por alguns segundos. Eu tinha que saber onde estavam os seus pensamentos nesta manhã. Tanta coisa havia mudado entre nós desde o último nascer do sol.

"O que, nada de vinte perguntas hoje?" Eu perguntei, mantendo um tom suave.

Ela sorriu, parecendo feliz por eu ter puxado assunto novamente. "Minhas perguntas o aborrecem?"

"Não tanto quanto as suas reações," disse a ela com toda honestidade, sorrindo em resposta ao seu sorriso, que esmaeceu.

"Eu reajo mal?"

"Não, este é o problema. Você encara tudo tão calmamente - isso é algo pouco natural, me faz imaginar o que realmente você está pensando."

É claro que tudo que ela fazia ou não fazia me deixava imaginando o que ela pensava.

"Eu sempre digo o que eu realmente estou pensando."

"Você edita."

Ela mordeu os lábios novamente. Ela parecia não notar quando fazia isso - era uma resposta inconsciente à tensão. "Não muito."

Estas poucas palavras foram suficientes para inflamar minha curiosidade. O que é que ela deliberadamente escondia de mim?

"O bastante para me deixar louco," eu disse.

Ela hesitou e então sussurrou, "Você não gostaria de ouvir."

Eu tive que pensar por um momento, analisar toda a nossa conversa da última noite, palavra por palavra, antes que eu fizesse a associação. Talvez isso exigisse muita concentração, pois eu não imaginava nada que eu não quisesse ouvi-la dizer. E então - pelo tom de sua voz ser o mesmo da última noite; havia uma dor repentina novamente - Eu me lembrei. Uma vez eu pedi que ela não me dissesse seus pensamentos. _Nunca diga isto_, eu vociferei para ela. Eu a fiz chorar…

Era isso que ela escondia de mim? A profundidade dos seus sentimentos sobre mim? Que eu ser um monstro, não importava para ela, e que ela achava tarde demais para mudar sua decisão?

Eu não conseguia falar, porque a alegria e a dor eram demasiado intensas para serem expressas em palavras, o conflito entre elas era muito radical para possibilitar uma resposta coerente. Havia silêncio no carro, exceto pelo ritmo uniforme de seu coração e pulmões.

"Onde está o restante de sua família?" ela perguntou repentinamente.

Eu respirei fundo - registrando o aroma no carro com uma verdadeira dor pela primeira vez ; eu estava me acostumando a isso, eu fazia com satisfação - e me forçando a ser casual novamente.

- Eles pegaram o carro da Rosalie.

Estacionei perto da capota suspensa do carro em questão. Escondi meu sorriso quando vi seus olhos arregalarem.

- Chamativo, não?

- Hmm, caramba. Se ela tem _isso_, porque pega carona com você?

Rosalie deveria ter apreciado a reação de Bella… se ela estivesse sendo mais objetiva com respeito a ela, o que provavelmente não iria acontecer.

- Como eu disse, é chamativo. Nós tentamos nos misturar.

- Vocês não conseguem, ela me disse; e então ela sorriu um cuidadoso sorriso.

O jovial, inteiramente despreocupado som do seu riso queimou o meu peito oco como também fez minha cabeça flutuar com tontura.

- Então por que Rosalie dirigiu hoje se ele é mais notável? ela perguntou.

- Não percebeu? Estou quebrando _todas_ as regras agora"

Minha resposta deveria ter sido ligeiramente assustadora - então, é claro, Bella riu dela.

Ela não esperou por mim para abrir sua porta, exatamente como a noite passada. Eu tinha que aparentar normalidade aqui na escola - então eu não poderia me mover rápido o bastante para impedir isso - mas ela teria que se acostumar a ser tratada com mais cortesia, e acostumar-se logo.

Eu caminhei mais perto dela do que ousaria, olhando cuidadosamente por qualquer sinal de que minha proximidade a perturbaria. Duas vezes sua mão estremeceu-se em direção à minha e então ela gostaria de trazê-la de volta. Parecia que ela queria me tocar… Minha respiração disparou.

"Por que vocês têm carros assim, então? Se vocês procuram ter privacidade? - ela me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos.

"Como um prazer" - eu admiti - "Todos nós gostamos de dirigir rápido".

"Imagino" ela murmurou, em seu tom de voz.

Ela não olhou para cima para ver minha resposta maliciosa.

"Nuh-uh"! Eu não acredito nisso. Como que Bella conseguiu ignorar isso? Eu não entendo! Por quê?

A mente nebulosa de Jessica interrompeu os meus pensamentos. Ela estava esperando por Bella, se refugiando da chuva, sob o abrigo da marquise da cafeteria com o casaco de inverno de Bella debaixo de seu braço. Seus olhos estavam estatelados com descrença.

Bella também a percebeu no exato momento. Um fraco tom rosado tocou sua face quando Bella registrou a expressão de Jessica. Os pensamentos de Jessica estavam nitidamente claros em seu rosto.

"Oi Jéssica. Obrigada por lembrar", Bella lhe agradeceu. Ela apanhou o casaco e Jessica o entregou sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Eu tenho que ser educado com os amigos de Bella, mesmo sendo eles bons amigos ou não.

"Bom dia Jessica"..

_Nossa…_

Os olhos de Jessica se arregalaram. Foi estranho e divertido… e honestamente, um pouco embaraçoso… para se ter uma idéia de como ficar perto de Bella me deixou mais gentil. Parecia que ninguém estava mais com medo de mim. Se Emmett soubesse disso, ele iria ficar rindo pelo próximo século.

"É… oi" Jessica murmurou e seus olhos lampejaram para o rosto de Bella, cheios de expressão. "Acho que te vejo em trigonometria".

_Ah, você_ vai _desembuchar tudo para mim. Não vou aceitar não como resposta. Detalhes. Tenho que saber dos detalhes! Edward gato CULLEN! A vida é tão injusta._

A boca de Bella se torceu. - "É, a gente se vê lá."

Os pensamentos de Jessica ficaram fora de controle enquanto ela corria para sua primeira aula, nos espiando uma vez ou outra.

_A história inteira. Não vou aceitar nada menos que isso. Eles combinaram de se encontrar ontem à noite? Eles estão namorando? Há quanto tempo? Como ela pôde guardar segredo sobre isso? Por que ela guardaria? Não pode ser uma coisa casual - ela tem que estar bem afim dele. Tem alguma outra opção? Eu_ vou_ descobrir. Não vou conseguir não saber de nada. Será que ela já deu uns amassos nele? Ah, vou desmaiar…_ De repente os pensamentos de Jessica ficaram desconexos, e ela deixou que suas fantasias mudas girassem por sua cabeça. Eu recuei com suas especulações, e não só porque ela tinha trocado Bella por si mesma nas figuras mentais.

Eu não podia ser assim. Mas mesmo assim, eu… eu queria…

Resisti em admitir isso, mesmo para mim. Em quantas maneiras erradas eu queria colocar a Bella? Qual iria acabar por matá-la?

Eu sacudi a cabeça e tentei deixar as coisas mais leves.

- "O que vai dizer a ela?" - perguntei a Bella.

- "Ei!" - ela sussurrou ferozmente. - "Pensei que você não pudesse ler minha mente!"

- "Não posso." - eu a encarei, surpreso, tentando entender suas palavras. Ah - devíamos estar pensando a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Hmmm, gostei disso. - "Mas" - contei a ela. - "posso ler a dela - Ela vai pegar você de surpresa na sala."

Bella gemeu, e deixou a jaqueta escorregar por seus ombros. Não percebi que ela estava a devolvendo - eu não teria pedido; preferia que ficasse com ela… uma lembrança - então fui muito devagar para oferecer minha ajuda. Ela me entregou a jaqueta e passou os braços pela dela, sem olhar para cima para ver que minhas mãos estavam esticadas para ajudar. Eu fiz uma careta com isso, e então controlei minha expressão antes que ela notasse.

- "Então, o que vai dizer a ela?" - eu pressionei.

- "Que tal uma mãozinha? O que ela quer saber?"

Eu sorri e sacudi a cabeça. Eu queria escutar o que ela estava pensando agora sem nenhuma dica. - "Isso não é justo".

Os olhos dela se apertaram. - "Não, você não está partilhando o que sabe - isso é que não é justo".

"Certo" - ela não gostava de dois pesos e duas medidas.

Chegamos à porta da classe dela - onde eu teria que deixá-la; me perguntei à toa se a Srta. Cope iria ser mais favorável sobre uma mudança da minha aula de inglês… Forcei a minha concentração. Eu podia ser justo.

- "Ela quer saber se estamos namorando escondido" - eu disse lentamente. - "E ela quer saber como você se sente com relação a mim".

Seus olhos se arregalaram - dessa vez não de surpresa, mas astutos. Estavam abertos para mim, legíveis. Ela estava bancando a inocente.

- "Caramba" - ela murmurou. - "O que devo dizer?"

- "Hmmm" - Ela sempre tentava fazer com que eu revelasse mais do que ela. Refleti como responder.

Uma mecha rebelde do cabelo dela, ligeiramente úmida por causa da neblina, caia por seu ombro e se enrolava onde a sua clavícula estava escondida por aquele suéter ridículo. Atraiu meus olhos… os arrastou para ver as outras linhas escondidas…

Me estiquei para pegá-la cuidadosamente, sem tocar em sua pele - a manhã já estava fria o suficiente sem meu toque - e a coloquei de volta ao lugar em seu coque desarrumado para que não me distraísse outra vez. Me lembrei quando Mike Newton tinha tocado seu cabelo, e meu queixo se trincou com a memória. Ela tinha se afastado dele na ocasião. A reação dela agora não era nada parecida; ao invés disso, seus olhos se arregalaram, seu sangue correu mais rápido nas veias e uma súbita aceleração em seu coração.

Tentei conter meu sorriso quando a respondi.

- "Acho que pode dizer sim à primeira pergunta… Se não se importa…" - a escolha era dela, sempre dela. - "É mais fácil do que qualquer outra explicação."

- "Não me importo…" - ela sussurrou. Seu coração ainda não tinha recuperado o ritmo normal.

- "E quanto à outra pergunta de Jessica…" - não conseguia esconder meu sorriso agora. - "Bom, eu estarei ouvindo para saber eu mesmo a resposta."

Deixar que Bella considerasse _isso_. Reprimi uma risada e o choque passou por seu rosto.

Me virei rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa. Eu tinha certa dificuldade em não dar a ela qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. E eu queria escutar os pensamentos _dela_, não os meus.

"A gente se vê no almoço" - eu disse a ela sobre o ombro; uma desculpa para checar que ela ainda estava me encarando, de olhos arregalados. Sua boca estava aberta. Me virei de novo e fui embora, rindo.

Enquanto eu me afastava, estava vagamente ciente dos pensamentos surpresos e especulativos que giravam ao meu redor - olhos indo do rosto de Bella à minha figura que recuava. Prestei pouca atenção neles. Não conseguia me concentrar. Foi muito difícil manter meus pés se movendo a uma velocidade aceitável enquanto cruzava a grama encharcada para minha próxima aula. Queria correr - realmente correr, tão rápido que iria desaparecer, tão rápido que iria parecer que estava voando. Parte de mim já estava voando.

Coloquei a jaqueta quando entrei na classe, deixando que a fragrância dela flutuasse, pesada ao meu redor. Eu iria queimar agora - deixar que o cheiro me dessensibilizasse - para que depois fosse mais fácil ignorar, quando estivesse com ela de novo no almoço…

Era uma coisa boa que os professores não se importavam mais em me chamar. Hoje talvez tivesse sido o dia que eles me pegassem desprevenido, e sem respostas. Minha cabeça estava em tantos lugares esta manhã; só meu corpo estava na sala de aula.

É claro que eu estava vigiando Bella. Isso estava se tornando natural - tão automático quanto respirar. A escutei conversar com um Mike Newton desmoralizado. Ela rapidamente mudou a conversa para Jessica, e abri um sorriso tão grande que Rob Sawyer, que estava sentado ao meu lado direito, se encolheu visivelmente e escorregou na cadeira, para longe de mim.

_Argh. Assustador._

Bom, ele não estava totalmente errado.

Também estava monitorando Jessica livremente, observando enquanto ela definiria suas perguntas para Bella. Mal podia esperar até o quarto tempo, dez vezes mais ansioso e curioso que a garota humana que queria uma fofoca nova.

E também estava escutando Ângela Weber.

Não tinha esquecido a gratidão que tinha sentido por ela - primeiro por só pensar coisas boas a respeito de Bella, depois pela ajuda à noite passada. Então eu esperei pela manhã, procurando por algo que ela quisesse. Achei que seria fácil; como qualquer outro humano, devia haver alguma coisa bugiganga ou brinquedo que ela quisesse. Vários, provavelmente. Entregaria algo anonimamente e nos deixaria quite.

Mas Ângela provou ser quase tão desatenciosa com seus pensamentos quanto Bella. Ela era estranhamente satisfeita para uma adolescente. Feliz. Talvez essa fosse a razão para sua bondade incomum - ela era uma daquelas raras pessoas que tinham o que amavam e amavam o que tinham. Se ela não estivesse prestando atenção aos professores e às anotações, estava pensando dos irmãos gêmeos que levaria à praia nesse final de semana - antecipando a animação deles com um prazer quase maternal. Ela cuidava deles de vez em quando, mas não se sentia rancorosa com esse fato… era bem carinhoso.

Mas não me ajudava muito.

Tinha que ter alguma coisa que ela queria. Eu só teria que continuar procurando. Mas depois. Agora era a hora da aula de trigonometria de Bella com Jessica.

Não estava prestando atenção aonde ia quando fui para a aula de inglês. Jessica já estava em seu lugar, os dois pés batendo impacientemente no chão enquanto ela esperava Bella chegar.

Ao contrário, quando me sentei em minha cadeira na sala de aula, fiquei completamente parado. Tinha que me lembrar de me mexer uma hora ou outra. Manter a fachada. Foi difícil, meus pensamentos estavam tão concentrados nos de Jessica. Esperava que ela fosse prestar atenção, realmente tentar ler o rosto de Bella para mim.

As batidas dos pés de Jessica se intensificaram quando Bella entrou na sala.

_Ela parece… triste. Por quê? Talvez não tenha nada acontecendo com o Edward Cullen. Isso seria um desapontamento. Exceto que… então ele ainda está disponível… se de repente ele está interessado em namorar, não me importo em ajudá-lo com isso…_

O rosto de Bella não parecia triste, parecia relutante. Ela estava preocupada - ela sabia que eu iria escutar tudo isso. Sorri para mim mesmo.

_- "Me conta tudo!" -_ Jess mandou enquanto Bella ainda estava tirando o casaco e pendurando nas costas de sua cadeira. Ela estava se mexendo com deliberação, sem vontade.

_Argh, ela é tão lerda. Vamos passar para as coisas interessantes!_

_-" O que quer saber?" - _Bella escapou quando se sentou.

_- "O que aconteceu ontem à noite?"_

_- "Ele me levou para jantar e depois me levou em casa."_

_- "Como chegou em casa tão rápido?"_

_Eu observei Bella rolar os olhos à suspeita de Jessica._

_- "Ele dirige como um louco. Foi apavorante."_

Ela sorriu um pouco, e eu ri em voz alta, interrompendo os anúncios do Sr. Mason. Eu tentei transformar a risada em um acesso de tosse, mas ninguém se enganou. O Sr. Mason me lançou um olhar irritado, mas eu nem me preocupei em escutar o pensamento por trás dele. Estava ouvindo a Jessica.

_Ah. Parece que ela está falando a verdade. Por que está me fazendo arrancar tudo isso dela, palavra por palavra? Eu estaria me gabando a plenos pulmões se fosse comigo._

_- "Foi tipo um encontro, disse a ele para encontrar você lá?"_

Jessica viu a surpresa passar pela expressão de Bella, e ficou desapontada como isso parecia ser verdade.

_- "Não… Eu fiquei muito surpresa em vê-lo lá"_ - Bella disse a ela.

_- "O que está acontecendo?" - Mas ele pegou você para vir à escola hoje? – "Tem que ter mais coisa nessa história"._

_"Sim - isso era uma surpresa, também. Ele percebeu que eu não tinha uma jaqueta noite passada"._

_Isso não é muito divertido, _Jessica pensou, desapontada novamente.

.-.

Oi gente, desculpa pelo atraso, mas com todos esses feriados foi quase impossível pra eu conseguir entrar no computador, traduzir e postar. Viajei em todos os feriados, e só sobrou tempo nos dias da semana. Terças e Quintas tirem da lista, porque eu tenho aula de inglês, Quarta tirem porque eu tenho aula o dia todo. Só resta Segunda e Sexta pra traduzir o capítulo, fazer tarefas, trabalhos e outras coisas.

É realmente difícil conciliar a tradução com os estudos e a vida social :)

Mas tá aqui o capítulo. Só avisando que esse capítulo (Interrogações) eu dividi em três partes. Essa é a primeira.

**22/04/2009**


	22. 11'2 Interrogações

Eu estava cansado da sua linha de perguntas - Eu queria ouvir algo que eu não soubesse realmente. Eu esperei que ela não estivesse tão descontente que ela poderia pular as questões que eu estava esperando.

_"Então você vai sair com ele novamente?" _Jessica perguntou.

_"Ele se ofereceu para me levar a Seattle sábado porque ele pensa que o meu carro não consegue chegar até lá - isso conta?"_

_Hmm. Bom, cuide dela. Bella está maluca._

_"Sim" _Jessica respondeu a pergunta de Bella.

_"Bom, então, sim."_

"_U-A-U… Edward Cullen". Ela gostando dele ou não, isso é grande._

_"Eu sei." Bella concordou._

O tom de sua voz encorajou Jessica. _Finalmente - ela soa como se gostasse! Ela deve estar realizada…_

_"Peraí" _Jessica falou, de repente se lembrando da pergunta mais vital "_Ele já te beijou?" Por favor diga sim. E depois descreva cada segundo!_

_"Não." _Bella disse, e então ela olhou para suas mãos, sua face corando. "_Não é bem assim."_

_Droga. Eu queria… há. Parece que ela gostaria disso._

Eu franzi o cenho. Bella parecia chateada sobre algo, mas não poderia ser desapontamento como Jessica assumiu. Ela não poderia querer aquilo. Sem saber o que ela sabe. Ela não poderia querer estar perto de meus _dentes_. Por tudo que ela sabia, eu tinha presas.

Eu estremeci.

_" Você acha que Sábado…?"_ Jessica continuou.

Bella pareceu mais frustrada do que ela disse, "_Eu realmente duvido"._

_É, ela realmente desejava. Que droga para ela._

Seria porque eu estava ouvindo isso pelo "filtro" das percepções de Jessica que pareceu que ela estava certa?

Por um segundo eu me distraí pela idéia, o impossível, sobre como eu gostaria de beijá-la. Meu lábios em seus lábios…

E então ela morre. **(N/T: credo, que sórdido!)**

Eu balancei minha cabeça, e me mandei prestar atenção na conversa.

_"Sobre o que foi que vocês conversaram?" Você conversou com ele, ou você fez ele falar cada informação sobre ele que você queria saber?_

Eu sorri. Jessica não estava longe.

"_Eu não sei, Jess, um monte de coisas. Nós falamos um pouco sobre o trabalho de inglês."_

Só um pouquinho. Eu sorri, animal.

_Oh, fala sério. "Por favor, Bella. Me dê alguns detalhes."_

Bella pensou por um minuto.

_"Bom…tudo bem, eu te digo um. Você precisava ter visto a garçonete flertando com ele - foi até um pouco demais. Mas ele não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção"._

Que detalhe estranho para contar. Eu estava surpresa que Bella havia percebido. Pareceu uma coisa bem inconseqüente.

_Interessante… "Isso é um bom sinal. Ela era bonita?"_

Hmm, Jéssica deu mais atenção do que eu. Devia ser coisa feminina.

_- "Muito" -_ Bella disse a ela - "_E devia ter uns 19 ou 20 anos"._

Jéssica ficou momentaneamente distraída pela memória de Mike e ela no encontro de segunda à noite - Mike sendo amigável demais com a garçonete que Jessica não tinha considerado nem um pouco bonita. Ela espantou a memória e voltou, oprimindo sua irritação, para perguntar os detalhes.

_- "Melhor ainda. Ele deve gostar de você"._

_- "Eu _acho _que sim" -_ Bella disse, e eu estava na beirada na cadeira, meu corpo rígido. - "M_as é difícil saber. Ele é sempre tão misterioso"._

Eu não devia ter sido tão transparentemente óbvio e fora de controle quanto tinha pensado. Ainda… observadora como ela era… Como não podia perceber que estava apaixonado por ela? Eu procurei por nossa conversa, quase surpreso de não ter dito as palavras em voz alta. Parecia que esse fato estava implícito em cada palavra entre nós.

_"Uau. Como você senta na frente de um modelo e conversa normalmente? Não sei como você tem coragem de ficar sozinha com ele". - _Jessica disse.

Choque passou pelo rosto de Bella. _- "Por quê?"_

_Reação estranha. O que ela acha que eu quero dizer? - "Ele é tão…" - qual é a palavra certa? - "intimidador. Eu não saberia o que dizer a ele" - Nem consegui falar inglês com ele hoje, e tudo que ele disse foi bom dia. Devo ter parecido uma idiota._

Bella sorriu. - "_Tenho uns problemas de incoerência quando estou perto dele"._

Ela devia estar tentando fazer com que Jessica se sentisse melhor. Ela era quase anormalmente possuída quando estávamos juntos

_- "Ah, sim"._ - Jessica suspirou. - "_E__le _é mesmo_ incrivelmente bonito"._

O rosto de Bella ficou mais frio. Seus olhos brilharam do mesmo jeito que eles faziam quando ela sentia alguma injustiça. Jessica não reconheceu a mudança na expressão dela.

- _"Há muito mais nele do que isso."_ - Bella repreendeu.

_Aaaah, agora estamos chegando a algum lugar. - "É mesmo? Tipo o quê?"_

Bella mordeu o lábio por um momento. - "_Não posso explicar muito bem…"_ - ela finalmente disse. - "_Mas ele é ainda mais inacreditável por trás daquele rosto."_ - Ela desviou os olhos de Jessica, seus olhos ligeiramente desfocados como se estivesse vendo algo muito longe.

A emoção que senti agora era remotamente familiar àquela que sentia quando Carlisle ou Esme me exaltavam além do que eu merecia. Similar, mas mais intenso, mais consumidor.

_Conta essa para outra pessoa - não tem nada melhor que aquele rosto! A não ser o corpo. - Será _possível? - Jessica deu um sorriso falso.

Bella não se virou. Ela continuou a olhar a distância, ignorando Jessica.

_Uma pessoa normal estaria triunfante. Talvez se eu mantivesse as perguntas simples. Ha ha. Como se estivesse falando com alguém do jardim de infância. - "Então gosta dele, né?"_

Fiquei rígido de novo.

Bella não olhou para Jessica. - "_Sim."_

_- "Quer dizer, você realmente gosta dele?"_

_- "Sim."_

Olha esse rubor!

Estava olhando.

_- "O_ quanto _você gosta dele?"_

A sala de inglês podia estar em chamas e eu não iria notar.

O rosto de Bella estava vermelho vivo agora - quase conseguia sentir o calor da imagem mental.

_- "Demais."_ - ela sussurrou. _- "Mais do que ele gosta de mim. Mas não vejo como evitar isso."_

_Droga! O que o Sr. Varner perguntou agora? - "Hm, que número Sr. Varner?"_

Foi bom que a Jessica não pudesse mais interrogar Bella. Precisava de um minuto.

Que _diabos_ que essa menina estava pensando _agora? Mais do que ele gosta de mim?_ Como ela inventou_ isso? Mas não vejo como evitar isso? _O que isso queria dizer? Não conseguia achar uma explicação racional para as palavras. Era praticamente sem sentido.

Parecia que eu não podia ter certeza de nada. Coisas óbvias, coisas que faziam perfeito sentido, de algum jeito se deformavam e viravam ao contrário naquele cérebro bizarro dela. Mais do que ele gosta de mim? Talvez eu não devesse desistir da instituição ainda.

Olhei para o relógio, batendo os dentes. Como meros minutos são tão impossivelmente longos para um imortal? Onde estava minha perspectiva?

Meu queixo estava fechado por toda a aula de trigonometria do Sr. Varner. Ouvi mais dela do que da minha própria aula. Bella e Jessica não falaram outra vez, mas Jessica espiou Bella várias vezes, e uma vez o rosto dela estava escarlate de novo sem razão aparente.

O almoço não ia chegar rápido o suficiente.

Não tinha certeza se Jessica iria ter algumas das respostas que eu queria quando a classe terminasse, mas Bella foi mais rápida do que ela.

Assim que o sinal tocou, Bella se virou para Jessica.

_- "Na aula de inglês, o Mike me perguntou se você disse alguma coisa sobre a noite de segunda."_ - Bella disse, um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios. Eu entendi isso - o ataque era a melhor defesa.

_- "Mike perguntou sobre mim?" A felicidade deixou a mente de Jessica repentinamente desprotegida, gentil, sem o tom falso de costume. - "Tá brincando! O que você disse?"._

_- "Disse a ele que você falou que se divertiu muito… Ele pareceu satisfeito"._

_- "Me conta exatamente o que ele disse, e a sua resposta exata!"._

Claramente isso era tudo o que eu ia arrancar de Jessica hoje. Bella estava sorrindo como se estivesse pensando a mesma coisa. Como se tivesse ganhado a rodada.

Bom, o almoço seria outra história. Teria mais sucesso em ter as respostas dela do que de Jessica, ia ter certeza disso.

Mas pude suportar espiar os pensamentos da Jessica pela quarta aula. Não tinha paciência para seus pensamentos obsessivos de Mike Newton. Já tinha o agüentado o suficiente nas últimas duas semanas. Ele tinha sorte em estar vivo.

Me mexi apaticamente na aula de educação física com Alice, do modo que sempre nos movíamos quando se tratava de atividade física com os humanos. Ela era minha companheira de time, naturalmente. Era o primeiro dia de badminton. Suspirei de tédio, girando a raquete em câmera lenta para acertar a bola e mandá-la para o outro lado. Lauren Mallory estava no outro time; ela errou. Alice rodava sua raquete como um bastão, olhando o teto.

Todos nós detestávamos educação física, principalmente Emmett. Fingir jogar era um insulto a sua filosofia. Educação física hoje era pior que o normal - me senti tão irritado quanto Emmett sempre se sentia.

Antes que minha cabeça pudesse explodir de impaciência, o treinador Clapp terminou os jogos e nos dispensou mais cedo. Fiquei ridiculamente agradecido que ele tivesse pulado o café-da-manhã - uma nova tentativa de dieta - e a fome conseqüente o tinha deixado com pressa para deixar o campus e encontrar um sanduíche engordurado em algum lugar. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que começaria amanhã de novo…

Isto me deu tempo suficiente para chegar ao prédio de matemática antes que a aula de Bella terminasse.

_Se divirta,_ Alice pensou enquanto se afastava para encontrar Jasper. _Só mais alguns dias para ser paciente. Acho que não vai dizer oi para a Bella por mim, não é?_

Sacudi a cabeça, exasperado. Todos os que tinham poderes psíquicos eram tão metidos?

_Só para você saber, vai estar sol dos dois lados da baía esse fim-de-semana. Talvez queira refazer seus planos._

Eu suspirei enquanto continuava para a direção oposta. Meditar, mas útil.

Apoiei-me na parede perto da porta, esperando. Estava tão perto que podia escutar a voz de Jessica através dos tijolos, assim como seus pensamentos.

_- "Não vai se sentar com a gente hoje, não é?" Ela parece… animada. Aposto que tem um monte de coisas que não me falou._

_- "Acho que não."_ - Bella respondeu, estranhamente insegura.

Não tinha prometido almoçar com ela? O que ela estava _pensando?_

Elas saíram da sala juntas, e os olhos das duas garotas se arregalaram quando me viram. Mas eu só podia ouvir a Jessica.

_Ótimo. Uau. Ah, com certeza tem mais coisa acontecendo por aqui do que ela me contou. Talvez eu ligue para ela hoje à noite… Ou talvez não deva encorajá-la. Argh. Espero que ele a supere rápido. O Mike é bonitinho, mas… uau._

- "A gente se vê depois, Bella".

Bella andou na minha direção, parando a um passo de distância, ainda insegura. Sua pele estava rosa nas bochechas.

Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente a essa altura para ter certeza que não havia medo por trás de sua hesitação. Aparentemente, isso era sobre algum abismo que ela tinha imaginado entre os sentimentos dela e os meus. _Mais do que ele gosta de mim._ Absurdo!

- "Oi." - eu disse, minha voz estava um pouco seca.

O rosto dela ficou mais brilhante. - "Oi."

Não parecia que ela ia falar outra coisa, então eu abri caminho até o refeitório e ela andou silenciosamente ao meu lado.

A jaqueta tinha funcionado - o cheiro dela não foi o golpe que geralmente era. Só era uma intensificação da dor que eu já sentia. Conseguia ignorar mais facilmente do que uma vez teria acreditado ser possível.

Bella estava inquieta enquanto esperávamos na fila, brincando distraída com o zíper de sua jaqueta e mudando o peso, nervosa, de um pé para o outro. Ela me olhou algumas vezes, mas sempre que encontrava meu olhar, olhava para baixo como se estivesse envergonhada. Isso era por que todo mundo estava nos olhando? Talvez ela conseguisse escutar os cochichos - a fofoca era tão verbal quanto mental hoje.

Ou talvez ela tenha percebido, pela minha expressão, que estava enrascada.

Ela não disse nada até que eu estava reunindo seu almoço. Não sabia do que ela gostava - ainda não - então apanhei um de cada.

- "O que está fazendo?" - ela sibilou em uma voz baixa. - "Não está pegando tudo isso para mim, não é?"

Sacudi a cabeça, e entreguei a bandeja para o caixa. - "Metade é para mim, é claro."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha ceticamente, mas não disse mais nada enquanto eu pagava pela comida e a acompanhava à mesa que nós nos sentamos na semana passada antes da experiência desastrosa com a coleta de sangue. Parecia que tinha sido a mais tempo do que há alguns dias. Tudo estava diferente agora.

Ela sentou-se de frente para mim novamente. Eu empurrei a bandeja em sua direção.

"Pegue o que quiser", eu encorajei.

Ela escolheu uma maçã, virando ela em suas mãos, um olhar pensativo em seu rosto.

"Eu estou curiosa".

Que surpresa!

"O que você faria se uma pessoa te desafiasse a comer alguma coisa?" ela continuou em uma voz baixa que não alcançaria os ouvidos humanos. Ouvidos imortais eram um outro caso, se esses ouvidos estivessem prestando atenção. Eu provavelmente devia ter mencionado alguma coisa para eles mais cedo…

"Você está sempre curiosa", eu me queixei. Oh, bem. Não era como se eu nunca tivesse comido antes. Isso fazia parte da charada. Uma parte nem um pouco prazerosa.

Eu procurei pela coisa mais próxima e a segurei nas mãos enquanto eu mordia um pedaço do que quer que fosse. Sem olhar, eu não podia dizer. Era repugnante e espesso e repulsivo como qualquer comida humana. Eu mastiguei rapidamente e engoli, tentando manter as caretas fora do meu rosto. O bolo de comida se moveu lenta e desconfortavelmente goela abaixo. Eu suspirei e imaginei em como eu iria ter que colocar isso para fora depois. Nojento.

A expressão de Bella estava chocada. Impressionada.

Eu quis revirar meus olhos. É claro que nós tínhamos causado algumas decepções.

"Se alguém te desafiasse a comer areia, você poderia, não poderia?"

O seu nariz se enrugou e ela sorriu. "Eu já fiz isso uma vez…num desafio. Não foi tão ruim".

Eu ri "Eu acho que não estou muito surpreso"

"_Eles parecem à vontade, não parecem? Boa linguagem corporal. Eu vou falar com Bella depois. Ele está se inclinando em direção a ela como se deve, se ele estiver interesse. Ele parece interessado. Ele parece… perfeito"_. Jessica suspirou. "_Ai ai_."

Eu encontrei com os olhos curiosos de Jessica, e ela olhou para longe nervosa, dando risadinhas com a garota ao seu lado.

"_Hmmm. Melhor eu ficar com Mike. Realidade, não fantasia_…"

"Jessica está analisado tudo que eu faço," Eu informei à Bella "Ela vai falar com você sobre isso depois."

Eu empurrei o prato de comida de volta em direção à ela - pizza, eu percebi - imaginando a melhor forma de começar. Minha frustração de antes queimou novamente com as palavras se repetindo em minha cabeça: _Muito mais do que ele gosta de mim_. _Mas eu não sei como posso evitar isso._

Ela deu uma mordida no mesmo pedaço de pizza. É impressionante como ela confiava em mim agora. É claro, ela não sabia que eu era venenoso - não que aquele pedaço de comida pudesse machucá-la. Ainda assim, eu esperava que ela me tratasse diferente. Como outra coisa. Ela nunca fez isso - pelo menos, não de uma forma negativa…

Eu devia começar de forma gentil.

"Então a garçonete era bonita, não era?"

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha de novo. "Você realmente não reparou?"

Como se qualquer outra mulher pudesse tirar a minha atenção de Bella. Absurda, de novo.

"Não. Eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu tinha muitas coisas na cabeça". Não pior do que as que haviam sido envolvidas pela sua blusinha fina.

Ao menos ela não teria que usar aquele suéter horrível hoje.

"Pobre garota" Bella disse, sorrindo.

Ela gostou que eu não tivesse achado a garçonete interessante de qualquer forma. Eu podia entender isso. Quantas vezes eu tinha me imaginando mutilando Mike Newton na sala de biologia?

Ela não conseguiria compreender honestamente que esses seus sentimentos humanos, fruto de dezessete anos humanos, podiam ser mais fortes que as minhas paixões imortais que tinham se construído por um século.

"Algo que você disse pra Jessica…" Eu não conseguia manter a minha voz casual. "Bem, me incomodou".

Ela se colocou imediatamente na defensiva.

"Eu não estou surpresa que você tenha ouvido algo de que não tenha gostado. Você sabe o que as pessoas dizem sobre espionar".

Os bisbilhoteiros nunca ouvem bem deles, esse era o ditado.

"Eu te disse que estaria ouvindo" eu a lembrei.

"E eu te avisei que você não ia querer saber tudo o que eu pensava".

Ah, ela estava pensando de quando eu a fiz chorar. O remorso fez minha voz endurecer.

"Você avisou. Porém, você não estava precisamente certa. Eu quero saber o que você pensa - tudo. Eu só queria que você não estivesse pensando em… algumas coisas".

Mais meias-verdades. Eu sabia que eu não podia querer que ela se importasse comigo. Mas eu queria. É claro que eu queria.

"Isso é uma distinção". Ela rosnou, fazendo cara feia para mim.

"Mas não é isso que importa no momento".

"Então o que é?"

Ela se inclinou em minha direção, sua mão ao redor de seu pescoço. Isso atraiu meus olhos - me distraindo. Como sua pele devia ser suave…

Se concentre, eu me ordenei.

"Você realmente acredita que gosta de mim mais do que eu gosto de você?" eu perguntei. A pergunta parecia ridícula para mim, como se as palavras estivessem trocadas.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua respiração parou. Então ela olhou para longe, piscando rapidamente. Sua respiração saiu em um baixo suspiro.

"Você está fazendo isso de novo", ela murmurou.

"O que?"

"Me deixando deslumbrada", ela admitiu, encontrando meus olhos cuidadosamente.

"Oh" Hmm. Eu não tinha muita certeza do que fazer quanto a isso. Nem eu tinha certeza se eu não queria deslumbrá-la. Eu ainda estava emocionado por eu poder deslumbrá-la. Mas isso não estava ajudando o progresso da conversa.

"Não é sua culpa", ela suspirou "Você não consegue evitar".

"Você vai responder a pergunta?" eu exigi.

Ela encarou a mesa. "Sim."

Isso foi tudo que ela disse.

"Sim, você vai responder; ou sim, você realmente acha isso?" eu perguntei impacientemente.

"Sim, eu realmente acho isso", ela disse sem olhar para cima. Tinha um fraco tom de tristeza em sua voz. Ela corou de novo, e seus dentes se moveram inconscientemente para mordiscar seu lábio.

Abruptamente, eu percebi que isso era muito difícil para ela admitir, porque ela realmente acreditava nisso. E eu não era melhor do que aquele covarde, Mike, pedindo para ela confirmar seus sentimentos antes que eu confirmasse os meus próprios. Não importava que o que eu sentisse estivesse totalmente claro para mim. Eu ainda não os tinha esclarecido para ela, e isso não tinha perdão.

"Você está errada", eu prometi. Ela deve ter ouvido a ternura em minha voz.

Bella olhou para mim, seus olhos opacos, não dizendo nada. "Você não tem como saber isso" ela murmurou.

Ela achava que eu estava subestimando seus sentimentos porque eu não podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Mas, na verdade, o problema é que ela estava subestimando os meus.

"O que te faz pensar isso?" eu me admirei.

Ela me encarou, as rugas entre suas sobrancelhas, mordendo seus lábios. Pela milionésima vez, eu desejava desesperadamente que eu pudesse ouvi-la.

Eu estava prestes a implorar para que ela me dissesse sobre o que ela tanto pensava, mas ela ergueu um dedo para não me deixar falar.

"Me deixe pensar" ela pediu.

Enquanto ela estava simplesmente organizando os seus pensamentos, eu podia me manter paciente.

Ou podia fingir que mantinha.

Ela pressionou suas mãos juntas, cruzando e descruzando seus finos dedos. Ela estava olhando suas mãos como se elas pertencessem à outra pessoa enquanto ela falava.

"Bem, tirando o óbvio" ela murmurou. "Às vezes… Eu não posso ter certeza - eu não leio mentes - mas às vezes parece que você está querendo dizer adeus, mas diz outra coisa", ela não olhou para cima.

Ela percebeu, não percebeu? Ela percebeu que foi somente fraqueza e egoísmo que me mantiveram aqui? Ela pensa pior de mim por isso?

"É uma questão de perspectiva" eu soltei, então olhei com horror a dor que cruzava a sua expressão. Eu me apressei para contradizer a sua suposição.

"Porém, é exatamente por isso que você está errada, no entanto -", eu comecei, então eu parei, me lembrando das primeiras palavras de sua explicação "O que você quis dizer com 'o óbvio'?"

"Bem, olhe pra mim" ela disse.

Eu estava olhando. Tudo o que eu fazia era olhar para ela. O que ela quis dizer?

"Eu sou absolutamente normal," ela explicou. "Bem, com exceção das experiências de quase-morte e de ser tão atrapalhada que eu quase chego a ser uma inválida. E olhe pra você". Ela abanou o ar em minha direção, como se ela estivesse explicando coisa tão óbvia que não era necessário de se dizer.

Ela pensava que era normal? Ela pensou que eu era de alguma forma melhor do que ela? Na avaliação de quem? Pessoas tolas, de mente pequena, humanos cegos como Jessica ou Sra. Cope? Como que ela não percebeu que ela era a mais bela… mais delicada… essas palavras não eram o suficiente.

E ela não tinha nem idéia.

.-.

**FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES!**

Só vou "responder" as reviews necessárias (tipo, as que tem perguntas e tal) ou então o capítulo atrasa!

**Leti**, seu e-mail não apareceu aqui :/

**Julia,** já te add no msn, e tbm já avisei do update ;}

**LLoiza,** fui ver sua fic e vou começar a ler, mas já AMEI a sinopse! Assim que eu começar eu deixo reviews lá =D

**Valeriaq,** eu geralmente posto quando eu termino a tradução e tem mais 3 capítulos, além desse.

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEWS!**

**10/05/2009**


	23. 11'3 Interrogações

"Você não se vê muito claramente, sabe" eu disse a ela. Eu tenho que admitir que você estava certa sobre as experiências de quase-morte…" eu ri sem humor. Eu não achava cômico o destino miserável que a assombrava. A falta de jeito, no entanto, era um pouco engraçado. Amável. Ela acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse a ela que ela era linda por dentro e por fora? Apesar de que ela acharia uma corroboração mais persuasiva. "Mas você não ouviu o que todos os seres humanos do sexo masculino nessa escola pensaram de você no seu primeiro dia".

Ah, a esperança, a vibração, a ansiedade daqueles pensamentos. A velocidade com que eles se tornaram em fantasias impossíveis. Impossíveis, porque ela não queria nenhum deles.

Eu fui o único a quem ela disse sim.

Meu sorriso devia estar parecendo presunçoso.

Ela ficou inexpressiva com surpresa. "Eu não acredito nisso," ela resmungou.

"Acredite em mim apenas dessa vez - você é o oposto do comum."

Sua existência era justificativa suficiente pra criação de todo o mundo.

Ela não estava acostumada com elogios, eu podia ver isso. Outra coisa a qual ela apenas _tinha_ que se acostumar. Ela se esguichou, e mudou de assunto. "Mas eu não estou dizendo adeus."

"Você não vê? Isso é o que prova que eu estou certo. Eu me preocupo mais, porque se eu tenho que fazer isso…" Algum dia eu seria bondoso o suficiente para fazer a coisa certa? Eu mexi a cabeça sem esperança. Eu teria que encontrar força. Ela merecia uma vida. Não o que Alice tinha visto vindo pra ela. "Se ir embora é a coisa certa a fazer…" E tinha que ser a coisa certa, não tinha? Não havia anjo imprudente. Bella não me pertencia. "Então eu me machucarei para mantê-la sem se machucar, para mantê-la salva."

Enquanto eu dizia as palavras, eu desejava que fosse verdade.

Seus olhos cintilaram pra mim. De alguma forma, minhas palavras a irritaram. "E você não acha que eu faria o mesmo?" ela demandou furiosa.

Tão furiosa - tão macia e tão frágil. Como ela poderia machucar alguém? "Você nunca teria que fazer essa escolha," eu disse a ela, novamente triste pela grande diferença entre nós.

Ela me fitou, o carinho substituindo a raiva em seus olhos e vindo a tona a pequena dobra entre eles.

Havia algo verdadeiramente errado com a ordem do universo se alguém tão bom e tão quebrável não merecia um anjo da guarda para mantê-la fora de problemas.

_Bem_, eu pensei com um humor negro, _pelo menos ela tinha um vampiro da guarda._

Eu sorri. Como eu gostava da minha desculpa para ficar. "Claro, manter você segura está começando a parecer uma ocupação de tempo integral que requer minha presença constante."

Ela sorriu, também. "Ninguém tentou me matar hoje," ela disse levemente, e então sua expressão se tornou especulativa por metade de um segundo antes que seus olhos ficassem opacos novamente.

"Ainda," eu adicionei secamente.

"Ainda," ela concordou para minha surpresa. Eu esperava que ela negasse qualquer necessidade de proteção.

_Como ele pôde? Aquele burro egoísta! Como ele pôde nos fazer isso? _O grito da mente pungente de Rosalie quebrou minha concentração.

"Fácil, Rose," eu ouvi Emmett sussurrar do outro lado da cantina. Seus braços estavam a redor dos ombros dela, segurando-a firme a seu lado - restringindo-a.

_Desculpe, Edward,_ Alice pensou se culpando. _Ela poderia dizer que Bella sabia muito pela conversa de vocês… e, bem, seria pior se eu não a tivesse contado a verdade antes. Confie em mim._

Eu estremeci pela figura mental seguinte, do que teria acontecido se eu dissesse a Rosalie que Bella sabia que eu era um vampiro em casa, onde Rosalie não tinha uma fachada a manter. Eu teria que esconder meu Aston Martin em algum lugar fora do estado se ela não se acalmasse até que o tempo escolar acabasse. A visão do meu carro preferido, estropiado e queimando, foi perturbadora - embora eu soubesse que ganharia a retribuição.

Jasper não estava muito mais feliz.

Eu negociaria com os outros mais tarde. Eu tinha muito pouco tempo permitido pra ficar com Bella, e eu não ia desperdiçá-lo. E ouvir Alice me lembrando que eu tinha alguns trabalhos a fazer.

"Eu tenho outra pergunta para você," eu disse evitando os ataques histéricos mentais de Rosalie.

"Diga," Bella disse sorrindo.

"Você realmente precisa ir a Seattle esse sábado, ou é só uma desculpa para fugir de todos os seus admiradores?"

Ela fez uma careta para mim. "Você sabe que eu ainda não te perdoei pela coisa com o Tyler. É sua culpa, ele se iludir pensando que eu vou ao baile com ele."

"Oh, ele encontraria uma chance de te convidar sem minha ajuda - eu só queria ver sua cara."

Eu ri nesse momento, lembrando da sua expressão consternada. Nada que eu tinha dito para ela sobre a minha própria história negra tinha feito ela parecer tão aterrorizada. A verdade não a deixava aterrorizada. Ela queria estar comigo. Espantoso.

"Se eu tivesse te convidado, você teria recusado?"

"Provavelmente não," ela disse. "Mas eu teria cancelado mais tarde - fingindo estar doente ou ter torcido o tornozelo."

Que estranho. "Por que você faria isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça desapontada que eu não tivesse entendido de primeira.

"Você nunca me viu na educação física, eu suponho, eu acho que você entenderia."

Ah. "Você está se referindo ao fato de que você não consiga atravessar uma superfície estável sem achar algo para tropeçar?"

"Obviamente."

"Isso não seria um problema. Tudo depende de quem está guiando."

Por uma fração de segundos, eu estava imerso na idéia de segura-la em meus braços em uma dança - onde ela usaria algo bonito e delicado, e não aquele horrível suéter.

Com perfeita clareza, eu me lembrei de como o corpo dela se sentiu embaixo do meu logo após tirá-la do caminho da van desgovernada. Mais forte que o pânico ou o desespero ou a mortificação, eu podia lembrar-me daquela sensação. Ela era tão quente e tão macia, se encaixando perfeitamente em minha própria forma de pedra…

Eu me libertei da memória.

"Mas você ainda não me disse -" eu disse rapidamente, impedindo ela de discutir comigo sobre o seu desajeitamento, como ela claramente pretendeu fazer.

"Você está decidida a ir pra Seattle, ou se importaria de fazermos algo diferente?"

Divergente - dando a ela uma escolha, sem dar a ela a possibilidade de fugir de mim por um dia. Dificilmente justo da minha parte. Mas eu fiz uma promessa a ela noite passada… E eu gostei da idéia de poder cumpri-la - quase tanto quanto a idéia me aterrorizava.

O sol deveria estar brilhando no sábado. Eu poderia mostrar para ela o verdadeiro eu, se eu fosse bravo o suficiente para suportar o seu horror e a repugnância. Eu conhecia apenas um lugar para correr tal risco…

"Eu estou aberta a alternativas," Bella disse. "Mas eu tenho um favor a pedir."

Uma qualificação, sim. O que será que ela queria de mim?

"O que?"

"Posso dirigir?"

Era essa a idéia dela de diversão? "Por quê?"

"Bem, é por que quando eu disse a Charlie que iria a Seattle, ele especificamente perguntou se eu iria sozinha, e até o momento eu ia. Se ele perguntar novamente, eu provavelmente não vou mentir, mas não acho que ele _vá _perguntar de novo, e deixar minha picape em casa só levantaria o assunto sem nenhuma necessidade. E, além disso, porque você dirige de um jeito que me dá medo."

Virei meus olhos para ela. - "De todas as coisas sobre mim que podem te dar medo, você se preocupa com minha direção." - Realmente, o cérebro dela funcionava de trás para frente. Sacudi a cabeça, desgostoso.

_Edward,_ Alice chamou urgentemente.

De repente eu estava olhando para um círculo de luz do sol, distraído por uma das visões de Alice.

Era um lugar que eu conhecia bem, um lugar que eu tinha considerado levar Bella - uma pequena clareira aonde ninguém ia além de mim. Um lugar bonito e quieto eu podia ficar sozinho - longe de qualquer trilha ou habitação humana, que até minha mente podia ficar calma e ter paz.

Alice reconheceu também, porque ela já tinha me visto lá não fazia muito tempo, em outra visão - uma dessas visões rápidas e indistintas que Alice tinha me mostrado no dia em que salvei Bella da van.

Nessa visão vacilante, eu não tinha estado sozinho. E agora estava claro - Bella estava lá comigo. Então eu era corajoso o suficiente. Ela olhava para mim, arco-íris dançando em seu rosto, seus olhos insondáveis.

_É o mesmo lugar,_ Alice pensou, sua mente cheia de um horror que não combinava com a visão. Tensão, talvez, mas horror? O que ela quis dizer_, é o mesmo lugar?_

E então eu vi.

_Edward!_ Alice protestou, estridente. _Eu a amo, Edward!_

Eu a ignorei sem dó.

Ela não amava a Bella do jeito que eu amava. A visão dela era impossível. Errada. Ela estava cega, de algum jeito, vendo coisas impossíveis.

Nem meio segundo havia se passado. Bella estava olhando curiosamente para meu rosto, esperando que eu concordasse com seu pedido.

Ela tinha visto o lampejo de terror, ou tinha sido rápido demais para ela?

Me concentrei nela, em nossa conversa inacabada, empurrando Alice e suas visões falhas de meus pensamentos. Elas não mereciam minha atenção.

Não consegui manter o tom alegre da brincadeira.

- "Não quer contar a seu pai que vai passar o dia comigo?" - eu perguntei, um tom sombrio cobrindo minha voz.

- "Com Charlie é melhor não pecar pelo excesso." - disse Bella, certa deste fato. - "Aonde vamos, aliás?"

Alice estava errada. Muito errada. Não tinha chance disso acontecer. E era só uma visão antiga, inválida. As coisas tinham mudado.

- "O tempo estará bom" - eu disse a ela lentamente, lutando contra o pânico e a indecisão. Alice estava errada. Eu continuaria como se não tivesse escutado ou visto nada. - "Então vou ficar longe dos olhares públicos… E você pode ficar comigo, se quiser."

Bella entendeu o significado na hora; seus olhos estavam brilhantes e ansiosos. - "E vai me mostrar o que quis dizer, sobre o sol?"

Talvez, como tantas vezes antes, a reação dela seria oposta ao que eu esperava. Eu sorri com essa possibilidade, lutando para voltar ao momento mais leve. - "Vou. Mas…" - ela ainda não tinha tido sim. - "se não quiser ficar… só comigo, ainda prefiro que não vá a Seattle sozinha. Eu tremo só de pensar nos problemas que você pode arranjar numa cidade daquele tamanho."

Os lábios dela se juntaram; estava ofendida.

- "Phoenix é três vezes maior do que Seattle - só em termos de população. Em tamanho…"

- "Mas ao que parece sua hora não ia chegar em Phoenix" - eu disse, cortando suas justificações. - "Então é melhor ficar perto de mim."

Ela podia ficar para sempre e ainda não seria o suficiente.

Não devia pensar desse jeito. Nós não tínhamos para sempre. Os segundos que passavam contavam mais do que já haviam contado antes; cada segundo a mudava enquanto eu continuava o mesmo.

- "Por acaso, eu não me importo de ficar sozinha com você." - ela disse.

Não - porque seus instintos eram de trás para frente.

- "Eu sei." - suspirei. - "Mas devia contar ao Charlie."

- "Por que diabos eu faria isso?" - ela perguntou, parecendo horrorizada.

Olhei para ela, as visões que ainda não conseguia reprimir girando, nauseantes pela minha cabeça.

- "Para me dar um pequeno incentivo para levá-la de volta." - eu sibilei. Ela devia me dar isso - "Uma testemunha para me obrigar a ser cauteloso."

Por que Alice tinha que forçar esse conhecimento para mim justo agora?

Bella engoliu ruidosamente, e me encarou com um longo momento. O que ela tinha visto?

- "Acho que vou correr o risco." - ela disse.

Argh! Ela ficava animada em arriscar a vida? Alguma dose de adrenalina que ansiava?

Eu fiz uma careta para Alice, que encontrou meu olhar com uma expressão de advertência. Ao lado dela, Rosalie estava encarando furiosamente, mas eu não podia ter me importando menos. Deixa que ela destrua o carro. Era só um brinquedo.

- "Vamos falar de outra coisa." - Bella sugeriu de repente.

Olhei de volta para ela, me perguntando como ela podia ser tão alheia ao que importava de verdade. Por que ela não me via pelo mostro que eu era?

- "Do que você quer falar?"

Seus olhos se viraram para a esquerda e então para a direita, como se estivesse checando que ninguém estava escutando. Ela devia estar planejando conversar sobre outro tópico relacionado a mitos. Os olhos congelaram por um segundo e seu corpo enrijeceu, e então ela olhou para mim.

- "Por que foi àquele lugar nas Goat Rocks no fim de semana passado… para caçar? Charlie disse que não era um bom lugar para caminhadas, por causa dos ursos."

Tão alheia. Continuei olhando para ela, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- "Ursos?" - ela ofegou.

Eu sorri ironicamente, prestando atenção enquanto ela absorvia o fato. Isso a faria me levar a sério? Alguma coisa faria?

Ela recompôs a expressão. - "Sabe, ursos não estão na temporada." - ela disse severamente, estreitando os olhos.

-" Se ler com cuidado, as leis só diz respeito a caça com armas."

Ela perdeu o controle de seu rosto por um momento. Sua boca se abriu.

- "Ursos?" - ela disse outra vez, uma pergunta experimental dessa vez, não um ofego de choque.

- "Os pardos são os preferidos de Emmett."

Eu observei seus olhos, vendo-a se organizar.

- "Hmmm "- ela murmurou. Pegou um pedaço de pizza, olhando para baixo. Ela mastigou pensativamente, então tomou um gole da bebida.

- "E aí" - ela disse, finalmente olhando para cima. - "Qual é o seu preferido?"

Eu achei que devia ter esperado algo assim, mas não tinha. Bella era sempre interessante, no mínimo.

- "O leão da montanha." - eu respondi bruscamente.

- "Ah." - ela disse em uma voz neutra. Seus batimentos cardíacos continuaram estáveis e regulares, como se estivéssemos discutindo um restaurante preferido.

Ótimo, então. Se ela queria agir como se isso não fosse nada incomum…

- "É claro que precisamos ter o cuidado de não causa impacto ambiental com uma caçada imprudente." - Eu disse a ela, minha voz desatada e sem emoção. - "Tentamos nos concentrar em áreas com uma superpopulação de predadores… na maior extensão que precisarmos. Sempre há muitos cervos e veados por aqui, e eles vão servir, mas que diversão há nisso?"

Ela escutou com uma expressão educadamente interessada, como se eu estivesse passando uma lição de casa. Tive que sorrir.

- "Que diversão?" - ela murmurou calmamente, mordendo outro pedaço de pizza.

- "O início da primavera é a temporada de ursos preferida de Emmett…" - Eu disse, continuando com a lição. - "Eles estão saindo da hibernação, então são mais irritadiços."

Setenta anos depois, e ele ainda não tinha superado o fato de ter perdido aquela primeira briga.

- "Não há nada mais divertido do que um urso pardo irritado." - Bella concordou, acenando solenemente.

Não consegui reprimir uma risadinha quando sacudi a cabeça com a calma ilógica dela. Tinha que ser fingida. - "Me diga o que realmente está pensando, por favor."

- "Estou tentando imaginar… mas não consigo" - ela disse, a pequena ruga aparecendo entre seus olhos. - "Como vocês caçam um urso sem armas?"

- "Ah, nós temos armas" - eu disse a ela, então abri um largo sorriso. Esperava que ela se encolhesse, mas ela ficou parada, me olhando. - "Mas não do tipo que consideram quando redigem as leis de caça. Se já viu um ataque de urso pela televisão, deve poder visualizar Emmett caçando."

Ela espirou em direção a mesa onde os outros sentavam, e tremeu.

Finalmente. Então eu ri comigo mesmo, porque parte de mim queria que ela continuasse alheia.

Seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados e profundos quando voltou a me olhar. - "Você também é como um urso?" - ela perguntou, quase sussurrando.

- "Mais como o leão, ou é o que me dizem." - disse a ela, lutando para parecer desatado novamente. Talvez nossas preferências sejam indicativas.

Os lábios dela se levantaram um pouco nos lados. - "Talvez." - ela repetiu. E então a cabeça dela pendeu para o lado, e curiosidade estava inesperadamente clara em seus olhos. - "É uma coisa que eu poderia ver?"

Eu não precisava das imagens de Alice para ilustrar esse horror - minha imaginação já era boa o suficiente.

- "Claro que não!" - rosnei para ela.

Ela se desviou para longe de mim, seus olhos surpresos e assustados.

Eu me afastei também, querendo deixar algum espaço entre nós. Ela nunca iria ver, iria? Ela não faria nenhuma coisa para me ajudar a mantê-la viva.

- "É assustador demais para mim?" - ela perguntou a voz composta. Seu coração, no entanto, ainda estava se movimentando em tempo dobrado.

- "Se fosse assim, eu levaria você esta noite" - eu revidei pelos dentes. - "Você _precisa _de uma dose saudável de medo. Nada pode ser mais benéfico para você."

- "Então por quê?" - ela pediu, sem recuar.

A encarei sombriamente, esperando que ela ficasse com medo. Eu estava com medo. Podia imaginar muito claramente Bella enquanto eu caçava…

Os olhos delas continuaram curiosos, impacientes, nada mais. Ela esperou por sua resposta, sem desistir.

Mas nossa hora tinha terminado.

- "Depois." - eu repreendi, e me pus de pé. - "Vamos nos atrasar."

Ela olhou ao seu redor, desorientada, como tivesse esquecido de que estava no almoço. Como se tivesse esquecido que estávamos na escola - surpresa que nãos estivéssemos sozinhos em algum lugar particular. Eu entendia exatamente esse sentimento. Era difícil lembrar do resto do mundo quando eu estava com ela.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça uma vez, e então jogou a mochila no ombro.

- "Depois, então." - ela disse, e eu pude ver a determinação se formar em sua boca; ela ia me segurar nesse assunto.

.-.

Desculpem pela demora, mas meu computador foi formatado e eu perdi tudo que já tinha traduzido. Vocês não fazem idéia de com que freqüência isso acontece comigo!

Então que tive que procurar pela versão em inglês (de novo), e meio que ler tudo novamente (em inglês) pra saber aonde eu tinha parado. E quando eu achei, eu tive que traduzir tudo de novo. Por isso demorou um pouco!

Mas agora tudo está certinho, resolvi deixar a preguiça de lado e fiz uyma cópia e gravei no meu pen drive. Muito mais prático caso algo ocorra.

**Já respondendo a mesma pergunta que muitos fizeram:**

Eu tenho somente até o 12 capítulo que vazou. Mas pra postar aqui, além desse, ainda tem 2 ou 3. Depende de como eu separar na hora da tradução.

.-.

Reviews necessárias de respostas (as que contêm perguntas e talz):

**Camilla,** eu pensei em fazer sim uma continuação pra MS, mas eu não tenho muito tempo livre (embora eu vá ter quando acabar a tradução aqui). Por isso, quando acabar, eu vou postar um link pra galera onde tem a continuação de Midnight Sun feita por uma das Rainhas das Rainhas (2 vezes siim) das Fics de Twilight. O povo vai gostar bastante. Eu amo! Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pelo apoio que você mostrou na sua review. É bom mesmo saber que tem gente que sabe quão difícil é fazer uma tradução digna de ser postada. Obrigada mesmo!

**Lílian**, acho que você está falando da fic _O sol não é mais tão brilhante_.Procura por LLoiza.

**Leona,** a tradução não acabou ainda não!

**Geral,** se tiver algum erro de português me avisem que eu mudo e substituo o capítulo aqui, OK?!

.-.

Yah, Maria Lua, Bibi, Ana Carolina P., miih Potter Cullen, LLoiza, Vanessa S., Isa Stream, Bia, Hinatapensante, Lara Andrade, Thamy 88, Lílian. Camilla, Renesmee Evans Dumbledore, Jucelina Hale, Igorsambora, Ingrid, Marta, Leona.

MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS. SIGNIFICA MUITO PRA MIM SABER QUE VOCÊS ACOMPANHAM, E MESMO QUE SEJA SÓ UMA TRADUÇÃO, QUE AINDA DEIXEM REVIEWS. ISSO É O MÁXIMO, MESMO! VOCÊS TODOS TEM UM LUGAR NO MEU CORAÇÃO!

E leitores fantasmas, eu sei que vocês estão aí. Eu vejo o índice de acessos da tradução. Dói deixar um OK? Teve gente que deixou, e já é melhor do que nada. As reviews estão abertas pra quem não tem conta aqui no FF.

.-.

Estou um pouco afim de ser sádica então vou deixar um pequeno trecho do próximo.

_E então o Senhor Banner desligou as luzes._

_Foi diferente, quanto de diferença isto fez, considerando que a falta da luz significa pouco aos meus olhos. Eu podia ver perfeitamente quanto antes. Cada detalhe da sala era claro._

_Então por que o súbito choque de eletricidade no ar, na sala escura que não era escura para mim? Era porque eu sabia que eu era o único que podia ver claramente? Ambos, Bella e eu éramos invisíveis para os outros? Como se estivéssemos sozinhos, somente nós dois, escondidos em uma sala escura, sentados tão perto um do outro._

**26.06.2009**


	24. 12'1 Complicações

**12. Complicações**

Bella e eu andamos silenciosamente até a aula de biologia. Eu estava tentando me focar no momento, na garota ao meu lado, no que era real e sólido, em qualquer coisa que mantivesse as visões enganosas e sem sentido da Alice longe de minha cabeça.

Nós passamos por Angela Weber, lentamente na calçada, discutindo um exercício com um garoto de sua aula de trigonometria. Eu vistoriei os pensamentos dela mecanicamente, esperando mais desapontamentos, somente para ser surpreendido por seu teor melancólico.

Ah, então _havia_ alguma coisa que Angela queria. Infelizmente, não era algo que podia ser facilmente embrulhado para presente.

Eu me senti estranhamente confortável por um momento, ouvindo a falta de esperança gritante de Angela. Um senso de afinidade de que Angela nunca tomaria conhecimento passou por mim, e eu estava, naquele segundo, quite com aquela garota humana. Eu estava estranhamente consolado em saber que eu não era o único a viver uma trágica história de amor. Corações quebrados estavam por toda parte.

No segundo seguinte, eu estava abruptamente e completamente irritado. Porque a história de Angela não tinha que ser trágica. Ela era humana e ele era humano e a diferença que parecia tão intransponível em sua cabeça era ridícula, realmente ridícula comparada à minha própria situação. Não havia _razão_ em seu coração quebrado.

Que tristeza mais sem sentido, quando não havia nenhuma razão válida para ela não estar com quem ela queria. Por que ela não tinha o que ela queria? Por que essa história não tinha um final feliz?

Eu queria dar a ela um presente… Bem, eu devia dar a ela o que ela queria. Sabendo o meu efeito sob a natureza humana, isso provavelmente não devia ser muito difícil. Eu analisei cuidadosamente a consciência do garoto ao seu lado, o objeto de sua afeição, e ele não pareceu relutante, ele somente estava bloqueado pela mesma dificuldade que ela estava. Falta de esperança e submisso, assim como ela.

Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era implantar a sugestão…

O plano se formou facilmente, o script se escreveu sozinho sem esforço algum de minha parte. Eu precisaria da ajuda de Emmet - convencê-lo a ir adiante com isso era a única dificuldade de verdade. A natureza humana era muito mais fácil de se manipular do que a natureza vampírica.

Eu estava satisfeito com a minha solução, com o meu presente para Angela. Era uma boa distração de meus próprios problemas. Gostaria que os meus fossem tão fáceis de serem resolvidos.

Meu humor estava lentamente melhorando enquanto eu e Bella nos sentávamos em nossos lugares. Talvez eu devesse ser mais positivo. Talvez existisse alguma solução para nós que estava me escapando, do mesmo jeito que a solução óbvia para Angela não estava visível para ela. Não é muito provável… mas por que perder tempo com falta de esperança? Eu não tinha tempo a perder quando se tratava de Bella. Cada segundo importava.

O Senhor Banner centralizou uma velha TV e vídeo. Ele estava pulando uma sessão que ele não estava particularmente interessado - doenças genéticas - mostrando um vídeo nos próximos três dias. _O Óleo de Lorenzo _não era uma peça muito alegre, mas isso não parou a excitação na sala. Sem anotações, sem materiais de teste. Três dias livres. Os humanos exultavam.

Isso não me importava muito, de qualquer forma. Eu não tinha planejado em prestar atenção em nada além de Bella.

Eu não puxei a minha cadeira para longe dela hoje, para me dar espaço para respirar. Ao invés disso, eu sentei perto, ao lado dela, como qualquer humano normal faria. Mais perto do que nós sentamos dentro do carro, perto o suficiente para que o lado esquerdo do meu corpo submergisse no calor que saía de sua pele.

Era uma experiência estranha, tanto agradável quanto extremamente irritante, mas eu preferia isso a sentar de frente para ela na mesa. Isso era mais do que eu estava acostumado, e ainda eu rapidamente percebi que não era o suficiente. Eu não estava satisfeito. Estando tão perto assim dela eu queria estar mais perto. A força era maior quanto mais perto eu estava.

Eu tinha a acusado de ser um imã para o perigo. Agora mesmo, eu sentia que isso era literalmente verdade. Eu _era_ o perigo, e, cada centímetro que eu me permitia ficar mais próximo dela, sua força de atração aumentava.

E então o Senhor Banner desligou as luzes.

Foi diferente, quanto de diferença isto fez, considerando que a falta da luz significa pouco aos meus olhos. Eu podia ver perfeitamente quanto antes. Cada detalhe da sala era claro.

Então por que o súbito choque de eletricidade no ar, na sala escura que não era escura para mim? Era porque eu sabia que eu era o único que podia ver claramente? Ambos, Bella e eu éramos invisíveis para os outros? Como se estivéssemos sozinhos, somente nós dois, escondidos em uma sala escura, sentados tão perto um do outro…

Minha mão se moveu na direção dela sem a minha permissão. Somente para tocar a sua mão, segurá-la na escuridão. Isso teria sido um engano horrível? Se a minha pele a incomodasse, ela só teria que puxar sua mão para longe…

Eu puxei rapidamente minha mão de volta, cruzando meus braços firmemente contra o meu peito e cerrei minhas mãos. Sem erros. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que eu não cometeria erros, não importassem quão mínimos eles parecessem. Se eu segurasse a sua mão, eu iria querer mais - outro toque insignificante, outro movimento para mais perto dela. Eu podia sentir isso. Um novo tipo de desejo estava crescendo em mim, lutando para superar meu auto-controle.

Sem erros.

Bella cruzou seus braços com segurança sob seu próprio peito, e suas mãos estavam travadas como bolas, assim como as minhas.

_O que você está pensando? _Eu estava morrendo para murmurar as palavras para ela, mas a sala estava quieta o suficiente para se ouvir a mínima conversação.

O filme começou, iluminando a escuridão um pouco. Bella olhou para mim. Ela notou a maneira rígida que eu mantinha meu corpo - assim como ela - e sorriu. Seus lábios se repartiram lentamente, e seus olhos pareciam cheios de calorosos convites.

Ou eu estava vendo o que eu queria ver.

Eu sorri de volta; sua respiração saiu em um baixo ofego e ela olhou rapidamente para longe. Isso piorou as coisas. Eu não conhecia seus pensamentos, mas eu estava repentinamente positivo de que eu estava certo antes, e ela _queria_ me tocar. Ela sentia esse desejo perigoso assim como eu.

Entre o seu corpo e o meu, a intensa eletricidade.

Ela não se moveu pelo resto da hora, mantendo-se rígida, postura controlada enquanto eu me segurava.

Ocasionalmente, ela me espiava de novo, e a eletricidade se agitava como se um raio passasse por mim de forma repentina.

A hora passou - mesmo assim suficientemente lenta. Isso era tão novo, eu poderia ficar sentado aqui ao lado dela por todo o dia, só para experimentar esse sentimento por completo.

Eu tinha dúzias de diferentes argumentos para discutir comigo mesmo enquanto os minutos passaram. Racionalidade lutando contra desejo enquanto eu tentava justificar tê-la tocado.

Finalmente, Sr. Banner ligou as luzes novamente.

Na brilhante luz fluorescente, a atmosfera do quarto voltou ao normal.

Bella suspirou e se espreguiçou, esticando os braços na sua frente. Isto deve ter sido desconfortável para ela se manter naquela posição por muito tempo. Era mais fácil para mim - a imobilidade vinha naturalmente.

Eu soltei um risinho pela expressão de alivio em sua face. "Bem, aquilo foi interessante."

"Hmm," ela murmurou, claramente entendendo sobre o que eu me referi, mas sem fazer comentários. Eu daria tudo para ouvir o que ela estava pensando _naquele instante_.

Eu suspirei. Nem toda a vontade do mundo me ajudaria com aquilo.

"Devemos?" Eu perguntei, me levantando.

Ela fez uma careta e se pôs de pé de uma maneira instável, com suas mãos espalmadas como se ela estivesse com medo de que fosse cair.

Eu poderia oferecer minha mão. Ou poderia colocar minha mão por baixo de seu cotovelo - bem sutilmente - e apoiá-la. Claramente não seria uma infração horrível…

Sem equívocos.

Ela estava muito quieta enquanto caminhávamos através do ginásio. Entre seus olhos uma ruga se fazia evidente, um sinal de que ela não havia dormido muito. Eu, também, estivera pensando profundamente.

Um toque em sua pele não iria machucá-la, argumentava meu lado egoísta.

Eu poderia facilmente moderar a pressão de minhas mãos. Isso não era algo dificil, enquanto eu conseguisse me controlar. Meu senso tátil era melhor desenvolvido do que o de um humano. Eu poderia fazer malabarismos com uma dúzia de cristais sem quebrar nenhum. Eu poderia tocar uma bolha de sabão sem estourá-la. Enquanto eu estivesse em meu pleno controle…

Bella era como uma bolha de sabão - frágil e efêmera. _Temporária._

Por quanto tempo eu seria capaz de justificar a minha presença em sua vida? Quanto tempo eu ainda tinha? Eu teria outra chance, como esta, como este momento, este segundo?

Ela não estaria sempre ao alcance de meus braços…

Bella virou-se para olhar-me à porta do ginásio, seus olhos arregalaram-se diante da expressão de meu rosto. Ela nada falou. Eu olhei para mim mesmo através do reflexo de seus olhos e vi o conflito dentro de mim. Assisti a minha face se alterar enquanto meu melhor lado perdia o argumento.

Minha mão se levantou, sem um comando consciente para que isso acontecesse. Tão gentilmente como se ela fosse feita do mais fino vidro, como se ela fosse tão frágil como uma bolha, meus dedos tocaram a pele quente que cobria sua bochecha. Ela esquentou ao meu toque e eu pude sentir seu sangue pulsar por baixo de sua pele alva.

_Já chega_, eu ordenei, apesar de minha mão estar lutando para acariciar sua face. _Já chega_.

Foi difícil de trazer minha mão de volta, de me fazer parar de me mover mais próximo a ela do que eu já mais havia estado. Milhares de diferentes possibilidades explodiram em minha mente em um átimo - milhares de maneiras de tocá-la. A ponta do meu dedo traçando o contorno de seus lábios. Minha palma acariciando seu queixo. Puxando a presilha de seus cabelos e deixando ele se espalhar em minha mão. Meus braços envolvendo-a pela cintura, segurando-a contra a extensão de meu corpo.

_Já chega_.

.-.

Olá.

Chegamos ao último capítulo, que eu separei em três partes.

Aqui está a primeira! **Aproveitem e comentem!**

**.-.**

**lúcia almeida martins:** Por enquanto ela não tem previsão se irá ou não continuar, porque ficou realmente chateada quando a história vazou.

**Lueh Sayuri**: Tenho até o capítulo 12 só. Nem chega a ser o do beijo (se eu não me engano)

**.-.**

Bibi, Maria Lua, SAMsamCullen, Vanessa S, Len, Lepi-chan, Bia, Camilla, Roberta, Elaine, Daidoji-Chan, Lady Barbie Pontas Potter, Bruna Duque, Juliana, Faliolor, Thayna R e todos que adicionaram a tradução nos favoritos e nos alertas,

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

E leitores fantasmas, eu sei que vocês estão aí. Eu vejo o índice de acessos da tradução. Dói deixar um OK? Teve gente que deixou, e já é melhor do que nada. As reviews estão abertas pra quem não tem conta aqui no FF. **[2]**

**PS.: FIZ UM TWITTER, **que é onde vou avisar das atualizações.** E VEJAM NO MEU PERFIL **a comunidade no orkut destinado a quem é fã de vampiros. Lá tem sugestões de livros, seriados, filmes, animes, mangas e tudo isso!


End file.
